Jack and Ianto take a break
by WeepingAngel73
Summary: After an email Jack and Ianto go off on a holiday. There was a mix up on my part, chapter one is actually located under chapter 10
1. Chapter 2

"Jack, Ianto where are you?" called Owen  
"Medical" called out Ianto

Owen walked into medical, rubbing his eyes  
"This had better be good I just threw out a hot piece to come save your arse Harkness" then he saw the state of Jack and Ianto.

Blood was again trickling through the bandages and down his arm. Owen could also see that Iantos usually impeccable suit was covered in Jacks blood. He swung into action and began to fix up Jack. An hour later, Jack had been cleaned up x-rayed and then stitched up by Owen.

"What the hell did you do Harkness? if you'd left off calling me much longer you'd have been in serious trouble from lack of blood. Next time you do so much damage bloody well phone me, don't just sit here in silence. What bloody good is it having a doctor if you don't bloody well use him" ranted Owen  
"Owen shut up," said Jack, he turned to Ianto  
"I'd love a cup of delicious coffee Yan" he said and dropped a smile on his face so sweet that Ianto visibly shivered at the sight of it. Or was the shiver because he'd just realised what Owen said, if he hadn't come in when he did and found Jack a few minutes later he could have found him dead on the kitchen floor. But then Jack couldn't die, or at least he hadn't been able to yet.  
"Sir you broke the jug, I'll just change my shirt and I'll go up to the Plas to starbucks"  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that Yan"  
"Its alright Sir it can be replaced" he said and then turned on his heel and walked off towards Jacks office.  
The trap door in Jacks office led down to Jacks private quarters and also where he kept his spare suit.

No one was allowed in Jacks quarters except him. He smiled as he climbed down the ladder. As he walked into Jacks bedroom to retrieve his clean suit he took a deep breath and took in the scent of Captain Jack Harkness, he smelled of soap and musk, he never used aftershave, his smell was HIS smell and not something from a bottle. It made Ianto go dizzy, his smell was intoxicating. Ianto could also smell something else, himself. He spent a lot of time down here with Jack, after everyone else had left. He took his spare suit from Jacks wardrobe and stripped off his suit that was now covered in Jacks blood. Dropping the suit to the floor he stepped into the shower. Jacks dry blood covered his torso. It wasn't the first time Ianto had been covered in Jacks blood and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but that didn't stop the tears as he thought about how close he'd come to losing him. And what was so bad about this email telling Jack that both he and Jack were to be on a forced sabbatical. Where and what exactly was he, Ianto, supposed to do for 2 weeks. Jack would no doubt call the Doctor and fly off god knows where, leaving him behind with 2 weeks of boredom.

Ianto walked back into Jacks bedroom, to find Jack sitting on the bed.  
"What's wrong Jack?"  
"I need to change my shirt, but Owen has me trussed up like a chicken" he said shrugging his shoulders. His injured hand was now tied up in a sling. Ianto stepped forward and leant over Jack to untie the sling from his neck. The towel he had tied round his waist pressed against Jack. His good arm moved up and he gently squeezed Iantos backside.  
"Jack, I thought you wanted a coffee?" said Ianto wriggling out from Jacks one arm embrace  
"Changed my mind, I want you?" he said looking straight into Iantos eyes  
Ianto leant down and gently kissed Jacks lips, he pulled away before Jack could react  
"Yaaaannn" he whined  
"Later Jack I promise, let's get you cleaned up first" he said as he gently helped Jack removed his shirt, followed by his t-shirt and lastly his undershirt.  
"I will never understand why you wear so many layers" said Ianto as he dropped the last item of Jacks clothing to the floor. He crossed over to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt. He helped Jack into it and buttoned it up.  
"Hey what happened to the rest, I'll freeze" he whined  
"Then I guess it'll be up to me to keep you warm sir," he said as he fixed the sling back over Jacks hand and secured it behind his neck.  
"I love you, you know that" said Jack smiling at Ianto  
"Yes sir, I know" he put an arm round Jacks waist  
"Come on I'll help you back up the ladder" he said pulling Jack to his feet

When Jack and Ianto entered the hub, Gwen and Tosh had arrived. Owen had filled them in on Jacks injury.  
"You alright Jack?" asked Tosh, really concerned  
"Yeah, just a scratch" he said smiling at her to re-assure her

"Sir I'll go up and get some coffees from Starbucks" said Ianto removing his arm from Jacks waist. Jack grabbed his hand and squeezed it  
"Thanks Yan"

While Ianto was gone Jack decided to tell the others about the email he'd received from Torchwood 1.

"Since when do you let them interfere with us Jack?" said Tosh  
"I don't normally, but the last thing we need is someone coming down here from 1 and interfering, this new Human Resource manager is threatening disciplinary action if we are still here at midnight tonight"  
"So you're going to let them win," said Gwen  
"Gwen, how many holidays have you had this year, in fact how many have all have you had," he said angrily  
"I went to Cyprus for 3 weeks, but what's that got to do with this email"  
"I haven't taken any leave at all, since I took over here"  
"None at all" said Gwen  
"No so I'm planning on taking them up on their offer and going. I need a break"  
"So who's in charge while you're gone" said Owen, hoping Jack would say him  
"I don't know yet, I need to talk to Ianto when he gets back, tell him I'm in my office"  
"Oh great leave the teaboy in charge, fucking wonderful" said Owen under his breath  
"Shut up Owen, Ianto is more than just a teaboy," said Jack as he walked to his office  
"Yeah he's the bosses fuck buddy," said Owen again so quietly there was no way Jack could have heard him.  
Before Owen could even laugh at his own joke, he found himself against the wall with Jacks hand round his throat.  
"Don't you ever say that again Owen, you want to carry on working here then you learn to treat him as a part of the team"


	2. Chapter 3

Ianto walked back into the hub carrying 4 coffees. Gwen and Tosh smiled and him and thanked him for the coffee. Owen refused to even look at him; he sat typing a report on his computer and didn't even register his presence or that of his coffee that Ianto placed on his workstation.  
"Ianto Jack wants to see you in his office" said Tosh  
"Thanks Tosh"  
Ianto took Jacks coffee to his office.  
"Come in Yan, we need to talk, close the door" aid Jack from behind his desk  
"What's wrong Jack?"  
"Nothing come sit here" said Jack pushing himself away from his desk and patted his knee. Ianto smiled and walked round the edge of the desk and sat on Jacks lap. Jacks wrapped his good arm round his waist.

"Yan I got an email from 1 this morning"  
"They want me back don't they" he said  
"No way, you're never going back there"  
"Then what is it?"  
"The new Human Resources at 1 had decided that 2 people here need a holiday"  
"You said something about us this morning" said Ianto winding his fingers round Jacks and leaning against him  
"Yan we have both been ordered to take leave effective from midnight tonight, I've got to have a minimum of 3 weeks and you a minimum of 2 weeks"  
"Jack I don't want a holiday, what am I supposed to do? I'm not going Jack, I'm staying here"  
"Yan you don't have a choice, if we are not out of this building by midnight we will both be called in for disciplinary action and I for one am not going to destroy this team, we work too well together"  
"What am I supposed to do Jack? What are you going to do?"  
"I've got no idea Yan, but I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together away from here" he said as he nuzzled Yans neck  
"I love you Cariad" said Ianto "but what are we going to do?"  
"How about you help me pack some clothes and we can talk about it over dinner"  
"Alright" said Ianto

Jack gently tipped Ianto off his lap as he stood up; he picked up his now lukewarm coffee and downed it. He pulled a face as he put the cardboard cup down.  
"Not your usual standard Yan"  
"That's because its take out sir, you smashed the jug remember"  
"Oh yeah, well I'll buy you a new coffee machine when we come back"  
Ianto smiled  
"Yes sir"  
"Yan stop it with the sir, I wish you'd call me Jack all the time and not just when it slips out"  
"I'll try, it's easier when we're not working"  
"Then lets go downstairs"  
"During work hours" said Ianto smiling  
"From now we are on official leave"

He walked over to his office door and opened it, still holding Iantos hand  
"Tosh, You're it until we get back" he said and closed the door again

Tosh sat at her workstation and just stared at Jacks closed office door.  
"Oh my god" she said quietly, it was usually Owen that was left in charge if Jack left for a couple of days. Now he was on forced leave for 3 weeks and he'd left her in charge.

Ianto opened the trap door to Jacks quarters and went down first to help Jack down. Jack didn't really need the help but Ianto loved watching him come down the ladder backwards. As Jack stepped down Ianto wrapped his arms round him and turned Jack to face him, their lips met hungrily as they kissed. Jack couldn't pull Ianto as close as he wanted because of his sling, he tried to pull it over his head but Ianto stopped him  
"Jack leave it, you need to keep it elevated"  
"I can't hold you with it"  
"Its alright, I can hold you close to me Jack"  
"Its not the same" said Jack and he lay his head on Iantos shoulder  
"We'll think of something Jack, now lets get your clothes packed" said Ianto letting go of him

30 minutes later, much to Jacks annoyance he climbed the ladder back to his office as Ianto followed carrying a suitcase.  
"I can't even carry my own cases," he moaned  
"Jack I don't mind, honestly"  
"That's not the point Yan"

Owen didn't hear Jacks office door open, he was too busy yelling at Tosh.  
"You keep your pretty little ass safe and warm and let me do the hard work"  
"Owen, you'll do as you're told, Jack put me in charge while he was gone not you, I'll assign the jobs not you"  
"And I wonder just what our dear Captain Jack and his little tea-boy fuck buddy will get up to"  
"How many times have I told you Owen, don't call Ianto that" screamed Jack crossing the hub at a run and heading for Owen  
"What tea-boy or fuck buddy"  
"EITHER" said Jack as he threw Owen against the wall behind his workstation with his hand around his neck  
"Jack let him go," said Ianto gently  
"I've had about enough, none of you treat Ianto with any respect and I promise you that is going to change, Ianto is a good and valued member of this team and you will all treat him as such" he ranted still pinning Owen against the wall with his good arm.  
"Whatever you say Captain" said Owen, trying to loosen Jacks grip round his throat  
"Jack let him go, you're choking him," said Gwen looking at Owens rapidly darkening face  
"One more thing Owen Harper, while Ianto and I are away from the hub you will take personal responsibility for feeding Myfanwy"  
"I'm not feeding that freak, its dangerous"  
"I'm not giving you the choice Owen, either you feed her every day and keep her healthy or you deal with me when I get back if she is anything but healthy"  
Owen was now unable to talk, he just nodded. Jack released him and turned to the girls  
"Neither of you are to help him feed Myfanwy, you understand"

Gwen and Tosh nodded. Jack crossed the hub to Tosh; he put his mobile on her workstation.  
"You are completely in charge Tosh, I trust in your abilities Ianto and I will be unreachable," he said holding his hand out for Iantos mobile and placing it on her workstation next to his own.

"Have a good holiday guys" she said smiling at them.


	3. Chapter 4

Jack followed Ianto into his house.  
"Make yourself at home Jack, I'll just take this upstairs" said Ianto as he started upstairs with Jacks suitcase  
"So gonna let me stay then" he said with a smile on his face  
"You said yourself sir, you can't go back to the hub for at least 3 weeks. I can't let you sleep on the streets"

Jack smiled and went into the kitchen.  
He found the coffee machine all ready to go with a fresh filter but try as he might he couldn't get the little red light to come on. He followed the lead to the socket, which was switched on so he started pressing all the buttons he could find. Ianto walked in to find him still wearing his greatcoat and rapidly losing his temper with the coffee machine.  
"Jack please don't break that one," said Ianto coming up behind him and slipping one arm round his waist.  
"Why can't they make these things easy to use"  
"It easy, you just flick this switch here" said Ianto touching a switch on the side of the machine that Jack hadn't seen. Within seconds Jack was visibly relaxed as the familiar sounds of fresh coffee brewing filled the kitchen  
"You Ianto Jones are a genius," he said turning round to face him  
"Not really Jack I just know how to use a coffee machine"  
"That makes you a genius in my books" said Jack leaning forward and resting his head on his lovers shoulder. Ianto ran his fingers through Jacks hair.  
"What's for dinner then?" said Ianto suddenly as his stomach rumbled  
"Pizza, I can't even make coffee," mumbled Jack with his head still buried in Iantos shoulder  
"We eat pizza all the time at the hub, what about I cook us something"  
"If you can cook as well as work that coffee machine, then I'll make it up to you later" said Jack gently nibbling his neck  
"I can't cook with you holding onto me, why don't you go and choose some music while I cook"  
Jack nodded and left the kitchen. He took off his coat and hung it by the door next to Iantos suit jacket.

As delicious smells started coming from the kitchen Jack was looking through Iantos music collection. He found a cd he liked and put it on. As Ianto busied himself in the kitchen Jack leant by the doorway watching him. His shirt was untucked and hung loose with his sleeves rolled up round his elbows. He was cutting some onions and throwing them in the pan with what looked like various vegetables, what ever it was the smell was fantastic. He watched as Ianto tipped pasta into a pan of boiling water then dipped a spoon into the vegetable mixture, he watched as he lifted the spoon to his mouth and tasted, as he removed the spoon Ianto licked his lips. His tongue just barely leaving his mouth almost tickling his lips. Suddenly all Jack wanted to do was hold him. Having kicked his shoes off in the living room Ianto never heard Jack come up behind him. Ianto added something to the sauce mixture he had simmering in the pan and again lifted the spoon to his lips. This time he barely had time to remove the spoon before Jack spun him round and kissed him. Ianto responded to his kiss. His arms round Jacks waist as he gently pulled him to him. After a couple of minutes Ianto broke the kiss  
"Dinners almost ready" he said turning back to stir the pasta  
"Anything I can do?" asked Jack  
"You can set the table for me" said Ianto. Jack sighed and opened the drawer to take out the cutlery and began to set the table for two.  
"Sit down Jack, I'll dish up"

Ianto tipped the cooked pasta into the vegetable mix and carefully spooned generous helpings onto 2 plates. Jack sat opposite Ianto at the table and couldn't help but watch him as he ate. He was doing that thing with the spoon again; Jack could feel himself getting excited.  
"For Christ's sake Yan, if you keep doing that I won't make it through dinner" moaned Jack  
"Doing what Jack," he answered as he leisurely licked the sauce from his lips again. He knew it was driving Jack to distraction, which was of course the only reason for doing it. Ianto dipped his head and pretended to concentrate on his food but he was enjoying watching Jack squirm in his chair.

Jack on the other hand was trying hard to concentrate on nothing but his dinner, which tasted as good as it looked. But all he could think of was getting naked with Ianto; he was going to need some serious relief by the time they finished dinner. To his utter dismay ten minutes later when they had finished Ianto produced some fresh strawberries and ice cream.  
"Can't we skip dessert Yan, there's something a little more pressing we need to deal with," he said gesturing to the growing bulge in his own trousers  
"All in good time Cariad," he said and as he put a bowl in front of Jack he bent down and casually ran his hand over Jacks crotch. His cock jumped at the sudden attention but it was gone before he could grab Ianto. He now sat back in his chair opposite him; Jack sighed and picked up his spoon. Just as he swallowed the first mouthful of ice cream he felt Iantos foot slide between his legs and apply a gentle but firm pressure. Jack physically jumped, then smiled as Ianto pressed slightly harder. The pressure was on the base of his straining cock trying to calm him down and make him last until after dessert was finished. Jack looked up from his plate just in time to see Ianto start the thing with the spoon again. Somehow with ice cream it was even more seductive. Now Jack wanted the ice cream somewhere else.  
"Damn Yan, this is agony," he said as he tried to lean himself into Iantos foot.


	4. Chapter 5

Jack woke in the early hours of the night. Ianto was thrashing around in the bed; he pulled him into his arms and gently stroked his back. He began to calm down, he held onto Jack and buried his head under his arm and cried.  
"Bad dreams Yan" he said softly  
He felt Ianto nod  
"Want to talk?"  
Ianto shook his head, and then a few seconds later pulled his head up and looked at Jack. His stomach twisted, his blue eyes looking at him in the early morning light, full of love and compassion.  
"It was Lisa," he said slowly as the tears started again  
"Ssshhh its ok, you don't have to tell me just close your eyes and go back to sleep" he leant over as far as he could and tenderly kissed Yan on the lips, as he did he got his injured hand stuck between their 2 bodies and almost screamed in agony. He withdrew from Ianto so quickly and cradled his injured hand.  
"Oh god Jack, are you ok?" said Ianto his dreams lay forgotten, they were dreams Jack was real and injured.  
Jack just nodded, still cradling his hand. It hurt so much he was beginning to wonder if he'd accidentally pulled the stitches.  
"You promised no lies or secrets," said Ianto gently, pulling himself to a sitting position next to Jack and carefully taking his injured hand  
"It hurts Yan," he mumbled  
"Let me look"

Ianto carefully began to unwrap the dressing that Owen had put on earlier that day. As he removed the bandage, he could see fresh blood on the dressing underneath  
"Keep it up Jack, I'm going to call Owen"  
"Oh he's going to love this, being called out in the middle of the night"  
"I don't care what he thinks Jack, you're hurt and he's a doctor" said Ianto leaning over to pick up the phone from the table on his side of the bed. He smiled when he realised that Jack was so much a part of his life, he considered the right side of the bed his and Jacks was the left. He picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial for Owen.

Owen was for once asleep in his bed alone. Only because Gwen had told him she was going home to Rhys.  
'Fucking Rhys' he thought as he stomped out of the hub and headed home.  
He woke to the sound of his phone ringing  
"Too late Gwen, I've changed my mind," he said without looking at the caller id  
"Owen" said Ianto  
"Shit, Ianto, I thought you and Jack would leave us in peace for a few weeks"  
"Owen, its Jack"  
"What's he done now? Gone and got himself hit by a bus," he said laughing at his own joke  
"Owen, I think his stitches have split. He's bleeding again," said Ianto  
Owen swallowed hard he could hear the raw emotion in his voice, Ianto was worried  
"Alright where are you?" he said climbing out of bed  
"He's with me at my house"  
"On my way, keep it elevated Ianto"  
"Thanks Owen"  
"Whatever" he said and hung up.

Ianto turned to Jack as he put the phone down.  
"It's going to be alright Jack, Owens on his way"  
"Oh great, Yan help me get dressed," said Jack swinging his legs over the side of the bed  
"Stay here"  
"I will not be naked in your bed while Owen stitches me up"  
"Jack you are my beloved, I don't really care what Owen thinks anymore"  
"I love you too Yan, are you sure about this" said Jack  
"Positive, now back into bed" he said as he leant over and pulled the duvet back up to Jacks waist.  
"Any chance of a wonderful cup of coffee while we're waiting"  
"Of course" Ianto got out of bed and walked completely naked into the kitchen to get Jack his coffee. He'd never known someone so addicted to coffee as Jack. So many times he'd tried to get him to drink de-caf but it never worked, he just looked at him with those baby blues and his stomach lurched. He would do anything Jack asked of him, he knew that and so did Jack, after the field trip to the countryside, Jack had never forced Ianto to go into the field unless he wanted to. He poured a mug of coffee for Jack and took it back to their bedroom. He'd just sat on the edge of the bed when the doorbell went; he stood up and went to answer it  
"Err Yan, I'm all for our relationship in the open but I really think you'd better pull on some clothes before you open the door to Owen"  
Ianto looked down at himself and smiled at Jack. He returned to the bedroom and pulled on his trousers then went to open the door.  
Jack put his coffee down and re-arranged the duvet to make sure he was well and truly covered. A few seconds later Ianto returned with Owen. If Owen had anything on his mind about Jack being naked in Iantos bed he said nothing.  
"Ok Jack, lets take a look" he removed the blood soaked dressing and examined the wound.  
"You've managed to split 2 stitches, I'll re-stitch you Jack but you've got to be more careful at least for a few days," said Owen as he busied himself pulling the ends of the wound together and stitching it again. He put on a fresh dressing and bandage. Then he turned to Ianto  
"I'm going to leave you enough clean dressing for 5 days, if you're still in Cardiff give me a call and I'll come out and check it if not I want you to get him to a doctor for a check up. If the stitches hold up they'll be alright to be removed in about 7-10 days"  
Ianto nodded  
"And make sure you keep the sling on all the time except when you're sleeping" he said as he bandaged Jacks hand for the 2nd time that day  
"I will and thanks for this Owen"  
"I'm going to start charging call out fees," he said smiling as he packed his medical bag.  
"I pay your wages remember" said Jack also smiling  
Owen nodded  
"Don't bother to show me out" he said to Ianto, who was hovering behind him. He got up and made his own way out the house. It was only 4am but he headed for the hub, he had to feed Myfanwy. Ianto had warned him to feed her before anyone else got into the hub, she was a messy eater. Owen sighed he couldn't wait, not only did he have to deal with a naked boss in another mans bed but now he had to feed and clear up after a bloody pterodactyl. He was still fuming about Jack leaving Toshiko in charge instead of him, she was a computer tech what the hell did she know about running the hub. 


	5. Chapter 6

Ianto climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Jack, carefully laying his head on Jacks chest away from his injured hand. Jack put his arm around him and hugged him close.  
"So what are we going to do Yan?"  
"I don't know, the last time I planned a holiday was 2 years ago we never got to go"  
"We?" said Jack  
"Me and Lisa, we'd planned to go away but it never happened" he said as he voice caught in his throat  
"I'm sorry Yan"  
"Its ok Jack honest, I don't know where to go as long as it's not Spain, that's where I was taking Lisa"  
"I've got an idea, why don't we rent a car and head north, see where we end up"  
"You mean just drive"  
"See where we end up, much more exciting than planning where to go" said Jack bending his head to plant a kiss on Iantos forehead.  
"When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow too soon"  
"No, I can't wait, time alone with no-one to interrupt us" said Ianto as his hand slid down Jacks naked body.  
His fingers gently folded around Jacks cock and he began to massage him until he was hard, as he did, he moved his body and began to rub himself against Jacks thighs after a few minutes they were both hard and leaking pre-cum.  
"Turn over Jack," said Ianto sitting up  
Jack did as he asked and turned over, he pulled himself to his knees and held onto the headboard with his uninjured hand. He felt the bed move as Ianto leaned over to get the tube of lube he kept on the table and moved back to his position behind Jack. Jack jumped slightly as he felt the cold lube drip onto his skin. Ianto squeezed more onto his hand and gently slipped his finger inside Jack and pressed his finger against his prostate, he heard Jack moan. Ianto positioned himself and gently removed his finger from Jack and replaced it with his cock, as he gently pushed himself inside he reached round and took hold of Jacks cock and began to gently rub his hand up and down the shaft. He gradually increased his rhythm as he entered Jack  
"Yaaaannnnn" moaned Jack  
Ianto could feel both his cock and Jacks begin to pulse as they neared climax. As he quickened his rhythm on Jacks cock he emptied himself into Jack, a few seconds later Jack came over the pillow he was half leaning on. Ianto eased himself out of Jack.  
"Jack you ok?" he asked concerned, as Jack stayed in the same position for longer than usual.  
"I can't move Yan, I think I'll collapse if I let go of this headboard"  
Yan encircled Jack around the waist and took his weight in his arms  
"Its ok Cariad, let go I've got you I won't let you go"  
Jack trusted Ianto and let go of the headboard, sure enough Ianto pulled him up to his knees. As soon as Jack managed to free his legs from under him Ianto pulled him onto his lap and held him close.  
"I'm sorry Yan"  
"What for?"  
"I feel so helpless, with only one hand"  
"You're not Jack, don't ever think that" he said kissing Jacks neck. Jack leant back into him; he took Iantos hand in his and entwined their fingers together. They sat just holding each for a few minutes then Ianto carefully pulled Jack down with him, once they were lying down Ianto untied the sling from Jacks arm and threw it on the floor. He lay with one arm draped over Jack, the other under Jacks neck and he cradled his injured hand in his.  
"Sleep Cariad" he whispered into his hair  
Jack closed his eyes and slept. Ianto however lay awake for hours, fighting sleep. He didn't want to dream not tonight. After everything Jack had been through tonight he wanted to be there for him, not have Jack comforting him as he cried in his sleep because his sub-conscious still wouldn't let go of Lisa. He knew she was dead, he'd accepted that now, she had been dead when he'd hidden her in the basement, she'd been dead when he found her at Torchwood 1. He knew that now but then he couldn't, no wouldn't accept that. He'd tried everything to save her, but she'd killed 2 people and tried to 'upgrade' him and Jack. She would have killed them all if Jack hadn't shot her.

She was loose, how the hell had that happened. Jack screamed at him  
"Kill her Ianto or I'll kill you both"  
Ianto looked from Jack to a rampaging Cyberwoman and back to Jack, he dropped his gun. It was then he heard a shot. She was dead. Everyone was yelling at him, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't need to, this was all his fault. Two people were dead, a perfectly innocent delivery girl and the not so innocent cyber scientist.  
Suddenly Jacks voice was calm amongst the anger  
"Go home Ianto"

Jack woke as he felt the body next to him stiffen. He managed to turn over and keeping his injured hand above Iantos head on the pillow he pulled the sleeping form to him. The tears were streaming down his lovers face, his eyes still closed in sleep. HE leant forward and gently kissed them away. He tenderly kissed those full lips as Ianto opened his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to be here for you tonight" sobbed Ianto  
"Me, do I need looking after then" smiled Jack, gently running his hand down Ianto side and onto his abdomen where he dipped his finger into his navel and tickled him. Ianto laughed  
"Probably not be I wanted to all the same"  
"Feel free to look after me anytime you think I need it, and if I do need looking after you'd be the only person I'd want to do it" said Jack  
"Really"  
"Really, I love you Ianto Jones and I want to be with you" said Jack. As Ianto looked into his beautiful blue eyes he saw nothing in them but love and he knew it was true.  
"I want to be with you too" he said and kissed him.

They lay in each other's arms until Ianto got out of bed.  
"Where you going? We're on holiday Yan"  
"I know, I want to show you something," he said and walked over to the window, he pulled open the curtains and returned to Jacks arms.  
"What are we looking at?" said Jack  
"Just watch" said Ianto and cuddled up to Jack, they both lay looking out at the still dark sky. Then gradually the sun began to rise. Jack saw for the first time what Ianto sat and watched in bed every morning. The most beautiful sunrise in Cardiff. Jack had never noticed before that Iantos house overlooked the bay.  
"Yan it's beautiful," he said  
"I know"


	6. Chapter 7

It was Tosh' first day in charge and it hadn't started well. Jack had changed the security systems to inform her if anything happened at the hub. So far things had gone from bad to worse. At 1am in the morning she'd been woken by the automated system telling her the intruder alarm had activated in the tourist office. She'd dragged herself out of bed and down to the bay only to discover that a couple of drunks had decided it would nice and warm inside. She'd had to call the police for help to evict them. She'd just got back in bed when the phone went again, this time it was to tell her the hub had gone into complete lockdown. She climbed back out of bed and pulled on her clothes again, she clipped her gun to her waistband and slipped her id into her pocket. This time before she left she grabbed her handbag and a thermos cup of coffee, it was going to take hours to get round the lockdown.

Ianto filled a new filter for the coffee machine as Jack busied himself cooking breakfast  
"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" he asked as Jack rescued the bacon from the grill just seconds before it ended up char-grilled  
"I want to help," said Jack  
"I know but I'd like to be able to eat breakfast before the fire brigade turn up to put out my kitchen" he said smiling as he pounced on the toaster now happily billowing acrid smoke into the kitchen.  
"But…."  
"Jack please just sit down and let me cook the rest," he pleaded opening a window to clear the smoke.  
"But Yaaaannnn" he said and as Ianto looked at him, he gave him that cute smile that sent Ianto weak at the knees  
"I love you Jack, but please from now on, I do the cooking"  
"I've never had to cook before, will you teach me?"  
"You want me to teach you to cook"  
"Yes then I can cook you fantastic meals instead of you always cooking or me taking you out to a restaurant"  
"Jack I like cooking for you"  
"And I certainly like eating it, I'd just like to occasionally be able to cook for you"  
"Can I be frank?"  
"Always" said Jack  
"You can't even switch on a coffee machine and you've proved this morning that you can't be trusted in the kitchen either"  
"Well if you won't teach me to cook will you please explain to me how to switch on the damn coffee machine"?  
Ianto laughed  
"I'll write you nice clear instructions" he said smiling as he finished cooking the breakfast that Jack had insisted on, bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and of course lots and lots of fresh coffee.  
He set the plate of food in front of Jack along with fresh coffee and sat opposite him with his normal breakfast a single slice of toast and honey and a cup of green tea.

After a shower they were both dressed in casual clothes. Jack as usual still wearing his military greatcoat but instead of his normal suit he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his injured arm in a sling and his greatcoat resting across his shoulder. Ianto was in jeans and wearing a leather jacket.  
"So do we hire a car or use an SUV?" said Jack  
"Lets hire something Jack," said Ianto  
"Right into Cardiff we go then" said Jack

2 hours later they had rented a midnight blue Mondeo. Ianto had to drive, as Jack couldn't. They pulled up in front of Iantos house and he went in to retrieve their 2 suitcases and then they headed off up the motorway northwards. They stopped for lunch in a motorway services. Jack found the amusement arcade inside and proceeded to play a 'shoot em up' game, he challenged a young teenager to game and not surprisingly managed to beat him.  
"You're an awesome shooter man," said the kid  
"Thanks not too bad yourself" said Jack and shook the kids hand. He was just about to put another coin to play again when he felt an arm snake round his waist. He leant back and breathed in Iantos scent  
"Come on Jack, otherwise we'll end up spending the night in the hotel next door"  
"Would that be a bad thing, we are supposed to be on holiday," said Jack letting his hand slip behind him  
"Not here Jack, besides I've seen the rooms in this place they're not exactly homely"  
Jack nodded; it wasn't his idea of fun to spend the night in a roadside hotel. He was going to find a nice expensive hotel and Torchwood was going to pay for it.

They drove for hours, and moved about 4 miles. The traffic was almost at a standstill. Jack shifted in his seat he was getting bored. It was a really hot day and even with the windows open there seemed no air in the car. As they sat in the traffic jam, he reached out and started to play with the hair on the back of Iantos neck, his fingers running through it and occasionally caressing the skin. He noticed a man and his female partner in the car next to them, the woman smiled but the man looked at him with such a look of disgust on his face. Jack just smiled back and leant forward, at the same time pulling Ianto to him. He kissed him full on the mouth and sighed as Ianto opened his mouth to him as they kissed. He looked at the man in the car; his jaw had dropped open in a mixture of surprise and disgust. Jack closed his eyes and moaned as he deepened the kiss. Ianto broke the kiss  
"Hey"  
"You may be immortal Jack, but I still need to breath when I die its for good"  
"Don't don't ever say that again"  
"But Jack"  
"I'm not ready to deal with that yet, I will when it happens but right now I'm not even going to think about it and neither are you ever again" said Jack so firmly it made Ianto shiver  
"I'm sorry," said Ianto planting a gentle kiss on his lips and withdrawing as the traffic started to move forwards. Jack kept his hand at the back of Iantos neck, playing with the hair  
"Cariad, please I can't concentrate," he said as the traffic cleared and he picked up speed a little  
Jack nodded and removed his hand. He suddenly had this overwhelming urge to touch Ianto all the time. He rested his hand high on his thigh instead, Ianto moaned as his fingers caressed the soft skin of his inner thigh  
"JAAACCKK"  
"Sorry I can't help myself, we're alone for the first time I can't help it, I just want to touch you"  
"I have no objections Cariad but please just move your hand further down"  
Jack did as he asked  
"Yan take the next exit" he said as they passed a sign that Ianto didn't bother to read as Jack just said drive north"

A plan was beginning to form in Jacks mind they were headed for the perfect place to spend their holiday, a lovely little village, nice and quiet.


	7. Chapter 8

Ianto drove down a small village street.  
"Where exactly are we Jack?"  
"Little village on the Scottish border"  
"Looks nice, where are we going to stay?"  
"I don't know I've never been here but there should be a hotel around somewhere" he said looking down the street. He couldn't see a sign anywhere; he called to a young woman walking past them  
"Excuse me" he called, the woman stopped and came over  
"Can I help you sir?" she asked  
"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of a nice hotel"  
"We don't have a hotel sir but there is a very nice guest house just down the end of this road, follow it down and take the 3rd left, you'll see the guest house up on the right"  
"Thank you very much" said Jack, Ianto pulled away and followed the directions. Five minutes later they were standing outside a very nice looking guesthouse. Ianto carried the suitcases inside behind Jack.  
"Good evening madam, do you have a room available?" Jack asked the woman behind the front desk  
"Of course, just the one room is it?"  
"Yes please, we're together," said Jack grabbing Iantos hand  
"Of course" the woman turned and removed a key from a board behind her.  
"Room 5, up the stairs 2nd door on the right"  
"Can I ask a question?"  
"Of course erm"  
"Sorry I'm Jack Harkness and this gorgeous man is Ianto Jones"  
"Good to have you both staying here Mr Harkness, now what was your question"  
"Ahh yes I was just wondering if the beds here had metal bedsteads"  
He heard Ianto gasp beside him and stifled a giggle; he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Iantos face was tinged with pink.  
"Erm well some of them do, I believe your bed has a metal bedstead" she answered, not really wanting to know why he asked such a strange question.  
"Thank you very much," he said picking up the key, he turned to Ianto  
"Coming Yan" he said and headed off up the stairs.

Once they were alone in hall, Ianto spoke in low tone  
"I can't believe you asked her that"  
"Well we needed to know, I mean you do like to tie me to the bedposts and have your way with me" he said with a smile. Ianto decided he wanted the ground to eat him, as Jack had said about him tying him to the bedposts an elderly lady had opened her door, heard what he said and quickly shut it again.  
"Jack please, did you have to, sometimes I think all you want me for is to embarrass me," he said going so red he couldn't wait to get into their room.  
"I'm sorry Yan, I couldn't help it"  
"Please try Jack," he said dumping the cases on the floor outside their room as Jack opened the door. Jack walked in and held the door open for Ianto. He picked up the cases and followed him inside, Jack elbowed the door closed and pulled Ianto into his arms  
"I love you so much Yan" he said and kissed him  
Ianto dropped the cases and encircled Jack in his arms, mindful of his injured hand. Jack held his close with his one arm; Ianto opened his mouth immediately to Jacks probing tongue. Again it was Ianto that had break the kiss to breath, but he didn't let go of Jack. After a few deep breaths their mouths met again, Ianto had to walk backwards with Jack in his arms to lean against the wall for support. Away from the hub and away from Owens wisecracks Ianto could be more himself and so it seemed so could Jack. For the first time Ianto never doubted Jacks love for him, or his for him. What they had was right, no matter what anyone said. He wanted to spend the rest of his life right here in Jacks arms.

After several minutes Ianto could barely breath. He pulled away from Jack and slipped an arm round him. They looked round their room; the bed was in the far corner right by a huge picture window. The view from the window was rolling hills.  
"Reminds me of the village I grew up in," said Ianto, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered his little sister, he couldn't save her.  
"Ssshhh Yan, its ok" said Jack tenderly as he wiped the tear away  
"I couldn't save her Jack, I tried but they took her"  
"I know Yan, Bronwyn was the chosen one, she knows you loved her" he said gently


	8. Chapter 9

A peek through a door leading off the room revealed a medium size bathroom with a bathtub and shower.  
"We'll make use of that later," said Jack closing the door. He turned to see Ianto had kicked off his shoes and was lounging on the bed; he patted the bed next to him. Jack smiled and kicked off his own shoes and joined Ianto on the bed.  
"Can I take this damned thing off for a while?" he said gesturing to the sling  
"Just be careful Jack"  
Jack sat on the bed next to Ianto; he reached behind him and untied the sling from Jacks neck.  
"That's better," said Jack rubbing his shoulder, the knot from the sling had been digging in and the weight from his arm was making his shoulder ache.  
"Let Me," said Ianto tenderly, Jack turned his back to Ianto and he began to massage his shoulders  
"That feels so good Yan," said Jack totally relaxing under his hands.  
Ianto massaged Jacks shoulders through his t-shirt for about 5 minutes, his hands moving easily over the muscles and easing the tension from his body. Jack closed his eyes he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. He opened his eyes as the phone by the side of the bed rang, Jack leant forward and picked it up as Ianto continued to massage his shoulders, his hands now roaming all over Jacks back. It was hard to say who was enjoying the massage more. Jack could feel Ianto growing hard against his back.  
"Hello" said Jack into the phone  
"I'm sorry to bother you Mr Harkness, but you didn't say whether you and your friend would require dinner tonight"  
"That would be nice erm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier"  
"I'm Mrs Boomer, everyone here calls me Aggie"  
"We'd love dinner Aggie, what time would be convenient for you?" he asked  
"The dining room opens at 630pm until 900pm Mr Harkness"  
"Oh Aggie, please call me Jack" he drawled in his American accent  
"Ok Jack"  
"We'll see you later then Aggie," said Jack as he put the phone down  
"Who was that?" asked Ianto pulling Jack backwards and into his arms  
"Aggie, the lady at the front desk when we arrived, she called to say the dining room opens at 630pm"  
"Great someone else's cooking," said Ianto, his hands beginning to roam all over Jacks body.  
"No one can beat your cooking Yan," said Jack, shifting his body so he was lying on his side facing Ianto. He rested his injured arm on the pillow above his head. Ianto shifted his position to lie next to him draping an arm over Jacks waist; Jack did the same and leant in to kiss Ianto. They lay for a while just holding each other, enjoying the peace and quiet with no one to interrupt them and no schedule to keep to. The comfort of just being with the person they loved, no need for words just the gentle caressing fingers running down their sides and the occasional kiss.

Ianto looked past Jacks eyes at the small clock by the bed.  
"Its almost 630, maybe we should get dressed for dinner"  
"I guess so," said Jack, not making any attempt to move  
Ianto looked at him and laughed  
"Come on I'll start the shower, do you need any help getting undressed?"  
"I think I can manage Yan, but I'll let you know," he added as an after thought with a smile.  
Ianto sat up and held out his hand to help Jack sit up. Jack took his hand and made to sit up as Ianto straightened up Jack gave an almighty pull and Ianto fell back on top of him with a squeal of surprise followed by laughter as Jack tickled him in the ribs. Jack laughed and playfully shoved him  
"Stop mucking about Yan, lets get ready for dinner" he said and sat up. Ianto sighed and got up again. This time Jack watched him as he walked into the en-suite bathroom and Jack heard the shower switch on a couple of minutes later. He stood up and started to slowly undress himself. Jack walked into the bathroom expecting to find Ianto already in the shower but instead he found him standing at the sink brushing his teeth.  
"Yan" he said walking up behind him  
Ianto finished rinsing his mouth and turned to Jack  
"I was waiting to take your dressing off," he said reaching for a pair of scissors sitting by the sink.


	9. Chapter 10

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting the food to be like. But he was more than surprised at the quality, his exposure to guesthouse food had been limited but mostly he'd found it to be ok. But Aggie well there's the difference her cooking was amazing. Not as good as Iantos but then he was biased, he'd eat anything Ianto cooked for him.

After dinner Jack and Ianto decided to go for a walk round the small village. They found themselves in the small local pub. At first Ianto wasn't sure if they would be accepted as two gay men but as he crossed the pub next to Jack and stood at the bar as Jack ordered them both a drink. Jack however wasn't at all bothered about what the locals thought; he grabbed Iantos hand and pulled him towards a table to wait for their drinks.  
"Jack are you sure about this?" he said as Jack sat next to him and pulled him close  
"Relax Yan, nobody here cares"  
"What if they do Jack," he said looking uneasily round the bar to find that no one was looking at them any different. They were getting the odd glance but mainly because they were new in town.  
"Then we leave in the morning and find somewhere else, seriously Yan relax," he said and leant forward, he planted a quick kiss on his lips  
"See no-ones looking at us" he said glancing round and sure enough no one was. He smiled as the bar maid carried over their drinks  
"Thank you" said Jack, not moving his hand from Iantos thigh. She noticed and smiled  
"Its ok you know, my brother Andrew runs this place with his partner Michael" she said still smiling  
"Really" said Ianto surprised  
She nodded still smiling  
"I'm Cassie by the way," she said holding her hand out  
Jack shook it  
"I'm Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones"  
"Welcome to Gretna, how long you staying for?"  
"Don't know yet, depends on what this area has to offer. We're just looking for somewhere quiet for a change," said Jack  
"You from the city then"  
"We're from Cardiff," said Ianto, talking for the first time. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad; everyone they'd met seemed quite friendly.  
"I've never left Scotland, Wales always looks so wet when you see it on the TV"  
"It doesn't really rain that much except up in the high grounds, we live in Cardiff so we don't really get that much rain" said Ianto  
Cassie smiled.  
"Well I'll leave you two alone, see you around hopefully"  
"Thanks Cassie" said Jack smiling at her

Cassie smiled and went back to the bar.  
"See Yan, its fine, we can be ourselves here" he said and kissed him more openly; Ianto was a little hesitant but after a few seconds he relaxed and responded to Jacks kiss. After their mouths parted Ianto looked around, no one was staring at them. He picked up his drink and took a gulp  
"I love you" he whispered and slid his hand under the table; he rubbed his hand gently over Jacks groin. He felt him respond immediately  
"Don't start something you can't finish right now" whispered Jack hoarsely  
"Later then" said Ianto and removed his hand

They sat talking about what they were going to do for the next fortnight. They decided to stay in the village and travel around the area. Jack picked up his glass and finished his drink, as he put the empty glass down he saw someone walking up to them. He looked up and noticed the pub was almost empty now. It must be later than they thought.  
"Welcome to Gretna" said the man as he reached their table  
"Erm thanks"  
"I'm Andrew, Cassie was just telling me about you and your partner"  
"Not much to tell really" said Jack  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked  
"Of course not" said Jack gesturing to the empty seats on the other side of the table  
Andrew sat down and introduced himself; he ran the pub with his partner Michael.  
"How long have you been together?" asked Ianto  
"6 years now" said Andrew he looked at the couple sitting opposite him, he could tell they were in love but somehow a little unsure of how people here would take them being a gay couple.  
"I wouldn't worry about what people round here think about gay men, I must admit when I came back here after buying the pub and moved in here with Michael a few of the older locals were a bit offish to start with but they got used to us being a couple and now well even the local vicar is totally in love with Michael" he looked at his watch  
"Tell you what why don't you stay for a late drink, I'm gonna lock the doors in a minute. Michael should be back soon, he's helping the vicar with choir practice tonight"  
Jack smiled and looked at Ianto  
"Up to you Yan?" he said  
"I don't mind although maybe we should let Mrs Boomer know we'll be late, she did say the doors are locked at 11pm"  
"You staying at Aggies?" asked Andrew  
"Yes, do you know her?"  
"I should do Ianto she's my aunt" he called out to Cassie  
"Hey Cassie, call aunt aggie and tell her to leave the back door open Jack and Ianto are staying late"  
"Sure Drew" she said and walked out the back of the bar, presumably to call aunt Aggie. She returned a few minutes and came over  
"Aunt Aggie says she'll leave the door open but only if you don't get Jack and Ianto drunk and they are quiet when they go in"  
"As mice" said Jack with a smile  
Andrew looked up as he heard the door of the pub open; a well-built man of around 36 came in  
"Michael over here"  
The man looked towards them and came up smiling; he immediately put his arm round Andrews shoulders and leant in to kiss him. Andrew kissed him back. As their lips parted he introduced Michael to Jack and Ianto  
"Good to meet you" said Michael sitting next to Andrew, he put his hand on Andrews thigh and squeezed he released the pressure but left his hand on his thigh.  
Cassie came back  
"You want a drink Mike"  
"Coffee would be great sweetie," he said  
"Sure, Drew"  
"Same Cass" She looked at Jack and Ianto  
"Coffee would be good," said Jack  
"Do you have any tea?" asked Ianto  
"Always the difficult one" said Jack teasingly, he pulled Ianto to him  
"Sure, normal tea or we have earl grey," said Cassie  
"Earl Grey please" said Ianto smiling

Cassie disappeared. Andrew looked at his partner, he nodded and smiled  
"Look guys I know we only just met, but would you do us the honour of attending our civil ceremony on Saturday"  
"We'd been honoured," said Jack looking at Ianto, he nodded  
"Thanks that would be great," he added

Cassie came back carrying the drinks; she put them on the table and then went to lock the pub doors. She came back to join them and pulled a chair from the next table to sit next to her brothers partner. Michael immediately hugged her  
"You alright Cass" he said noticing how tired she looked  
"Yeah just knackered, Chloe didn't turn in again tonight"  
"You've been here all day again" he said his voice raised a little  
She nodded, Michael looked at Andrew  
"Enough is enough Andrew, that's 4 times this week Cass has had to do all day and night"  
"I know I'll call her in the morning"  
"No I will, you're too soft on Chloe"  
"Michael, she's got a kid," said Andrew  
"Yes I know but Cassie is your sister and she's also pregnant"  
"I know" he said looking at his sister, she did look extremely tired  
"Cass why don't you go up to bed" he said gently  
"I'm alright Drew"  
"Sweetie you said it yourself you're knackered, go on up and have a nice bath I'm bring you up a nice cuppa in about half an hour" said Michael  
"I'm alright," she said again  
"Sweetie, go and relax," he said giving her a gentle shove  
She sighed, she knew she wouldn't win. She bid goodnight and went upstairs.

Jack and Ianto stayed for about an hour getting to know Andrew and Michael then made their excuses and left for the night.  
As they walked back to the guesthouse, Ianto held onto Jacks hand. They reached the house and walked round the back. As Jack opened the back door quietly just as Ianto whispered  
"I packed the stopwatch"  
Jack looked at him in the moonlight and smiled.


	10. Chapter 1

Jack was sitting in his office above the hub, it was barely dawn. Trying to catch up on some reports that needed to be filed at Torchwood 1 he had logged into his computer. He found an email from the head of personnel at Torchwood 1. Sighing he opened it

"What do they want now?" he said out loud.

This was the 3rd he'd had in as many weeks, this was exactly the same. He hadn't had a holiday in well over a year.

Dear Jack

From tomorrow you are to place yourself on a forced sabbatical for a minimum of 3 weeks. Our records show that you have not used any leave in the last year. This is not only against Torchwood rules and regulations but also could endanger yourself and your team if you do not take a break.

Our records also show that Ianto Jones is overdue on leave. You will enforce a sabbatical on Mr Jones for a minimum period of 2 weeks.

These requests are not negotiable and are effective from midnight tonight. If you breach the terms stated on these requests, formal disciplinary action will be taken against you.

Marie St Angelo  
Human resources  
Torchwood 1

"What the hell do they mean effective immediately, dangerous to the team" he screamed out loud as he angrily pushed away from the desk. The only reason he hadn't taken any leave was because he didn't want to and he had no-where to go anyway. He stormed out of the office and went to the kitchen for coffee. He picked up the jug, it was empty. In a fit of rage he threw the glass jug against the wall and it smashed.  
"Oh shit, Yans gonna kill me" he said as the jug hit the wall.

Still fuming that 1 was interfering with his team and him; he stormed off to the cleaning cupboard to clean up the mess before Ianto came in.

Ianto turned over and switched his alarm off, walking into the kitchen he pushed the button on the kettle placed a teabag in his waiting cup and walked to the shower.  
10 minutes later he was impeccably dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a red paisley tie and sitting at his kitchen table finishing his tea. Exactly 3 minutes after that he was locking his front door and heading off for the 10 minute walk to the Plas.

Jack was just picking up the remainder of the glass, when he heard the secret lift on its way down. He couldn't stop thinking about the email, forcing him to take a holiday.  
"No wait a minute, he was on a forced sabbatical and so was Ianto" he smiled and lost his train of thought, suddenly a sharp pain shot up his arm. He looked down to find the source of the pain and found blood dripping from a cut in his hand; he'd unwittingly gripped a shard of the broken glass. He got up and put his bleeding hand under the tap.

Ianto walked into the hub, the lights were still set on night. Jacks office light was on. Ianto smiled and headed straight up. He peered into the office, it was empty.  
"Jaaack" he called, Ianto would never normally scream out his name in the hub. But he was the only person here.

"Yan, I'm in the kitchen" came the answer  
Ianto smiled and walked back out to the small little kitchen. He saw Jack standing at the sink, blood pouring from the deep cut on his hand.  
"Jack what happened?" he asked crossing the kitchen and taking Jacks injured hand  
"Ouch, Yan it hurts"  
"How long have you been standing here, bleeding like this," he said grabbing a clean tea towel from the drawer and wrapping it tightly round the wound.  
"Only about a minute or so, I can't get it to stop bleeding," he said  
"I'm going to call Owen, he needs to look at that" he said putting his arm round Jacks waist and raising his injured hand above his heart and steered him back into the main hub  
"Computer daylight" he said and the lights brightened.  
He sat Jack on the couch  
"Keep your arm up Jack, I'll call Owen"  
"Yan its only 8am, he'll still be in bed"  
"Yeah well he'll just have to get in here won't he" said Ianto picking up the phone and pressing the fast dial for Owen.

The phone clicked over to answer machine  
"Owen Its Ianto pick up"  
Nothing  
"Owen pick up the fucking phone, Jacks been hurt, he's bleeding," he screamed down the phone, the tears threatening to fall. From where he was standing he glanced across at Jack, the blood had soaked through the towel and was beginning to trickle down Jacks arm  
"Ianto its Owen" came an answer on the other end of the line  
"Owen get in here quickly, Jack cut his hand on some glass and it won't stop bleeding"  
"Alright alright, I'm on my way, just keep it up and wrap something tight around it"  
"I did that Owen but the bloods seeping through"  
"Alright sounds like he's nicked an artery, don't take off whatever you've wrapped round it, just wrap around that again"  
"Ok" said Ianto and hung up.

"Lets get you into medical Jack" he said and helped him up.

Once in medical he found a large dressing and bandage and wrapped it over the existing towel as tightly as he could.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to take the towel off"?  
"No Jack, Owen said you might have nicked an artery he said to just keep adding bandages until he got here"  
Ianto sat on the exam table next to Jack, he was still trying to keep his arm up but it kept falling down.  
"Yan I can't keep it up, it's killing my shoulder"  
"Here rest your elbow on my shoulder" he gently lifted Jacks arm up and placed his elbow on his shoulder  
"Relax baby, let me help" said Ianto in such a sweet and loving tone it made Jack go weak. He leant over and kissed Jack gently on the lips  
"Cariad" he whispered, "what happened?"  
"I lost my temper and threw the coffee jug against the wall and then I was picking up the pieces and fuming about the email from 1, I must have squeezed a piece of glass and it cut me"  
"Why did you just wait for me, I'd have cleaned it up for you"  
"No Yan, everyone treats you like a skivy, I will not"  
"What email, what does 1 want now?"  
"Apparently effective as of midnight both you and I are on a forced sabbatical, according to them we're a liability until we return from a forced holiday"  
"They can't do that?" said Ianto angrily  
"Yes they can and they have, apparently if we don't do as we're told they'll have us up on charges"  
"I don't want a holiday, where am I supposed to go, who's going to feed Myfanwy?"  
"I don't know Yan, maybe we could talk about it later" he said as he heard the lift activate


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the privacy of their room, Jack and Ianto had fun well into the small hours of the next morning with various stopwatch games. They had just finished another round of '5 minutes to heaven'. When Jack glanced at the clock, it was almost 7am.  
"Yan, it's almost time to get up," he said as he rolled off him pulling him into his arms  
"Why, we're on holiday Jack, no hub and more importantly no Owen" he mumbled into Jacks shoulder  
"True" said Jack and picked up the stopwatch again  
"So what's next?" he said resetting it  
"How about we just lie here for a bit," he said cuddling up as close as he could to Jack, almost cradling him in his arms.  
"Sounds good to me," said Jack relaxing against the pillows. Try as he might Jack couldn't lie still for long; he constantly ran his fingers along Iantos naked body. After about 10 minutes he decided they should get up and share a shower. Standing naked under the hot water they took it in turns to soap each other, Jack took a lot longer than normal, even though Ianto had removed his dressing he couldn't use his hand normally because of the stitches. Carefully Ianto dried him off and re-dressed his hand as Owen had shown him, then it was Jacks turn. He leisurely dried every inch of Iantos body. They both dressed in jeans and t-shirts and went down to a very late breakfast.

"Good morning gentlemen, I take it you had a good evening with my nephews" said Aggie as they came down the stairs hand in hand  
"I hope we didn't wake you Aggie," grinned Jack  
"Oh no, I didn't even hear you come in and thank you for remembering to lock the door. I don't usually allow guests to use the backdoor after hours, but as you and Ianto obviously hit it off with Andrew and Michael please feel free to use the door anytime. I'll leave it open"  
"Well thank you Aggie" he said flashing her that famous Harkness smile, Ianto squeezed his hand. He'd already gotten Aggie eating out of his hand after only a day.  
Aggie showed them into the dining room, she led them to the same table they'd eaten at the evening before. Jack had commented that the view from that window was amazing. They both noticed the 'reserved' sign on the table.  
"This is your table gentlemen"  
"Aggie please, its Jack and Ianto"  
"Alright, what can I get you both?"  
"Just toast and an earl grey tea please" said Ianto  
"I think I'll have a full breakfast and as much coffee as you've got Aggie"  
She smiled  
"Like your coffee do you Jack?"  
"Love it, only the proper stuff though not instant"  
Aggie smiled  
"You'll find no instant here, except in the rooms" she said as she went off to get their breakfasts

"What are we going to do today?" said Ianto reaching over the table to lay his hand over Jacks  
"How about we just go for a walk?" said Jack entwining his fingers with Iantos  
Ianto nodded, but made a mental note not to let Jack take him off of any paths. They'd get lost again; he was in no hurry to get lost wandering round the countryside again. Not after last time.  
Aggie returned with Iantos toast followed by Jacks breakfast. Then she was back almost immediately with tea and coffee.  
"There's afresh pot in the kitchen Jack, the dining room is closed now but feel free to help yourself" she turned to Ianto  
"Same for you Ianto I've left the earl grey by the kettle for you" she said smiling  
"Thank you Aggie" said Ianto

They ate breakfast and after Jack had drunk 2 more cups of coffee they decided to set off for a walk.  
They only made it into the village though, Jack decided they should wander round the shops and try to find a gift for Andrew and Michael. After hours of wandering in and out of shops they'd found nothing.  
"Jack why don't we go into the next town and see if we can find anything there"  
"You wanna be alone with me Ianto Jones," he teased  
"Always and forever Cariad"  
Jack smiled and slipped an arm round his waist. They walked back to the guesthouse and got into their car.

After paying for a fantastic lunch in a little restaurant, Jack hit the shops again. Ianto hated shopping but he put up with it. Jack could be so embarrassing; as long as they didn't go grocery shopping he wasn't too bad. Ianto shuddered as he remembered when Jack had insisted on going grocery shopping with him, Jack had held up a rather large carrot and screamed across the aisle asking him if it reminded him of anything. Then there had been the incident with the cucumber and then the ice cream when they'd reached the freezer section.

"You alright Yan" asked Jack  
"Yeah, just try and behave a bit Jack"  
"On my best behaviour" said Jack smiling at him, Ianto went weak  
"Yeah that's what you said before you found that huge carrot and cucumber" said Ianto, going red at the memory  
"Oh yeah, well I couldn't help it if it reminded me of something we'd use for fun. You never did let me buy them did you?"  
"No and I'm not about to now Jack" said Ianto brushing a kiss on his cheek. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tosh was ready to kill someone. She'd been at the hub since the early hours again. The computer told her it was Owen yet again that hadn't set the alarm properly after feeding Myfanwy. How the hell was she supposed to run Torchwood in Jacks absence if she couldn't even get a good night sleep. It was a little before 8am, Gwen would be in soon. She stood in front of the coffee machine; she'd gone and bought on her Torchwood card. It wasn't as good as the one Jack had bought but at least it had a jug. She'd tried to buy a replacement jug for the one they had but couldn't find one so she'd bought a complete machine. The first jug had just filled as she heard the lift descend from the plas. She smiled as she poured another mug for Gwen then crossed the hub and met her at the bottom of the lift with a coffee.  
"Hey thanks Tosh"  
"You're welcome," she said as she yawned  
"You been here all night" said Gwen  
"Feels like it, I'm gonna kill Owen when he gets in"  
"What's he done now?"  
"Set the intruder alarm off again when he left at 530am"  
"How did he manage that?"  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell going to find out when he gets here, I swear he's doing it on purpose"  
"He wouldn't do that," said Gwen sticking up for Owen as she usually did  
"No then why has he never done it before, but since Jack went on holiday with Ianto I've got woken up every morning"  
"Tosh they've only been gone 2 days"  
"I know and that's 2 nights I haven't had any sleep, now I know why Jack drinks so much damn coffee, I can't survive without it anymore"

Tosh sat at her workstation and studied the various reports that had come in since yesterday. Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the hub.  
"Weevil cells" screamed Tosh grabbing her weapon as she and Gwen ran to the cells. Tosh stopped at the secure door and they checked the CCTV screen outside. They couldn't see anything wrong at first, until the camera switched to Janet. She was sitting in the corner  
"What is she doing?" asked Gwen leaning closer to the screen  
"I don't know, it looks like she's holding something," said Tosh

She opened the door and with weapons drawn the entered the cellblock. Tosh approached Janet's cell.  
"Oh my god Gwen" she screamed as she saw what Janet was holding  
"What is it?" said Gwen coming to stand next to Tosh  
"It's a baby" she said astounded "I didn't even know she was pregnant"  
"The question is how Gwen, she's been here over a year"

Janet was the first Weevil they had caught in Cardiff. She wasn't as ferocious as the others. It was quite safe to walk into her cell with her at times; she'd just sit in the corner and watch. She even let Ianto or Jack draw blood from her for Owen to test.

After hours of strolling round shops Jack was beginning to get bored, at first he wasn't so obvious he just wandered round looking at nothing in particular. They entered a really upmarket clothes shop. Ianto was enquiring about a kilt for Jack, when suddenly a really loud and extremely familiar voice seemed to fill the whole shop  
"Yaaannnn, Can we buy these? They'll match my eyes when you tie me to the bed and blindfold me"  
Ianto went bright red and muttered an apology to the shocked assistant. He walked over to where Jack was standing and holding up 3 silk ties. Ianto did notice that they were indeed a perfect match for Jacks blue eyes, but he wanted out of the shop. HE took Jack by the hand and put the ties down and pulled him from the shop, still blushing. He was so going to kill Captain Jack Harkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto dragged Jack back to the car. He wasn't angry, just really embarrassed it was worse than the cucumber incident.  
"Why Jack?" he asked as he got in the car  
"I'm sorry Yan, really sorry it just came out"  
"How could you, I'm trying so hard to relax and be open about us and then you go and do something like that, I makes me wonder why I'm bothering" he screamed as he drove back to the guesthouse.

On the 15-minute journey back Jack tried to talk to him but got no answer, he could tell by Iantos breathing that he was upset. When they reached the guesthouse Ianto got out and slammed the door shut. He began to walk away from the car, Jack and the guesthouse. Jack went to follow him; he caught up with him at the bottom of the drive  
"Yan I'm really sorry"  
"I know Jack, I just need some time by myself just leave me alone"  
"But"  
"I'll be back in about an hour, just leave me alone for a while"  
Jack nodded and watched sadly as Ianto walked away from him. He walked back into the guesthouse and went straight to their room. He plugged in his laptop and hooked up to the Torchwood mainframe, only Tosh would know he was there and she wouldn't say anything. He read a couple of reports about Weevil hunts that Tosh had headed, he just needed to know the rest of his team were ok. They were.

A while later he looked up and noticed it was getting dark. Ianto still hadn't come back. He couldn't possibly still be angry with him. He decided he'd pop down to the pub and see if he was there. He left this laptop plugged in and managed to get his greatcoat on and headed out. He walked into the pub, Andrew was behind the bar  
"Hi Jack, where's Ianto?" he called, Jack walked over to him  
"You mean he's not here"  
"No haven't seen him since you two left together, is anything wrong?"  
"We had a row and he stormed off, he said he'd only be an hour but he's been gone nearly 4 hours, I'm worried Andrew"  
"Alright, where did he go?" said Andrew coming out from behind the bar  
"I don't know, he headed off towards the woods, Andrew can you help me search for him I'm really worried"  
"I'm sure he'll be alright Jack"  
"Yan doesn't like the outdoors Andrew something happened last year to us and it scared him"  
"Alright, give me a minute I'll call Michael"  
Jack paced the bar as he waited for Andrew to come back.  
"Alright Jack lets go, Michael will meet us at the edge of the woods with some flashlights"  
He turned to a man at the bar  
"Cole can you look after the pub for me?"  
"Sure Andrew" he said and got up from his seat.

Andrew walked with Jack to the woods where he'd seen Ianto heading, they only had to wait for a few minutes for Michael.  
"This could take all night, the woods are huge," he said  
"I've got to find him, please help me" pleaded Jack  
"Of course, we won't give up until we find him," said Michael

He handed each of them a flashlight and they headed into the woods. Jack started to call out Yans name.  
They searched for hours but found no trace of Ianto. Jack had an idea, Ianto was going to go mad but he had to find him  
"Andrew, do you have a mobile I could borrow"  
"If you're going to tell me that he has a mobile"  
"No I need to call a friend, I can't explain but trust me I think this is the only way I'm going to find him"  
Andrew took a mobile from his jacket and handed it to Jack

"Torchwood" said Tosh  
"Tosh its Jack"  
"Jack, you're supposed to be on holiday can't you just relax"  
"Tosh shut up and listen, Ianto and I had a row, he wandered off and we can't find him"  
"Oh my god, Jack where are we, we'll come out" she said  
"NO, I just need you to activate the tracker in his wallet"  
"You put a tracker on him, Jack he'll kill you"  
"You all have one, I'm sorry I just can't risk losing any of you, just activate it Tosh"  
"Alright what's the code?"  
"119958" said Jack  
"Hold on" she said and he could hear her punching into her keyboard  
"Tosh this isn't my phone could you call me back, it belongs to a friend"  
"Sure Jack, hang up I'll call straight back"

Tosh logged into her computer and activated the tracker. It took a couple of minutes to get a location, she activated Jacks tracker and tri-angulated their positions so she could guide Jack to him. Once she had them both on the screen she called Jack back

"Tosh tell me you've got him," said Jack as he answered the phone  
"He's 3 miles north west of your position"  
Jack relayed what she'd said  
"That puts him right in the middle of the woods, we'd never find him before morning" said Michael, he held up his compass  
"Right this way" he said and they walked off into the trees, Jack was talking to Tosh. She was telling him if they were heading to far away from him and guiding them back in the right direction. The cold was beginning to bite through Jacks Military Greatcoat. He could only imagine how cold Yan must be with only his leather jacket. After about 2 hours he heard the words he'd waited for  
"Jack you should almost on top of him now"  
"Thanks Tosh"  
"No problem, give him a hug from me"  
"Will do and thanks again"  
"Always here Jack" she said and hung up.

Ianto walked round and round the woods. He hated them, he felt like he was being watched. Just about to head home he realised it was dark and panicked. He couldn't remember the way back, everything looked the same. Why the hell had he stormed away from Jack, of all the places he could have walked he chose the one place that scared him. How could he have been so stupid? He sat with his back to a tree and cried.  
"Jack I'm sorry" he kept saying over and over again. Long after he stopped talking to himself he was still crying.

Jack, Andrew and Michael headed forwards slowly.  
"Yan can you hear me?" called Jack  
"YAAANNNN" he screamed

Ianto thought he heard Jacks voice, but then he would wouldn't he. He was alone and scared of course he was going to hear Jacks voice, he loved him and trusted him.  
"YAAAANNNNN" came the voice again  
Still sobbing Ianto mumbled his name  
"Jack" he said quietly  
"YAAANNNNNN where are you baby?" came the voice through the dark  
"JACK" screamed Ianto the tears running down his face again  
Jack stopped walking and held his hand up for silence  
"Yan, is that you? Where are you?" he called swinging his flashlight around in front of him. Suddenly he caught sight of Ianto huddled against the tree trunk.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack ran towards him and fell to his knees  
"Yan baby I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never ever say anything again, just don't ever leave me I love you so much"  
"I'm sorry too Jack" he said with tears in his eyes. Jack kissed them away and pulled Ianto to his feet. It was then he noticed the glazed look in his eyes  
"Yan are you alright?" he asked  
"Woods, don't like them, cannibals were coming," he said and slumped into Jack, he caught him with his good arm and lowered him to the floor. His eyes were completely glazed, Jack recognised the signs. Psychic Shock. He was so scared and traumatised by what had happened in the Welsh countryside, when he realised he was lost again in woods it all piled onto him, his brain started to shut down. Jack reached into his mind  
"Come on Yan stay with me"  
"Tired, want to sleep" came the answer so clearly in Jacks mind but distant  
"No Yan don't leave me, come back to me"  
"Just let me sleep"  
"YAN NO, anchor to me, you need to stay focused you need to come back to me"  
"Too dangerous, can't anchor can never anchor Cariad" said the voice so distant Jack was having a problem hearing him  
"IANTO" he screamed  
"Jack too tired, I just want to sleep, let me sleep," he said  
"Yan, please anchor your mind you need to clear your mind before it kills you"  
"But, its forever"  
"We are forever Yan, I love you please Yan I love you, we are forever Yan I promise"  
Jack felt his mind reach out and touch his, the calming presence of Jacks mind in his started to calm Ianto down. Gradually he started to pull himself back from the dark place he hid. He pulled back to the one thing that was constant and always there. Jack.

Jack sat on the floor hugging Ianto to him; he could feel the life coming back to his mind. He was going to be alright.  
"Jack, is he alright?" asked Andrew putting a hand on Jacks shoulder  
"He will be, we need to get him back to the guesthouse"  
"Step back Jack, I'll carry him," said Michael  
"No I can manage," said Jack stubbornly  
"How, you've only got one arm you can use Jack, let me carry him for you"  
"I can walk," said Ianto suddenly  
"Yan" sighed Jack and kissed him  
"Help me walk Jack," he said again  
"Alright" Jack stood up and with Michaels help they got Ianto to his feet. Jack put his arm round his waist and Ianto put his arm round Jacks shoulder. Michael came up and took Iantos weight from the other side and slowly they made their way back through the woods to the guesthouse.

Aggie was waiting as they reached the guesthouse with a very cold and exhausted Ianto. She bustled them upstairs to their room and started bossing everyone round.  
"Jack get him in some dry clothes" she turned to Andrew and Michael  
"You two with me in the kitchen" she said and bustled them out the room

Jack slowly sat Ianto on their bed and undressed him. Neither of them slept in any clothes, he stripped him down to his underwear and helped him into a t-shirt and into bed. Ianto didn't argue, he was exhausted.

Aggie was in the kitchen furiously boiling kettles; she pulled out 2 hot water bottles and filled them up  
"Right I'll take these upstairs, you two make a nice strong coffee for Jack and an earl grey for Ianto and bring them up, poor man must be freezing getting lost in them woods" and with that she was gone

Jack sat next to Ianto on the bed and pulled him to him, he could still feel Iantos connection with him. He was still traumatised but slowly coming back to him. Suddenly there was only one thing he wanted to say  
"Yan, remember in the woods when I said we were forever"  
"I remember, don't worry Jack I know you only said it to bring me back I won't hold you to it" said Ianto sadly  
"That's just it Yan, I want you to. We are forever, I don't ever want to leave without you" said Jack planting tiny kisses along Iantos jaw  
"What are you saying Jack?" he whispered  
"Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" he said

Ianto pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
"You're not messing around are you Jack?"  
"No, I'm serious Marry me Yan, please"  
Ianto threw himself into Jacks arms  
"Is that a yes?" asked Jack  
"Yes I'll marry you Jack," he mumbled into Jacks shoulder

Jack tenderly pulled his face to look at him; Ianto had tears in his eyes  
"No need to cry Yan, I love you and I always will" he said and kissed him  
"I nearly lost you again today Yan, that's never going to happen again"

Ianto was about to say something when there was a knock on the door  
"Come in" he said instead  
The door opened and in came Aggie carrying the water bottles.  
"Right you, undressed and in bed with him. These will get you both warm, the boys will up in a minute with a hot drink"  
Jack looked at the formidable woman standing in front of him and knew immediately she was not a woman to be argued with  
He obediently got up from the bed and took off his greatcoat, she took it from him and turned round  
"Hurry up, I won't turn round til you're in bed" she said  
Jack stripped as quickly as he could and slipped under the duvet with Ianto.  
"Alright you can turn round now Aggie," he said  
Aggie walked over to the bed and placed the two hot water bottles under the duvet at the bottom.

A couple of minutes later Michael and Andrew arrived with hot drinks. Finally satisfied they were all right, Aggie left Jack and Ianto alone and ushered her nephew and his partner from the room.  
"Thanks Andrew" said Jack as he reached the door  
"You're welcome, we'll talk tomorrow" said Andrew and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto slept all night cuddled into Jack. For once he was so tired he didn't dream. He woke the next morning still feeling tired to find Jack watching him.  
"How you feeling?" asked Jack gently  
"Still tired" he whispered  
"Close your eyes and sleep" he said planting a gentle kiss on his lips; Ianto opened his mouth to Jack. As he pulled away a few seconds later he closed his eyes. Jack entwined his fingers with Iantos and lay watching him sleep.

It was almost 10am and Jack and Ianto hadn't appeared for breakfast. Aggie cleared up the dining room and went upstairs. She gently knocked on the door  
"Come in" said Jack quietly  
Aggie opened the door  
"Jack, are you alright?" she asked concerned  
"Fine Aggie, Yan's still asleep," he whispered  
She nodded  
"Would you like a coffee?" she said  
Jack flashed that Harkness grin  
"I'll bring you one up, what about Ianto shall I make him a tea"  
Jack looked at his peacefully sleeping lover, then looked back to Aggie and nodded. Aggie left the room.  
Jack really hated to wake him; he slipped gently out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He stepped under the shower. He heard movement and then Yans voice  
"Jack"  
"I'll be out in just a minute," he answered  
The bathroom door opened and Ianto walked in. He stripped off the t-shirt and his underwear and stepped into the shower with Jack  
He wrapped his arms round him and laid his head on Jacks shoulder  
"I won't hold you to what you said last night" he mumbled as Jacks hands roamed over his back  
"I meant every word Yan, when you're feeling up to it we can go and find out a civil ceremony and choose rings, everything"  
"Really" said Ianto pulling back to look at him  
"Really, don't doubt me Yan, I love you"  
"I love you too Jack so much"

They were just stepping out of the shower when they heard a voice call out from their bedroom  
"I know you're in the shower, I'll put your drinks by the bed, feel free to come down for breakfast when you're ready"  
"Thanks Aggie" called Jack as he wrapped himself in a huge fluffy towel and followed Ianto back into the bedroom.  
"What happened in the woods Yan? why did you shut down?"  
"I was scared Jack, so scared. I couldn't get out the more I wandered the more lost I got, I started to hear noises it all came back and I couldn't cope. If you hadn't found me when you did"  
"Don't think about it now Yan, you're safe that's all that matters"  
"How did you find me?" asked Ianto  
"It doesn't matter," said Jack  
"Please no secrets Jack" said Ianto looking at him  
"Alright I called Tosh and had her activate your tracker"  
"What tracker?" asked Ianto shocked  
"I'm sorry Yan, I planted a tracker in your wallet not long after…." He couldn't finish the sentence he didn't want to remember, he didn't want Ianto to ever remember that weekend again  
"Its alright Jack, I'm glad you did but why me, why not the others too"  
"They have them too Yan, I got too close to losing everyone I wasn't going to risk that again, I can't ever risk losing you not again"  
"Do they know you planted trackers on them all"  
"Tosh does, I told her last night, by now she's probably found hers," he said smiling

They sat on the bed together. Jack picked up his coffee and downed it.  
"I promised Tosh I'd call her," said Jack  
Ianto nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Torchwood" said Tosh  
"Tosh, how's it going?" said Jack  
"Jack, how's Ianto?" she asked  
"He's fine, just tired," he said running a finger up Yans naked thigh  
"IS he awake can I talk to him?"  
Jack held the phone out to Ianto  
"Tosh wants to say hello," he said  
"Hi" said Ianto taking the phone from Jack  
"Ianto what were you thinking of, if Jack didn't have that tracker on you he'd never of found you, you could have died out there Ianto"  
"Tosh I'm alright" said Ianto smiling  
"But you might not of been, Jesus Ianto do you realise how worried Jack was about you when he called me last night, how worried I was"  
"I'm sorry Tosh, really I am but I'm ok" he said looking at Jack, Jack knew he needed to tell someone, so he nodded  
"Tosh, promise you won't say a word to the rest of the team" said Ianto  
"Oh god, what, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing just promise me Toshiko"  
"I promise"  
"Jack and I are getting married," he laughed as he pulled the phone from his ear, Jack heard the scream down the line and laughed  
"When did that happen? What changed?"  
"I can't live without him anymore" he said simply, he's anchored himself to Jack last night. Now he had a stable place to go when other people's emotions got too much for him to cope with. Being a grade 1 empath, he was constantly bombarded by others emotions. Most of the time he could filter them out but every now and then it got too much and he risked a brain embolism if he couldn't anchor to someone to help filter the emotions. The last person he'd anchored to was Lisa, when she'd died he nearly died too. It was like someone had pulled a huge section of his brain out and expected him to function without it. It had taken him months after the half cyberised Lisa had been installed in the basement to slowly let go of that anchor and learn to filter the emotions alone. Now he had Jack and he was forever, he would never leave him. Well not for long anyway. He died but always came back to him.

Ianto spent a few minutes talking to Tosh and after promising to call her again he hung up. He finished his tea and lay back in Jacks arms. In love and content.


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost 3pm by the time Jack and Ianto emerged from their room, Ianto was still tired but insisted that he needed to get some fresh air. The sun was shining and it was quite warm outside so they decided to go downstairs and sit in the garden for a while. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Aggie came hurrying towards them  
"Ianto you look much better," she said suddenly engulfing him in a hug  
"Thank you Aggie I feel better," he said returning her hug  
"You both must be starving you've missed breakfast and lunch, go and sit in the dining room and I'll get you both something to eat"  
"We were going to sit outside for a bit Aggie, to get some fresh air"  
"Good idea, I'll bring you something outside" she said and disappeared towards the kitchen.  
"Come on Yan" said Jack putting his arm around his waist. He hadn't bothered with the sling today he was fed up with not being able to hold Ianto close to him. As long as he was careful not to use it he'd be all right.

Jack led Ianto to a table under a large oak tree; they'd barely sat down when Aggie came out carrying a tray.  
"Eat up, there's plenty more coffee and tea in the kitchen just help yourselves when you're ready" she said and put the tray on the table then left them alone.  
Ianto held onto Jacks hand, he felt safe as long as he was with him. His brain had almost recovered from the trauma it suffered the night before, with Jacks help as an anchor he'd been able to bring himself back. After Lisa he'd swore to himself that he would never permanently anchor to anyone again, it was like a death sentence if anything happened to them, the physic trauma that his brain suffered when Lisa died was uncontrollable it very nearly killed him but he knew with Jack it would be different. Jack was different, hadn't he promised him forever? Ianto knew that he would grow old and Jack wouldn't, Jack would never die although he tried to take his own life more times than Ianto knew. Jack told him things he had never told anyone else even the fabled Doctor. He knew that Jack had tried to kill himself when he realised something had happened on the game station but all to no avail. He just came back. Ever since he'd fallen for Captain Jack Harkness he'd dreamed of spending the rest of his life with him but never thought it would happen. It wasn't until a few months ago that Jack first told him that he loved him that had been the turn around in Iantos life he realised Jack wasn't going anywhere. He never dreamed though he'd be as happy as he was now though, he remembered the first time Jack had kissed him in front of the team after he'd come back from defeating Abarthon, that was a couple of days before he mysteriously disappeared for a year. He was in love with a man whom he knew loved him and had asked him to marry him.  
"Penny for them" said Jacks voice  
"Huh what?" said Ianto, the sound of Jacks voice bringing him back from his thoughts  
"You've sat there for nearly an hour not saying thing"  
"We only just sat down Jack," said Ianto turning to look at him  
"Yan we've been here an hour, all you've done is hold on to my hand tighter than you ever have, you've had a glazed look in your eye and you never heard a single word I said did you"  
"Sorry I was thinking"  
"About us, Yan if you're having second thoughts"  
"No its not that Jack" he paused then continued  
"I was thinking about us, yes but also about Lisa and what happened when she died"  
Jack never thought about what Yan might have been going through at the time, he sent him home.  
"What happened Yan? I should never have sent you home that night"  
"You did what you had to Jack"  
"She was your anchor wasn't she? she was your anchor in the field that's why you refused field work after she was 'updated'"  
The tears appeared in Iantos eyes as he nodded  
"Oh god, then I killed her and sent you away you were fighting physic shock and I sent you away, I could have killed you"  
"But you didn't Jack, I'm still here"  
"Those first few days must have been terrible, I shot her and severed the link between you"  
He nodded again as Jack grabbed him and pulled him close  
"Why didn't you tell me Yan"?  
"What could you have done, you'd still have had to kill her Jack, she murdered 2 people and I helped her"  
"No Yan, you didn't you tried to stop her I know you, you wouldn't have let her live"  
"I couldn't kill her Jack, even when you ordered me to I couldn't do it"  
"I know and I should have realised then, it was the beginning of the physic shock the link was almost severed when she was turned and I completed it when I shot her"  
"Its ok Jack, in a way it was the best thing you could have done for me"  
"I nearly killed you Yan," he sobbed  
"But you didn't Jack, I was learning to cope with the lessening of the link it wasn't as bad as it would have been"  
"I could have killed you"  
"Jack you didn't kill me, you saved me"  
"How do you figure that?"  
"I was slowly dying inside along with Lisa, she was suffering and I let her, you killed her and severed the link something I could never have done. You saved my life and gave me a reason to live again"  
"I did," said Jack still holding him close and looking deeply into his eyes  
"You gave me love Jack, after everything I did you loved me, it was you that me saved me those 3 days I spent at home on my own I tried to kill myself several times"  
"You never told me that," he said kissing his forehead  
"You want to know the reason I didn't do it"  
Jack no longer trusted his voice he nodded  
"You stopped me, remember when you kissed me after you'd come back from defeating Abarthon"  
"I remember"  
"It was that moment that stopped me, my heart kept telling me you were my future and you are" he dropped his head on Jacks shoulder and let the tears fall. He'd wanted to tell Jack everything for so long but couldn't find the right words.  
"You saved me too Yan, you gave me a reason to live not just exist, that's all I've ever done until I took over Torchwood and met you and the rest of the team, you're my reason for staying and learning to live again"  
"We'll be alright won't we Jack"  
"You and me, of course we'll be alright we're together, that's where we are meant to be"  
"You and me against the world" said Ianto smiling  
"Forever Yan, we're forever"

Their lips met, the food and drinks sat on the table forgotten. Aggie looked out from the kitchen window and smiled, they reminded her of her two nephews, 2 men so in love they could face anything as long as they were together and she could tell these two were born to be together.


	17. Chapter 17

Having eaten nothing all day, Jack was starving. He walked back inside the house with Ianto their hands still clasped together.  
"You two didn't eat a thing, get yourselves upstairs and showered dinner will be served in 1 hour exactly, if you're not in the dining room I will come and get you myself," said Aggie with her hands on her hips as they walked into the kitchen  
Jack flashed her the famous Harkness smile  
"And don't you think that's going to work on me" she said  
"Can I trouble you for a cup of your wonderful coffee" said Jack changing tactics; his smile had never failed before  
"Upstairs NOW both of you"  
Ianto smiled and pulled Jack from the kitchen.  
"Met your match in her Jack, the smile failed" he said laughing  
"I can't believe it, it works all the time" he said a little downtrodden  
"My Cariad" said Ianto and pinched Jacks arse as he walked up the stairs in front of him. Jack smiled, he loved the beautiful Welshman more than he'd ever loved anyone, he'd never proposed to anyone before Ianto. He'd never wanted to commit to anyone before.

They shared a shower together and hurriedly got dressed. Ianto instead of pulling on jeans decided on a suit. Jack whistled as he watched his lover get dressed. He'd seen him get dressed hundreds of times but here he was putting a suit that he wore most of the time and Jack found the scene strangely erotic. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Ianto was standing in front of the mirror, Jack walked up behind him  
"Talk about beauty and the beast" he said and kissed Iantos neck  
"We'd better go down before Aggie comes up and gets us," said Jack  
"Do you think she really would"?  
"I don't think I want to hang about and find out"  
Jack slipped his arm round Iantos shoulder and they left their room.

They walked into the dining room hand in hand. Aggie was waiting for them; she led them to the table that had been reserved for them.  
"How would you like your steaks?" she asked  
"Well done for me" said Ianto  
"Medium for me please Aggie" said Jack  
She disappeared and returned a minute later with a mug of coffee and a tea.  
"Thanks Aggie" said Ianto

She smiled and went back to the kitchen. Jack looked around there was only one other couple in the dining room and them seemed to be having a heated discussion in hushed voices. He turned his attention back to Ianto as he spoke  
"What are we going to do about a civil ceremony Jack?"  
"I don't know, why don't we pop down to the pub after dinner and speak to Andrew and Michael"  
"We didn't get them a gift"  
"Doesn't matter, why don't we invite them down to Cardiff for a holiday"  
"Yeah with us chasing Weevils, nice holiday"  
"We could always take another holiday," suggested Jack  
"2 holidays in a year, whatever will Torchwood 1 think"?  
"I don't give a stuff Yan, I'm just glad they forced this one on us"  
"Me too" said Ianto, he leant over the table and kissed him  
"Sorry I stormed off"  
"Its forgotten Yan, just please don't do it again"  
"I won't, just promise to behave when we go shopping in future"  
"I'll try," said Jack smiling

Their conversation was interrupted by Aggie bringing over their dinner, 2 huge rump steaks and chunky chips.  
"Looks fantastic Aggie" said Jack  
"Good, I don't normally serve steak but after scaring the hell out of me and not eating all day you deserve it"  
"Thanks Aggie" said Ianto picking up his knife and fork  
The steak was cooked to perfection. Every time Jack or Iantos cups were empty a fresh cup replaced it. Aggie was feeding them up.  
Jack leant back in his chair, he was completely full having only eaten about 2 thirds of his steak but he simply couldn't manage another bite. Ianto was still tucking in to his. Jack relaxed and watched him eat, the way he lifted the fork of steak to his mouth and licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Ianto knew Jack was watching him eat, he didn't care. The steak was perfect, he didn't realise just how hungry he was until he started eating. Finally he placed his knife and fork down and leant back, he looked up at Jack and smiled.  
Jack drained his coffee just as Aggie appeared  
"Can I get you any dessert?" she asked as she picked up their plates  
"No thanks Aggie, I couldn't eat another thing" said Jack  
"Do you have any ice-cream?" asked Ianto, smiling at Jack  
Jack moaned, he was going to have to sit through Ianto doing the spoon thing again.

As Ianto slowly ate his ice cream, Jack was getting more and more uncomfortable just sitting and watching. He wanted him. Ianto was watching Jack squirm in his chair as he leisurely licked the ice cream from his spoon, always careful to tickle his lips with his tongue after every mouthful. He put the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and smiled at Jack, he knew exactly what he was doing to Jack. He stood up and took Jacks hand and led him from the table. Back in their bedroom the door had barely closed behind them before Jack took Ianto in his arms and kissed him. The dressing on Jacks hand still stopped him from hugging him as tight as he wanted to, he couldn't' stand too much pressure on the wound although it was feeling a lot better. He decided tomorrow he would find a doctor to have a look at it for him as Owen suggested. Ianto kissed him back and let his hand roam inside Jacks t-shirt as he moaned into his mouth. As Jacks tongue flicked inside he could taste the ice cream. After a few minutes Ianto pulled away from the kiss but stayed in Jacks arms.  
"Are we still going to the pub?" he asked running his hands over Jacks bare skin  
"Yes, I think we need to pick Andrew and Michaels brains about our civil ceremony, I don't have a clue how to start"  
"Me neither, where are we going to get the ceremony done Jack? Here or back home in Cardiff"  
"I don't know but where ever we decide I think we'd better invite Tosh, she'll never forgive us"  
"What about Gwen and Owen?" he asked  
"I was thinking about them, I'd love to just see their faces when we return to the hub and announce we got married" he said smiling  
"Oh Owen is going to be so pissed" said Ianto  
"I don't care, as long as you're happy that's all I care about" he said and tenderly kissed him; Ianto responded but didn't open his mouth. Just a tender kiss between lovers. He removed his hands from inside Jacks t-shirt and tucked it back in, then he crossed the room and retrieved the sling for Jacks arm  
"Yan I don't need it," said Jack  
"Please Jack, I just don't want someone to bump into you in the pub"  
Jack nodded and held his arm in the elevated position for Ianto to tie the sling. Ianto helped him into his greatcoat and slipped on his suit jacket.

They walked into the pub and found Cassie behind the bar. She came rushing out when she saw them and engulfed Ianto into a hug  
"Are you alright? Andrew told me you got lost in the woods"  
"I'm fine Cassie, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, tired but then this little one is very active tonight," she said touching her swollen stomach, the baby reacted as she touched it  
"Want to feel?" she asked them  
Jack put his hand on her stomach just as the baby kicked  
"That's amazing," he said smiling  
"Yeah well you wouldn't say that if it was you she was kicking all day and night, I've never known her so active still it's a good sign"  
"It is" said Ianto as Cassie took his hand and laid it on her stomach, the baby started to do cartwheels inside her  
"I just wish she'd calm down a little"  
As Iantos hand was touching her stomach, he reached inside her with his mind  
"Calm little one" he sent a wave of calming emotion to the baby and she immediately settled down.  
"Now I know where to come, she's calmed right down" said Cassie  
Jack felt Iantos mind focus on the baby and knew what he had done. He smiled.  
"Andrew around by any chance?" asked Jack  
"Yeah he and Michael are upstairs on a break, take a seat and I'll call them. Would you like a drink?" she said  
"Just a coffee if possible" said Jack  
"Of course, Tea for you Ianto"  
"Please Cassie, point me in the right direction and I'll do it"  
"Not a chance, sit down" said Cassie

Jack and Ianto went to the corner they sat in last time they were in the pub and a few minutes they were joined by Andrew and Michael, who also bought over their drinks.  
"How are you feeling Ianto?" asked Michael  
"I'm fine, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused last night, I just got confused and couldn't find my way out of the woods"  
"Doesn't matter we found you, that's all that matters"

Jack told them he'd asked Ianto to marry him and he'd said yes. They were so happy for them and as Jack explained they had no idea of where to start, Andrew agreed to help them arrange it. He offered to go with them to the registry office in the morning to find out if they could get the ceremony done before they left Gretna.  
Michael refilled their mugs  
"Jack would you mind if I asked a question?"  
"Of course not"  
"I was wondering what you have done to your hand"  
Jack laughed  
"Stupid really, I got annoyed at the office and threw the coffee jug at the wall, I nicked an artery as I picked up the broken pieces of glass"  
"Sounds painful"  
"I've had worse" said Jack smiling, and he had having been shot twice in the head and that was just by his staff.  
"Jack you nearly bled to death" said Ianto  
"I know but I didn't you found me" he said, he lifted his hand to the back of Iantos head and played with the hair on the nape of his neck, Ianto relaxed and lay his head Jacks shoulder. Jacks arm slipped over his shoulder and he pulled him closer. Ianto reached up and entwined his fingers with Jacks; he lifted the hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to Jacks fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

Andrew arrived at the guesthouse just as Jack and Ianto finished breakfast.  
"Hey guys, you ready?" he asked  
"Thanks for helping us Andrew" said Ianto  
"No problem, if I can help cut the stress that me and Michael went through arranging our wedding I'd be glad to help"  
Aggie came up behind her nephew  
"Andrew could you spare me a few minutes before you all head out"  
"Of course Aunt Aggie"  
"I need your help in the kitchen for a minute"  
"I'll meet you out front," said Andrew  
Jack nodded and left with Ianto. They headed back to their room.  
"Jack, they're going to want to see a birth certificate for you" said Ianto once they were back in their room  
"I have a British passport and a letter stating that my birth records were lost in a fire," he said smiling  
"And I suppose you carry it everywhere" said Ianto  
"Yep, learned that years ago, what about you do you have your birth certificate?"  
"In my wallet with Bronwyns, its all I have left" he said  
"Ssshhh" said Jack as his mouth met Iantos.

Their mouths parted and Jack looked at Ianto  
"You sure this is what you want Yan"  
"More than anything, and you"  
"I love you Yan, I can't think of anything better than being together forever"  
"But"  
"Forever Yan, always remember that" he said as he planted a kiss so tender on his lips Ianto shivered  
"Forever" said Ianto and slipped his arm round Jack.

They waited outside the guesthouse for Andrew then headed off to the register office.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" asked the woman in the register office  
"We'd like to register intent for a civil partnership," said Jack, his hand firmly clasped in Iantos  
"Certainly, I'll need to see some documents and you'll need to fill in one of these each" she said and handed them a bunch of forms  
"Jack if you fill them in now and hand them back they can be stamped immediately" said Andrew  
Jack nodded  
"Is there somewhere we can fill these in?" asked Jack, flashing a smile  
"Erm yeah sure, you can use that office there" she said and pointed to a door on her left  
"Thank you" said Jack and led Ianto into the office. Andrew went with them to help fill out the forms. It took almost an hour for them both to fill out the forms. Once they were done they went back to the woman at the desk.  
"Thank you gentlemen, know I just need your birth certificates"  
Ianto removed his from his wallet and gave it to her, Jack pulled out his passport and the letter. The woman gave him a strange look and cast her eyes down to read the letter.  
"That's fine Mr Harkness," she said finally  
"I just need to copy these and I'll see if the registrar can fit you in now"  
"Thank you" said Jack

She returned a couple of minutes later  
"The registrar will be out in a minute, he'll go through the partnership with you and arrange for a date"

Jack pulled Ianto to him, he was nervous.  
"You ok Jack?" whispered Ianto  
"Yes, I wonder how quickly we can get this done, I'd prefer to marry you before we go back to Cardiff" he said  
"I know"  
The registrar came out of his office and called their names.  
"I'll wait here," said Andrew  
"Won't be long" said Jack, disappearing into the office with Ianto

The registrar looked over their documentation and then explained that the civil partnership wasn't a ceremony it was simply a written agreement entered into a legal ledger to register the fact that they both wished to be classed as a married couple and assume all the rights as a different sex couple.  
"Can we say anything to each other, like vows or something?" asked Ianto  
"I can arrange for a small ceremony, but no reference to God is permitted" he answered  
"That's fine, we'd just like to you know exchange vows," faltered Ianto, not really knowing if this was what Jack wanted. But as he didn't object he was pretty sure it was ok.  
"Alright, now I take it you are both here on holiday"  
"We are" said Jack, "Is that a problem?"  
"No, it just means that you must be registered as staying in the vicinity of the register office for the minimum 15 days"  
"We've been here almost 7 days already" said Jack  
"Good then lets have a look for a date" he opened his diary in front of him and flipped the page over.  
"I can make the appointment for 15 days from today, 29th September at 11am"  
"Can't you do it any sooner" said Jack  
"No the law states 15 days minimum from receiving all the documents, I can count today as day 1 but that's all"  
Jack nodded  
"15 days time it is then"  
"You will also need to bring with you 2 witnesses both over the age of 16 years"  
"Can we possibly have a 3rd person?" asked Jack suddenly  
"You can but you require only 2 witnesses, is this third person essential"  
"Yes she is, we'd just like her to be there," said Ianto, realising that Jack was talking about Toshiko; she'd never forgive them if they didn't invite her.  
"I will permit a third person but they will not need to sign as a witness"  
"Thank you" said Jack  
"Ok so down to the next point, payment"  
Jack reached into his wallet  
"Of course how much?"  
"£107"  
"No problem" he said and opened his wallet, as he did so he accidentally allowed his Torchwood ID to fall open on the desk. He took out £110 cash from his wallet and saw the registrar look at his ID  
"Oops sorry" he said and slowly leant forward to retrieve it  
"Torchwood" he said slowly  
"Is that a problem?" asked Jack  
"No of course not, I just wasn't aware of a Torchwood office around here," he said, a little nervously  
"There isn't, can I ask how come you've heard of it"  
"I was in London 2 years ago," he said simply  
Ianto stiffened at Jacks side and he slipped his arm round his shoulder to comfort his lover, he knew he was thinking of Lisa  
"We're from Cardiff not London, entirely different work" said Jack  
"Right well I'll need you to come back in on the 20th to check all the arrangements are suitable" with that he closed the diary on his desk  
Jack and Ianto joined Andrew back outside.  
"How did you get on?" he asked, noticing Ianto wasn't quite himself  
"Fine we got an appointment for the 29th" said Jack smiling. He was a little worried about Ianto; he was still delicate after the other night. He reached into his mind  
"Calm down Cariad, you're fine nothing is going to happen to you"  
He immediately felt Ianto relax both in his mind and in his body. He gripped Jacks hand tightly  
"My Cariad" he said gently  
"Forever" was Jacks answer

Andrew offered to drive the car back, insisting that Jack sit in the back with Ianto  
"You look ill Ianto, are you sure you're alright?" asked Andrew  
"I'm fine, just a little shock" he said  
"Shock?" he questioned  
"Yeah he can't get out of marrying me anymore" said Jack pulling him to him and kissing him  
"My Cariad, I will always love you," said Ianto getting into the back of the car. Jack followed him and as Andrew pulled away Ianto dropped his head to Jacks shoulder and sighed  
"Yan" said Jack  
"Its too much Cariad"  
"What is Yan?" he asked quietly  
"Emotion, Andrew so much emotion"  
"Anchor to me Yan"  
Jack immediately felt what Ianto was feeling from Andrew. Such powerful emotion, he was happy and stressed. Jack felt Ianto begin to relax into him. Sharing the emotion lessened the sensation, during his life as a time agent Jack had been taught how to defuse raw emotion into harmless energy so as Ianto anchored his mind to Jack he was able to use him as a filter. As a result he stopped his mind from crashing in on itself. Andrew noticed Ianto relax into Jacks body and smiled, they really cared deeply for each other. He had a feeling that whatever they shared was much deeper than he and Michael; these two were soul mates, meant to be together. He pulled into the driveway for the guesthouse.

"If you're up to it, its karaoke night tonight, always good for a laugh" he said getting out the car  
"Sounds fun" said Jack helping Ianto from the car.  
"Tell me you're not going to sing Cariad" said Ianto, calling Jack by the welsh word for beloved.  
"I might," he said smiling  
"Can you sing then Jack?" asked Andrew  
"No he can't, I've heard him in the shower. Cats and chorus come to mind" said Ianto laughing at Jacks indignant face  
Andrew laughed  
"See you later then," he said setting off down the drive  
"We'll be there" Jack called after him


	19. Chapter 19

Andrew arrived at the guesthouse just as Jack and Ianto finished breakfast.  
"Hey guys, you ready?" he asked  
"Thanks for helping us Andrew" said Ianto  
"No problem, if I can help cut the stress that me and Michael went through arranging our wedding I'd be glad to help"  
Aggie came up behind her nephew  
"Andrew could you spare me a few minutes before you all head out"  
"Of course Aunt Aggie"  
"I need your help in the kitchen for a minute"  
"I'll meet you out front," said Andrew  
Jack nodded and left with Ianto. They headed back to their room.  
"Jack, they're going to want to see a birth certificate for you" said Ianto once they were back in their room  
"I have a British passport and a letter stating that my birth records were lost in a fire," he said smiling  
"And I suppose you carry it everywhere" said Ianto  
"Yep, learned that years ago, what about you do you have your birth certificate?"  
"In my wallet with Bronwyns, its all I have left" he said  
"Ssshhh" said Jack as his mouth met Iantos.

Their mouths parted and Jack looked at Ianto  
"You sure this is what you want Yan"  
"More than anything, and you"  
"I love you Yan, I can't think of anything better than being together forever"  
"But"  
"Forever Yan, always remember that" he said as he planted a kiss so tender on his lips Ianto shivered  
"Forever" said Ianto and slipped his arm round Jack.

They waited outside the guesthouse for Andrew then headed off to the register office.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" asked the woman in the register office  
"We'd like to register intent for a civil partnership," said Jack, his hand firmly clasped in Iantos  
"Certainly, I'll need to see some documents and you'll need to fill in one of these each" she said and handed them a bunch of forms  
"Jack if you fill them in now and hand them back they can be stamped immediately" said Andrew  
Jack nodded  
"Is there somewhere we can fill these in?" asked Jack, flashing a smile  
"Erm yeah sure, you can use that office there" she said and pointed to a door on her left  
"Thank you" said Jack and led Ianto into the office. Andrew went with them to help fill out the forms. It took almost an hour for them both to fill out the forms. Once they were done they went back to the woman at the desk.  
"Thank you gentlemen, know I just need your birth certificates"  
Ianto removed his from his wallet and gave it to her, Jack pulled out his passport and the letter. The woman gave him a strange look and cast her eyes down to read the letter.  
"That's fine Mr Harkness," she said finally  
"I just need to copy these and I'll see if the registrar can fit you in now"  
"Thank you" said Jack

She returned a couple of minutes later  
"The registrar will be out in a minute, he'll go through the partnership with you and arrange for a date"

Jack pulled Ianto to him, he was nervous.  
"You ok Jack?" whispered Ianto  
"Yes, I wonder how quickly we can get this done, I'd prefer to marry you before we go back to Cardiff" he said  
"I know"  
The registrar came out of his office and called their names.  
"I'll wait here," said Andrew  
"Won't be long" said Jack, disappearing into the office with Ianto

The registrar looked over their documentation and then explained that the civil partnership wasn't a ceremony it was simply a written agreement entered into a legal ledger to register the fact that they both wished to be classed as a married couple and assume all the rights as a different sex couple.  
"Can we say anything to each other, like vows or something?" asked Ianto  
"I can arrange for a small ceremony, but no reference to God is permitted" he answered  
"That's fine, we'd just like to you know exchange vows," faltered Ianto, not really knowing if this was what Jack wanted. But as he didn't object he was pretty sure it was ok.  
"Alright, now I take it you are both here on holiday"  
"We are" said Jack, "Is that a problem?"  
"No, it just means that you must be registered as staying in the vicinity of the register office for the minimum 15 days"  
"We've been here almost 7 days already" said Jack  
"Good then lets have a look for a date" he opened his diary in front of him and flipped the page over.  
"I can make the appointment for 15 days from today, 29th September at 11am"  
"Can't you do it any sooner" said Jack  
"No the law states 15 days minimum from receiving all the documents, I can count today as day 1 but that's all"  
Jack nodded  
"15 days time it is then"  
"You will also need to bring with you 2 witnesses both over the age of 16 years"  
"Can we possibly have a 3rd person?" asked Jack suddenly  
"You can but you require only 2 witnesses, is this third person essential"  
"Yes she is, we'd just like her to be there," said Ianto, realising that Jack was talking about Toshiko; she'd never forgive them if they didn't invite her.  
"I will permit a third person but they will not need to sign as a witness"  
"Thank you" said Jack  
"Ok so down to the next point, payment"  
Jack reached into his wallet  
"Of course how much?"  
"£107"  
"No problem" he said and opened his wallet, as he did so he accidentally allowed his Torchwood ID to fall open on the desk. He took out £110 cash from his wallet and saw the registrar look at his ID  
"Oops sorry" he said and slowly leant forward to retrieve it  
"Torchwood" he said slowly  
"Is that a problem?" asked Jack  
"No of course not, I just wasn't aware of a Torchwood office around here," he said, a little nervously  
"There isn't, can I ask how come you've heard of it"  
"I was in London 2 years ago," he said simply  
Ianto stiffened at Jacks side and he slipped his arm round his shoulder to comfort his lover, he knew he was thinking of Lisa  
"We're from Cardiff not London, entirely different work" said Jack  
"Right well I'll need you to come back in on the 20th to check all the arrangements are suitable" with that he closed the diary on his desk  
Jack and Ianto joined Andrew back outside.  
"How did you get on?" he asked, noticing Ianto wasn't quite himself  
"Fine we got an appointment for the 29th" said Jack smiling. He was a little worried about Ianto; he was still delicate after the other night. He reached into his mind  
"Calm down Cariad, you're fine nothing is going to happen to you"  
He immediately felt Ianto relax both in his mind and in his body. He gripped Jacks hand tightly  
"My Cariad" he said gently  
"Forever" was Jacks answer

Andrew offered to drive the car back, insisting that Jack sit in the back with Ianto  
"You look ill Ianto, are you sure you're alright?" asked Andrew  
"I'm fine, just a little shock" he said  
"Shock?" he questioned  
"Yeah he can't get out of marrying me anymore" said Jack pulling him to him and kissing him  
"My Cariad, I will always love you," said Ianto getting into the back of the car. Jack followed him and as Andrew pulled away Ianto dropped his head to Jacks shoulder and sighed  
"Yan" said Jack  
"Its too much Cariad"  
"What is Yan?" he asked quietly  
"Emotion, Andrew so much emotion"  
"Anchor to me Yan"  
Jack immediately felt what Ianto was feeling from Andrew. Such powerful emotion, he was happy and stressed. Jack felt Ianto begin to relax into him. Sharing the emotion lessened the sensation, during his life as a time agent Jack had been taught how to defuse raw emotion into harmless energy so as Ianto anchored his mind to Jack he was able to use him as a filter. As a result he stopped his mind from crashing in on itself. Andrew noticed Ianto relax into Jacks body and smiled, they really cared deeply for each other. He had a feeling that whatever they shared was much deeper than he and Michael; these two were soul mates, meant to be together. He pulled into the driveway for the guesthouse.

"If you're up to it, its karaoke night tonight, always good for a laugh" he said getting out the car  
"Sounds fun" said Jack helping Ianto from the car.  
"Tell me you're not going to sing Cariad" said Ianto, calling Jack by the welsh word for beloved.  
"I might," he said smiling  
"Can you sing then Jack?" asked Andrew  
"No he can't, I've heard him in the shower. Cats and chorus come to mind" said Ianto laughing at Jacks indignant face  
Andrew laughed  
"See you later then," he said setting off down the drive  
"We'll be there" Jack called after him


	20. Chapter 20

The music started and Jack opened his mouth and began to sing

Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die

Love can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes, love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before

Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love bursts in and suddenly  
All our wisdom disappears

Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we make are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never, never let you be the same

Love will never, never let you be the same.

As Jack sang the laughter and noise died down in the pub. The whole place was silent; every person listened to the beautiful voice coming from the stage. As Jack hit the last note he looked directly at Ianto and blew him a kiss as he finished. Until Jack sat next to him and lifted a hand to wipe the tears from Iantos face he hadn't even realised he'd been crying.  
"Oh Cariad" he said and lay his head on Jacks shoulder  
"That was beautiful Jack," said Cassie  
"Told you I could sing Yan," he said cuddling up to his lover

The whole pub was in uproar, they were clapping and cheering.  
"I think you can safely say that people liked it," said Andrew  
Jack actually went red.  
After everyone had calmed down again, the karaoke continued. But after Jack, there was no contest. After an hour of people trying their best, Jack was announced the winner.

"Sing it again Jack" came the calls as he went up to collect his prize of £50. Before he could object the music started and a microphone was thrust into his hand. This time the DJ turned the karaoke off and just let Jack sing. The effect was amazing. Michael left the bar and came to stand behind Andrew, his hands resting on his shoulders.  
"This is for my life partner Ianto," said Jack and began to sing.

All the time Jack sang he never took his eyes from Ianto. As he stepped off the stage and walked back to the table Ianto stood up and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. He pulled away and for the first time he noticed that everyone was watching them and smiling, they weren't talking or sniggering they were smiling. Ianto relaxed and walked back to the table with Jack in his arms.  
"Jack that was fantastic" said Michael  
"Thank you Michael" he couldn't wipe the smile from his face, he'd surprised Ianto with the fact that he could really sing. It was a fact that he liked to keep to himself, when he sang in the hub he was mucking around and doing an impression of singing in the shower. Ianto was extremely proud of him and couldn't stop hugging him. Once the competition was finished people started to drift home, but as they left everyone seemed to walk past the table and congratulate Jack on winning. As the last person left Michael locked the doors of the pub and joined them at the table. Jack got up to help himself to another coffee,  
"Jack can you pour me one" called Ianto

As Jack sat down next to Ianto Andrew asked him something  
"Jack Michael and I have been talking"  
"Oh dear" said Jack  
"We were wondering if you would do us the honour of singing at our reception"  
"Oh no, no way" said Jack  
"Jack please, we've been trying to find a different way of doing the first dance, as our wedding is not 'normal' as some would say, we wanted to do things a little differently" said Michael  
"Before I agree, what would you want me to sing"?  
"The song we first danced to together, its called 'time after time'" said Michael  
"You do know it, don't you Jack?" said Andrew  
"Well sort of, tell you what if you can give me a copy of it, let me listen to it a few times and I'll let you know"  
"I'll get it now" said Michael and disappeared upstairs, he came back holding a cd and gave it to Jack  
"Thanks, I'm not promising anything though ok, let me think about it" he said slipping the cd into his coat pocket


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Jack woke first, he laid next to Ianto watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, last night was the first night in almost a week that he had slept without nightmares. Ianto had terrible nightmares mostly about Lisa; Jack had comforted him whenever they'd spent the night together. From now on he would always be there every night for him when he dreamt.

He left Ianto sleeping and pulled on his clothes. He went downstairs to the kitchen, it was early but Aggie was already there preparing to cook breakfast.  
"Morning Aggie" he said  
"Jack, you're awake early, would you like a coffee?" she said smiling  
"Love one," he said  
"You sit down I'll get it" she said  
"No, you carry on I'll help myself" he said as he picked up the jug of coffee and poured himself a mug. He leant against the counter,  
"You need something else?" she asked  
"Well I was wondering if you would have a spare room for next weekend"  
"I think so, single or double"  
"I don't think Tosh would mind, it will only be for a couple of nights Aggie"  
"A friend of yours" she asked  
"Yes from work, Aggie I asked Ianto to marry me"  
"And he said yes, I hope"  
"He did, we've already got a date and I was hoping you'd allow me to have a small party"  
"Of course, when were you thinking"?  
"Well the date for the civil partnership is the 29th of this month, is that alright"?  
"Well lets have a look shall we" she wiped her hands on a tea towel and crossed the kitchen to her diary. She flipped to the page for the date Jack had given her. The only thing written was a couple's name, stating they would be arriving.  
"No problem Jack" she picked up the pen and scrawled right across the page

Jack and Ianto, wedding party!

"I'll arrange all the food Aggie, it won't inconvenience you in the slightest" said Jack  
"Of course it will because I will do it for you, how many guests do you intend to have" she said putting her hands on her hips  
"Erm not many I was just going to ask Andrew, Michael, Cassie and of course yourself"  
"And your friend I presume, what was her name again"  
"Oh Tosh, Toshiko Sato" said Jack " but really Aggie I don't expect you to do the food for me, I was going to employ caterers"  
"CATERERS, I will not allow such people into my kitchen, consider it my gift to you and Ianto, I will take care of everything"  
"Thank you Aggie" said Jack, giving up he wasn't going to win against Aggie  
He drained his coffee and poured himself another. He switched the kettle on and put a teabag in Iantos cup, he was just about to pour hot water on the teabag when there was a noise behind them. They both turned to see Ianto.  
"Morning sleepyhead" said Jack, holding out his arm for Ianto. Ianto walked into his one armed embrace, their lips met as Jacks arm closed round his waist.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" said Ianto  
"You looked so peaceful, I came down here to get a coffee, I was just making you a cup of tea," he said gesturing to the cup  
"Its empty" said Ianto  
Jack smiled and removed his arm from Iantos waist and filled the mug with water, he added a little honey and passed the mug to Ianto  
"Well as you two are up, why don't you go through to the dining room and I'll get your breakfast"  
"Its early yet, we can go back upstairs for a while" said Jack putting his arm back round Ianto  
"Don't be silly, get yourselves in the dining room" said Aggie  
Jack nodded and passed Ianto his tea; they walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Jack told Ianto over breakfast that Aggie had insisted on arranging the food for their little party.  
"You didn't mind me telling her did you Yan?" asked Jack  
"Of course not, its very nice of her" said Yan  
"So what are we going to do today?" said Jack  
"We could go and look at suits to wear, if you behave yourself," said Ianto  
"I will, can we buy our rings too?" asked Jack  
"Of course, we've still got a lot to organise Jack"  
"I know, but lets do the fun things first," said Jack smiling  
"Jack promise me you will behave yourself while we're shopping, please don't embarrass me again"  
"I promise"  
"Tell me when you start to get bored and we'll take a break," said Ianto  
"I promise I'll be a good boy when we go shopping" said Jack smiling and blowing Ianto a kiss  
"You better be Jack, I love you so much"  
"I love you too my darling Ianto" 


	22. Chapter 22

Aggie gave them directions to the local hospital so Jack could get his hand checked.

Jack was impatiently sitting in the waiting room. They'd been told it would be an hour before the doctor could see him.  
"Oh come on Yan, lets just go we've got more important things to do" he whined  
"No Jack, we need to get your hand checked an hour isn't going to hurt"  
"But it's boring"  
"Jack be patient please," said Ianto squeezing his hand. He knew Jack hated hospitals, he wasn't too keen on them either but hopefully he would be able to have the stitches taken out.  
"Yan, I'm bored," said Jack, leaning into Ianto  
"Won't be much longer Cariad" he said, silently hoping Jack wasn't going to embarrass him in here. Thankfully Jack laid his head on Iantos shoulder and closed his eyes, his hand still tightly clasped in Iantos. A couple of minutes later Ianto heard a gentle snore and smiled. At least while he was sleeping he was behaving. Almost exactly an hour after they arrived a doctor called Jacks name, Ianto answered as he nudged Jack to wake him  
"Cariad, come on" he said and pulled Jack to his feet. He led him after the doctor and into a treatment room.  
"I understand you think you're stitches can be removed Mr Harkness" said the doctor  
"I hope so, my own doctor did say they could probably come out after about 7 days"  
"May I ask why you don't go to your own doctor"?  
"He's in Cardiff, we're here on holiday" said Jack, wincing as the doctor unwound the bandage and pulled the dressing off his injured hand. He was used to the gentle way Ianto changed his dressing.  
"Ouch" he whined  
"Jack Ssshhh, just let him look," said Ianto taking Jacks other hand in his  
The doctor looked closely at the stitches  
"It's a very neat job, you're doctor is very good" he said  
"Should be he had enough practise," said Jack  
"Excuse me"  
"Sorry, he doesn't like hospitals much," said Ianto  
The doctor nodded and turned to Jack  
"Well you're right those can came out right now," said the doctor  
"Will it hurt?" said Jack  
"Not really, you'll feel a little tugging that's all"  
"Ok" said Jack shifting his body closer to Ianto, who slipped his other arm round Jack  
"A couple of minutes and we'll be able to go Cariad" said Ianto tenderly  
"Don't leave me Yan, I hate hospitals"  
"I'm not going anywhere" he said, he gently kissed Jack as the doctor came back into the room  
"Right this won't take very long"

10 minutes later they were headed back into town. The stitches were now gone from Jacks hand and he had a small dressing on his hand. The doctor told him to keep it on for the rest of the day and then he could take it off and let the air dry the wound out.  
"At least I don't have to wear that sling anymore" said Jack flexing his fingers; the smaller bandage was a lot more comfortable. He still couldn't wait to get rid of it though.

The first shop they went in was the same one they'd been in when Jack embarrassed Ianto  
"I promise Yan, I won't say a thing," said Jack  
Ianto nodded. They walked in and Jack immediately recognised the assistant and to Iantos surprise he walked straight up to him and apologised for his behaviour.

"Can I help you both?" said the assistant  
"We're looking for suits for our civil partnership" said Jack, taking Iantos hand in his  
"Oh that's lovely" he led them over to the section of dress suits. Ianto immediately found one he liked; he held it out for Jack to see  
"Try it on Yan"  
"Really, you like it" said Ianto, he was not used to someone going shopping with him, but he trusted Jack so he took the suit and went to try it on. Jack looked at the dress suits, he wasn't really a man for wearing suits he'd actually never owned one and here he was buying one. He turned to the assistant while Ianto was changing  
"I really need your help, I've never owned a suit and now I need one to marry the best man in the world and I'm scared to death," said Jack all in one breath  
The assistant smiled  
"So I take it you have no idea what size you are?"  
"Not a clue, can you help me out?"  
"Of course"  
"Great I'm Jack by the way"  
"Call me Simon," he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a measure tape.  
"Right lets got through and get you measured up"

Jack followed Simon through to the fitting rooms  
"Yan, where are you?" he called  
"Here" said Ianto and pulled back the curtain, he was wearing the trousers for the suit. The legs were too long and the waist too big.  
"If you'll give me a few minutes to measure Jack, I'll take your measurements too sir and see if I can't find a suit for your both"  
"Thank you" said Ianto

Simon turned to Jack and began taking various measurements, after a few minutes he turned to Ianto. Who had removed the trousers and replaced them with his own. 10 minutes later they were back in the front of the shop. Simon looked through the rails of jackets and trousers, he found trousers to fit Ianto, the jacket would need to be altered. Both jacket and trousers would need to be altered for Jack.  
"I can have these done this time next week, if you'd like to come on sometime on Friday next week that will give me time to make any other alterations needed" said Simon  
"Now we need to choose shirts and will you be wearing ties or cravats"  
"I don't know," said Jack, he turned to Ianto  
"What do you think Yan?"  
Ianto shrugged  
"I have no idea, I wish Tosh were here"  
"Tosh why?" said Jack  
"Because she always makes the right decision," said Ianto  
"Then we'll leave the decision for now, we can discuss it later"  
"Well gentlemen that will be all for now, I'll see you on Friday of next week for your last fitting"  
"Thank you for all your help" said Jack holding out his hand, Simon took it and then shook Iantos hand.  
"See you next week" said Ianto  
Simon nodded as they left the shop.

"Lets find somewhere to eat Yan," said Jack  
Ianto nodded as they walked hand in hand down the street. He was getting better at public displays of affection. He held Jacks hand all the time now, occasionally he pecked Jack on the cheek. They stopped outside a small restaurant and looked at the menu in the front window.  
"Menu looks good," said Ianto  
"Shall we give it a try then" said Jack letting go of Iantos hand and replacing his arm round his waist, Ianto nodded. Jack pushed open the door and they walked in.


	23. Chapter 23

Aggie gave them directions to the local hospital so Jack could get his hand checked.

Jack was impatiently sitting in the waiting room. They'd been told it would be an hour before the doctor could see him.  
"Oh come on Yan, lets just go we've got more important things to do" he whined  
"No Jack, we need to get your hand checked an hour isn't going to hurt"  
"But it's boring"  
"Jack be patient please," said Ianto squeezing his hand. He knew Jack hated hospitals, he wasn't too keen on them either but hopefully he would be able to have the stitches taken out.  
"Yan, I'm bored," said Jack, leaning into Ianto  
"Won't be much longer Cariad" he said, silently hoping Jack wasn't going to embarrass him in here. Thankfully Jack laid his head on Iantos shoulder and closed his eyes, his hand still tightly clasped in Iantos. A couple of minutes later Ianto heard a gentle snore and smiled. At least while he was sleeping he was behaving. Almost exactly an hour after they arrived a doctor called Jacks name, Ianto answered as he nudged Jack to wake him  
"Cariad, come on" he said and pulled Jack to his feet. He led him after the doctor and into a treatment room.  
"I understand you think you're stitches can be removed Mr Harkness" said the doctor  
"I hope so, my own doctor did say they could probably come out after about 7 days"  
"May I ask why you don't go to your own doctor"?  
"He's in Cardiff, we're here on holiday" said Jack, wincing as the doctor unwound the bandage and pulled the dressing off his injured hand. He was used to the gentle way Ianto changed his dressing.  
"Ouch" he whined  
"Jack Ssshhh, just let him look," said Ianto taking Jacks other hand in his  
The doctor looked closely at the stitches  
"It's a very neat job, you're doctor is very good" he said  
"Should be he had enough practise," said Jack  
"Excuse me"  
"Sorry, he doesn't like hospitals much," said Ianto  
The doctor nodded and turned to Jack  
"Well you're right those can came out right now," said the doctor  
"Will it hurt?" said Jack  
"Not really, you'll feel a little tugging that's all"  
"Ok" said Jack shifting his body closer to Ianto, who slipped his other arm round Jack  
"A couple of minutes and we'll be able to go Cariad" said Ianto tenderly  
"Don't leave me Yan, I hate hospitals"  
"I'm not going anywhere" he said, he gently kissed Jack as the doctor came back into the room  
"Right this won't take very long"

10 minutes later they were headed back into town. The stitches were now gone from Jacks hand and he had a small dressing on his hand. The doctor told him to keep it on for the rest of the day and then he could take it off and let the air dry the wound out.  
"At least I don't have to wear that sling anymore" said Jack flexing his fingers; the smaller bandage was a lot more comfortable. He still couldn't wait to get rid of it though.

The first shop they went in was the same one they'd been in when Jack embarrassed Ianto  
"I promise Yan, I won't say a thing," said Jack  
Ianto nodded. They walked in and Jack immediately recognised the assistant and to Iantos surprise he walked straight up to him and apologised for his behaviour.

"Can I help you both?" said the assistant  
"We're looking for suits for our civil partnership" said Jack, taking Iantos hand in his  
"Oh that's lovely" he led them over to the section of dress suits. Ianto immediately found one he liked; he held it out for Jack to see  
"Try it on Yan"  
"Really, you like it" said Ianto, he was not used to someone going shopping with him, but he trusted Jack so he took the suit and went to try it on. Jack looked at the dress suits, he wasn't really a man for wearing suits he'd actually never owned one and here he was buying one. He turned to the assistant while Ianto was changing  
"I really need your help, I've never owned a suit and now I need one to marry the best man in the world and I'm scared to death," said Jack all in one breath  
The assistant smiled  
"So I take it you have no idea what size you are?"  
"Not a clue, can you help me out?"  
"Of course"  
"Great I'm Jack by the way"  
"Call me Simon," he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a measure tape.  
"Right lets got through and get you measured up"

Jack followed Simon through to the fitting rooms  
"Yan, where are you?" he called  
"Here" said Ianto and pulled back the curtain, he was wearing the trousers for the suit. The legs were too long and the waist too big.  
"If you'll give me a few minutes to measure Jack, I'll take your measurements too sir and see if I can't find a suit for your both"  
"Thank you" said Ianto

Simon turned to Jack and began taking various measurements, after a few minutes he turned to Ianto. Who had removed the trousers and replaced them with his own. 10 minutes later they were back in the front of the shop. Simon looked through the rails of jackets and trousers, he found trousers to fit Ianto, the jacket would need to be altered. Both jacket and trousers would need to be altered for Jack.  
"I can have these done this time next week, if you'd like to come on sometime on Friday next week that will give me time to make any other alterations needed" said Simon  
"Now we need to choose shirts and will you be wearing ties or cravats"  
"I don't know," said Jack, he turned to Ianto  
"What do you think Yan?"  
Ianto shrugged  
"I have no idea, I wish Tosh were here"  
"Tosh why?" said Jack  
"Because she always makes the right decision," said Ianto  
"Then we'll leave the decision for now, we can discuss it later"  
"Well gentlemen that will be all for now, I'll see you on Friday of next week for your last fitting"  
"Thank you for all your help" said Jack holding out his hand, Simon took it and then shook Iantos hand.  
"See you next week" said Ianto  
Simon nodded as they left the shop.

"Lets find somewhere to eat Yan," said Jack  
Ianto nodded as they walked hand in hand down the street. He was getting better at public displays of affection. He held Jacks hand all the time now, occasionally he pecked Jack on the cheek. They stopped outside a small restaurant and looked at the menu in the front window.  
"Menu looks good," said Ianto  
"Shall we give it a try then" said Jack letting go of Iantos hand and replacing his arm round his waist, Ianto nodded. Jack pushed open the door and they walked in.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack insisted on driving them back to the guesthouse. Ianto still looked pale. Jack was a little worried about him; he was beginning to look ill. Jacks' driving was usually quite fast but today he kept to the speed limit. He pulled up in the driveway and they walked inside the guesthouse. Jack took Ianto straight upstairs.  
"I'm going to run you a bath Yan," he said going into their bathroom.  
"Jack I'm alright" he argued  
"You need to rest Yan, I should have brought you back after we bought the suits I should never have pushed you into the rings as well"  
"I wanted to get them Jack" he said putting his arms round Jacks waist as he bent forward over the tub and turned the taps on.  
"I know but you look exhausted, strip off and get in the tub Yan" he said turning in Ianto arms and kissing him gently  
The tub did look inviting so Ianto did as Jack asked. He stripped his clothes off neatly folding them as he did and then stepped into the bath.  
"I'm going to get us both a drink from the kitchen, I won't be long"  
"Ok" said Ianto, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the hot water. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of his head and went down to the kitchen. Aggie was no-where to be seen, the whole kitchen was deserted. He found a fresh pot of coffee and poured himself one, then made Ianto a cup of earl grey tea. He carried them upstairs, until the following week they were the only guests left. He remembered Aggie telling him last night that the last of her guests were leaving that morning. She usually didn't take any bookings at all this week, it was her little break but Jack and Ianto were more like family they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted.

"I'm back Yan" he called as he walked into their room, he got no answer and stuck his head in the bathroom door. Ianto was still in the tub. He walked in and sat next to the tub, the two cups on the floor in front of him. He reached up and touched Iantos face, he was burning up.  
"Yan" he said  
"Jack" he mumbled  
"It's me, open your eyes for me Yan"  
Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack  
"I don't feel too good" he said  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" said Jack immediately on his knees  
"Just don't feel right, I'm tired" said Ianto  
"You're burning up," said Jack touching his forehead again  
"Lets get you out of the water and dried off" said Jack standing up. He turned and grabbed a huge towel from the rack and turned to wrap Ianto in it as he stood up. Jack helped him step out of the tub, he sat him down on the toilet seat wrapped in the towel as he took another towel and began to dry him off. Once he was dry Jack led him back into the bedroom and turned down the bed  
"In you get" he said  
Ianto lay down on the bed and Jack covered him with the duvet  
"Close your eyes and rest Yan," he said gently pressing a tender kiss to his lips, he felt Ianto nod as he kissed him. He pulled back as Ianto closed his eyes. Jack stood up and looked at him, he could see beads of sweat forming on his face. Retreating to the kitchen Jack grabbed a facecloth and ran the cold tap, he wrung it out and went back to Ianto and gently wiped his face and neck with the cool cloth. For the next few hours Jack constantly wiped Iantos head and neck with a cool cloth. Ianto didn't seem to get better, Jack convinced himself he as getting worse. All he could do was try to keep the fever down; he wished Owen were at the end of the phone. Getting up Jack went to cool the cloth off again and went back to Ianto. He was mumbling with the fever. Jack couldn't make out what he was saying except for the occasional mention of his name.  
"I'm here Yan, I'm here," he said softly pressing a kiss to Iantos lips  
He jumped when the phone rang  
"Hello" he said picking it up  
"Jack, I'm off to spend the evening with Cassie and the boys we were wondering if you and Ianto would like to join us for dinner" said Aggie  
"Aggie I'm sorry but Ianto is not very well"  
"What's wrong?" said Aggie  
"He's burning up," said Jack, actually telling someone that his beloved was ill was more than he could take and the tears came  
"I'm coming up," said Aggie and the phone went dead  
Jack turned back to Ianto and began to gently wipe his face again; he didn't turn when he heard the door to their room open. Aggie laid a hand on Jacks shoulder  
"What happened?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her hand on Iantos forehead  
"We went shopping, he said he had a bit of a headache but he started to get worse as we drove back" said Jack  
"How long have you been back?" she asked, worried about Iantos fever  
Jack looked at his watch  
"About 5 hours, he's getting worse Aggie," he sobbed  
"He'll be alright Jack, I'll call the doctor out, don't worry" she said and hugged him  
She stood up and walked round Jack to the phone.

A couple of minutes later she put the phone down.  
"The doctor will be here soon, I'll just call Andrew and let them know I won't be coming"  
"No Aggie, you go, I'll be alright"  
"Nonsense I'll not leave you until the doctors been" said Aggie and called Andrew

"Andrew its Aggie" she said into the phone  
"Aunt Aggie, we'll pick you up in about 10 minutes"  
"Andrew I can't come Ianto is not well, I'm here with Jack now waiting for the doctor"  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He's got a fever, I'll let you know when the doctors been" she said  
"Alright, I'll tell Michael and Cassie," said Andrew  
"Give Jack our love Aunt Aggie and we'll speak to you soon" he said and hung up

Aggie turned to Jack  
"Go and get yourself a coffee Jack, I'll stay with Ianto"  
"I'm not leaving him," said Jack adamantly  
"He'll be alright Jack, go and get yourself a coffee"  
Jack nodded. He retrieved the cups from the bathroom floor and after giving Ianto a kiss he went to get a coffee.

Jack poured himself a coffee and leant against the counter in the kitchen and sipped from the cup. He was worried about Ianto; he should have made him leave when he first said he had a headache. He jumped when the back door opened  
"Jack, how's Ianto?" said Andrew coming in, followed by Michael  
"He's got a fever, Aggie sent me out for a break" he said and the tears appeared in his eyes. Michael was immediately at his side and pulled him into his arms.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright," he said as Jack dropped his head on his shoulder and cried  
"I can't lose him," sobbed Jack  
"You won't, he'll be alright" said Michael holding him  
The doorbell went and Andrew went to answer it, Jack heard him call out  
"Jack it's the doctor"  
Jack let go of Michael  
"Thank you" he said as he almost ran to the doctor.

An hour later the doctor had examined Ianto and re-assured Jack that he had a fever but nothing else. After hearing that he was lost in the woods a few days ago he said that was probably the cause of the fever and headache. The best thing to do was to keep him warm and make sure he drank small amounts of water regularly.  
"Will he be alright?" asked Jack  
"I've given him an injection to help with the fever, once that breaks and starts dropping he'll be fine"  
"Are you sure?" said Jack  
"Mr Harkness, he'll be fine I promise but if you're still worried in the morning if the fever hasn't broken then get Aggie here to call me and I'll come straight out, but I assure you he'll be fine" said the doctor  
Jack nodded and sat down on the bed next to Ianto and took his hand in his. Iantos whole body was scalding hot.  
The doctor turned to Aggie as he got to the door and beckoned her outside, away from Jack  
"Aggie he'll be alright, but make sure that Mr Harkness gets some rest too, I don't want him sitting up all night"  
"I'll try but I don't think I'll be able to get him to leave Ianto, they're very close"  
"I can see that, just make sure he gets some sleep"  
"I will, I'll stay with them" she said  
"We'll take it in turns Aunt Aggie" said Andrew coming round the corner of the corridor, he heard the doctor say to make sure Jack got some sleep  
"Drew you and Michael have your ceremony tomorrow you need your sleep"  
"We'll be alright Aggie, I think Jack would be more comfortable with Michael and I," he said gently  
"He's right Aggie" said the doctor "I've got another call to make you can reach me anytime you need to" he said and left  
Aggie turned to Andrew  
"You listen to me Drew, go home and get some sleep," she said  
Normally Andrew would do whatever his aunt told him, after all she had brought him and Cassie up since they were kids and welcomed Michael into the family without batting an eyelid when she discovered that her favourite nephew was gay. She'd just accepted it immediately and accepted his partner.  
"Aggie listen, I really think Jack and Ianto would feel more comfortable with me or Michael sleeping in the room"  
"Because your gay" she said  
"Partly, aunt aggie it's complicated but I know I'd feel more comfortable with one of them if Michael were ill"  
Aggie nodded  
"Why don't you go and make Jack something to eat, I'll have a little chat with him and send him down for something to eat while I sit with Ianto for a while"  
Aggie smiled, she kissed her nephew on the cheek and left

Jack didn't want to leave Ianto at all, but Andrew finally managed to convince him to go and get something to eat and have a break  
"Jack we don't want you ill too, I'll sit with Ianto and keep him cool"  
"But you and Michael should be spending tonight together, I'll be alright"  
"Don't worry about us, we couldn't be at home knowing Ianto was so ill now go I'll call you if he wakes up" said Andrew and bodily pushed Jack from the room. He returned to Ianto and gently wiped his forehead with the damp cloth. Andrew took his hand in his as Ianto moaned with fever  
"Ssshhh its ok Ianto" he soothed  
"Jack" mumbled Ianto  
"No its Andrew, Jack will be back in a minute" he said  
Ianto moaned again, Andrew wiped his forehead again as Ianto settled into a fitful sleep.

Jack wasn't hungry; he wanted to be upstairs with Yan. But Aggie was standing over him making sure he ate something and drank at least 2 cups of coffee. Finally she was satisfied that he'd eaten and allowed him to go back upstairs.  
"Andrew and Michael will take it in turns to help you look after Ianto during the night" she said as she walked back up to his room with him  
"They don't need to I can cope" said Jack  
"They won't take no for an answer" said Aggie  
Jack walked into his room; Andrew was sitting on a chair by Iantos side gently mopping his face and neck. Ianto was moaning in his sleep  
"Andrew" said Jack  
"He's alright Jack, he keeps saying something in his sleep but I can't understand him"  
"Go and get some sleep Andrew I'll be alright," said Jack pressing his hand onto Andrews shoulder  
"Not a chance Jack, you need sleep too, I'll leave you to get settled in bed and then either me or Michael will be back"  
"Really Andrew there's no need, I'd be much more comfortable alone with him" said Jack. He didn't want Ianto to wake up screaming from a nightmare with Andrew or Michael in the room, he knew it still embarrassed Ianto that he couldn't let go of his nightmares.  
"I'll be back in about half an hour Jack," said Andrew as he left the room. Jack stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed next to Ianto. He cuddled up to him and laid an arm over his stomach. Ianto moaned as he Jacks arm settled  
"Ssshhh it's me Yan" he said and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, he seemed a little cooler to the touch. Ianto recognised Jacks voice and touch and snuggled into him. Jack pulled him close to him and Ianto settled down, Jacks legs wound round Iantos as he held him close to him. He didn't want to sleep; he lay awake just holding Ianto to him. Jack was still awake when he heard a gentle knock on the door, it opened and Michael's head appeared round the edge  
"How's he doing?" he said quietly  
"Still hot but I think its coming down" said Jack  
Michael came into the room. He pulled the duvet up to cover Iantos back. Touching the back of Iantos neck he was still quite hot.  
"Let me cool him off a little Jack" he said picking up the wash cloth from the side table he went into the bathroom to run it under cold water, having squeezed it out he came back and knelt on the floor by the bed. He gently wiped Iantos face and neck and then gently wiped the back of his neck and down his back. He pulled the duvet back up and tucked it around Ianto.  
"We'll pop in a bit later and see how he is Jack?" said Michael  
"Thank you" said Jack  
"Just try and get some sleep Jack"  
"I'll try"

Michael left the room and gently closed the door behind him. Jack placed a tender kiss on Iantos lips and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep but he had to rest. A few hours past and Iantos fever continued to drop, Michael and Andrew had popped in a few times during the night and gently continued to wipe Ianto down with a cool cloth careful not to wake him or Jack. It was a little after 6am when Michael went into the room to check Ianto. He smiled Ianto was now cuddled up to Jack. He gently touched his forehead, it was a little warmer than normal but the fever was gone. He turned to leave as he heard Ianto start to murmur in his sleep; he turned as Ianto started to thrash around in the bed. Jack was immediately awake; he didn't notice Michael he was completely focused on calming down Ianto who was now calling out Lisa's name. Jack knew from experience he was reliving what happened in Torchwood London.  
"Ssshhh Yan its ok, just a dream" he soothed  
"LIIISSSSAAAAA" screamed Ianto  
"Yan, its ok sweetheart, you're dreaming I'm here" said Jack gently running his hands down Iantos back  
"Is he alright" said Michael  
Jack looked up and saw Michaels horrified face  
"He'll be fine, please Michael can you leave us alone for a minute"  
Michael nodded and left the room. He closed the door but stayed out in the corridor. Jack turned his attention back to Ianto  
"Ssshhh my Cariad, I'm here," he said gently kissing Ianto. He started to calm down, and opened his eyes. They were full of tears  
"Jack" he said slowly  
"Its ok Yan, I'm here," he said tenderly, wiping the tears from his face  
"I'm sorry," said Yan burying his head in Jacks shoulder and sobbing  
"Ssshhh its ok, you're ok now"  
Jack soothed Ianto for a few minutes until he stopped crying and moved his head from Jacks shoulder and laid his head on the pillow  
"I don't remember anything after we bought the rings"  
"You've had a high fever Yan, we've been mopping you down all night trying to cool you off" said Jack  
"We"  
"Me, Andrew, Michael and Aggie" said Jack "I was so worried Cariad"  
"I'm sorry, I seem to be causing you a lot of pain lately" said Ianto  
"Ssshhh, I can cope as long as you're alright"  
Ianto nodded and licked his lips  
"You want a drink?" asked Jack  
Ianto nodded  
"Stay here, I'll get us a drink from downstairs" said Jack. Ianto nodded and lay back on the pillow, Jack got out of the bed as he went to walk away to pick up clothes Ianto caught his hand  
"Cariad" he said gently  
"What's wrong?" said Jack looking at him concerned  
"Nothing" said Ianto and pulled Jack towards him, Jack leant over and Ianto lifted his head to meet his. He kissed him so tenderly, Jacks stomach lurched. He kissed him back.

Jack got dressed and after making sure Ianto was propped up in bed and tucked the duvet around him, he left to get them both a drink. Michael was leaning on the wall outside the room.  
"Is he alright Jack?" he asked concerned  
"He seems fine thank Michael, the fevers gone and he wants a drink"  
"You go back to him I'll get it," said Michael  
"No, I'll come down for a few minutes," said Jack  
They were almost at the kitchen when Michael asked him about Iantos thrashing  
"It was just a dream Michael, Ianto witnessed the cyber invasion in London" said Jack  
"Oh my god"  
"You heard him scream out for Lisa didn't you?" asked Jack  
Michael nodded, Jack stopped walking and touched Michaels arm, he stopped and turned to face Jack  
"Michael please don't tell Andrew this and most importantly don't tell Ianto you know, his nightmares still embarrass him, I'm the only one who knows about his nightmares apart from our friend Tosh"  
Michael nodded  
"Lisa was his girlfriend, she worked at Canary Wharf, Ianto found her in a cyber conversion unit"  
"Oh my god, how awful? did she make it?"  
"No she died in his arms," said Jack, deciding not to tell Michael the whole story, all he needed to know was Lisa was dead.  
"So how did you meet?" asked Michael as they resumed their walk down to the kitchen  
"Ianto came to work for me not long after the battle at Canary Wharf, I'm not quite sure how we got to where we are now, but we've both been through some really horrific things and the other was always there for comfort" said Jack  
"You really love him don't you Jack" said Michael  
"More than I can ever tell him" said Jack  
"Jack what sort of work do you and Ianto actually do? You never said"  
"No we didn't" said Jack  
"What is it some sort of government stuff?"  
"Michael I run Torchwood Cardiff, Ianto is part of my team"  
"Torchwood" he said  
"You've heard of it then" said Jack  
"I can't believe you work for them, after everything they did in London" said Michael disgusted  
"Michael I know what you're thinking but we don't have anything to do with London, we're completely separate I run Torchwood Cardiff, we examine Alien artefacts we're nothing like London and never will be. I would never allow my team to do anything like what went on in Torchwood 1" said Jack  
Michael looked at him and believed him.  
"You lost someone didn't you?" said jack as they walked into the kitchen  
"My twin sister" said Michael, and then turned to put his arms round Andrew and ending the conversation


	25. Chapter 25

20 minutes later Jack walked back into their bedroom carrying a tray of tea and toast for Ianto to eat.  
"I'm not hungry Jack," said Ianto seeing the toast  
"Orders from Aggie," said Jack smiling as he passed him the toast  
Ianto smiled and patted the bed next to him. Jack put the tray down and sat next to him. Ianto snuggled to his side  
"I love you," he said  
"I know, I love you too more than I can ever tell you" said Jack "come on try and eat something" he said gently. Ianto nodded and gingerly took a bite from the toast. He felt better just a little weak and light headed.  
There was a gentle knock on the door  
"Come in" called Jack  
Andrew and Michael came into the room  
"You look much better Ianto," said Michael  
"Thank you Jack said you both helped take care of me during the night"  
"We did, we thought you'd feel more comfortable with us washing you down rather than Aggie" said Andrew coming up to Iantos side  
"Yes thank you," said Ianto smiling at them both  
"Well we just came to make sure you were alright before we headed home to get ready"  
"Oh god, it's your civil ceremony today and you stayed up all night looking after me" said Ianto  
"No place we'd rather have been"  
Ianto managed a smile  
"What time is the ceremony?" he asked  
"It's at 2pm, but we're not expecting you to be there, not after last night"  
"We'll be there," said Ianto  
"Yan, you're still not well," said Jack from his side  
"I'll be alright Jack, I feel so much better no headache and the fever has gone" he turned to Andrew and Michael  
"We'll be there," he said firmly  
The two men smiled and left the room.

Jack turned to Ianto  
"Are you sure you're up to this Yan?"  
"Jack please, I want to go I'll be careful I promise"  
Jack nodded  
"Alright as long as you promise to rest afterwards, I don't think I can take you being ill again," said Jack  
Ianto looked into his eyes  
"I promise as long as you rest with me," he said teasingly  
Jack laughed  
"Deal, although don't know how much you'll rest if I'm here too"  
"Enough" said Ianto and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

Ianto got out of bed slowly; his legs were a little wobbly. He stumbled slightly as he headed to the bathroom. Jack was at his side immediately  
"I'm ok Jack"  
Jack nodded  
"Have you listened to the song Michael asked you to sing yet?" said Ianto stepping into the shower  
"No"  
"I think you should Jack"  
"I didn't say I would sing it Yan, I'm more concerned about your health"  
"Jack I'm fine, I want you to sing for them" he said  
"But"  
"Jack please, you have a wonderful voice and I want everyone there today to know that, a voice like yours should be shared with others"  
"Alright I'll listen to it," said Jack watching as Ianto washed his hair  
"Well go on then," he said  
"I'm going," said Jack blowing him a kiss as he left the bathroom

Jack switched on his laptop and placed the cd he been given in the drive and waited for it to start. As the song started he began to sing, quite low at first and then as he got the rhythm of the music he began to sing louder. He knew most of the words and only faltered a couple of times. Ianto came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel  
"Its no good Yan, I don't remember all the words" he said  
"Come here," said Ianto and he sat on the chair in front of Jacks laptop. He typed in the artist and song name and the words appeared on the screen.  
"There you go Cariad"  
"You really want me to sing this don't you?"  
"Jack I love you and I want people to know that, I don't care what people think about us anymore all I care about is us"  
"What's that got to do with me singing"?  
"Because that's what our friends have asked you to do for them, I'm going to be right by your side as you sing Cariad"  
Jack nodded, if Ianto was willing to push all his fears about what people thought about them as a couple aside then he could damn well get up and sing a simple song"

"Play it again Sam" he said laughing as the music stopped  
Ianto smiled he set the song to play again and as Jack stood in front of the laptop so he could see the words Ianto busied himself getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then lay on their bed with his eyes closed listening to his Cariad singing. A few more times of singing it and Jack now longer needed to check the words on the screen.

Andrew told Aggie about Iantos decision to go to the civil ceremony as planned even though he'd been so ill during the night. She sighed he was a stubborn man.  
She was busy in her room ironing her blouse when she wondered if Jack and Ianto would need their clothes ironed. Switching the iron off she headed downstairs from her apartment to their room. As she walked down the corridor she could hear the most beautiful singing and music. It could only be coming from Jack and Iantos room, although their was no other guests in the house, they shouldn't be playing the music so loud. She knocked on the door; Ianto got up to open the door. Jack was totally immersed in the song and looking out of the window as he sang. He didn't hear Aggie knock on the door.

"Oh Ianto you look so much better"  
"Thanks I feel fine although Jack won't stop fussing over me" he said smiling, "What can we do for you?" he asked opening the door fully to let her into the room  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to iron your shirts for you, Andrew tells me you're adamant about coming today"  
"Yes we'll be there"  
"Would you mind turning down the music though?" she said as looked at Jack, then realised that he was the one singing. She hadn't been in the pub so didn't know Jack could sing  
"Is that Jack?" she asked suddenly  
Ianto smiled and nodded. Jack turned and stopped as he saw Aggie  
"Oh please don't stop on my account, that's amazing"  
"Thank you" said Jack  
"You know that's Andrew and Michaels favourite song," she said  
"I know they've asked me to sing it for them at the reception I was just practising" said Jack  
"Jack Aggie was offering to iron our shirts for us" said Ianto crossing the room to plant a tender kiss on his lips  
"We can do that?" said Jack  
"No bother Jack, just give me your shirts and I'll get them pressed for you," she said  
Ianto opened the wardrobe and pulled out 2 shirts. Aggie took them from him.  
"Tell you what, why don't you get yourselves sorted out and come up to my apartment, we can have a spot of lunch before the ceremony"  
"We'd like that," said Ianto.  
"Good then I'll see you in about an hour, give me time to iron these and get lunch ready" she said with a smile

As Jack stepped into the shower, Aggie was ironing their shirts and thinking. She finished Jacks shirt and hung it up next to Iantos. She had set out lunch ready, cold meats and salad and of course plenty of fresh hot coffee for Jack and Earl grey for Ianto. She'd had an idea.

Sitting down she started to rummage through her sheet music. It was here somewhere; Aggie found what she was looking for and placed it on the piano stand. She sat down and started to play. Ianto lay out his suit and a tie and then turned to Jacks clothes. Carefully he lay out Jacks trousers on the bed along with his undershirt and a clean white t-shirt and tie. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of braces. Heavens only knows why Jack wore all these layers and old-fashioned braces but that his Jack and he loved him, no matter what he wore. Then taking Jacks hand they went upstairs to Aggies private apartment and knocked on the door, they could hear a piano being played. Aggie stopped playing and went to the door.

"Come on in, lunch is ready" she said  
"Thank you Aggie, its so nice of you to invite up here for lunch" said Jack  
Over lunch Aggie told Jack about her idea.  
"I've never sung with just a piano before," said Jack uncertain  
"Well why don't we try it and see if it works," said Aggie  
Jack smiled and nodded

Aggie showed them through to her sitting room and to the piano. She seated herself and Jack stood rather stiffly at the side of it  
"Relax Cariad, you look ready to run" said Ianto  
Jack laughed nervously  
Aggie began to play, she nodded at the point where Jack needed to start to sing, and sing he did. With his voice and the beautiful lone sound of the piano, the effect was amazing. Ianto sat awestruck.  
"What do you think Ianto?" asked Aggie as Jack finished the last note  
"Its perfect, Jack you really must sing it with Aggie on the piano it sounds amazing" he said getting up and walking over to Jack took him in his arms and kissed him, Jack opened his mouth to Iantos probing tongue. It was usually Ianto that broke the kiss to breath but this time it was Jack who finally pulled away.  
"I'll sing to anyone you want if that's my reward," he said  
"You don't need to do anything for a kiss from me anymore Jack" he said as he planted a tender kiss on his lips again.

Aggie stood up and slipped her arms round both men's waists  
"As much as I'd like to stand here with you two, we'd better get ready or we're going to be late"  
Jack nodded  
"Would you like a lift to the registry office?" asked Jack  
"That would be nice, I was going to squeeze in with Drew, Michael and Cassie"  
"Come with us, we've got plenty of room" said Jack  
Aggie nodded  
"I'll give Drew a quick call and let them know" she kissed both men on the cheek  
"Now away with you both and let an old woman get her face on" she said  
"You're not old Aggie" said Jack  
"Old enough to have borne both of you" she said as she showed them to the door, Jack smiled  
"I seriously doubt that" he said as she closed the door, he slipped his hand into Iantos and they went downstairs.

Half an hour later Jack was standing patiently while Ianto sorted out his tie for him, he never wore them.  
"You look fantastic Aggie," said Jack as he opened the door for her to get in the car  
"Don't look too bad yourself," she said with a small giggle.

The civil ceremony itself didn't last very long, about 15 minutes in total. Andrew and Michael exchanged their declarations of love for each other and exchanged rings. The register was signed and their partnership was now legal. Back at the pub, the whole place had been moved around to accommodate most of the village. Tables were all set out; the 'top' table was in front of the small stage. Michael and Andrew of course with Cassie at Michael's side and Aggie next to Andrew. There were 2 other places set next to Aggie.  
"You're up here Jack," said Andrew smiling as Jack went to sit at one of the other tables with Ianto.  
Jack smiled as he sat at the top table with Ianto. After a couple of speeches from Andrew and Michael, the buffet was opened and people sat down to eat. Then it was time for the dancing to start. Michael and Andrew had hired the DJ from the Karaoke for their reception; he was set up on stage.  
"Erm Michael, could you possibly help me with the piano" said Aggie as the tables were cleared from the dance floor  
"What on earth for Aggie, we moved it to the back of the stage out of the way"  
"It's a surprise could you possibly move it to the front"  
Michael just looked at her face ad nodded. The DJ helped him move it. Once Michael had left the stage and was back with Andrew, waiting for the DJ to play the first song. Jack spoke to the DJ  
"Slight change of plan, Michael and Andrew asked me a few days ago to sing for the, they don't know I'm doing it, so would you mind if I did the first song"  
"With a voice like yours, are you kidding me? You go for it"  
"Thanks"  
Jack helped Aggie settle on the piano stall and didn't see Ianto talking to the DJ  
"Do you have recording equipment on that?" he said gesturing to his system  
"Course I do"  
"Could you possibly record this so we can give it Andrew and Michael as a memento"?  
"Sure, although you'll have to get Jack to hold the microphone, give me a minute and I'll set it up"  
"Thank you"  
The DJ smiled as Ianto walked over to Jack and Aggie  
"Won't be a minute, the DJ is just setting up a couple of microphones so people can hear you both" he said slipping an arm round Jack.  
Jack nodded. Ianto pulled him into a hug; thankfully he had no idea of what Ianto had asked the DJ to do. But Ianto wanted Jack to be able to hear exactly what he sounded like singing with the lone accompaniment of the piano.  
The DJ set up the microphones and left the stage. Ianto had pulled a chair up beside the piano, he was going to keep his promise to Jack and be right with him as he sang. Aggie needed someone to turn the page on her music so he volunteered. Jack turned to face everyone standing around the dance floor  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention for a minute please" he paused while he waited for everyone to be quiet.  
"We'll all here to help Andrew and Michael celebrate their union today, I can see most of you here were also in this lovely pub for karaoke night, when I obviously impressed you all because I won" he did a little bow and smiled "anyway Michael and Andrew asked me to sing for them and for you of course, so if Michael and Andrew could please take to floor as a couple for the first time" he paused again as Andrew and Michael walked onto the dance floor hand in hand  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I give Andrew and Michael Callaghan-Mount in their first dance together"  
People clapped and then stopped as soon as Aggie began to play and Jack began to sing.

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion-  
is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights-  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after-

sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said-  
Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
the second hand unwinds

chorus:  
if you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to grey  
watching through windows-you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time-

chorus:  
if you're lost...

you said go slow-  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds-

chorus:  
if you're lost...  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time

As Jack finished everyone clapped and cheered including Andrew and Michael. The DJ winked at Ianto, and got up from his chair and took Jack in his arms and kissed him in front of everyone. Jack took Ianto in his arms and turned to leave the stage stopping only to take Aggies hand and lead them both of the stage. The DJ put the cd in a sleeve and put it to one side then got on with the dancing. Jack led Ianto to a seat in the corner and they sat down. They were joined by Michael and Andrew  
"Jack thank you that was fantastic" said Andrew his arm wrapped round Michael's waist.  
"You're welcome," said Jack, he stood up and kissed both men on the cheek  
"Congratulations to you both"  
"Thank you"  
To their surprise Ianto also kissed them both  
"Glad you felt up to coming Ianto"  
"I'll get plenty of rest later" he said taking Jacks hand and leading him to the dance floor  
"Yan are you sure you're ready for such a show of public affection"  
"Jack I just kissed you in front of the whole village I think I can cope with a dance or two" he said smiling as he put his arms round Jack and began to dance, with him in his arms. Ianto rested his head against Jacks shoulder  
"I can't wait for our first dance," he whispered  
"Enjoy Yan coz we're dancing now" said Jack as his hands roamed over Iantos back  
"I meant after our own union next weekend"  
"I know what you meant Yan," said Jack putting a hand under Iantos chin and pulling his face to meet his and they kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days Jack and Ianto relaxed around the guesthouse and the pub. Aggie was busying herself preparing for the reception on the Saturday. She was also making them a cake as a surprise; it was proving quite hard as Jack kept appearing in the kitchen to re-fill his coffee mug. It was Wednesday afternoon when Ianto remembered they hadn't actually called Tosh and invited her. He was lying on their bed with Jacks head resting on his chest, one of his arms around Jacks shoulders the other was behind his own head. They were both completely naked. He reached out with his free arm and picked up the phone  
"Who you calling Yan?" asked Jack as Ianto picked up the phone and put it on the bed next to him  
"Toshiko, we haven't actually asked if she can make it on Saturday"  
"Shit, she better," said Jack as Ianto dialled the hubs number  
"Torchwood" said Gwen's welsh voice  
"Shit erm Gwen its Ianto is Tosh there?"  
"Oh hi Ianto, I miss you too, how's the holiday?"  
"Fantastic, so is Tosh there?" he asked again  
"Yeah hold on"  
"TOSH Iantos on the phone for you" she screamed  
"That's my Gwen tell the whole team" said Jack who heard her voice travel down the line  
"Ianto, what's wrong?" said Tosh picking up her phone, she didn't hear the click that indicated the other line had been disconnected "hold on a minute Ianto"  
"Gwen I believe this is a private call" she said as Gwen was still holding on the phone  
"Oh sorry"  
Ianto put the phone on speaker so Jack could hear Tosh too. It was Jack that spoke  
"Tosh is this a secure line" he said  
"Toshiko secure 139 Sato 43" said Tosh  
"Ianto secure 449 Jones 90" there was an audible beep as the Torchwood computer automatically secured their line.  
"Guys what's wrong?" asked Tosh  
"Nothing Tosh, I just need you to keep calm and answer yes or no only," said Jack  
"Alright"  
Jack laid his head back on Iantos chest and draped an arm over his abdomen  
"Go on Yan you tell her" he mumbled  
"Alright Tosh, have you got any plans for the weekend?"  
"No"  
"Good, use one of the SUVs, disable the tracker and drive to a village on the Scottish borders called Gretna can you do that?"  
"Yes but why"  
"Tosh just do it, don't tell Owen or Gwen where you're going, just tell them you'll be back Monday"  
"Alright, what's going on Ianto?" she asked  
"Tosh no questions, just make sure you bring something dressy. Jack and I will meet you at a guesthouse called 'border edge"  
"Ok"  
"Ok we want you to be here by Friday morning so leave the hub tomorrow afternoon, call us from the SUV phone when you're out of the hub"  
"Alright but"  
"No questions Tosh we'll explain everything when you get here" mumbled Jack  
"Ok"  
"Bye Tosh" said Ianto and hung up  
Tosh sat for a minute just looking at the phone until she heard Gwen talking to her  
"So Tosh how's Ianto? How come he wanted to talk to you?"  
"It was a personal call Gwen," said Tosh  
"Did he say whether he was on holiday with Jack?" she probed  
"Gwen please it was personal, leave it" said Tosh  
"Ok ok, just wondered if they were both alright"  
"I don't know Gwen I didn't ask, Ianto just wanted a favour that's all," said Tosh getting up from her workstation and pulling on her coat.  
"Where you going Tosh?" called Owen coming out of the autopsy room having just finished running blood tests on Janet and her baby.  
"Home, see you in the morning oh and Owen"  
"Yes Tosh"  
"Please remember to set the alarm properly after you've fed Myfanwy"  
"Yes Tosh" he said forcing a smile on his face, he still hadn't forgiven bloody Jack Harkness for leaving her in charge. Every damn Weevil hunt they'd been on she'd insisted on doing it by the book, 2 people chase one stays at the hub to relay tracker information. He was knackered not once had she told him to stay at the hub, it was always her or Gwen.

Tosh took one of the SUVs home again he noticed when he and Gwen left an hour later to find Tosh' car still in the underground garage.  
"While the cats away" said Owen spitefully  
"Owen leave it will you, she's not that bad"  
"No but the coffees awful can't wait for the teaboy to get back"  
"Why do you call him that Owen, you know Jack doesn't like it"  
"What other reason is there other to piss off our leader"  
"You're terrible" she said and planted a kiss in his neck.

Tosh walked into her apartment, still thinking about the conversation she'd had with Ianto on the phone. The name of the village rang a bell but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. She dumped her laptop on the sofa and took off her coat. Walking into the kitchen she flicked her kettle on and made herself an instant coffee. She immediately saw Iantos face grimace in her mind, but she liked instant coffee. Carrying her coffee back to her living room she took her laptop out of its bag and settled down to write some reports. She still couldn't remember where she'd heard the village name before. She logged onto the Internet and googled the name 'Gretna'. As soon as the first site came up she screamed  
"They're getting married, oh my god they're getting married" she screamed at the top of her voice. She dumped her laptop on the couch and ran to her room, she started rummaging through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear. Her bedroom floor was soon littered with discarded clothes, and then she saw it. She'd bought it nearly a year ago for a party that she never got to go to because all hell broke loose at the hub. She pulled it out and stripped off her work suit and tried it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. It was perfect. She took it back off and carefully put it into a suit carrier. Then rummaged through her shoes to find a pair to go with it. She found a nice simple pair of black heels and pulled a bag out to match. Then grabbing her suitcase she threw in a couple of pairs of jeans some t-shirts, a couple of jumpers and her boots, adding clean underwear and toiletries she zipped up the bag. She was packed. She decided to take the bag down to SUV now instead of in the morning. An hour later she was sitting in bed trying to relax. Another hour later she gave up on sleep and called Owen.

"This had better be good Toshiko," he said shoving Gwen off him  
"Owen I have to leave Cardiff for a few days something personals come up, can you and Gwen manage on your own for the weekend"  
"Tosh you can't just up and leave, Jack left you in charge, there'll only be two of us"  
"I know Owen I can count but can you cope, the rift has been quiet for the last few days"  
"Does that mean I'm in charge then" he said  
"In charge of yourself and Gwen yes" said Tosh, "you can reach me on my cell if you need to"  
"We'll cope Tosh, although Jack won't be happy," said Owen with a smile spreading over his face  
"I've already spoken to Jack, there's no way I can possibly be in the hub I'm needed elsewhere"  
"When did you talk to Jack? I thought he left his cell behind"  
"Owen can you manage or not, if not I'll have to call someone in from London to help"  
"Not a chance, I'm not having some prat from 1 down here going back to London and reporting to those nosey buggers what we're doing, Gwen and I will be alright"  
"Good I'll see you first thing Monday morning then, thanks for this Owen"  
"No problem Tosh" he said and hung up


	27. Chapter 27

Jack decided to take Ianto out to dinner that evening. Since they had arrived here they'd eaten dinner every night in the dining room. As they were the only guests it didn't seem fair that Aggie cook every night for just them as well as cooking and baking for the reception that she insisted on arranging completely for them. So while Ianto took a nap Jack popped up to her apartment to tell her they were going out for dinner  
"Why don't you join us Aggie?" said Jack  
"Oh no, you and Ianto go and enjoy yourselves I'll pop over to see Cassie for a bit, I'll leave the back door open for you as usual" she said  
"If you're sure," said Jack  
"Quite sure, go have a good time" she said

Jack and Ianto drove into the next town and back to the restaurant where they'd had lunch a few days previous. Jack phoned ahead and asked them to reserve a private table somewhere in a secluded area. He wanted to be alone with Ianto. The table they were shown to was perfect, in a quiet area of the restaurant and lit only by gentle wall lights. The whole time they were in the restaurant their hands were joined on top of the table, both Jack and Ianto ordered food that they could eat with one hand. Neither willing nor wanting to let go of the other.

It was 3am and Tosh was still trying to sleep. She was going to leave Cardiff in the morning and take her time driving up to Scotland. She gave up and after a shower she dressed in jeans and a jumper and headed downstairs to the waiting SUV. She disabled the tracker just as Ianto had asked her. At first she wondered why they told her to do this, now she knew why. She knew that the first thing Owen would do when he reached the hub was activate the tracker to find out just where she as headed. They obviously didn't want Owen or Gwen to know she was going to see them. She drove slowly through the streets of Cardiff; she loved driving the SUVs but didn't get much chance with Owen, Jack and Ianto around. The SUV reacted to the slightest touch of the pedals or the tiniest turn of the wheel, they were state of the art. Complete with blue neon lights that ran around the front and rear windshields. She was now on the outskirts of Cardiff and surprisingly the traffic was quite heavy even though it was only 4am. Tosh reached over and flicked the switch that activated the blue lights and she hit the accelerator. The SUV obeyed and shot forward, it was a great feeling as she sped along the roads and the other cars seeing the blue lights moved out of her way. She reached the motorway, the road ahead was clear but enjoying her newfound freedom she left the lights flashing. She'd driven about 40 miles on the motorway when she saw flashing lights in her rear-view mirror. Tosh pulled over to the side of the motorway and stopped the SUV. The police car pulled up in front of her and an officer got out and approached her. She opened the window and reached for her purse and her Torchwood id.  
"Ma'am can I see your license and registration please" asked the officer, Tosh showed him her id  
"Torchwood, what are you doing out here?" he asked  
"What does it look like I'm in a hurry, I've had an urgent request for help" she said  
"Sorry to bother ma'am" said the police officer.  
He walked back to his car as Tosh pulled away and continued on her way. One of the perks of working for Torchwood was that they were above the police, the government everyone. They had the power to shut down a crime scene if they suspected that aliens or alien technology was involved. She'd just mis-used her id. Once she was sure the police car was out of sight she slowed her speed but kept the lights going. The cars still moved out of her way. A little before 7am she pulled into a service station for a break and something to eat.

When Jack and Ianto arrived back at the guesthouse, they quietly locked up the backdoor and headed upstairs. Jack opened the door and could immediately smell fresh coffee  
"I must have withdrawals I can smell fresh coffee," he said  
"So can I" said Ianto following him into their room. Ianto flicked the light switch  
"Oh Aggie" said Jack practically running across their room  
Ianto closed the door and stepped further into the room. Jack was pouring himself a mug of coffee; Aggie had been in their room and tidied up as usual but also put a coffee machine in the room and brewed a fresh pot. Ianto laughed and walked up to Jack; he slipped an arm round his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. There was a little note propped up against a new box of Earl Grey teabags.

Ianto  
Please make sure that Jack does not touch this machine, he's already broken one of them in the kitchen. I'm running out of coffee machines.

Aggie

"Jack tell me you didn't break Aggies coffee machine"  
"It was an accident Yan, I tried to make a fresh pot Aggie made it look so easy but I couldn't get the top bit to close"  
"Oh Jack" said Ianto  
"I know I was going to buy her a new one tomorrow" he said flashing his smile at Ianto. It worked he couldn't stay angry with him.  
"I'm sorry Yan," he said  
"Jack just please don't touch this one ok"  
"I won't need to, you make the best coffee in the entire universe," he said as he leant forward for a kiss. Ianto opened his mouth to him and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Jacks hands held firmly onto the side of Iantos neck. Iantos arms just barely rested on his waist.  
Ianto broke the kiss but only for a few seconds to get his breath and then his lips met Jacks again. Their hands started to roam over their bodies and they slowly began to remove their clothes.

Tosh took a couple of hours break then before she set off she decided she'd better call Jack and Ianto on the number they gave her. She sat inside the SUV and dialled the number from her private cell phone.

"Good morning Border Edge guest house" said Aggie as she answered the phone  
"Could I possibly speak to Captain Harkness or Ianto Jones please"?  
"I'm afraid I can't connect you I can take a message"  
"Could you please tell them that Toshiko Sato called and I'm on my way"?  
"Of course Miss Sato, although I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning"  
"I left early is that a problem" she asked realising that Jack must have booked her room from tomorrow evening  
"Its no problem Miss Sato your room is ready for you, may I ask how long you will be"  
"I should be there around midday," she said  
"I'll let Jack and Ianto know of your early arrival," she said  
"Thank you Mrs erm"  
"Ms Boomer call me Aggie"  
"Ok Aggie I'm Tosh"  
"I'll give them your message as soon as they appear for breakfast Tosh"  
"Thank you" said Tosh as she cut the link.

Tosh started the SUV and drove out of the services.

Jack and Ianto lay under the duvet in each other's arms. Jack was covering Iantos neck and chest in butterfly kisses. He slowly worked his way down Iantos torso covering every inch with butterfly kisses, he reached his navel and kissed it then suddenly without warning he blew a huge raspberry on Iantos stomach. Ianto burst out laughing  
"What'd you do that for?" he said laughing  
"Dunno really, it just kinda happened" said Jack, doing it again. It was extremely ticklish and Ianto burst into a fit of the giggles, the more he giggled the more Jack did it, then the tickling started. First Jack tickling Iantos ribs then Ianto retaliated and started tickling Jacks ribs. Purely by accident Ianto grabbed Jacks knee and his fingers brushed the back of his leg, Jack screamed with laughter. The tickling continued as the two of them rolled around the bed trying to get away from each other hands, the duvet fell off and landed on the floor, still they tickled each other. Jack was closer to the edge of the bed then either of them realised and as he rolled over to escape Iantos tickling he fell off the bed and landed with a huge thump. Ianto immediately stopped laughing  
"Cariad" he said concerned leaning over the edge of the bed. Suddenly Jacks arms reached up and grabbed him hauling him off the bed. Ianto fell on top of him where Jack continued his tickling onslaught until Ianto finally had to give in, his ribs were aching from so much laughter and tickling.

"Jack please I give in" he screamed  
"Not a chance Yan, I've got you now" said Jack rolling on top of him still tickling  
"Jack please, I can't take anymore," he pleaded, "my ribs really hurt"  
"All right but let the record show, you caved in," said Jack smiling. He stood up and held his hands out to help Ianto up from floor. He pulled him to his feet and kissed him quickly  
"You win Jack" he puffed then bent down and picked up the duvet. Ianto threw back over the bed and they both collapsed on top of the bed, immediately back in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack rolled off the bed and crossed the room to the coffee machine  
"Yaaaannnnn" he whined  
"Yes Jack" said Ianto not moving from the bed  
"Yaaaannnnn, its empty" he said holding up the coffee pot

Ianto sighed and rolled off the bed. He stood behind Jack and wrapped his arms round him  
"Yan please I need some of your fabulous coffee"  
Ianto nodded and took the coffee pot from him. 5 minutes later the coffee was beginning to drip through into the jug. Jack was nearly bouncing off the walls waiting for the coffee. Ianto decided to take his mind off the brewing coffee.  
"Jack lets have a shower before we go down for breakfast"  
Jack smiled at him and took his hand and allowed Ianto to lead him into the bathroom. Aggie had replaced all their towels with fresh ones; she did this everyday as well as tidying up after them, which must be extremely easy as Ianto did everything before they left the room each day. If he could vacuum the room Jack knew he would. Ianto never left his or Jacks clothes in a pile no matter how quickly they got out of them, he always folded them neatly in the morning. Aggie had offered to wash their clothes for them, Ianto wouldn't hear of it, she finally allowed Ianto to use the washing machine himself. He told her she did far too much for them.  
The shower as usual took a lot longer than a normal shower. Jack got very excited lathering Iantos body and ended up on his knees under the running water taking Ianto in his mouth, sucking and licking until Ianto came in his mouth. Then it was Iantos turn, he managed to deep throat Jack at the same time as Jack ran his hands through Iantos hair occasionally pushing Iantos head further onto him. Jack bucked his hips as he filled Iantos throat.

They were just getting dressed when there was a knock on their door  
"Jack, Ianto are you decent?" called Aggie through the door  
"Hold on Aggie" called Jack as Ianto pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt then nodded that he was happy for Aggie to come in. Jack as usual, ever the flirt, was wearing only his boxer shorts  
"Come in Aggie" he called  
Aggie opened the door and came in. Ignoring the fact that both men were barely dressed  
"Just to let you know, your friend Tosh called she's on her way and should be here around midday"  
"She guessed," said Jack turning to Ianto  
"How do you know? This is Toshiko we're talking about, I'm willing to bet as soon as you mentioned the word Gretna she googled it and guessed why we asked her to drive up here"  
Ianto nodded, he loved Tosh to pieces but sometimes she was a little too clever.  
"Ok thanks Aggie, what's the time now?"  
"Almost 11, that's why I came up, you missed breakfast again"  
"Guess we overslept, sorry Aggie" said Jack  
"No problem, I have to go out for a while help yourselves from the kitchen. I've left a room key for Tosh in the drawer by the front desk"  
"Alright thanks Aggie"  
"See you two later" she said and closed the door as she left

"I can't believe its almost 11am Jack" said Ianto  
"Too much of a good thing" said Jack pulling him into his arms and kissing him. They got dressed and after another cup of Iantos industrial strength coffee they headed downstairs to wait for Tosh.

Jack was wearing his 'normal' clothes, trousers, shirt and his braces. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Ianto was in jeans and much to Jacks pleasure a figure hugging t-shirt. It was too warm to sit inside so they went into the garden to wait. They were sitting under one of the trees on the grass.

Tosh pulled into the driveway of the guesthouse, after locking up the SUV she entered the house  
"Hello, anyone here?" she called  
No one answered  
"Jack, Ianto" she called  
Still no answer. She heard Iantos voice outside. Following the sound she walked through the lounge and found her two friends lounging on the grass in the garden. She stepped out into the garden and just stood smiling as she listened to them

"Jack you can't say that" said Ianto  
"Why not, its what I feel"  
"Jack you might want to screw me silly, but you can't say it during the ceremony" said Ianto  
"Buutt Yaaannnn" he whined  
"Jack no" said Ianto  
"Hi guys," said Tosh loudly before she heard more of a conversation she really didn't need to know about  
"TOSH" they screamed together and scrambled to their feet. Tosh dropped her bag to the floor and ran to them both. Jack and Ianto grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, she hugged them both back  
"Let me go I can't breath" she panted  
They did as she asked.  
"Come and join us Tosh," said Jack lopping back to the grass and pulling Tosh with him.  
"Would you like a drink Tosh?" said Ianto  
"Coffee would be great Ianto," she said smiling  
"Back in a minute" he said and headed back inside

"Why didn't you just tell me you were getting married?" she said to Jack  
"And have you scream the hub down, I knew you'd figure it out"  
"I googled the village name"  
"I KNEW IT," screamed Jack as Ianto came out with fresh drinks  
"What?" he said  
"Told you she googled the village name" he turned back to Tosh and I'm willing to bet you screamed excitedly and packed straight away  
Tosh went red and nodded her head, he knew her too well. But in her eyes that was part of what made him such a good leader, he had the ability to read his team.  
Jack took the tray from Ianto and put it on the grass then grabbed Ianto and pulled him down to join him and Tosh on the grass.  
Ianto settled with his back against the tree trunk, Jack had been lounging on the grass immediately moved up to Ianto and laid his head in his lap Iantos hand immediately went to his hair and he began playing with it absently as he talked to Tosh. Between them they filled Tosh in on everything that had happened.  
"We'll take you to the pub tonight so you can meet Andrew, Michael and Cassie" said Jack  
"Friends of yours" said Tosh  
"Andrew and Michael invited us to their civil partnership on Saturday" said Ianto  
"So come on tell me everything, when's the wedding?" she asked  
"It's on Saturday, but we kind of need your help"  
"What can I do?" she asked  
"We've got our suits, we need to collect them tomorrow but we need your help choosing ties or cravats" said Ianto  
"That's easy, ties Cravats are too complicated to tie," said Tosh  
"We'd still like you to come with us tomorrow" said Jack  
"Of course I'll come with you" she said smiling. She leant over Jack and picked up her coffee, she couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy and relaxed they both were.  
"You know Owens going to freak when he finds out you two got married" she said  
"That's the general idea," said Jack smiling. He sat up and leant into Ianto, resting his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest  
"I know I've said it before, but I'm fed up with the way everyone treats Ianto at the hub, leaving all the crap for him to clear up, well Owen has a surprise coming when we get back it STOPS"  
"Jack I like tidying up"  
"Yan it's not what I employed you for, you're the archivist not the bloody 'teaboy' as Owen calls you. I know that name bothers you Yan, and it stops. There are going to be a few new rules at the hub and anyone who doesn't like it can go"  
"Jack its alright honestly"  
"No Yan its not, as of Saturday you and I will be married, I'm promoting you to my assistant. We can take on someone else to run the 'tourist shop'"  
"I like running it"  
"I know Yan, but I want you closer to me and I want you to be an active team member" he felt Ianto stiffen  
"You don't have to go in the field if you don't want to, I won't ever force that on you, you know that"  
"I know Cariad"  
"You do more for us that everyone realises, its you that deals with all the bodies we confiscate and come up with cover stories, you deal with the PM when I'm too busy. You fend off anyone I don't want to talk to, you look after me Yan"  
"And I make the coffee" he added  
Jack laughed  
"You make the best coffee," said Jack kissing him on the lips, Ianto kissed him back but didn't prolong it.  
Jack noticed Tosh go a little red and turn her head  
"Sorry Tosh but you'll have to get used to it, Yan even kisses me in public now" said Jack pulling Ianto to him  
Tosh smiled. She was glad to see them so happy together.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack sat against Ianto as Tosh finished writing her reports on her laptop. She smiled as she looked up briefly from her screen and for the first time took in her surroundings. The sun was shining and she was laying on her stomach in a beautifully kept garden typing the monthly report on rift activity in Cardiff. It was certainly much better than the noisy hub. No Owen whinging about something or other or Gwen's incessant moaning about Rhys, no Myfanwy screeching from the upper levels of the hub. She sighed it was too quiet she missed the noise. Glancing to her side she saw Ianto, his hand resting high on Jacks thigh. They were talking in hushed tones. She could see the love in Iantos eyes as he talked to Jack. He looked up and saw Tosh watching them  
"Everything alright Tosh?"  
"Fine Ianto" she said and pulled herself to a sitting position  
"So have you missed us?" asked Jack  
"I know I have, can't guarantee the same for Owen or Gwen, all Owen has done since you left is moan that you left me in charge and not him"  
"I hope you shut him up," said Jack  
"Oh I did, took a leaf out of your book actually"  
"Please tell me you didn't throttle him," said Jack  
"Of course not, I just forced the hub into a timed lockdown at 3am while he was feeding Myfanwy and left him there until it unlocked when I came in at 8am" she said smiling  
"What did he do Tosh?" asked Ianto smiling, the thought of Owen being stuck inside the hub on his own was hysterically funny  
"He managed to set of the intruder alarms every single night for the first week you were away," said Tosh  
"How?"  
"I have no idea, I never figured it out but I knew he was doing it on purpose, you know what he's like he couldn't help but keep suggesting I looked tired and maybe it was too much for me"  
"How did you do a timed lock down, the security systems aren't programmed for that" said Jack  
"They are now, I wrote a new program," she said laughing  
"Toshiko Sato, remind me NEVER to get on the wrong side of you," said Jack  
"I'll remind you if ever the need arises" she answered

Jack reached down and picked up his cup, it was empty.  
"Anyone for more coffee?" he asked getting up  
"Please" said Tosh  
"Yan, more tea?" he asked  
"Just water please Jack," he said  
"You alright?" said Jack his hand immediately going to Iantos forehead, he laughed  
"I'm fine Jack, I'm thirsty that's all" he said  
"Alright" said Jack and headed back into the kitchen with the empty cups.

Aggie was there preparing dinner.  
"Aggie, come and meet Toshiko Sato," said Jack slipping his arm round Aggie  
"Jack I need to get dinner underway" she said  
"Nonsense Aggie, there's only us here, we can all help with dinner. We were just going to have a drink why don't you come and join us for a few minutes"  
"Well alright, could do with a drink" she said  
"Good" Jack poured an extra coffee and filled a glass with water for Ianto. He carried the tray of drinks back outside with Aggie.  
"Tosh this is Aggie" said Jack  
Ianto got up and went to fetch one of the heavy wooden garden chairs for her to sit on

Aggie sat with them for a while and then insisted on going to finish cooking the dinner. She refused to allow Tosh or Ianto to help her.

Jack and Ianto showed Tosh to her room, so she could get washed and changed for dinner.  
Jack took Ianto in his arms as soon as their door was closed, although Ianto showed affection in public he was still more relaxed behind closed doors. Ianto stripped Jack of his shirt and ran his hands down his back. Now that Jack no longer had a bandage on his hand he was able to caress Ianto properly. His hands found their way under his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed Ianto on the lips and slowly made his way down his neck and throat covering him in tiny kisses, his hands touching every inch of Iantos torso  
"God I've missed being able to touch you properly Yan" he said as his tongue darted into Iantos belly button making him giggle.  
"Don't start something we don't have time to finish before dinner Cariad" said Ianto  
"Oh but"  
"Jack, lets try and get to dinner on time tonight Aggies gone to a lot of trouble cooking for us" said Ianto puling Jacks head up from the waistband of his jeans to meet his lips  
"You promise we can finish this later" said Jack as their lips parted  
"I promise Cariad"  
"I guess we'd better get changed then," said Jack unzipping his trousers and stepping out of them. Ianto smiled as he watched Jack cross their bedroom and head for the bathroom. As Ianto picked up Jacks trousers and folded them over the back of a chair he heard the shower go on. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower behind Jack and wrapped his arms round him kissing his neck.  
"Thought you said we can't start anything we couldn't finish," said Jack as Iantos lips moved down his body and took him in his mouth  
"Oh I can finish this Jack," said Ianto temporarily removing Jack from his mouth, he gently sucked at him until he was rock hard and screaming Iantos name. Jack came with a loud moan in Iantos throat. He pulled Ianto up from his knees and kissed him.  
"I love you so much Jack do you know that," whispered Ianto as their lips parted  
"I know Yan and I'll never tire of hearing you say it," said Jack as he lathered Iantos back

After dinner Jack and Ianto took Tosh down to the pub to meet Andrew, Michael and Cassie. Tosh and Cassie hit it off immediately. Jack and Ianto asked Andrew and Michael if they would be their witnesses for the union.  
"We'd love to, but surely your friend would like to sign as a witness," said Michael  
Jack looked across at Tosh, they hadn't thought of her.  
"But we need 2 witnesses" said Ianto  
"You met Drew first, so why not Drew and your friend Toshiko" said Michael  
"Are you sure you don't mind Michael" said Ianto  
"Of course not, its only a signature on a piece of paper but I'm sure to Toshio it would mean much more than that" he said  
Jack nodded and slipped an arm round Ianto  
"You're right thanks Michael"  
"Have you managed to write your vows yet?" said Andrew  
"I have but Jack is having a few problems"  
"Only because you won't let me say what I want to" said Jack, teasing Ianto  
"That's because you cannot tell a complete stranger that you want to 'screw me stupid' Cariad" said Ianto laughing  
"JACK" said Andrew, "Iantos right you can't possibly say that"  
"Even if its true" said Jack truthfully  
"Even if its true" said Andrew laughing


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Tosh was already in the dining room when Jack and Ianto came down. She was drinking coffee.  
"Morning" she said brightly  
"Morning Tosh" said Jack  
"Morning Tosh" said Ianto giving her a hug; his hand immediately enclosed Jacks hand in his. They sat next to each other, instead of opposite like normal. Their legs touched as they sat down, Ianto applied a slight pressure with his leg against Jacks who immediately returned the pressure. It remained constant all through breakfast.

Tosh sat in the back of the rented car as Jack drove into the town. Ianto sat next to Jack with his hand high on Jacks thigh, every now and then his fingers flicked across Jacks groin.  
"Yan please" whispered Jack  
"What?" he answered innocently  
"Yan you know what" he said  
Ianto gently grazed his hand over his groin again and felt Jacks cock jump at his touch  
"Jesus Yan, if you carry on I'm going to have to pull this car over and ask Tosh to leave," he whispered  
"Is that a promise?" said Yan  
"Is what a promise" said Tosh from the back  
"Erm oh nothing Tosh" said Jack  
Ianto giggled but did move his hand slightly lower. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the drive was fine apart from Ianto little giggles and the fact that his hand did still roam a little high every time Jack turned a corner or paused at traffic lights. So that was about every two minutes.

Jack finally parked the car and escaped Iantos torture. He opened the door for Tosh and linked arms with her, Ianto walked round the car and Jack held out his hand for him, he entwined his fingers round Iantos and they walked down to the shop to pick up their suits. Jack introduced Tosh to Simon,  
"Tosh is here to help us pick out shirts and ties," said Jack  
"Alright, well take a look around I have a gentleman waiting for me to measure him then I'll be right with you"  
Ianto nodded and headed off with Tosh  
"Erm Simon" said Jack quietly  
"You don't know your shirt size," said Simon  
Jack shook his head. Simon pulled his tape measure out of his pocket and measured Jacks neck  
"16 ½ Jack"  
"Thanks" said Jack and headed over to join Ianto and Tosh

Tosh helped them pick out 2 different colour shirts, 1 each of white and 1 blue.  
"Ok now we need to check out the ties," she said  
Ianto grabbed Jacks hand  
"Cariad, you're not getting bored are you?" he asked  
"No Yan I'm enjoying myself"  
"Please don't say anything about ties" he said remembering Jacks outburst the first time in this shop  
"I won't I promise" said Jack kissing him quickly  
"What colour are your suits?" asked Tosh  
"Grey" said Ianto  
"Right so what we need is something that will match your eyes but compliment each other at the same time"  
"Ok go for it Tosh" said Jack, he really had no idea about this and was grateful Tosh was here helping them, so was Ianto. Ianto picked up a tie he liked  
"Tosh" he said holding up the deep red tie  
"What do you think?" he asked  
"It's a nice colour Ianto" she said and looked at the shelves full of ties. She saw two that were almost the same colour but not quite. She held them up  
"What about these?" she said holding up a pale grey tie and a steel grey tie  
"They're a bit boring," said Jack holding up a vivid green  
"It looks like something I'd rather not mention," said Ianto  
"Bit bright" said Jack  
"Just a little Cariad"  
Jack put the tie down.  
He picked up a few ties and rude remarks kept popping in his head, he desperately wanted to keep his promise to Ianto  
"Yan, I'm bored," said Jack  
Iantos response was immediate he grabbed Jack by the hand  
"Tosh he's bored lets take a break and come back in a bit"  
"What why"  
"I'll explain later," said Ianto  
They had reached the door when Simon re-appeared  
"Jack Ianto where you going?"  
"We'll be back Simon, Jacks bored," said Ianto  
"Get him out of my shop right now" said Simon panicking and looking at his other customers  
"We'll be back," said Ianto pushing Jack out the door.

Ianto took his hand and they went down the road to a small café to get him a coffee.  
Over coffee Ianto told Tosh what Jack had said about the ties, the first time they went into the shop and what happened after.  
"Oh Jack, how could you?" said Tosh  
"Don't make me feel any worse than I already do Tosh, why do you think I called you in the middle of the night and asked you to enable the tracker"  
Tosh just nodded. She had no idea what Jack and indeed Ianto went through that night. How close Jack came to losing Ianto forever.  
After a coffee Jack was calm enough to go back.

"You alright now Jack?" said Simon as they entered  
"I'm fine"  
"Right I kept the shirts and ties you already picked out, so lets get you kitted out before you get bored again" he said and ushered Jack and Ianto into the fitting rooms.  
"Won't be long Tosh" said Jack

20 minutes later Jack and Ianto walked out of the fitting rooms dressed in their suits. They'd both chosen the white shirts and were wearing the ties Tosh had picked out. She looked at them both, with tears in her eyes. She'd never seen Jack in a proper suit. They both looked delectable.  
"Hey no crying" said Jack  
"I'm sorry I just never thought I'd see you in a suit"  
"You'll only ever see it today and then tomorrow" said Jack tugging at the jacket  
"Cariad, leave it alone" said Ianto taking his hand away from the hem of the jacket  
"It feels strange Yan"  
"Yeah but Jack, you look wonderful you both do" said Tosh  
"Just one question Tosh" said Jack  
"What's that?" she asked  
"Does my bum look big in this?" he asked and spun round lifting up the jacket and thrusting his bum out at her.  
Tosh burst out laughing as Ianto slapped it.  
"Like the rest of you Jack, its looks gorgeous" he said planting a gentle kiss on his lips.


	31. Chapter 31

As Jack went with Simon to pay Ianto pulled Tosh to one side.  
"Tosh can you amuse Jack for about half an hour, there's an errand I need to run I'll meet you back at the car"  
"Sure Ianto, I'll take him for a caffeine fix, why don't you meet us in the café"  
Ianto nodded and left the shop.

When Jack returned to find Ianto gone, he was puzzled as to why Ianto would suddenly run off without him. Tosh assured him there was nothing wrong and that he just had an errand to run. So he went with her to wait for him in the café. Thirty minutes later Ianto slipped into the vacant seat next to Jack and took his hand in his.

"So gonna tell me where you disappeared to Yan" asked Jack  
"Doesn't matter Cariad," he whispered

Back at the guesthouse Aggie wouldn't let any of them near the lounge or the kitchen

"Go and amuse yourselves until dinner" she said, and then turned to Ianto  
"Drew dropped this by earlier, apparently you left it behind" she said handing him a disc  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about this" he said and put it in his pocket  
"Come on lets go upstairs" he took Jacks hand and turned to Tosh  
"Tosh can you grab your laptop and meet us in our room"  
"Sure" she said as they headed up the stairs and she turned to go to her room

"Yan what are you keeping from me?"  
"Nothing Jack" he said and tenderly kissed him  
"We promised no secrets"  
"Jack there's no secrets I'll tell you when Tosh gets here," he said  
"Then lets amuse ourselves while we wait" said Jack and pulled Ianto into what can only be described as one of the most tender and loving kisses Ianto had ever experienced during his time with Jack. His hands rested on Iantos hips, his fingertips sliding between his clothing to gently carrass his skin  
"I love you" he said as their lips parted  
"My Cariad" whispered Ianto as he leant into Jack and their lips met again.  
This time a gentle tapping on the door interrupted them.  
"Come in Tosh," said Jack pulling away then finding Iantos mouth again  
Tosh walked in to find Jack and Ianto kissing. She smiled and sat on the bed. Their mouths finally parted as Ianto gasped for breath. Jacks arms slid to Iantos waist and held him close to him  
"So Yan, Tosh is here now what was it you were going to tell me" he said  
He reached into his pocket and threw Tosh the disc  
"Can you put that in?" he asked as he took Jacks hands in his  
Tosh switched her laptop on.  
"Jack let me make a drink," said Ianto stepping from Jacks embrace  
"Industrial coffee thanks Yan," said Jack  
Ianto made the coffee and a tea for himself, as Tosh waited for her laptop to fire up.  
"What is this Ianto?" she asked as the cd opened as a music file  
"Jack I asked the DJ to record this" said Ianto as the piano solo started  
"Oh my god" said Jack quietly. Ianto poured him a coffee and passed it to him  
"Who is this Ianto? his voice is amazing" said Tosh  
"Its me" said Jack  
"Pull the other one, I've heard you singing" said Tosh

Jack opened his mouth and sang along

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

"When did you learn to sing like that" she said amazed  
"I've always been able to sing Tosh I just choose not to"  
"Why did you record it Yan?"  
"I thought Tosh could do a couple of copies, we can give one to Andrew and Michael and one to Aggie, but if you'd rather not" he said looking at him  
"Yan it's a brilliant idea" he said as he leant against the wall  
"Can I have a copy Jack?" asked Tosh as the cd stopped  
"If you really want one I guess so" he said smiling  
"Did I really sound like that?" he asked Ianto  
"I told you, you're fantastic," he said kissing him again, Jack opened his mouth and responded  
"Erm guys as much as I'm all for your relationship could please try and remember I'm in the room" said Tosh smiling  
"Sorry Tosh" said Jack

The sun was shining and it was a bright warm day. Jack turned over and kissed Ianto tenderly. He opened his eyes and smiled  
"I love you Cariad," he whispered  
"I love you too" said Jack  
They shared a shower together and then started to get ready for their civil partnership at 11am that morning. At 0930 Tosh knocked on their door  
"Guys you ready?" she called  
"Tosh help" called Jack, he couldn't get his tie done right  
Tosh came in and fixed it for him, then walked round both of them straightening their jackets and ties. She placed a single red rose in their buttonholes.  
"Ok you got the rings" she asked Jack  
"Yes, here you keep hold of them" he said as he handed her the two black velvet boxes. She put them safely in her purse  
"Ok come on, Andrew and Michael are waiting downstairs," she said  
The 3 of them walked down the stairs. Andrew and Michael were waiting in the foyer for them along with Aggie and a camera  
"Wait there, let me get a picture of you" said Aggie  
Jack and Ianto stepped to the side of Tosh and they each took one of her hands  
"No this should be just you?" she argued  
"One of the three of you together and then one of Jack and Ianto before you leave" said Aggie

They stepped out into the sunshine.  
"Ok we'll follow you in our car" said Andrew  
"Ok" said Jack and took the keys from his pocket to promptly have them taken away from him  
"Tosh"  
"You and Ianto get in the back together, I'll drive you," she said  
Jack nodded

By the time they reached the registry office Jack was shaking with nerves.  
"Its alright Jack, I was nervous too" said Andrew as Jack tried and failed to calm down  
"I've never been so scared in my life"  
Andrew kissed him on the cheek  
"Come on you'll be fine, it'll be over before you know it"  
Jack nodded and they went into the small room set aside for the ceremony  
The registrar turned to them

"This is a civil partnership agreement, you will be bound by the same agreements as a separate sex union, your union will be recognised as a legal binding contract entitling you to the same rights as a separate sex married couple do you both understand this"  
"Yes" said Jack  
"Yes" said Ianto  
"I understand you both want to say a few words to each other before you sign your union agreement"  
Jack nodded and turned to Ianto.

Ianto looked at him, then at the registrar, over at Andrew and Michael then Tosh and finally back to Jack  
"Yan?" asked Jack  
"I'm sorry I can't do this" he said and ran from the room.

Jack just stood and watched him leave, he could hear him crying but couldn't move. The tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as reality dawned on him. Ianto had left him.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack woke up crying, as he moved Ianto woke up  
"Cariad, what's wrong?"  
"You ran away" he said the tears still falling down his face  
"What do you mean I ran away I'm right here Jack?" he said taking Jack in his arms  
"We got to the registry office and were about to say our vows and you ran away," he sobbed into Iantos shoulder  
"Cariad, I'll never leave you, it was just a dream I'm here," he said gently lifting Jacks face to look at him, the tears still falling. Ianto reached up and wiped them away. He kissed Jack on the lips.  
"It was so real Yan, you said you couldn't do it and ran away"  
"Ssshhh Jack, I love you and we're going to get married today," he said tenderly  
"Are you sure this is what you want"  
"Yes," said Ianto kissing him again, this time Jack responded and kissed him back. Ianto pulled away after a few seconds  
"I was going to give you this later, but I think you need it now" said Ianto getting out of the bed. He walked over to where his Jacket was hanging on the back of a chair and retrieved a small box then climbed back into bed next to Jack  
"Open this Cariad" he said and gave Jack the box.

Jack opened the box, inside was a silver curb bracelet with an identity strip in the middle. The word 'CARIAD' was engraved on it  
"Oh Yan" he said taking it out the box  
"Here" Ianto took it from him and fixed it round his wrist.  
"I know you don't wear jewellery Jack but I wanted to give you something"  
"I'll never take it off" said Jack and pulled Ianto to him  
"I love you so much Yan"  
"I know and I love you too much to ever run away from you Jack, please believe me"  
"I do" said Jack and leant towards Ianto as their lips met. The terrible dream forgotten, deep down he knew Ianto would never leave him but that dream it had been so real.

It was 6am, Aggie was in the kitchen. She was making a special breakfast for Jack and Ianto. Over the last couple of weeks she'd really grown to love these two men as her own family. They arrived out of the blue and just fitted straight into village life. She gently put two plates on the tray along with fresh coffee and a nice pot of tea for Ianto and headed upstairs.

Jack and Ianto were lying in bed, side by side looking at each other. Their hands gently running down each others bodies. They had to get up and start getting ready but neither wanted to leave their bed. Ianto jumped when someone knocked on their door. He pulled the duvet back up to cover them up.  
"Come in" called Jack

The door opened and Aggie came in carrying the tray  
"Good morning" she said  
"What's all this Aggie?" said Jack sitting up to take the tray from her  
"Special treat" she said smiling. Jack took the tray from her and Ianto removed the coffee and tea from the tray  
"You spoil us Aggie," he said  
"Yeah well don't go expecting it everyday, I only did it today because I wanted to make sure the day was special all day" she said "Now eat up before it gets cold, leave the tray on the desk and I'll come and collect later" she said as she left the room

Jack looked at Ianto and then at the tray laden with food.  
"She's so sweet," said Jack  
"I guess that Harkness smile works just fine," said Ianto gently planting a kiss on Jacks lips  
They sat in bed, eating the breakfast that Aggie had cooked for them. Jack had a plateful of sausages, eggs, bacon and all the trimmings. Iantos breakfast was his usual toast and honey; he never ate anything else for breakfast.  
Ianto swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge to pour them both a drink. He turned and passed Jack a cup of steaming coffee.  
"Hey I could get used to this you know, breakfast in bed with the man I love" said Jack taking the coffee  
"If this is what you want, I'll do it everyday from now on," said Ianto seriously  
"You would if I asked you to wouldn't you"  
"I'd do anything for you Jack, you know that" said Ianto touching Jacks cheek  
Jack leant into the caress  
"I know Yan, but I don't want breakfast in bed every morning"  
"Why not?" asked Yan  
"Because we'd never leave the bed afterwards" said Jack, he picked up the tray from between them and put it on the floor by the bed then turned back to Ianto  
"Come here" he said and took Iantos hands and pulled him down to the bed and kissed him with such hunger it made Ianto moan as he responded with equal hunger and passion. Kissing Jack was never going to be boring, he loved the feeling of Jacks lips on his, the feeling of Jacks skin against his, Jacks smell. He just loved everything Jack.

Toshiko woke up and switched her alarm off. She got out of bed and switched it off. It was 0630, 3 ½ hours before they had to leave for the registry office. She switched the kettle on in her room while she had a quick shower. Wrapped in a towel she sat in front of the small mirror, drinking her coffee and drying her hair. She wound her hair up into a pleat. Her dress was hanging up ready for her to put on; Aggie had been such a sweetie and allowed her use the iron to rid the expensive silk of a few creases. Her dress had been a present from her brother for her to wear at a family party that she never made because of Torchwood, she would never tell Ianto that the night Lisa rampaged through the hub trying to kill them all she was supposed to have been at her nieces 7th birthday and not fighting for her life and those of her friends with a half cyberised woman gone mad from the pain. She smiled as she looked at the dress, she'd loved it the first time she'd seen it. It was made from Japanese kimono silk but was a western design, it had very simple shoulder straps and was fitted around her breasts and then fell right to floor. It was sky blue in colour and decorated with the most exquisite hand embroidered lotus flowers in silver and gold. She couldn't wait to put it on but instead she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and went downstairs to have her breakfast, she knew she would be eating alone as Aggie already told her she would be cooking Jack and Ianto breakfast in bed.

Jack and Ianto finally slid out of bed a little after 0730 and enjoyed an extended shower together before the started to get dressed. Ianto had no trouble with his suit or tie; Jack on the other hand was having serious problems trying to sort out his tie.  
"How do you do it so easily Yan?" he asked as he watched Yan deftly tie his own tie  
"Practise Cariad"  
"Do I have to wear this thing?" said Jack again attempting to tie his own and again the knot just fell apart as he tried to tighten it  
"Let Me," said Ianto. He walked up to Jack and tied his tie for him, carefully making sure there were no creases in the material by the knot. As he did the tie, Jacks hands rested on his hips.  
"Rwy'n dy garu di Cariad" whispered Ianto  
"Wish I could speak your bloody language" said Jack  
"Its enough that you understand me Cariad"  
"I understand you but sometimes Gwen is a little hard"  
"Because she has a Cardiff accent Jack, remember I was brought up in a village and I lived in London so I lost mine a little" he whispered, his hand resting on Jacks shoulders, Jacks still on his waist. Ianto leant forward and kissed him so tenderly, he nibbled Jacks bottom lip as he opened his mouth to him. Neither knew how long they stood there just kissing, interrupted only by a knock on the door some time later, Ianto broke the kiss and gasping for air he managed to call out  
"Come in" then his mouth met Jacks again; he could never get enough of Jack over the last 3 weeks.  
Tosh opened the door to Jack and Iantos room and stepped inside to again find them kissing. She still couldn't help but smile they were finally together and happy. Only she and Ianto knew the story of how their Captain Jack Harkness came to be, how he stole the name of a dead man. She remembered when she and Jack had stepped through a time rift and ended up in 1941 Cardiff and met the real Captain Jack.  
Jack finally broke the kiss with Ianto and looked at Tosh, she was standing in front of them in a dress. He'd seen her 'dressed up' before but somehow this was different. She looked fantastic. He couldn't help but whistle his appreciation that Tosh go a little red.  
"I take it you approve Jack" she said stepping towards them  
"Toshiko Sato, you look almost edible," he said smiling  
"Only almost" she said smiling as she slipped an arm round Jack to hug him  
"Yan's the only one I want to eat," he said planting a gentle kiss on Iantos lips  
"You look beautiful Toshiko," said Ianto  
"So do you two," she said taking a step back to look at them both.

Ianto smiled as he put on his suit jacket, Jack did the same and then grasped Iantos hand. He was shaking almost as much as he was.  
"Nervous Yan" he said smiling  
"Petrified" was Iantos shaky answer  
"Me too" said Jack  
"I won't leave you Cariad," whispered Ianto in his ear  
"I know," said Jack gripping his hand tightly, he wasn't going to let go of him.

"Just one thing needed" said Tosh and picked up two single red rose buds she'd bought with her. She walked up to Jack and fixed one in his buttonhole and kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to Ianto. She walked back to the bed and picked up her digital camera  
"Let me take a few pictures before we leave" she said  
She took a few pictures of Jack and Ianto, then Ianto took the camera from her and told her to stand next to Jack and he took a couple of pictures. Jack then took the camera  
"Jack is easy just point the camera and press that button," said Ianto  
"I know how to work a camera Yan, its just coffee machines that don't like me," he said laughing  
Ianto stood next to Tosh and put his arm round her waist as Jack took a photograph.

Andrew and Michael arrived at the guesthouse.  
"Morning Aggie" said Andrew kissing his aunt on the cheek  
"Drew, Michael" she said and kissed them both on the cheek  
"Where's Jack and Ianto?" asked Andrew  
"They're upstairs getting ready with Toshiko"  
"We have to leave soon," said Michael looking at his watch  
"They'll be down on time, Toshiko promised me she'd keep them on time" said Aggie  
"Come and see the lounge" she said and directed them to the room she would allow Jack and Ianto to see. She and Tosh had been up most of the night finishing it. She opened the door and both men gasped. The ceiling was covered in festoons of white and blue paper ribbons. Aggies big dining table had been opened up and covered in a white linen tablecloth and topped with a blue paper one the same colour as the ribbons. All the food was covered and set out and in the middle was a huge square cake decorated with white icing and blue piping with the words

Jack and Ianto

Piped in the middle. She'd even put 2 little male figures on the cake, the same as she'd done for them.  
"Aggie they'll love it," said Michael  
"I hope so, I wanted to make today special for them, do you know neither of them have any family at all" she said with a tear in her eye  
"I know, they only have each other and their work colleagues," said Andrew  
"Now they have us," said Michael putting an arm round Aggie and one round Andrew.

"Come on Andrew and Michael will be waiting downstairs" said Tosh gathering up the camera and her purse. Jack grasped Iantos hand and they followed Tosh downstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Tosh drove them to the registry office. The registrar was waiting for them and explained that the civil partnership would give them the same rights a separate sex couple.  
"I understand that you want to say a few words to each other," he said looking at Jack and Ianto  
Ianto nodded and looked at Tosh, she came to stand next to him. In her hand the ring he would place on Jacks hand. Ianto looked at Jack  
"I'm not running Cariad" he whispered  
Jack smiled and let go of his hand, Ianto turned to face him  
"Jack, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You forgave me when others would have turned their backs on me, you're always there for me and I will always be there for you when others may falter in their love for you know that I never will" he took the ring from Tosh and slipped it on Jacks finger then carefully lifted his hand and kissed the ring  
"Forever Cariad" he said  
Tosh went to stand next to Jack as he took Iantos hand in his  
"Ianto you are the only person I have ever truly loved, you are who I think of when I close my eyes to sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake. I want you to be the last thing I see when I close my eyes and the first I see when I open them. My love for you will never falter, you think of everyone's well being before yourself, I think of you before myself as long as you are happy then I'm happy. I love you Ianto, our love will last beyond time" he took the ring from Tosh and slipped it on Iantos finger, but instead of kissing his hand he leant forward and kissed Ianto on the lips so tenderly, the tears slipped down Iantos cheeks. Jacks lips left his mouth and he reached up to wipe the tears away  
"Forever Cariad" he said and clasped Iantos hand in his.

Tosh went back to join Andrew and Michael. Michael handed her a tissue and she delicately dabed the tears from her eyes.  
"Would the two witnesses step forward" said the registrar  
Andrew took Tosh' hand and they went to stand on either side of Jack and Ianto.  
The four of them signed the register.

The sun was shining as they stepped out of the registry office. Iantos hand still clasped tight in Jacks.  
Tosh produced her camera again and in the gardens of the office she took several pictures of Jack and Ianto together and alone, also with Andrew and Michael.  
"Go and join Jack and Ianto," said Michael taking the camera from her  
Jack pulled her towards them and finally let go of Iantos hand to take hers. Ianto took her other hand as Michael held up the camera both men turned their heads and kissed her on the cheek as Michael took the picture.

Tosh drove the car back to the guesthouse with Jack and Ianto in the back wrapped in each others arms.  
"I love you," said Jack  
"I know Cariad, I love you too much to EVER leave you"  
"I know Yan, but it was so real. I really thought for the first few seconds when I woke up that you had left me"  
Ianto gently put a hand on Jacks face and turned his head to look at him, he kissed him on the mouth and Jack immediately responded to him and opened his mouth.

Aggie met them at the door and hugged them both.  
"Congratulations" she said and led them to the lounge door  
"Are you sure we're allowed in there" said Jack laughing  
"The reason I wouldn't let you in is because it wasn't finished, now it is with Tosh' help we finished it last night" she said opened the door

The tears fell down Jacks cheeks as he looked around the room. Ianto slipped an arm round Jacks waist and leant against him resting his head on Jacks shoulder.  
"Jack" he whispered  
Jack looked at him; the familiar hollow look was glazing Iantos beautiful eyes  
"Do it sweetheart?" whispered Jack.  
Everyone's high running emotions were taking their toll on him. Ianto smiled as Jack felt him touch his mind. Jack kept a tight hold on Ianto for a few minutes until he recovered, no one noticed the look that had briefly appeared in Iantos eyes. It faded the second his mind touched that of Jack, his anchor now and forever. Ianto saw the cake on the table and pulled Jack towards it  
"Jack look" he said  
Jack looked and saw the cake.  
"Aggie, come here" he said  
He pulled her into a hug  
"I don't know what to say," he sobbed  
"Then say nothing, I just wanted to make sure this day was special"  
"Oh Aggie it couldn't be any better, honestly" said Ianto kissing her on the cheek. He jumped as Andrew popped a bottle of champagne  
"Sorry" he said as he poured the champagne. Tosh made sure everyone had a glass  
"To my dearest friends Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones" she said the tears falling down her cheeks  
"Jack and Ianto" echoed everyone  
Jack turned to Andrew as he realised someone was missing  
"Drew, where's Cassie? I haven't seen her for a couple of days, is she alright"  
"I'm fine Jack," said a voice behind him  
Jack turned to see Cassie standing by the door holding a tiny bundle in her arms  
"Cassie" screamed Andrew and ran to his sister  
"The doctors let us come home, Aggie came to get us," she said cradling her baby. Andrew slipped his arm round her and led her into the room.  
Jack and Ianto stepped up to her. She held the baby out to Ianto  
"Hold her for me a minute Ianto" she said and took Jack to one side. Ianto couldn't hear what she was saying but as Jacks turned back to face him, he had tears in his eyes. Ianto looked at the tiny baby he was holding, her skin so pale against a mop of jet-black hair and the blue eyes of a newborn baby. Cassie and Jack walked back up to where Ianto was standing cradling the sleeping baby  
"Cassie what's her name?" he asked  
"That's up to you Ianto, I couldn't think of a name I liked and I was wondering if you knew of any traditional Welsh names"  
"Bronwyn" whispered Ianto  
"Is that traditional?" asked Cassie  
"It was my sisters name"  
"Was"  
"She disappeared when she was 8" said Ianto, tears welling in his eyes as his sisters beautiful young face swam in his minds eye. Jack saw it in his mind and slipped an arm round him  
"Then meet Bronwyn," said Cassie  
"Thank you" whispered Jack  
"No problem Jack"

Ianto passed baby Bronwyn back to Cassie.  
"I didn't mean to spoil your day," she said  
"Cassie you haven't, having little Bronwyn here as well as her gorgeous mother just makes it more special" said Jack kissing her on the cheek, then bending his head slightly he pressed a gentle kiss to Brownwyns forehead

After everyone had held the new baby girl, Cassie settled her in a Moses basket at the far end of the room.

Jack and Ianto held the cake knife over the cake as a familiar sound reached their ears. The sound of ancient engines, heard only by those who had met him. Jack looked at Ianto  
"Its ok Jack, go to him," said Ianto  
Jack shook his head  
"No I spent too long waiting for him to come back for me, I left you once I'm not doing it again" he said and kissed Ianto, ignoring the pull of the TARDIS. He had his life now, he didn't need the doctor and time travel. He was happy in Iantos arms and that was where he was going to stay.


	34. Chapter 34

A cheer went up in the room as Jack and Ianto cut their wedding cake.  
Jack took the first slice and held it to Iantos lips for him to take a bite, then took a bite himself. Tosh took a picture as Iantos lips closed over the cake.

Aggie took over the cutting of the cake and everyone had a slice.  
"Erm excuse me," said a voice from the door  
Jack turned to see his old friend; the doctor and his forever companion Rose Tyler.  
Aggie walked towards them  
"I'm sorry this is a private party" and ushered them from the room. Neither the doctor nor Rose had seen Jack and Ianto.  
"Mr and Mrs Smith, I believe you have a room for us," said the doctor  
"Oh yes, here we are room number 4, dinner will be at 7pm" she said  
"Thank you very much," said Rose and taking the doctors hand she led him upstairs  
"Why are we here?" she asked  
"I instructed the TARDIS to find us somewhere peaceful, she obviously liked this village," he said with a smile

"Jack its alright if you want to go to him" said Yan as Jack watched the doctor and Rose walk away from the room  
"No, I don't need him anymore I don't need anyone but you, I don't care why he's here I'm not getting involved" said Jack slipping his arm round Iantos waist  
"You are all I ever want," he whispered  
"I want you too, do you think we can slip out without anyone noticing"  
Jack looked round the room  
"I don't think so," he said as Tosh came towards them, he noticed she'd kicked off her high heels and was barefoot  
"God I hate heels" she said smiling at them  
"You look tired Tosh," said Jack, noticing the bags under her eyes  
"I was up til the early hours with Aggie getting this ready" she smiled  
"Thank you it's amazing" said Jack  
"You're welcome, I'm glad you asked me to come"  
"Wouldn't have had it any other way" said Jack  
"Would you mind if I went upstairs for a while, Andrew and Michael have invited us all to the pub tonight but I think I need some sleep first" she said  
"Of course not, get some rest Tosh," said Jack kissing her cheek  
"Thank you for everything" he said

Tosh smiled and went to tell Aggie she was going to her room for a while. About an hour later Andrew, Michael and Cassie bid farewells  
"I closed the pub, I'd better go and open up before the whole village riots" said Andrew  
"You will join us tonight won't you" added Michael  
"Of course, I think we'd better get some rest too Yan" said Jack  
Ianto nodded, he knew if he let go of Jacks mind now his mind would be overwhelmed by everyone's emotions. In their room with only them he would be safe.

So they too left for some rest. Safely in their room Ianto withdrew from Jacks mind and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Promise me something Yan," said Jack  
"Anything"  
"Promise that you will anchor to me whenever you feel the need, don't wait for me to notice and tell you"  
"I promise Cariad"  
"Good, now come here" said Jack and pulled Ianto to him. They shed their clothes and for once Ianto left them all where they fell, he'd never needed Jack as much as he did now. There was no foreplay, Ianto climbed onto the bed on his knees as Jack followed him, pausing only to get the tube of lube from the dresser. He applied liberal amounts to Ianto and to his hand; he gently slipped a finger inside Ianto and pressed against his prostate  
"Oh god Jack please, I need you," he moaned  
"Patience baby" crooned Jack as he leant forward and removed his fingers from Ianto. He thrust into him as Ianto screamed into the pillow, not in pain but pure ecstasy. Jack needed to be inside him as much as he needed to feel him. Jack reached round Ianto and took his hard cock in his hand gently sliding his lubed hand up and down the shaft and as he pumped into him.  
"Oh godddddd JAACCKKKK" moaned Ianto loudly, not caring if anyone could hear them. Jack grunted as he came inside his lover, at the same time Ianto came in his hand. They both collapsed on to the bed, Jack closed his arms round Ianto still inside him, they both closed their eyes and slept. Ianto woke first about 2 hours later, still wrapped in Jacks arms. He could feel Jack still inside him; he gently pulled his hips away and turned in Jacks arms. He kissed Jack tenderly on the lips; Jack smiled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Tosh slept for a couple of hours, she woke still in her now completely creased dress. She stripped off and stepped under the shower. Dressed in jeans and a sweater she switched on her laptop, remembering that she had promised to make some copies of Iantos cd. She couldn't help but listen to his voice as her laptop copied the song. She allowed herself to relax and completely lost track of what she was doing apart from listening to her bosses beautiful voice. It was only when her laptop bleeped she shrugged and inserted a black disc. She still had to think of something to give them as a gift, she smiled as she put it another disc and picked her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hiroshi" she said as a man answered  
"Toshiko, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing brother, I need to ask you something" she said  
"You haven't called for months Toshiko, I am your older brother I need to know you are safe"  
"Hiroshi, I am safe," she said  
"Then what is it you wish to ask of me?"  
"Hiroshi, 2 friends of mine got married today could you make them both a kimono"  
"Of course little sister, what colour and pattern would you like"?  
" Dark blue both with the dragon"  
"Toshiko do you forget so easily, a woman cannot wear the dragon kimono"  
"I don't forget Hiroshi, my friends are both male"  
"You went to a Gay wedding," he said  
"Hiroshi please, they are my good friends I know your feeling towards gay relationships but will make them for me"  
"I don't like it Toshiko but you are my little sister I will make them"  
"Thank you Hiroshi, be well brother"  
"You too little sister, I will call you when they are done"  
"Thank you Hiroshi" she said and cut the link with her brother

Jack woke up to find Ianto still in his arms and looking at him  
"What?" he said sleepily  
"Nothing Cariad, I love watching you sleep," he said as he ran a finger down Jacks side  
"I love you," said Ianto  
Jacks answer was to lean in for a kiss  
"Cariad, what are we going to do when we go home?" asked Ianto as their lips parted  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean where do we live, my little flat or the hub"  
"I don't care, I'd sleep on the plaza if you asked me to" said Jack  
"That doesn't help, we need to make a decision"  
"You decide Yan, tell me to sleep at the bottom of Cardiff Bay and I will as long as you're lying next to me," said Jack taking his hand in his  
"You're not helping Jack"  
"Yan, its up to you, where would you feel more comfortable your flat or our quarters at the hub"  
"I don't know," said Ianto  
"Why don't we go back to your flat and see how you feel then?" said Jack  
"Its not my flat, its yours too everything I own is yours now" he said kissing him  
"Ok our flat, I can't remember the last time I actually lived in a proper place, I don't think I ever have I've travelled for as long as I remember"  
This reminded Ianto of the arrival of the Doctor and Rose  
"Jack did you call the doctor?" he asked  
"No, I don't know why he's here Yan and I don't care"  
"What if he's come to take you away again?" he asked nervously  
"I'm not going Yan, after everything that we've been through since I left last time with him, after what I put you through when I left without a word. I'm NEVER leaving you again. Planets can burn for all I care, you are my life now and always will be" he said pulling Ianto to him  
"I promised you forever Ianto Harkness-Jones and that is what you've got" he said and kissed him  
"I like the sound of that" said Ianto as their lips parted  
"What?"  
"Your name before mine"  
"I like the sound of it too"  
"You know we'll have to register our union with Torchwood," said Ianto  
"I know, and frankly they can screw themselves if they don't like it"  
Ianto laughed  
"You mean that don't you," he said  
"Yes I do and the same goes for everyone else if they don't like it its tough. I promise you Yan things will change when we get back, Owen will treat you with the respect you deserve or he can leave"  
"He won't change Jack"  
"He will if he wants to carry on working at Torchwood, I'm in charge not him and you my darling Ianto are second in command"  
"But"  
"No buts Yan, I want you with me and Owen will just have to get used to it"  
Ianto nodded.

The doctor collapsed into Rose' arms  
"Wonder why the TARDIS bought us here" she said again and she curled into his arms  
"I don't know Rosebud, she doesn't tell me everything you know"  
"I know"  
"Shall we get ready for dinner?" he asked looking at the clock  
"I guess so" she sighed more than content in his arms.

When Jack and Ianto walked downstairs, Aggie wasn't in the lounge. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen and found her cooking dinner  
"Aggie you are the most wonderful woman I know," said Jack  
"Coffee is fresh, you don't have to flatter me," she said laughing  
"You're the best" he said and kissed her cheek as one hand reached for the coffee  
"Be careful Jack please, this is my spare machine you've already broke one," she said as Jacks hand nudged a button and the machine made a funny hissing noise  
"YAANNNN" screamed Jack panicking that he'd broken this one too  
"Cariad, its fine" he said touching the button again and the steam stopped billowing from the little spout. He reached into the cupboard and poured Jack his coffee  
"Come on lets leave Aggie in peace" he said and led Jack from the kitchen before he could break something else  
"Yan remind me tomorrow we go and buy Aggie the best coffee machine we can find" said Jack as they walked into the dining room and sat at their table.  
"Alright" said Ianto as Jack pulled him towards his lap  
"You know it's been 10 minutes 32 seconds since I last kissed you" said Jack  
"Really, that long Cariad you're slacking" he said as he allowed Jack to pull him onto his lap. Jack smiled and their lips met. Ianto wrapped his arms round Jacks neck as Jack held him round the waist. They didn't notice 2 people walk into the dining room.

Rose turned to the Doctor  
"You know if I didn't know better I'd swear that was Jacks voice we heard earlier"  
"You're hearing things Rose Tyler perhaps we could get the TARDIS to drop in on him"  
Rose smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Neither noticed the couple on the side of the room as they found a seat together

Both couple too wrapped up in each other to notice their presence.

Aggie walked into the dining room and found her two favourite men next to her nephews still kissing  
"You can't possibly eat sitting like that you know"  
"Sorry Aggie" said Ianto breaking his kiss with Jack  
"Besides Tosh is on her way down and it'd be rude to ignore her," she said smiling at them

Jack released his grip on Ianto and allowed him to slide into the chair next to him just as Tosh appeared at their table.  
"I know you two just got married but could at least try and pretend you want my company" she said and sat down opposite them smiling  
"Toshiko if we didn't want you here would we have called you" said Jack  
"Guess not, thanks again for inviting me"

Rose was listening intently to what the doctor was saying, or at least trying to keep up with him. When she heard an American accent, she spun in her chair. She'd know that voice anywhere. She scanned the dining room and noticed a familiar frame sitting with his back to them wearing a 1941 style military greatcoat  
"JACK" she screamed and leapt from her chair, she ran the length of the dining room and threw herself at him  
Jack laughed as he caught her and hugged her  
"Hello Rose" he said calmly  
"Is that all I get hello Rose, aren't you surprised to see us"  
"No, we heard you arrive earlier, that party you almost crashed earlier was ours" he said and letting go of her he put an arm round Ianto  
"What are you doing here? The doctor was just saying we were going to come visit you" she said and turned to see the doctor striding up to join them.  
"Long time Jack Harkness," he said slipping his arm round Rose  
"Doctor" said Jack  
"What's up with you Jack? the last time we appeared you couldn't wait to join us"  
"To be frank Doctor, Rose I don't need to live for you anymore. I married Ianto this morning"  
"Well congratulations, you don't fancy a quick trip to Menerva then" said the doctor  
"No thanks Doc, Yan is my life now I enjoyed my time with you but I don't need it anymore"  
"But Jack" said Rose  
"No Rose, I made a promise this morning and I don't intend to ever break it. I left him once to go off and save the world wit you, I won't be doing it again ever," he said and turned away from them, Ianto took his hand and squeezed it. He knew it was hard for Jack to be so curt with his friends when they'd been through so much together.  
"Well fine come on Rose, we're obviously not welcome here," said the doctor  
"You know how to find us Jack if you ever need to" she said as the doctor started to pull her away  
"I'm sorry Rose, my life is here"  
Rose smiled at him and allowed the doctor to pull her from the room.

Passing the front desk he opened his wallet and left £100 on the desk and they left the guesthouse.


	35. Chapter 35

The evening at the pub finally drew to a close around 2am when Jack turned to say something to Tosh and found her asleep on Iantos shoulder. He smiled  
"I think we'd better go," he said to Andrew  
"Thanks for a great evening" said Jack  
"You're welcome Jack, will you and Ianto be leaving with Toshiko tomorrow"  
"No we'll follow her back in a couple of days" said Jack as he stood up. He took off his great coat and wrapped it around Tosh as he picked her up. She was so light, she murmured but she was so tired she didn't wake up as he walked back to the guesthouse with Ianto at his side and his friend in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept.  
Jack laid her gently on her bed and covered her with the duvet. Then he and Ianto went to their room. As he opened the door they could smell fresh coffee, Aggie had been in to tidy up and had even put on a fresh pot of coffee.  
"Do you think we could tempt her to Torchwood" said Jack as he poured himself a coffee  
"You'd soon miss my coffee," said Ianto  
"Damn right"

Tosh left to drive back to Cardiff just after breakfast. It was Sunday and she'd told Owen she'd be back in on Monday morning. She intended to be there when he arrived at the hub looking fresh and relaxed. Right now all she could think about was getting home and sleeping in her own bed. The weekend had been perfect but she missed her home comforts.

Jack and Ianto went shopping. Jack had asked Andrew if he knew somewhere that would be open on a Sunday where he could buy Aggie a new coffee machine to replace the one he'd broken. Andrew gave him directions to a retail park, it was a good 2-hour drive, and so they'd be gone most of the day.

When it came to choosing a new coffee machine Jack was in his element, anything that made coffee interested him. Ianto laughed when he realised that they had been looking at different coffee machines for nearly 2 hours and Jack was showing no signs of being bored.  
"So do I have to buy a coffee machine every time we go out shopping so you don't get bored" he said slipping his arm round Jack  
"I promise whenever we go shopping I'll be on my best behaviour"

Jack finally chose a coffee for Aggie that did everything, it made all kinds of coffee.  
"Don't forget we need a new one for the hub, you promised" said Ianto  
"Ok, why don't we get two of these?" said Jack indicating to the one he'd chosen for Aggie  
"Do we really such a sophisticated one for the hub" questioned Ianto  
"Yan, its doesn't have a glass jug so I can't break it, besides you don't have to make me a whole pot anymore to last me through the night because I'll be wherever you are" he said kissing him gently  
"Well it certainly would make nice coffee," said Ianto  
"We'll take two," said Jack to the sales assistant  
"Certainly" he said smiling.

After stopping for something to eat, they drove back to the guesthouse.  
Aggie was over the moon with her present.  
"You shouldn't have wasted your money on me," she said  
"Aggie you have done so much for us since we arrived, call it a thank you gift and an apology for breaking yours" said Jack  
"Thank you," she said kissing them both  
"So how does it work?" she said turning to Ianto  
He smiled as he explained how to use the machine.  
"It'll help make things easier for you Aggie, you can make all sorts of different kinds of coffee" said Jack looking at his empty cup  
"Hint taken" she said and picked up the cup, carefully following Iantos instructions she proceeded to make Jack a cup of his industrial strength coffee that he loved so much.  
"Perfect" he said tasting it  
"You can also make hot chocolate with it Aggie, just use chocolate instead of coffee and the milk frother does the rest," said Ianto  
"What about tea" she asked  
"That too" he said and demonstrated by making both himself and her a cup of Earl Grey  
"You can make it even easier by making a pot of really strong tea and using the hot water to weaken it and heat it at the same time" he said  
"This is the best gift ever," she said as she kissed them both

Jack and Ianto offered to take Aggie out to dinner but she declined, she was going to see little Bronwyn.  
"But you two make yourselves at home, there's no one else here but us" she said  
"Thanks Aggie" said Jack

"You know what I really feel like doing Jack?" said Ianto once they were alone  
Jack looked at him and smiled  
"Don't you ever think of anything else?" he said playfully slapping Jacks arm  
"Not recently no, all I want is you"  
"You've got me Jack, are you interested in what I feel like doing or not" he said pretending that Jack had hurt his feelings  
"Of course, what do you want to do my sexy Welshman"?  
"Relaxing on front of the TV with you and a glass of wine"  
"Easily done, although I'd prefer coffee"  
"I know Cariad"

10 minutes later Ianto had opened a bottle of wine left from their reception and made Jack a fresh coffee, they relaxed in the lounge on the huge couch. Ianto kicked off his shoes and settled down with his feet on the footstool, Jack lounged next to him, finally settling by lying down and resting his head in Iantos lap. Ianto rested an arm casually over Jacks shoulder; Jack took his hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger. Ianto watched TV, he thought Jack was watching too until he heard a gentle snore and smiled. They were still in the lounge when Aggie returned. Jack was still asleep, his coffee lay forgotten. Ianto was watching a movie with an empty bottle of wine beside him. He wasn't drunk, it took a lot more than a bottle of wine to get him drunk, he was completely relaxed and utterly in love with the man asleep in his lap.

"Ianto you haven't drunk all that on your own" said Aggie seeing the empty bottle  
Ianto put his finger to his lips and gestured to Jacks sleeping form.  
"I'm fine Aggie, its ages since Jack and I were able to completely relax"  
"Well I was going to make a cup of tea before I head off to bed, would you like one?"  
"I'd love one," said Ianto

Aggie went into the kitchen and returned a couple of minutes later with 2 cups of tea. She passed one to Ianto  
"Mind if I join you for a bit," she said  
"Of course not" said Ianto  
Aggie sat on the chair next to him and curled her legs under her, hugging her tea  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course"  
"I was talking to Michael tonight and he happened to mention that you worked for Torchwood"  
"We do," he said wondering how Michael knew  
"I don't know exactly what it is you people do there, but I do know that after what happened in London in that place Michael lost his twin sister"  
"I'm sorry Aggie, I lost someone there too," he said as the tears appeared in his eyes  
"I didn't mean to upset you Ianto," she said reaching out a hand and touched his arm  
"Its alright, Jack and I work in Cardiff, Jack is in charge we don't do the same work as the London office. Jack doesn't believe in 'everything alien belongs to us', we examine alien artefacts and lock away the ones that we see as dangerous to life on earth, the others we try to integrate into making life easier" he said  
Jack stirred in his sleep, he felt Ianto tense, and he could feel him in his mind trying to bury thoughts of 'the battle at canary wharf'.  
"Yan" he said opening his eyes  
"I'm alright Cariad," he said tenderly  
Jack sat up and rested his head on Iantos shoulder before seeing Aggie  
"Aggie, what time is it?" he asked  
"Its late Ianto and I were just talking, would you like a coffee?" she asked  
Jack just flashed a smile  
"One coffee coming up" she said setting down her tea

"Yan, are you sure you're ok?" he asked looking in his lovers eyes  
"I promise Jack, Aggie just told me that Michael lost his twin sister at canary wharf where I lost…." He still couldn't bring himself to say her name  
"Lisa" said Jack  
Ianto nodded.  
"I had to push the memories away Jack, I don't want to remember anymore"  
Jack kissed him  
"Its ok Yan" he said as Aggie came back in with his coffee

"Aggie what was it you wanted to ask me?" said Ianto as she sat back down  
"I was wondering if you could somehow find out what happened to Michaels sister, she was never listed as dead or missing, its just like she vanished"  
"We'll try Aggie, but the records from then are very short and fractured," said Jack  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd try"  
"Of course we will, if you could write down all her full name and her date of birth before we leave" said Jack

Soon after Aggie bid them goodnight and went up to her apartment. Jack and Ianto were not far behind her in heading to bed. Jack was in bed by the time Ianto came out of the bathroom. He stripped off and climbed into bed. He snuggled up Jack  
"You sure you're ok Yan?" asked Jack concerned. Ianto was holding him tighter than usual when they settled down to sleep  
"Just hold me Jack, I can feel the nightmares coming and I don't want them," he said suddenly starting to cry  
"Ssshhh, its ok baby, you can't stop them"  
"I know I just want them to stop," sobbed Ianto as he held tightly onto Jack as if holding him close would stop the nightmares. Deep down he knew that it wouldn't, he knew as soon as he closed his eyes they would take him. He'd be there again, screaming out her name and finding her strapped to that contraption screaming in agony as the cyber unit shut down leaving her neither human nor cyberman. Sometimes the dreams were worse, sometimes Jack was there when he found her, willing him to kill her there and then and stop the pain but he couldn't. He hadn't been able to kill her then and he hadn't been able to kill her when she threatened everyone he held close to him. Even when Jack had told her to go and execute her otherwise he'd execute them both. He still couldn't do it. Jack, Tosh and Owen had burst into the room and filled her bullets before his eyes. It wasn't his Lisa they'd killed, she was already dead at his feet, they'd killed the delivery girl the innocent beautiful girl that delivered their pizza. His Lisa had taken her life, murdered her and still he couldn't kill the thing that stood in front of him.

Jack lay holding Ianto close to him, if he could take the nightmares away he would but he didn't know how. He could feel Ianto struggling to stay awake in his arms  
"Sleep Yan, I'm here," he whispered tenderly  
"I can't, I don't want to dream anymore Jack, please don't make me sleep"  
"You have to sleep baby, please just close your eyes I'm here I won't let anything hurt you"  
"I don't want to dream anymore Jack, why won't she leave me alone"  
Jack suddenly had an idea  
"Ianto would you do something for me?" he asked  
"Anything Jack, but please don't make me go to sleep" even as he spoke his eyes were drooping closed  
"Anchor your mind to me and sleep"  
"No, it won't help"  
"We don't know that Yan, please try it, try it for me"  
"But"  
"Yan please, you do trust me, don't you?"  
"Always"  
"Then let me help you, anchor your mind and sleep"  
Ianto nodded and as his mind touched Jacks he gave in to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Jack bent his head and kissed Iantos sleeping form. When the vision appeared in his mind, he didn't know what was happening. Then he heard himself call out  
"LIIISSSAAA"  
No wait that was Iantos voice not his.  
He was seeing what scared Ianto so much he didn't want to sleep. He could feel his panic; gently Jack reached out to Ianto  
"Its ok baby I'm here" he said and felt Ianto relax. Jack used his mind to filter the pain and emotion away from the man he could feel lying in his arms. He felt Ianto completely relax, he couldn't though, he was feeling everything. The pain of losing the one he loved, the pain and agony of finding her like he had. The indecision in Iantos mind, his mind telling him to kill her, his heart saying no. Then Lisa's voice  
"Ianto please help me, it hurts Ianto, it hurts so much"  
The pain in Iantos heart, he knew what he should do but he couldn't. He untied her and carried her through the wreckage of the tower, long since deserted by Cybermen, Daleks and humans alike. The bodies everywhere, the sights the smells, everywhere was that smell of death. Through it all Ianto fought an internal battle with himself as he carried his girlfriend through the wreckage. She was screaming in pain, everything in Iantos being was telling him to shoot her, she was part cyberman she wasn't his Lisa. Amongst it all he could feel the love he'd had for her. He would do whatever it took to save her. He carried her to medical and found enough sedative to let her sleep. Then leaving her safely hidden he returned to the cyber unit and began to dis-mantle it and carry it piece by piece to the only surviving Torchwood SUV. Finally returning for her and carrying her down to the SUV. He gently laid her in the back and covered her up with a sheet taken from the medical suite. He kissed her as he gave her another injection for the pain and to keep her asleep and then he drove. He drove from London to the Cardiff hub with a cyberman in his car. The tears were falling down Jacks cheeks; Ianto went through this every night and survived. How? He asked himself how the hell could someone survive this and still learn to love someone again. The dream carried on, a year later Ianto was hiding her in the hubs basement. Then she'd gotten loose when he brought in that scientist and he was taken off life support and of the drugs. Her cyber self took over what was left of the human Lisa. She was rampaging through the hub, Jack saw himself fly through the hub as she threw him. He felt Iantos heart scream out in agony as he saw Jack lying dead on the floor. Then Jack 'woke up', he grabbed Ianto as he squirted Myfanwys food identifier over Lisa and ordered everyone to the lift. Still holding on to a frantically fighting Ianto, he could feel the pain as they watched the pterodactyl attack the cyber woman below them. Tosh running towards them  
"I managed to override the lockdown, we can get back in?" she yelled  
"Ianto stop" screamed Jack as the Welshman took of towards the other entrance. They caught up with him at the door and Jack pulled his gun and pointed it at Ianto  
"What the hell where you doing hiding a cyberman in the basement"  
"She's not a cyberman, she's Lisa my girlfriend"  
Jack felt the pain in Iantos heart,  
"You go in there and you execute her"  
"No Jack, please god I can't" the pain in his heart was incredible  
"You've got 10 minutes and I come after you, if she's still alive Ianto I'll execute you BOTH" he screamed  
Ianto nodded and entered the hub.  
Jack nearly broke the link he had to Ianto as he heard Iantos mind  
"I love you Sir, but I can't kill her, I can't"  
Jack gasped and struggled to keep the link open, he had to see this through. He had to survive this, this was a dream Ianto had survived this. He watched helplessly as Ianto tried to reason with his dead girlfriend, what was left of her. The body of 'Lisa' lay broken on the floor, before him now stood the bloody delivery girl. The cyber woman had transplanted her brain in to the girl  
"We can be together now Ianto, its me Lisa" she said  
"Oh Lisa what have you done" he whispered in dis-belief, his Lisa, the human Lisa could never have done this. He lifted his gun and pointed it at her.  
"I'm so sorry" he said as his finger tightened on the trigger, the fighting still going on inside him. He couldn't do it, then the girl was thrown backwards, and a bullet hit her followed by several more. Ianto screamed out, his voice screamed, his heart shattered and his mind almost shut down. Being there in his mind Jack could feel what he'd done to Ianto, he'd nearly killed him. He knelt next to the cyber woman and cradled her in his arms, desperately trying to stop his mind from completely shutting down from the trauma of the link being severed. Jack heard his own voice  
"Go home Ianto"  
'God did he really sound that cold'  
He felt Iantos pain as he walked slowly from the hub leaving everything behind him.

Jack woke with a jolt. The tears streaming down his face, it took a few minutes for him to catch his breath and remember to breath.  
"Jack I'm sorry" said Iantos voice  
Jack focused on the face before him  
"Oh Yan, how did you ever survive that, how could I have put you through it" he sobbed as Ianto took him in his arms  
"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have anchored to you, I never wanted you to see, to feel," he said as the tears fell  
"Yan how can you love you after everything I did to you"  
"Cariad, I loved you before, I just couldn't tell you, I still had Lisa so I thought, Oh Jack I should have told you about her"  
"I would have still killed her Yan"  
"I know, but she wouldn't have killed, I couldn't kill her Jack I wanted to I wanted it to end but I couldn't"  
"I know Yan, it was wrong of me to try and make you"  
"You should have shot me when you had the chance" he said suddenly  
"Hey none of that, its over. I won't ever let you go through that alone again"  
"You can't stop it Jack, it happens every time I close my eyes"  
"Then we'll go through it together every night until it stops," he said gently kissing him  
"Will it stop Jack? Will it ever stop?" he sobbed  
"We've got forever Yan, I'll go through it for eternity if I have to, as long as you don't feel that much pain ever again"  
"But Jack"  
"Yan, I want to do this for, please let me take the pain away" said Jack pulling him close and wrapping his arms and legs around him  
"You did that Jack, I don't feel much anymore"  
"You mean it was worse than what I felt"  
"Yes, but its getting better"  
"Then perhaps it won't take eternity," said Jack as he placed a kiss on Iantos head.  
"Sleep my darling Ianto, close your eyes and sleep"  
Jack felt Iantos mind touch his. This time before the dream could start Jack took him to a place in his own mind. A beach he'd visited for a while. They sat on the sandy shore and watched the sun rise, their arms wrapped around each other against the cool breeze. He closed his eyes and they slept.


	37. Chapter 37

Tosh arrived at the hub hours before Owen was due. She put on a fresh coffee and sat at her workstation. Owen had left reports on her desk for her to go through. She sighed and picked up the first one, as she was in charge each report required her signature before it could be filed. She signed off the first report on Weevil sightings. Then went to get a coffee, she was just returning to her desk when he cell phone vibrated in her pocket  
"Torchwood" she said answering it  
"Tosh its Jack"  
"Missed me already" she laughing  
"Of course, listen are you alone?"  
"Jack I'm in the hub and its 7am, I'm turning into you"  
"Tosh are you alone"  
"Yes Jack, why?"  
"No reason, listen Ianto and I will be back late tonight, make sure that everyone is out of the hub before 10pm and tell Owen and Gwen there's a staff meeting at 9am sharp"  
"Of course, you going to tell them about you and Ianto"  
"I am but I want you to be in around 7am, can you do that for me"  
"I'm here now Jack, I might as well sleep the bloody night," she said joking  
"That's up to you Tosh but I wouldn't Ianto and I will only wake you"  
"See you tomorrow Jack" she said and cut the link laughing.  
She thought he as impossible before he and Ianto got together, he was getting worse, innuendo in every word he says.

Tosh settled at her workstation and began to read the next report when she heard the lift coming down. She looked at her watch  
"What the hell was Owen playing at? Its only 730am, he never got here before 9am  
The lift came down and Tosh looked up to see Gwen, standing alone the tears running down her cheeks.  
Tosh was on her feet immediately and waiting for the lift to stop. Gwen didn't move to get off so she grabbed her and pulled her down the step.  
"Gwen what on earth is wrong?" she asked  
"Rhys, Rhys Rhys" she stammered  
"Alright so I'm guessing Rhys is involved, come and sit down" she sat her on the sofa in the middle of the hub.  
"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened?" said Tosh, not really wanting another blow-by-blow account of yet another Gwen and Rhys argument  
"He's gone," she blurted out  
"Gone, what do you mean gone?" asked Tosh  
Gwen shrugged and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket  
"He left this"  
Tosh took the folded paper and read the note

Gwen

I'm fed up with you choosing your damn job over me.  
No matter what we're doing your phone rings and you run out  
Well now it's my turn  
I'm leaving you Gwen  
I'll be back for my things while you're at work,  
Which I guess won't be hard as you're probably on your way there reading this.  
I wish I could say I'm sorry and that I still love you  
But I can't.  
You made your choice when you took this new job  
For once in my life I'm making mine.  
Goodbye Gwen

Rhys

"That's it that all he left"  
Gwen nodded  
"He's right, Torchwood called and I came. I left him so often" she sobbed  
"Come on Gwen, its this job, call him make him listen to you" said Tosh  
"I tried but his phone is off"  
"Then keep trying, you still love him don't you" said Tosh, taking Gwen's hand in hers  
"I don't know, he was just always there"  
"Let me get you a drink, here wipe your face" said Tosh standing up and handing her a tissue.

Tosh walked into the small kitchen and sighed, great now she had a sobbing Gwen to deal with. Could her day get any better?  
Forcing a smile on her face Tosh walked back to Gwen and handed her a coffee  
"Thanks Tosh"  
"You're welcome, now what are you going to do?"  
"Get on with my life, I don't think I've actually loved Rhys for months, at first running out on him made me feel guilty but that feeling stopped a while ago and I've only just realised"  
"Torchwoods claimed its latest victim," said Tosh  
"What?"  
"It always gets you in the end, when I joined I had a fiancé nobody knew not even Jack but gradually I saw him less and less and spent more time here. He's married now with two kids, that could have been me Gwen but its not, I'm here playing the secret agent game. Waiting for my chance to save the world" said Tosh a little more bitterly than she actually meant. She wouldn't change her life for anything  
"But we did that already, we nearly caused the end of days but we stopped it," said Gwen trying to smile  
"No Jack did, he died correcting our almighty mistake, we broke the first law of Torchwood and opened the rift," she said  
"I for one will never disobey Jack again, he has his reasons for sometimes not telling us everything," she said smiling as she remembered the day before yesterday as she stood and watched her two closest friends in the world get married. She couldn't wait to see their faces in the morning.  
She brought back by the phone ringing in Jacks office. That mean only one thing, it was the prime minister.  
Tosh ran across the hub and up the stairs to his office, she grabbed the phone  
"Torchwood" she puffed  
"Jack Harkness please" said the voice  
"I'm sorry Jack Harkness is unavailable at the moment" she puffed  
"And who exactly is it I'm talking to"  
"Toshiko Sato, I'm in charge in Jacks absence ma'am" she added realising that it wasn't a secretary she was speaking to it was the bloody woman herself  
"Well I expect you to tell Jack to immediately make himself available, I have a UNIT meeting to attend this afternoon and he is to be there"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am"  
"Of course you can you silly girl, do you realise who you are talking to," she barked down the phone  
Tosh glanced at the office door and reached out with her foot to kick it shut, it made more noise than she intended  
"What may I ask was that?"  
"Sorry ma'am I had to close the door, what I'm about to tell you hasn't been announced to the rest of the team yet"  
"Well what is it? Jack Harkness had better have a valid reason for not answering my call himself"  
"He's on holiday ma'am"  
"Holiday, well call him back immediately"  
"To be more precise ma'am he's on his honeymoon, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon"  
"Honeymoon, and who may I ask did he marry? Not that awful Welsh girl I met"  
Tosh stifled a giggle  
"No ma'am, I think Jack would much rather tell you that himself, I'll get him to return your call as soon as he returns" said Tosh  
"Well you do that?" said the prime minister and the line went dead  
Tosh sank into Jacks chair. She'd just told the prime minister that Jack got married. She picked up the phone on his desk  
"Border Edge"  
"Aggie its Toshiko, have Jack and Ianto left yet"  
"No they're just finishing breakfast"  
"I need to speak to them urgently"  
"Hold I'll call them"  
Aggie went into the dining room  
"Jack, Ianto Toshiko is on the phone, she says it's urgent"  
"I'll go Jack, you finish your breakfast" said Ianto and followed Aggie into the hall  
"Yes Tosh" he said into the phone  
"Toshiko secure 139 Sato 43"  
"Ianto secure 449 Jones 90," answered Ianto, he waited for the beep then spoke  
"Tosh what's so urgent you need a secure line" said Ianto  
"Sorry Ianto, Gwen is in the hub and I didn't want her eavesdropping"  
"Toshiko what's wrong?"  
"Ianto I just spoke to the prime minister, there's a meeting at UNIT this afternoon, she wasn't happy when I told her Jack was on holiday, I'm really sorry Ianto it just came out"  
"What did Tosh?"  
"Ianto I told her Jack got married and was on his honeymoon"  
"Tosh, let me get this straight you just told the prime minister the reason Jack couldn't attend a meeting was because he got married"  
"Ianto I'm really sorry, I didn't tell her he married you"  
It took a few seconds for Tosh to realise that Ianto was laughing  
"What's so funny?" she asked  
"Tosh you told the prime minister that Jack was on his honeymoon and couldn't attend an important meeting" he said still laughing, by now Jack had joined him  
"Here tell Jack" said Ianto and handed the phone to Jack  
"No Ianto I can't" squealed Tosh  
"Can't what Tosh? I'd like to know what has made my partner cry with laughter"  
"Jack I'm really I didn't mean to it just happened"  
"Tosh what did you do?" he asked again  
"I told the prime minister you got married" she said and hung up before Jack could yell at her  
Jack hung the phone back into its cradle and looked at Ianto, who was still laughing. Jack smiled and then holding Iantos hand he burst out laughing  
"Did she say what I thought she said?" he stammered  
Ianto nodded  
"She told the prime minister you couldn't attend a UNIT meeting because you'd just got married," he said breathing deeply and trying to stop the laughter.  
Jack struggled too; he could see the prime ministers face when she found out that Jack had indeed got married to Ianto.

They walked up to their room; Ianto had packed their clothes. He found 3 cds that Tosh had left for him. He picked them up as Jack took the cases.  
"I can carry those Jack," he said  
"My hands fine Yan, lets just go home," he said  
Ianto nodded and slipped an arm round Jack.  
When they got out to the car, Andrew, Michael and Cassie holding little Bronwyn were leaning against their car.  
"Just came to say goodbye," said Cassie  
"Never goodbye, you are all welcome in Cardiff anytime" said Jack putting down their cases to hug each one in turn. He pressed a kiss to Bronwyns forehead  
"Stay well little one" he whispered, Cassie didn't notice the faintest of golden glows fade quickly into her daughters skin but Ianto did but said nothing. He hugged everyone and then handed Andrew a cd  
"What's this?" he asked  
"A copy of Jack singing at your reception, I had the DJ tape it as a surprise"  
"Thank you Ianto" said Andrew  
Ianto just nodded and turned to Aggie. As Jack released her from a bear hug he hugged her too.  
"Thanks for everything Aggie" he said  
"You're welcome Ianto and you and Jack best remember there will always be a room for you here"  
"We'll remember Aggie and thanks," he said kissing her on the cheek  
"Don't forget this," she said handing him a box  
"What is it?"  
"Why the rest of your wedding cake, of course you'll want to share it with your friends" she said as Ianto took the box. Friends yeah, he could just see Owens face when he discovers the cake is stuffing in his mouth is their wedding cake. He laughs a little as he gently places the box on the floor in the back of the car  
"What's so funny Yan?" asked Jack  
"Tell you later" he said getting into the passenger side of the car  
"Not driving Yan"  
"No, you are its much more fun" he said winking  
"This is going to be an interestingly long drive home," said Jack getting behind the wheel. They waved as they drove down the driveway and out of the village.

Tosh had gotten Gwen calmed down and was back to reading her reports by the time Owen strolled in at almost 10am"  
"Glad you could make it Owen" she said sarcastically  
"Yeah whatever Tosh" he drawled  
"Morning gorgeous" he said to Gwen as he walked past her workstation  
"Fuck off Owen" she replied  
He giggled.  
"Got out on the wrong side of the bed then, what's wrong lover boy didn't give you your morning shag"  
Gwen screamed and ran towards the bathroom  
"Oh great, nicely done Owen, well done" said Tosh  
"What did I do?" he asked  
"Rhys left her you idiot, didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, he left during the night and left her a note," she said getting up to go after her  
"I'll go Tosh," said Owen  
"And do what Owen make her cry again" said Tosh walking from behind her workstation  
"I said I'd go TOSHIKO"  
"Fine, you go deal with her" she said going back to the final report. She wanted to get everything filed and then she was going to set everyone to work tidying up the pigsty she had walked into. She smiled Owen had a shock coming to him in the morning and she couldn't wait. Knowing something that the others didn't, left her in a really good mood all day. Owen and Gwen finally emerged from the bathrooms nearly an hour later. Admittedly Gwen was smiling again, Tosh put the last report down and closed the folder.  
"Alright guys listen up, there's a staff meeting tomorrow morning at 9am in the conference room. I want you both here on time"  
"What? A staff meeting what the bloody hell for?"  
"Because Jack is back tomorrow and he wants an update," she said smiling  
"If he's going to suggest another bonding weekend he can bloody well forget it" said Owen  
"Owen, its just a staff meeting. Now I suggest that before we leave tonight we tidy up this pigsty, I don't want Jack walking into this" she said gesturing around the hub at the discarded cups and take away containers.

They spent the next 3 hours tidying up the hub, only when Tosh was satisfied did she finally allow them to go home.  
"You not coming Tosh" said Gwen pulling on her coat and noticing that Tosh hadn't moved from her workstation.  
"No I've still go a few things to do, I'll see you in the morning" she said  
"I'll be back around 2 to feed that bloody thing," said Owen gesturing towards Myfanwys nest.  
"Don't bother I'll feed her tonight"  
"What ever Tosh" he said and left with Gwen

Once Tosh had watched them drive off on the CCTV, she connected her digital camera to her computer and started to print off the photographs of Jack and Iantos union. She carefully sorted them out and trimmed them all to size, then began to painstakingly stick them into the album she'd bought in her lunch break.

The drive home took a little longer than it should have. Jack had to pull the car over twice into deserted lay-bys as Iantos hand did a little too much roaming on the inside of his thighs. Ianto yawned as they pulled into the Torchwood underground car park.  
"Tosh is still here," said Ianto as he saw her still in her spot.  
"Bless her," said Jack taking Ianto in his arms and kissing him long and hard  
"Welcome home" he said taking the cake box from Ianto  
"You sure you want to stay here tonight?" he asked  
"Perfectly sure, this is home in a strange way" he slipped is hand into Jacks waiting one and their fingers automatically entwined. The door to the hub slid open. Jack looked around for Tosh and found her asleep at workstation, her hands around some kind of book with her head resting on them.  
"I'll make some coffee," said Ianto  
Jack nodded as he knelt on the floor next to Tosh  
"Toshiko" he said gently  
"Toshiko, its Jack wake up sweetheart," he said gently shaking her  
Tosh yawned and opened her eyes  
"Sorry I must have fallen asleep" she said sitting up and looking round for Ianto  
"Where's Ianto?" she asked  
"Where else making coffee," said Jack standing up.  
"Why don't you get yourself off home Tosh" said Jack  
"Might as well stay here now," she said looking at her watch, it was almost 6am  
"Do you have any clothes here?" said Jack looking at her rumpled suit  
"Erm only jeans in my car" she said yawning, gratefully accepting a coffee from Ianto  
"Thanks Ianto"  
"Well they'll do, drink up and go grab a shower then we can chat," said Jack  
Tosh nodded and taking her coffee with her left the hub to retrieve her clothes from her car. Then headed for the showers.

Jack flopped onto the sofa and put his feet up on the table  
"Home sweet home" he said and looked around  
Ianto sat next to him and laid his head on his chest, Jack dropped an arm round him. They waited for Tosh to return and then headed to the conference room.  
"So what's this staff meeting about Jack?" she asked, taking her seat to the left of Jack. Ianto sat on Jacks right.  
"New rules for Torchwood" said Jack  
"New rules" said Tosh  
"Jack I've told you this isn't necessary," said Ianto  
"Yes it is Yan, I'm fed up with everyone here taken you for granted, you are very good at what you do but you don't get any thanks for it, Owen is the worst he calls you names and you let him"  
"I just don't want to cause an argument"  
"I know you don't Yan"  
"Besides I get plenty of thanks from you and Tosh"  
"I know baby, but things are going to change from now on you are my right hand man and second in command of the hub"  
"Yes Jack," he said knowing it was pointless to argue.  
"Computer recognise Jack Harkness security code alpha 334"  
"Yes Jack how can I help you?"  
"Please change Torchwood access codes Jack Harkness-Jones security code alpha 334"  
"Access granted, code now changed" Jack looked at Ianto  
"Computer recognise Ianto Jones security code bravo 997"  
"Yes Ianto"  
"Please change Torchwoods access codes Ianto Harkness-Jones 997" he smiled at Jack  
"Access granted, code now changed," said the computerised voice  
"Computer personnel update, Ianto Harkness-Jones second in command to me, access code all files," said Jack  
"Personnel record changed Torchwood command structure amended"  
"Computer off" said Jack giving Iantos hand a gentle squeeze  
"So any questions from the others as to where you disappeared too Tosh" said Jack  
"No, although before I forget Rhys dumped Gwen, she was quite upset today"  
"Finally did what he's been threatening to do" said Jack  
"Jack he left in the middle of the night and left her a note" said Tosh  
"That squirmy little…."  
"Jack calm down" said Ianto "the most important thing is that Gwen knows we're all here for her if she wants to talk"  
"You're right," said Jack  
Tosh looked at her watch they had an hour before the others arrived, she decided to show Jack and Ianto the album.  
"Got somewhere you need to be Tosh," said Jack seeing her look at her watch for the fifth time  
"No I just have something to show you" she said and disappeared from the conference room.  
"Come here" said Jack pushing his chair away from the table. Ianto smiled and moved from his chair to straddle Jacks legs. Jack kissed him as his hands sat gently but firmly on Iantos hips holding him on his lap. Tosh came back into the conference room and cleared her throat  
"Sorry Tosh" said Ianto as he stood up. Jack allowed him to turn round but then pulled him back to his lap and wound his arms round his waist, nibbling his neck as he leant forward to see the album that Tosh placed in front of them.  
"Go ahead open it" she said  
Ianto opened the folder

Jack Harkness  
Ianto Jones

Civil partnership union  
Gretna  
29th September 2007

"Its perfect Tosh" said Jack as Ianto turned the pages, to show pictures that had been taken of them by Tosh and Michael.  
"Thank you" he said as they reached the last page and Ianto closed the album  
"Its beautiful Tosh" said Ianto  
"You're welcome just wanted you to have something to look at" she said and looked out to the hub as the lift descended.  
"I'll fetch some coffee," said Ianto getting up from Jacks lap  
"Don't forget the cake" said Jack as he kissed him quickly

"Nice holiday Ianto" called Gwen as he came out of the conference room  
"Wonderful thanks" he called and disappeared into the small kitchen  
"I suppose we'd better see what our leader wants," said Owen sarcastically crossing the hub to the small flight of stairs that led to the conference room. As they walked in Owen saw Tosh grab something from in front of Jack and take it through to his office via the connecting door. She returned a minute later and took her seat next to Jack. Gwen went to sit on his other side and noticed Iantos jacket on the back of the chair; she took the next seat and Owen next to her.  
"So what's this meeting for?" demanded Owen  
"Lets just wait for Ianto shall we" said Jack and leant back in his chair, carefully surveying their faces. Gwen as usual looked slightly nervous; as for Owen he was as impassive as usual almost like he would rather be somewhere else. Jack was careful to keep his left hand hidden from view. A beady-eyed Gwen would spot the ring immediately. Ianto came back in carrying a tray of coffee and sliced cake. Jack jumped up to take it from him, casually brushing his hand in re-assurance as he did so. Ianto smiled at him and took his seat, he too was careful to keep his hand hidden under his other arm as he leant forward on the table.


	38. Chapter 38

"Ok I called this meeting because I have some news, as of today we officially have a second in command"  
Owen sat upright immediately expecting Jack to say his name  
"I want you all support him, he's a valued member of this team and deserves the respect you all give me"  
Owen sniggered  
"If you fancy shooting someone though, I would much prefer you shoot me as Ianto would actually die"  
Owen had just taken a mouthful of his coffee and proceeded to spit it all over the table  
"You made the teaboy second in command" he screamed  
"Yes Owen I did, Ianto does a lot more round here than just make the coffee. None of you ever thank him for the work he puts in keeping us motivated and getting us everything we need before we even realise we need it"  
"He's got no field experience," said Owen clearly miffed that he wasn't second in command  
"Ianto has plenty field experience and will join us as and when his work in the hub allows, he was a very competent field agent in London"  
"What ever" said Owen, picking up a slice of fruitcake and munching.  
"Just a couple of others things, if Ianto asks any of you to do something you will do it, as if the request comes from me, do you understand"  
Gwen and Tosh just nodded. Ianto sat saying nothing, he was just waiting for Owen to explode.  
"Owen do you understand?"  
"Yes sir" said Owen angrily  
"Just fucking wonderful, I get to risk my life on the word of the tea boy"  
"OWEN, that name calling stops now. If you insist on calling Ianto names and not accepting his position within this team then you can leave right now"  
"I don't have to like it," he said miserably,  
"No Owen you don't have to like it but I'm afraid there's one more thing you're going to have to get used to," said Jack  
'Here it comes' thought Tosh  
"What now?" said Owen  
"Ianto changed his name whilst we were on holiday" said Jack  
"What you mean he actually changed his name to teaboy"  
"OWEN THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING CALL HIM THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FIND OUT WHAT PAIN IS REALLY LIKE" screamed Jack standing up and leaning across the table and staring at him  
"Alright I'm sorry jees can't even take a joke" whimpered Owen, visibly shuddering as Jack stared him down  
"I'll take the bait, what do you mean Ianto changed his name" said Owen  
Jack straightened up and held his hand out to Ianto  
"I want you to meet Ianto Harkness-Jones"  
"What is this shit?" said Owen  
"Ianto and I got married," said Jack holding up his hand to show them the ring  
"Congratulations" screamed Gwen and jumped up to hug them both  
Owen just sat drinking his coffee and munching on the cake.  
"You enjoying that cake Owen" asked Jack as Owen helped himself to another piece  
"Its good actually, where'd you get it"?  
"Its their wedding cake Owen" said Tosh  
Owen choked and spat the cake all over the table. It dawned on him that Jack wasn't joking he'd actually married the fucking teaboy.  
"This place is going to the fucking dogs" he screamed and leapt from his chair knocking the coffee flying across the huge table, it dripped on the floor  
"Tosh, Gwen get out," said Jack calmly  
They left the conference room and closed the door behind them  
"Owen I don't care what you think, Ianto is my second in command and my partner you either live with it and give him the respect he deserves from you and very other member of this team or you leave, is that understood"  
"Crystal" said Owen  
"Good now you can clean up your own mess, from now on we pick up our own rubbish"  
Owen nodded. Jack took Iantos hand and they left the room. Owen was mumbling to himself, as the door closed behind them. He lost his temper  
"Fucking wonderful just fucking wonderful, it was bad enough him being his fuck buddy but no he has go and fucking marry him"  
The door opened and Owen didn't see it coming, Jacks fist collided with his chin and he was thrown to the floor.  
"KEEP IT UP OWEN, I CAN KEEP HITTING LONGER THAN YOU CAN REMAIN STANDING" screamed Jack and slammed the door shut as he left Owen on the floor.

Things were going to be very different at Torchwood. VERY different.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a week now since Jack and Ianto announced they were married. Gwen was happy for them; Owen was dealing with it in his own way. Ignoring it.

Gwen was working on an alien artefact they'd found with Tosh when Owen came in from the tourist office  
"I don't fucking believe it, he fucking hit me"  
Tosh and Gwen looked up and then quickly looked back at the artefact, Owen walked in holding a tissue to his mouth, Tosh tried to stifle a giggle as she noticed the blood.  
Gwen tried to be helpful  
"Owen what happened?" she asked trying to look concerned  
"Ianto, fucking hit me that's what happened," he said removing the tissue and sporting a split lip  
"What did you do?" she asked, still trying desperately not to laugh. Tosh was shaking trying not to laugh out loud.  
"Nothing, all I said was that I was going to have to order more gel for the scanner because someone must be drinking the stuff and before I know it he fucking hit me, look at my mouth" he said and pointed his finger at the split lip and prodding it a little too hard  
"Ouch" he said and stormed off to medical.  
As soon as he was gone Tosh and Gwen burst out laughing.  
"Stop laughing Tosh it's not funny," said Gwen trying to pull herself together  
"Can't help it, he looked like a naughty schoolboy in a fight"  
That set Gwen off again. She got a mental image of Owen in a pair of grey shorts, school shirt and a tie. She sank to the floor laughing.

Upstairs in the tourist office Ianto was fuming. He'd never hit anyone before but he'd been so angry he lashed out and now Owen might need stitches in his lip. He'd hit him and he fell smacking his face on the desk as he went down. Ianto tried to help him but Owen shoved him away and grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and held it to his mouth then disappeared through the door into the hub.

Jack looked out of his office door and saw Tosh and Gwen hysterical with laughter. He crossed the room and opened his door  
"Tosh, Gwen what's so funny?" he asked  
"Erm nothing Jack" said Tosh taking a deep breath, finally able to stop herself laughing. Just as she did Owen stepped out of medical, his lip quite badly swollen, she looked at him then at Gwen and they were off again.  
"Glad to see you think it's fucking funny" snarled Owen  
Jack saw his split lip  
"Owen my office" he said and went back inside  
"Great now I get a black eye to go with this," he said but walked up to Jacks office all the same  
"Close the door" said Jack  
"It was an accident I slipped," said Owen  
"What happened, I thought I sent you upstairs to help Ianto"  
"And I went, then I slipped" said Owen not able to meet Jacks gaze  
"Owen what did you do?" asked Jack, getting annoyed. How much longer was Owen going to keep up the sarcastic remarks? He didn't know how much more he could before he lost his temper, the name-calling had stopped at least out of his earshot but he knew from the looks the girls threw Owen every now and then that it was still going on. Ianto was trying to deal with it in his own way. He was trying to let Ianto deal with it but he knew deep down the name calling hurt.  
"I just said that someone must be drinking the scanner gel coz we've run out again and I was getting fed up of having to order it," said Owen  
"And then Ianto hit you" said Jack  
"Yes, though fuck knows why"  
"Owen I'm getting really fed up with dealing with you and your petty comments about Ianto and I, this is the last chance" he picked up his earpiece and put in  
"Ianto my office immediately" he said  
"On my way Jack" came Iantos answer  
Owen went to leave the office.  
"Owen sit down, we're going to have this out once and for all" said Jack, sitting down behind his desk and folding his arms across his chest

Ianto walked into the hub and headed straight for Jacks office. He knocked on the door  
"Come in Yan" said Jack  
He opened the door  
"Yes Jack" he said then saw Owen  
"Close the door Yan" said Jack as he stood up, he gestured for Ianto to take the seat next to Owen  
"I'll stand Jack," he said  
Jack looked at him and smiled  
"I want to know exactly what happened up there gentlemen," he said pacing the room  
"Jack I" said Ianto then stopped  
"Go on Yan" said Jack  
"It was an accident," he said  
"Yeah right it was an accident that your fist collided with my face" spat Owen  
"Now we seem to be getting somewhere," said Jack turning to look at Owen  
"Why did he hit you Owen? I've never known Yan to hit anyone before, what did you say?" said Jack carefully and slowly but both Owen and Ianto could hear the anger in his voice  
"I told you what I said Jack"  
"Your version yes, now I'd like to hear Iantos version of the story" he looked directly at Ianto, who said nothing  
"I'm waiting Yan," said Jack  
Ianto took a deep breath  
"Owen came up moaning that he had to order more scanner gel and I asked him why, he said that if certain people didn't stop using it other than for what it was meant for he'd inform the London office that someone was stealing and we'd have more of 1s security squad down here than we could imagine"  
"And" said Jack  
"I'm sorry I lost my temper and I hit him, he fell and smacked his face on the corner of the desk" said Ianto  
"No need to apologise Yan" said Jack  
"Is that what happened Owen?" he asked him  
Owen didn't answer he just nodded.  
"Remember what I said to you when you tried to relieve me of my position here Owen"  
Owen looked at him blankly  
"You obviously weren't listening then either Owen, I said if you wanted to be in charge you needed bigger balls" he grabbed Owen by the shirt and hauled him to his feet  
"Jack I wasn't"  
"NO Owen you weren't were you, next time you threaten ANY team member you're out, you understand me. Don't ever threaten the stability of this team and what Yan and I do is NONE of your fucking concern"  
"I'm sorry," he whimpered  
"Not working Owen, I've never more like actually throttling you as I do right now, do yourself a favour go home and stay there. I don't want to see your snivelling face near this hub"  
"So you're firing me," said Owen  
"No, go home I'll call you when I've decided what to do"  
"But Jack"  
Jack stormed to the door and opened it  
"FUCK OFF OWEN"  
"Jack I'm sorry" he whimpered  
"GET OUT" he screamed

Owen nodded and left the office. He sheepishly walked to his workstation and picked up his jacket  
"Owen what's going on?" asked Gwen

Owen looked up at where Jack was standing holding the rail outside his office door. The look on his face said everything Owen already knew; he was pissed to say the least. Owen shrugged and left the hub.  
"Jack" said Gwen  
Jack said nothing he turned back to his office and closed the door. He looked at Ianto  
"Jack" he said quietly  
"Yan, don't I've had enough, I know you were dealing with it but I couldn't take anymore"  
"I hit him Jack," said Ianto starting to shake "I hit him"  
"Yan he deserved it," said Jack crossing the room and taking Ianto in his arms. His head dropped to Jacks shoulder  
"I'm sorry," he whispered  
"What for Yan you didn't do anything wrong"  
"I tried to ignore it but I couldn't, I lost my temper and I hit Owen," he sobbed into Jacks shoulder  
"Its ok Yan, don't cry" said Jack gently lifting Iantos face from his shoulder and gently kissing him. Ianto responded to Jacks kiss immediately. His hands closed round Jack and pulled him close to him. He broke the kiss for a split second to take a breath then found Jacks mouth again. Their mouths parted when the lights dropped, the red lights flashed on and the Klaxons sounded  
"Intruder alarm upstairs" yelled Tosh grabbing her weapon. Gwen was right behind her as Jack and Ianto ran from his office.


	40. Chapter 40

"Tosh Gwen wait" shouted Jack  
"Jack, if they find the button to the secret door"  
"We deal with this as a team, nothing is worth us running in there and getting shot or worse"  
"What do you want us to do?" said Tosh  
"You two go up and round the front," said Jack  
"Yan and I will wait for you to get in position then we open both doors at once"  
Tosh nodded and walked round to the lift with Gwen.  
"Put these on," said Ianto throwing their earpieces to them.  
Jack and Ianto waited while they went up in the lift then they headed up the stairs to wait behind the door. Jack put his hand on the button to open the door and with his other hand drew his gun, Ianto looked at him  
"Do it Yan," he whispered  
"I hate this thing," said Ianto as he pulled his gun  
"I know you do, but you might need it, I can't die baby but you can. I want you to stay behind me just in case they're armed"  
"But"  
"No Yan, I won't risk losing you or another member of the team but especially not you" he said and gave him a gentle kiss  
Ianto responded to his kiss, only breaking it when they both heard Tosh in their ears  
"In position Jack"  
"On my mark" he said as he gently pushed Ianto behind him  
He pushed the button to activate the door  
"GO" he shouted as he burst through the door.

At the same time Tosh opened the door into the tourist office, her gun drawn and Gwen right behind her.

Jack stopped in his tracks, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.  
On the desk sat a very pretty black woman, casually swinging her legs.  
"Good to see you Jack"  
"Martha Jones, what are you doing here?" he said holstering his gun and gesturing for the others to do the same.  
"You said if I was ever in Cardiff to look you up," she said gently easing herself from the desk  
"So here I am" she automatically put her hand over her stomach  
"Martha" said Jack looking at her  
"I'm pregnant Jack and I don't know what to do," she said with tears in her eyes  
Tosh beat Jack to her side  
"Lets go down into the warm" she said protectively putting her arm round Martha and leading her past Jack, punching the button to open the secret entrance

Ten minutes later Martha was sitting in the warm hub, hugging an Ianto special coffee. She hadn't realized she was shivering until Tosh wrapped a blanket round her.  
"Tosh, Gwen can you give us a few minutes" said Jack  
"Of course, I've got some reports to run through," said Tosh  
Gwen nodded and went to her workstation.

Jack sat next to Martha, Ianto went to get up  
"Ianto I'd like you to stay," said Jack, Ianto nodded and sat back down next to him  
"Alright Martha, what brought you all the way from London in the middle of the night?" asked Jack  
"Like I said I'm pregnant"  
"I can see that Martha, but why look me up?"  
"I didn't know where else to go," she said crying  
"What happened honey?" said Jack putting an arm round her shoulder  
"I was raped and no one would believe me," she sobbed into Jacks shoulder  
"But you're parents, surely they"  
"Not even them, I can't remember Jack"  
"What do you mean you can't remember?" said Ianto suddenly  
"I was working a double shift at the hospital, there's this senior doctor, he kept hitting on me and I told him to get lost, I wasn't interested" she took a deep breath then carried on  
"I was asleep in the 'on call room' but that's all I remember, I woke up late and I was in pain, covered in bruises on my thighs. I was scared and felt dirty so I had a shower"  
"And washed all the evidence of a rape away" said Jack  
Martha just broke down and nodded  
"I know it was him Jack, I know it but he says he was in another part of the hospital, he drugged me so I wouldn't struggle. I tried to put in a complaint that he'd attacked me but with no evidence"  
"They wouldn't do anything," said Jack, shaking with rage  
"Then 4 months ago I found out I was pregnant, Jack I haven't slept with anyone since the master…." She looked at Ianto  
"Its ok Martha he knows everything that happened," said Jack taking Iantos hand in his  
"Jack what am I going to do?" she sobbed  
"We'll take care of you"  
"What about this?" she said touching her stomach  
"That's up to you, only you can make that sort of decision," said Jack gently  
"I don't know what I want Jack, its too late for an abortion so I have to carry it to term" she sobbed  
Jack nodded  
"How far are you Martha?"  
"6 months"  
"Don't worry first things first we'll have to find you a place to stay, our flat is too small" said Jack  
"She can stay with me Jack" called Tosh, who was passing on her way to the archives  
"I couldn't do that, you don't even know me. I don't know why I came here I'll go back to London"  
"You'll do no such thing, you came to me for help and that's what you're going to get" said Jack  
"Tosh are you sure you can put Martha up?" he said  
"I got a spare room, we'll be fine"  
"What am I going to do all day?" she said  
Jack looked at Ianto  
"You can run the office upstairs, Ianto will show you everything"  
"But Jack" Ianto still didn't want to give up the tourist office, he was trying to do too many things at once and he was tired almost all the time  
"Yan, you need some help and Martha needs to do something, she can't go out in the field in her condition"  
Ianto nodded  
"Alright I'll sort out security clearance to the hub"  
"Level 5 access Yan" said Jack  
Ianto nodded. Level 5 was minimal access, Martha would be able to use the computer station in the Tourist office and get into the hub but that was all. She wouldn't be able to gain access to the Torchwood mainframe or the Archives.


	41. Chapter 41

Once Tosh had taken Martha home with her and Gwen had left. Jack and Ianto set the security systems to night and went down to their quarters through the entrance in Jacks office.

"Jack remember what you wanted to say in our vows," said Ianto taking off his suit jacket and as usual carefully laying over the chair in the bedroom  
"I remember," said Jack smiling  
"Wanna give it a go," said Ianto unbuttoning his shirt  
Jack flashed his smile and stepped towards him, taking hold of his hands  
"Ok we do this my way," he said taking over and unbuttoning the shirt. Ianto reached to Jacks shirt  
"My way Yan" he said as he slid the shirt of Iantos body and pulled him close to him, their lips met. Ianto opened his mouth immediately to Jacks tongue only for Jacks to pull away and start to kiss his neck slowly working his way down his chest, licking and kissing as he worked downwards. As his lips worked on Iantos body his hands nestled onto his hips barely touching but just enough to gently caress Iantos hipbones, driving him crazy. As Jack reached the waistband of Iantos trousers, he felt Ianto suck in a breath  
"Calm down Yan" he whispered as he slowly started the journey back towards his mouth. Jack paused as he reached Ianto neck and as he kissed his throat his hands moved to undo Iantos trousers, they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. His hips bucked towards Jack  
"Not yet Yan" he said as he took his head in his hands and gently kissed him. Jack could feel himself becoming aroused, he stepped back from Ianto and quickly stripped off his own clothes, he heard an audible gasp from Ianto as he removed his clothes he looked at him and smiled. He took Iantos hands and led him to their bed, gently laying him on his back in the middle of the bed. Ianto lay looking up at him; his hands went to his cock  
"No touching Yan" warned Jack from the side of the bed  
"But.."  
"No this was your idea Yan" he said opening a drawer by the side of the bed and removed a couple of bottles and set them aside then crossed the room and opened the wardrobe, he carefully selected a couple of ties and went back to the bed. He climbed up to Iantos side and gently took one hand and tied it to the bedstead, and then leaning over Iantos naked body he tied his other hand to the bed.  
"Now we can start," he said as he tenderly placed a kiss on Iantos lips but pulled away before he could react. He opened the larger of the 2 bottles and squeezed a large amount of the liquid into a cupped hand then trickled over Iantos skin, he shivered as the cold liquid touched his flushed skin. Jack began to lightly massage the whole of Iantos front, deliberately going no-where near his erect cock. He worked the oil up his arms and across his chest and abdomen then worked his way down one leg before placing a couple of gentle kisses on the soles of his foot before turning his attention to the other leg and giving it the same tender care  
"Jesus Christ Jack" moaned Ianto from the top of the bed, Jack looked up and smiled but carried on with the massage. He worked his way back up to Iantos head, Ianto thought he was going to be untied but he was wrong. Jack untied one hand  
"Turn over Yan" he said gently  
"But Jack"  
"Just do it Yan, you do trust me don't you"  
"You know I do"  
"Then please sweetheart turn over" he said and kissed him, this time he didn't pull back as Ianto started to hungrily respond to his kiss. After a couple of minutes kissing Jack withdrew from Ianto as he turned over, Jack took his hand and gently re-tied his hand, he squeezed more oil over Iantos back and began the massage treatment again, Jacks cock was beginning to hurt but he was determined to hold out a while longer. He wanted nothing more than to 'screw him silly' right now but this was fun. It was normally Jack that was tied unable to do anything, and he was enjoying giving Yan the same treatment. He gently massaged the tension from Iantos shoulders and worked down his back, he gently squeezed a little more oil and allowed it to run into Iantos arse crack, he dipped a finger into the crack  
"Jack for Christ's sake" screamed Ianto as Jacks finger slid over his opening; he wanted him so much this was crucifying him. Now he knew what Jack went through. Jack put his hands round Iantos waist and helped him up to his knees on the bed  
"Oh god please Jack," pleaded Ianto as he rose to his knees  
"Patience baby" he crooned, placing delicate kisses down his spine, he reached Iantos gorgeous arse and gently kissed each cheek. Ianto felt the bed move as Jack again moved to the side; Ianto had his eyes screwed tight shut trying to calm himself down. He sighed as he heard the familiar click of the tube of lube being opened. Thank god it was time. He couldn't help but jump when the cold lube hit his skin as Jack squeezed an amount onto both his hand and onto Ianto, he gently worked the lube around Iantos arse, then suddenly stuck a single finger inside, Ianto nearly came then. He sucked in a deep breath and calmed his breathing. Jack gently slid a single finger in and out then added another; he could sense that Ianto was on the edge. He reached round and gently applied pressure to the base of Iantos cock to calm him down. After a couple of minutes Iantos breathing returned to normal and Jack released the pressure. His fingers still sliding in and out of his gorgeous partners arse. Ianto couldn't help but try and shove his fingers further inside.  
"Oh god Jack please" he screamed  
Jack gently added more lube to his hand and slicked up his aching cock. He placed a hand on either side of Iantos hips and held him still. He gently thrust himself into Iantos entrance and smiled as Ianto sighed. Jack slowly thrust in and out of him, after a couple of minutes he pulled out, he didn't want this to end just yet  
"Jack what the hell," screamed Ianto  
"Just don't move I'll be right back" said Jack as he climbed off the bed  
"Where are you going?"  
"No where Yan, I'm right here," said Jack from the bottom of the bed, a tight grip round the base of his own cock trying to prolong the moment when he finally came. Once he had regained control of himself he climbed up to the bed and again entered Ianto and began again  
"Oh god Jack" moaned Ianto, Jack recognised the tone in his voice and slid a hand round to Iantos cock and gently applied pressure; he wasn't ready for this to end just yet. Ianto screamed in frustration that Jack wouldn't allow him to come. He fought the urge and gradually the urge subsided as Jack released him, still thrusting inside him. Finally Jack couldn't wait any longer and thrust hard and deep inside Ianto and came with such force he screamed  
"YAANNNNNN" as he came inside him. Jack momentarily leaned on Iantos back to regain some strength before pulling out of him completely spent. Jack collapsed on the bed and reached up to untie Iantos hands. Ianto collapsed onto the bed but as Jack held his arms open for him he shook his head  
"Turn over" ordered Ianto reaching for the tube  
Jack did as he asked and rolled onto his front, he felt the lube touch his skin then almost immediately Ianto was inside him. Ianto managed to hold out for only a couple of minutes before he came inside Jack. He pulled out and fell into Jacks waiting arms.  
"Only 9 left Yan" said Jack as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss  
"You mean I've got to go through this again," he moaned  
"You're the one who wrote down 10 things I couldn't say now I intend to do each one in turn"  
"Can't wait" said Ianto smiling and cuddled up as close as he could to Jack. He closed his eyes to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Ianto woke a few hours later still wrapped in Jacks arms. He smiled as he turned to face him, Jack no longer woke when Ianto moved in his arms, they were both so used to being there. Jack tightened his arms as Ianto relaxed against him. Ianto pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder blade and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep just lay completely relaxed in Jacks arms, he'd get up in half and hour leaving Jack to sleep. He'd tried in the weeks following their union to stay in bed late but he couldn't, he had jobs to do while Jack slept. He could get them done when he woke but he'd discovered it was quicker to do certain jobs while he slept. It was extremely hard to archive with Jacks arms attached round his waist or god help him to try and feed Myfanwy, she didn't like Jack entering her nest. Sleeping in the hub had both its advantages had disadvantages, Ianto was always first up whether in the hub or at their flat, at the flat he tidied up but at the hub there was no longer any tidying up to done, Jack made sure everyone did it before they went home. Today though Ianto had plenty to do, he had to prepare to hand over the running of the tourist shop to Martha, it had always been his little hideaway from everything and everyone but now it was being taken away from him and he still didn't know how he felt about it. He now shared Jacks office to do his paperwork but even that proved hard as Jack couldn't stop touching him while he worked but then he couldn't stop touching Jack either so they were kinda even on that score. Lying in Jacks arms thinking about what he needed to get done today was doing it. He opened his eyes and watched Jack sleep for a couple of minutes. Then he kissed him on the lips and gently unwrapped his arms from him, Jack mumbled in his sleep  
"Ssshhh Cariad go back to sleep" he said gently as he got out of the bed  
"Mmmm coffee" he mumbled  
"In a bit Cariad, I have work to do," said Ianto as he pulled on a pair of jeans  
"K" was Jacks mumbled answer as he went back to sleep

This was a conversation they had most mornings but Jack never remembered it. Ianto smiled at his partners sleeping form as he crossed the room and climbed up the ladder to the office.  
"Computer daylight" he said entering the darkened hub. The lights automatically brightened and Ianto heard Myfanwys screech from the rafters  
"Coming" called Ianto; he crossed the hub and climbed the steps towards the nest. He entered the small room by the side and pulled out her food. It always made him gag, the smell was disgusting. It was all the rubbish cuts that people usually bought from the butchers to feed their dogs. Torchwood bought around 800 kilos a month from butchers all over Cardiff to feed her. He used the bucket to fill up her tray with the bloody mess then coated it in the barbecue sauce used to help her identify food. He carried out to the pterodactyl's nest and put it down then left hurriedly before she started eating, he didn't fancy getting covered in animal blood this morning. He crossed the hub and forgetting he'd just fed her walked directly under the nest. The next second he felt something hit his head

"Myfanwy" he screamed as he felt the familiar trickle of re-gurgitated animal parts sliding down his back. The pterodactyl screeched from above, almost like she was laughing and making fun of him  
"Its NOT funny" he shouted at the top of his voice.

He headed straight for the showers eager to rid himself of the gooey mess before he went to wake Jack smelling as he did.  
Ianto turned the shower on and stripped off his bloody clothes. He stepped under the shower and scrubbed himself clean. It wasn't until he switched off the shower that he realised he didn't have any clothes to change into. He wrapped a towel around himself and left the showers, thankfully it was still early and no one would be in the hub yet. He skirted round the space under Myfanwys nest and entered Jacks office and headed downstairs.  
"Now that's a view I like seeing," said a voice from the bed as Ianto stepped off the ladder, Ianto turned to see Jack laying in bed watching him  
"What?" said Ianto  
"That towel hides nothing you know," he said smiling  
"I trust you have a very good reason for walking around the hub half naked" said Jack resting his head on his hand watching Ianto as he moved round the room gathering clean clothes.  
"I fed Myfanwy and she re-gurgitated her breakfast all over me, I had to have a shower upstairs and I didn't have any clean clothes and I'm really sorry but no-one is in yet" he said without a breath  
"Yan" said Jack  
"Yes"  
"Come here a minute" he said patting the bed  
Ianto didn't need telling twice and crossed the room to the bed, loosing the towel as he did. Jacks arms were immediately round him as their lips met.  
"Morning Cariad" said Ianto as their lips parted  
"Morning Yan, how long have you been up?" he asked  
Ianto looked at the clock  
"About 2 hours, I couldn't sleep"  
"You could have woke me Yan"  
"You're so grumpy when you don't get enough sleep Cariad" said Ianto lovingly  
"Am I?"  
Ianto nodded  
"But grumpy or not I love you" he said and leant in to kiss him  
"I love you too" said Jack as he pulled Ianto close to him. Ianto could feel Jacks erection poking him in the stomach  
"Cariad" moaned Ianto as their mouths met. Jack released him from the kiss and reached behind him  
"Can't help myself, you're too god damn sexy" he said huskily  
"I wasn't complaining," said Ianto rolling onto his front, he jumped as the cold lube hit his skin. Jack slowly edged his way inside Ianto. Ever since they had spent sometime alone together away from Torchwood each of them found it increasingly hard to keep their private life away from work. But then they weren't very good before.

Jack and Ianto both lay in each other's arms, completely relaxed until they heard a voice from the office above  
"Do I have to come down there and get you both" screamed Tosh  
Ianto jumped and looked at the clock  
"Christ Jack its almost 10am" he said sitting up  
"I don't care, lets have a shower," he said lazily walking across to their bathroom. Ianto smiled and followed him.

It was almost 11am by the time they were dressed and climbed up the ladder to Jacks office.  
"I could understand it if you didn't actually spend the night here, but we've been here 2 hours and I can't work that new coffee machine" said Tosh smiling at them both  
"Coffee coming up" said Ianto and walked to the small kitchen  
"YAAAANNNNN" called Jack from his spot by his office door  
"Yes Jack" he said sticking his head out the door  
Jack just stood and beckoned him with a waggling finger. Ianto walked back to him  
"What can I do for you sir?" he asked  
"What's with the Sir?" asked Jack  
"That is your correct title at work," said Ianto  
"Yeah but you haven't called me that for nearly a month" said Jack standing with his hands on his hips  
"What can I get you Sir?" he said again  
"Shut up and come here," said Jack  
"That's harassment sir"  
"Yes and you love it" said Jack  
"Nope just the person harassing me" said Ianto, keeping a straight face.  
Jack closed the small gap between them and kissed him.

"Are they always like this?" Martha asked Tosh  
"Ever since they got married yes," replied Tosh  
"Hey guys coffee time," she yelled at the kissing couple above her  
"Yes Tosh" said Ianto pulling out of Jacks embrace.


	43. Chapter 43

Ianto was showing Martha what to do in the tourist office upstairs. Explaining that the office was actually only a front for Torchwood, they did occasionally get a couple of tourist come in so all the information booklets were kept up to date.  
"What do you do up here on your own?" asked Martha  
"I use the time to archive material, I'll show you how to access the computer, there's always plenty of paperwork to do done and reports to be written Jack says you're to help me with the reports"  
"Ianto can I ask you something?"  
"Of course" he said  
"Jack hasn't really told me what exactly Torchwood does?"  
"You'll need to talk to Jack, all I can tell you is that we don't work on the same lines as London"  
"Well that I'm glad about that lot give me the creeps," she said smiling  
"Me too" he said smiling at her  
"Ok so what do I do all day"?  
"You can type some reports up for me, I have a lot more to do now than I used to this was Jacks idea that we take someone else on to run this office"  
"Do I have to sit up here on my own all day, coz I couldn't handle that"?  
"I used to but that was before.." he stopped he was about to mention Lisa  
"Before what?"  
"Erm before Jack decided he wanted me to be a closer member of the team"  
"I'm sorry Ianto I talk to much, I ask too many questions the doctor always said that"  
Now it was Ianto turn to ask a question  
"Martha tell me, what was Jack like when he travelled with the doctor"  
"I only met him a couple of times, the last one was one I'd rather forget but I can't"  
"The master, Jack told me about him"  
"He did" she said amazed  
"When Jack came back, he insisted on telling me everything that happened. Everyone here thought he was dead because he was gone too long" said Ianto with a tear in his eye  
"What about you?"  
"Me no, I knew he was alive and that he'd come back"  
"How? He so very nearly died at the hands of the master" said Martha remembering the torture that the master had put Jack through, he'd had him stripped naked and tied to a metal post at one point taking delight in slicing his skin and watching him bleed.  
"I know Martha, I also knew that he would come back," he said touching his wedding ring with his thumb and smiling  
"One more question and I'll let you get back to work," she said  
"Alright one more"  
"Tosh said earlier that you and Jack are married, is that true?"  
"Yes" said Ianto smiling and showing her the platinum band on his finger  
"So you're the one he felt so strongly for," she said suddenly with a glazed look in her eyes

"Jack you can stay and travel with us you know" said the doctor  
Jack looked at Martha and then at the doctor  
"No take me home, home to Cardiff same time as you picked me up"  
"Why do you want to go back so bad?" he asked, a hurt and puzzled look on his face this was the first time someone had actually refused to continue to travel with him when he asked  
"Please I just need to be back there," said Jack  
"What you leave someone behind?" said the doctor smiling  
"Someone yes, I need to get back I should never have left without saying goodbye"  
The doctor nodded and dropped Jack back in Cardiff, a year after he left. No one in Torchwood had any memory of the what had actually happened only Jack remembered, Ianto knew something had happened but couldn't remember what. Jack told hi everything.

"He mentioned me"  
"Promise you won't tell him"  
Ianto shook his head  
"Jack used to call your name in his sleep, I heard him a few times while he was with us"  
"You never asked him?"  
"No, I used to think he was saying Jan, but I heard him call you Yan yesterday and I knew it was you. Ianto he used to cry every night when he was alone in his room, now I know why. He left you behind and it was killing him, he loved you then"  
Ianto had tears in his eyes; he reached up to wipe them away  
"Please don't tell him I told you, he doesn't even know I heard him I never told him or the doctor I just figured he'd tell us if he wanted to"  
"I won't thank you Martha"

He turned back to the computer terminal and explained to Martha that at the moment she could only access the Internet not the Torchwood Archives. Secretly he was going to ask Jack to 'up' her security level. If she was going to work for Torchwood she had to know everything from the start. After all she had travelled with him and the doctor so she knew the existence of aliens and the threat that they held for the earth. He pulled up one of his latest reports and printed it off so that Martha could see how Jack liked them typed. He was extremely fussy about correctly typed reports.

"Ianto please report to my office" came the voice through Iantos ear piece  
"On my way sir" said Ianto smiling, he knew calling Jack sir now, really turned him on.  
"'Cuse me" said Martha not realising Ianto was answering Jack  
"Sorry Martha I've got to go downstairs, you can call me if you need to with this" he gave her an earpiece and explained how to use it. Then left her to go back into the hub. He walked in to find Jack leaning on the railing outside his office. His coffee mug in his hand  
"You wanted me Sir?" he said walking up the few steps to Jack  
"I still can't figure out that bloody machine," he said holding out his mug  
Ianto smiled and took the mug; he turned to walk away as Jack cleared his throat  
"Was there something else?" he asked turning round  
"I've missed you," he said quietly  
"I'll bring your coffee right in Sir" he said and walked into the small kitchen. He made coffee for Jack, Tosh and Gwen and a tea for himself. Leaving his and Jacks drinks he took the girls theirs.  
"Great thanks Ianto," said Tosh  
"Thanks" said Gwen as he put her coffee on her workstation

Ianto smiled. They always thanked him for coffee. He looked at Owens desk; it was too quiet without him. He walked back to get his tea and Jacks coffee.

With both his hands full he couldn't knock on Jacks office, so he gently kicked it instead.  
"Come in and close the door Yan" called Jack  
"I can't, you'll have to open it" he called back  
The door opened and Ianto walked in, thankfully he put the mugs on the desk before he turned round when he heard the door shut behind him.

Jack was standing there, naked. His erection fully visible.  
"Jack, anyone could walk in," said Ianto in shock  
He flicked the lock on the door  
"Now they can't, come here," he said walking towards him  
Ianto took off his jacket and met Jack in the middle of the office the kiss was incredible, pure hunger and passion. Jacks hands immediately pulled Ianto as close as he could get him while Ianto held onto Jack so tightly they both found it hard to breath. Their lips parted for a few seconds as they both gasped for breath, then met again as Jacks hands stared to remove Iantos clothes.  
He bent Ianto over the desk and squeezed some lube over him and entered him, moaning as he thrust into him  
"God I need you Yan," he moaned  
"I need you too, harder Jack" he moaned


	44. Chapter 44

Ianto stood up, his legs wobbly and turned to take Jack in his arms.  
"God that was fantastic Jack"  
"How the hell did I manage nearly 2 years of not touching you all the time" said Jack running his hands down Iantos back  
"I don't know Jack, I need to be near you all the time," he said taking Jacks face tenderly in his hands and kissing him.  
"I love you Jack Harkness-Jones," he said as he pulled away  
"Where you going?" said Jack as Ianto walked back to the desk and picked up the tube, he beckoned Jack to him  
"Assume the position Jack," he said smiling  
Jack obediently walked to the desk and bent over it, Ianto squeezed some lube onto him and entered him slowly. Instead of increasing his thrusting he kept moving slowly  
"Jesus Yan, do something," pleaded Jack  
"I am Jack" he said smiling he wanted no more than to really pump Jack, he was fighting his own urges to keep this slow.  
"Yaannnnn please help me out here" screamed Jack  
Suddenly Ianto couldn't take it anymore and started pumping Jack harder and faster  
"Oh god" screamed Jack  
Ianto out his hand on Jacks erect cock and gently squeezed the base to calm him  
"Yan please, help me come," he moaned  
"I will Jack" said Ianto still with a gentle but firm grip on his partners cock as he pumped Jack from behind. His thrusts became slower and more forceful as he neared climax. He let go of Jacks cock and held him round the waist as he came inside him, nibbling his neck as he pulled out.  
"Oh my god Yan" moaned Jack  
"I haven't finished yet, turn round Jack" said Ianto standing up. Jack did as he was asked and Ianto dropped to his knees and took him on his mouth, it was only a couple of minutes before Jack started moaning and saying he was going to come. Ianto shook his head whilst still deep throating him and gently squeezed the base to stop him. The need was building up inside Jack he felt like he was going to burst but no amount of pleading to Ianto would make him give Jack the release he so wanted and needed. It was almost fifteen minutes later when Jack started actually shaking from the pent up emotion that Ianto finally released the grip he held on Jacks cock.  
"Oh God Yaaannnnnnn" moaned Jack as he was finally allowed the much needed release as he came in Iantos throat. After managing to swallow what had to be easily the largest amount he'd ever experienced from Jack. Ianto stood up and smiled at Jacks face. He was still shaking and holding on to the side of the desk for support  
"Jesus Christ Yan" he finally managed  
"That would be another of your things from the list Jack"  
"Which one?" muttered Jack, still shaking  
"That would be shagging you senseless Jack," he whispered  
"Oh you certainly did," said Jack letting go of the table and attempting to stand up on his own. Ianto made a grab for him as he stumbled. He gently lowered him to his chair.  
"Maybe you should sit down for a minute," said Ianto  
"I'm going to need more than a minute to recover from that," he said as he pulled Ianto to him and kissed him.


	45. Chapter 45

Ianto had left Jack in his office to recover and gone to as usual make coffee. When the lights flashed and an alarm sounded from Tosh' workstation  
"JACK Weevil attacks, loads of them" she shouted at the hub  
Jack appeared in his doorway still a little wobbly from his encounter with Ianto  
"What do you mean attacks?" he said holding on to the railing to climb down the stairs  
"So far 5 have come in" her computer bleeped "Better make that 6" she said scanning the latest report  
"Jesus what's going on?" he said

"Yan we need more Weevil spray" he yelled  
"Done," said Ianto coming out of the stores with 6 extra cans  
"Tosh I'll take Ianto with me you'd better pick up Owen on the way we're going to need him"  
"What about me?" said Gwen  
"Go with Tosh, I'll call Owen and tell him you're on your way"  
"What if he's not in"?  
"He's sulking he'll be there" said Jack pulling out his cell phone and speed dialling Owen

Owen was sitting staring out of his picture windows overlooking the bay when his cell rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller id.  
"Fuck" he said then answered the phone  
"Jack I'm sorry"  
"We'll talk later Tosh and Gwen are on their way the weevil attacks have suddenly increased"  
"What do you mean?" he asked already up and slipping his boots on  
"I mean 6 in 15 minutes and still rising"  
"Jesus, I'll be outside" he said  
"Good see you back at the hub" said Jack and cut the link  
"You're still here Tosh," he said as she was looking at her screen  
"Jack they've gone up by another 3, thankfully no fatalities"  
"Lets go people," he yelled and they headed out on a weevil hunt.

Ianto sat in the passenger seat, his head back on the rest, eyes closed  
"Yan you alright?" said Jack concerned  
"Just nervous" he said truthfully  
"Its ok Yan, just a weevil hunt" he said leaning over and quickly kissing him  
"Better?" he asked  
"Thank you Jack" said Ianto opening his eyes and smiling.  
"Tell Martha we're heading out and to wait for us" said Jack  
Ianto nodded

"Martha its Ianto"  
"Yes Ianto"  
"Martha we're heading out don't know how long we'll be gone, close up the tourist office and 5 and wait for us in the hub if we're not back"  
"Alright can I ask where you're going?" she was dying to know more about Torchwood  
"Later Martha I promise" said Jack cutting in  
"Alright just be careful," she said  
"See you soon" said Ianto and cut the link.

Jack sped off towards the site of the first weevil attack, the victim was already in hospital, but with the weevil still possibly in the area they started a search. It didn't take long for the Weevil to make an appearance; Jack and a can of Weevil spray quickly subdued it. He tied it up and put it in the special cage in the back of the SUV and they moved on to the next site. 4 hours later Jack and Ianto arrived back at the hub with 3 Weevils in tow. Once they were safely locked in the cells they went back up to the hub. Jack called Tosh for an update.

"Tosh, how're you doing?"  
"Jack we're on our way back, we've got 2 Weevils and a fatality"  
"I thought there weren't any" said Ianto  
"There wasn't until we got there. Gwen and I had a Weevil cornered and it jumped through a window, Jack it killed a child. We had no choice but bring her with us"  
"Oh god, a child" said Ianto slumping onto Tosh' chair  
"Alright we'll see you when you get back" said Jack and cut the link. He was immediately at Iantos side, he dropped to his knees and wound his arms round Iantos waist, and he dropped his head onto Jacks shoulder and clung to him crying.  
"Its ok Yan" he said quietly  
"How can it be Jack, how can it be"  
"Yan we deal with death all the time"  
"Yeah but a baby, Jack how can I make a baby disappear?" he sobbed  
"We'll think of something Yan"  
"Jack we can't, I won't make a baby disappear, the parents will never stop looking"  
"Don't think about it for now Yan" he said and kissed him  
Ianto immediately opened his mouth as Jacks tongue pressed for entrance. He suddenly pulled away  
"Yan?" asked Jack  
"I'm sorry Jack, I can't"  
"Can't what baby?" he said taking Iantos hand in his and pressing a kiss to his ring  
"I'm sorry I can't stop thinking about the little child," he said  
"Its ok Yan" said Jack holding him close to him  
"How can it be Jack, I make adults disappear but I can't do that to a child, please don't make me" he sobbed  
"Yan I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to lets just wait and see ok"  
Ianto nodded, his breath hitching every now and then as he tried desperately to stop crying before the others arrived.

Owen was driving the SUV, he parked next to Jacks and they wrestled the Weevils inside to the cells.  
The second the door opened Jack felt Ianto touch his mind.  
The emotions coming from the 3 Torchwood team members was staggering. Ianto rested his head on Jacks shoulder  
"You ok baby?" he asked as he filtered the strong emotion away from Ianto  
"As long as I anchor to you Cariad," he said softly  
"Always and forever baby," he said as he kissed him

Tosh saw the look on Iantos face immediately and knew what was wrong. She buried her emotions as deep as she could, thinking of happy things and approached them.  
"Ianto you ok" she said gently  
"Thanks Tosh" he said quietly, he could still sense her emotion but he could cope with it. He withdrew slowly from Jacks mind. Owen and Gwen hide their emotions quite well too. They all knew about Ianto being an empath.  
Owen and Gwen headed for the showers  
"Well they won't be back for a while" said Tosh then looked round the hub  
"Where's Martha?" she asked  
Jack looked at his watch it was gone 530.  
"Martha its Jack" he said into his earpiece  
"Martha, can you hear me?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer  
Tosh picked up the phone and called the office upstairs.  
"Hello" said Martha, a little sleepy  
"Martha we thought something happened to you, why didn't you answer Jack"  
"Sorry Tosh I took the ear piece out when you went out, I must have fallen asleep, where are you?"  
"Downstairs"  
"I'll be there in a minute" said Martha and put the phone down  
She stood up and stretched, her hands went automatically to her stomach as she felt her baby kick.  
"Alright I know I'm sorry," she said to it. She'd fallen asleep at the desk and hunched over she hadn't left the baby much room to move. Now the baby was making up for it and moving around a lot,  
"Ok calm down I said I'm sorry" she said to her unborn child.  
She pressed the button to open the secret door and walked down the stairs. She was almost at the bottom when she finally realised she did REALLY want this baby. She'd only had one scan 3 months ago and didn't even know what sex the baby was. Now she did want to know, she wanted to know her baby.

Ianto was now recovered enough to insist on making coffee for everyone. Tosh was quietly telling Jack about the Weevil attack on the little girl.  
"We can't make her disappear Tosh," he said  
"Jack we can't just give her back to her parents, she's been mauled"  
"We've got to think of something, could we possibly make it look like she's been hit by a car or something"  
"Jack she's got chunks of flesh missing, maybe Owen could think of a plausible cause of death so her parents can bury her"  
"Owen is an arsehole," said Jack  
"He might be Jack but he's the only doctor we've got"  
"We've got Martha, she's a doctor" said Jack smiling as Martha entered the hub  
"Jack she's heavily pregnant you can't ask her to do an autopsy on a mauled child," said Tosh as Martha approached  
"I don't do autopsies," said Martha, her hands protectively over her stomach  
"It was just an idea Martha, Owen can do it" said Jack getting up from his seat and gesturing for her to take it  
"No I'll stand for a bit, I kinda cramped the baby hunched up over the desk"

Jack nodded and sat down again, he turned to Martha  
"Have you had time to think about what you're going to do?" he said gesturing to the baby  
"I'd like to keep it Jack, but will that affect my job"  
"Of course not" he said then added "We'll have to keep you field work though, but I'm sure we can find you stuff to do round here" he said smiling  
"I need a favour Jack," she said  
"Anything"  
"I need to go to a hospital for a scan, I want to know what sex it is?" she said smiling  
"Owen can do that here," said Tosh  
"Owen?" she questioned  
"I'll introduce you when he and Gwen decide to come out of the showers" smiled Jack  
"Makes a change, its usually us" said Ianto appearing with a tray of coffee  
"How are you feeling Martha?" he said offering her a coffee  
"Fine thanks Ianto, just wish this baby would calm down"  
"Do you trust me?" he asked putting the tray down on Tosh' workstation  
"What are you going to do?" she said panicking  
"If you'll let me I can calm the baby down for a while"  
Martha looked at Jack unsure of what he meant  
"Its alright Martha, Ianto is an empath he can calm the baby down by touching his mind to its" said Jack  
"Will it hurt the baby?" she asked holding her stomach tighter  
"No, it'll be fine," said Jack  
"Alright what are you going to do?"  
"Just touch your stomach and send calming emotions to the baby" said Ianto  
"That's all"  
Ianto smiled and nodded  
Martha removed her hands and nodded for Ianto to proceed.  
Ianto laid a hand on her stomach and connected to the baby.  
"Ssshhh little one, its alright calm down mummy didn't mean to squash you, its ok now sssshhhhhh" he sent a mental wave of pure calmness to the baby and to his complete surprise he felt a wave of panic come back  
"What's wrong little one?" he asked  
He received a mental picture from the baby, it was Martha's womb contracting"  
"Ssshhh little one its alright, we'll help you" he sent another wave of emotion to calm the baby down as he felt it begin to calm he pulled back and looked at Jack  
"Yan" he said  
"I need to rest Jack, that was harder than I thought," he said resting a hand on Jacks shoulder and looking towards their office


	46. Chapter 46

Jack stood up and took Iantos hand, he led him to the office and closed the door  
"Alright Yan, what's wrong?"  
"Jack we need to get Martha to a hospital now"  
"Why?"  
"Jack the baby is moving around because she's contracting"  
"You mean"  
"She's in early labour, but there's something else you need to know"  
"What" said Jack  
"Jack the baby is empathic"  
"How can you tell?" said Jack calmly  
"She answered me"  
"She"  
"It's a little girl Jack, she knows something is wrong, we've got to get Martha to hospital fast" he said with tears in his eyes  
"Alright I'll get Owen in here and you need to explain it to him"  
Jack crossed to his desk and used the open comms system  
"Owen my office immediately" he said into it as his voice sounded all over the hub

Owen was pulling on his shirt after screwing Gwen in the showers when he heard Jacks voice  
"Shit this is it," he said pulling on his trousers  
"Owen I said immediately" Jacks voice sounded out again  
"Jesus Christ" said Owen leaving Gwen to get dressed; he headed into the main hub  
"Where is he?" he said to Tosh then  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Martha Jones"  
Owen nodded  
"OWEN" screamed Jack from the now open office door  
"Alright Jack, Jesus I'm coming" he said heading up towards Jack

Jack closed the door behind him  
"Jack, Ianto I'm really sorry," said Owen  
"We'll talk about this later Owen, right now we may have a serious problem" said Jack and he turned to Ianto again taking his hand in his  
"Tell Owen what you told me"  
Ianto told him everything he could.  
"You mean to tell me you can talk to unborn babies now" said Owen  
"Not quite I can send emotions as well as receive them Owen, its hard to explain but I do know the baby is in serious trouble, Martha is only 6 months and she's contracting, if we can't stop her the baby will die" he said  
"Does she know?" said Owen switching to doctor mode  
Ianto shook his head  
"Right lets get her into medical, I can do a scan and see what's going on" he said  
"Shouldn't we just take her straight to a hospital Ianto says she's definitely in labour"  
"Let me do the scan and find out exactly what's going on, I can treat her here"  
"You can"  
"Yes, if she is in labour I can try to stop it with IV drip"  
"Alright lets do it," said Jack

They left the office to find Martha sitting talking to Tosh and holding her stomach; she looked up when she saw them  
"Ianto I thought you said you could calm it down, its seems more active than ever" she said smiling  
"Martha this is Owen Harper, Torchwoods resident doctor, he's going to do the scan for you"  
Martha stood up and smiled  
"Will you be able to tell me what sex it is?" she said excited  
Owen looked at her  
"Sure I can, lets take a look shall we" he led her to medical

Tosh went to go with her  
"Yan can you keep Martha company just want a quick word with Tosh"  
Ianto nodded  
"Jack what's wrong?" said Tosh as soon as Martha was out of hearing distance  
"Ianto says there's a problem, she's in early labour Owen is going to try and stop it"  
"Oh my god, why didn't she say anything" said Tosh  
"She doesn't know Tosh, the baby does though she reached out to Ianto when he entered her mind to calm her down, she showed what was wrong"  
"She"  
Jack nodded  
"It's a little girl Tosh," he said smiling  
"I need to be in there with her," said Tosh, she had suddenly become very protective over Martha despite barely knowing her  
"Something I need to know Tosh" he said raising an eyebrow  
"Jack we talk alright, her entire family has turned their backs on her because of the rape allegation"  
"But when I met her parents they were all really close, I don't understand how they'd turn against her"  
"She left out one little bit when she told you about the doctor that raped her" said Tosh now unable to look at Jack; she cast her eyes down at her feet  
"Tosh"  
"I oh Jack I said I wouldn't tell anyone" said Tosh with tears in her eyes  
"Tosh I don't want you to break a promise you made but if it's that important, I knew her family they were so close"  
"Don't tell her I told you," said Tosh looking at Jack with tears in her eyes  
Jack reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes  
"The doctor that raped her is married to her sister"  
"Oh my god, now wonder they were so upset" said Jack fighting to keep his temper in check  
"Poor Trish" he muttered  
"Who's Trish don't tell me we've got another visitor," said Gwen finally entering the hub  
"No we don't Gwen"  
"What have you done to Owen?" she said looking around  
"He's in medical," said Jack  
Gwen turned to head that way  
"Gwen he's busy, maybe now would be a good time to get your reports done," said Jack softly but there was a tense nervousness in his voice  
Gwen nodded and sat at her workstation.  
"Tosh I need you to do me a favour" said Jack as Tosh sat at her workstation  
"Sure Jack"  
"Can you search for any information on this woman?" he said handing her a piece of paper  
"Callaghan, isn't that"  
"Michaels surname yes, its his sister she vanished after the battle of Canary Wharf, she was never listed as dead or missing"  
"She just vanished"  
Jack nodded  
"See what you can find out for me"  
"Might not be much Jack, the records are very sketchy"  
"Try Tosh please"  
Tosh nodded and took the piece of paper he held out and started tapping into her computer. If there were anything out there Tosh would find it.  
Jack suddenly needed to be near to Ianto, he crossed the hub and entered medical.  
Martha was laying her left side with a drip in her arm  
"What's going on Owen?" he asked crossing the room and slipping an arm round Ianto  
"Martha's in early labour, I'm hoping by getting her to lay like this with a magnesium sulphate drip we can stop it, if not she'll need to go to hospital to have the baby"  
"You all right Martha" said Jack reaching out his other hand to hers.

She looked up at him and saw the look in his eye  
"Tosh told you didn't she," she said with a tear in her eye  
Jack nodded  
"I'm sorry Martha"  
"Its alright Jack, I've lost everyone I ever loved there's only the baby left and it looks like I could lose her too"  
She touched her stomach  
"It's a girl Jack, Owen said it was a girl"  
"I know sweetheart I know, and you won't loose her not if I have anything to do with it"  
"But you can't stop it Jack, if it's meant to happen"  
"Hey you came to me for help, let me worry about that" said Jack, he stroked her cheek  
"Now close your eyes and rest we'll be back later to check on you" said Jack and ushered everyone from the room

Once outside medical Owen turned to Jack  
"So does that mean I'm back?" said Owen  
"That depends on Ianto, it's his decision if he says you stay then you stay"  
Owen looked at Ianto; he actually had a scared look on his face  
Ianto gripped Jacks hand as he spoke  
"Owen I don't like being called teaboy or any of the names you call me"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry is not good enough Owen, I'm a member of this team and you've never treated me as such, you always treat me with distain and it hurts"  
"I said I'm sorry Ianto what more do you want me to do?" he asked  
"Since you asked"  
"Oh what"  
"You said all I do is clean up after everyone and make the coffee, well for a week you can do everything I do round here"  
"Are you joking?" said Owen the smiled disappearing from his face  
Ianto shook his head,  
"You can do the archiving, the reports, run the tourist office and make the coffee for a week as well as your own duties, then you'll see just how much I do around here" said Ianto  
"Alright" said Owen knowing he wasn't going to win, he hated giving in without an argument but he loved his job here and whether he liked it or not, and he didn't, Ianto was second in command and Jack would back him. He didn't have a choice.  
"I'll do it"  
"Just one more thing" said Ianto  
"Oh god what?" said Owen  
"You don't make coffee for Jack, that's my job" he said. Jacks arm tightened round his waist and Ianto leant into him  
"Speaking of which" said Jack kissing him, right in front of Owen. Owen had no choice but stand there and watch them kiss, he was leaning up against the wall by medical and they were right in front of him. As they parted, he looked at them and for the first time he realised they actually loved each other, he could see it in their eyes.  
"I said I'd do it, just don't do that in front of me again, ever" he said shivering  
"Get used to it Owen" said Jack and stepped back so he could walk past them.  
"Coffee Jack" said Ianto  
Jack nodded and pushed Ianto towards the small kitchen and the coffee machine. As Ianto started to make Jacks coffee, Jack wrapped his arms round his waist and nibbled his neck  
"Jack please, I'm trying to make your coffee" said Ianto gently  
"I'm not stopping you," he said as his snaked down his waist  
"Jack for the love of God, I'm handling hot water" he said gently trying to push Jacks hands away from his groin  
"But Yan" he said sulkily  
"Cariad please" said Ianto turning in his arms to face him. Jack smiled and dipped his head to kiss him. Ianto kissed him back  
"Cariad please go wait in your office, I'll bring the coffee up when it's ready"  
"Its boring in there, there's nothing to do" he said looking at Ianto with his sad face  
"Cut it out Jack, you could always try reading those reports that have piling up on your desk" said Ianto shoving him out the door  
"Fine" said Jack and turned on his heel and headed for his office.  
He wasn't really annoyed with Ianto, he knew he was right. He'd been neglecting his work but he couldn't help it, he just wanted him all the time.

Ianto sighed as he finished Jacks coffee and added half a teaspoon of his secret ingredient to Jacks coffee. He made himself a tea and carried them to Jacks office. As he walked through the hub he noticed Tosh was not at her workstation, he knew she was already in with Martha. He looked at Owen; he only hoped that he could stop the labour for everyone's sake. He walked into Jacks office without knocking. He was sitting at his desk, reading a report. He looked up as Ianto came in carrying his coffee and smiled. He pushed his chair away from his desk slightly  
"I'm sorry Yan," he said suddenly  
"You haven't done anything," said Ianto walking round the desk, he put the cups down and leant on the desk facing Jack  
Jack reached up and put his hands on Iantos waist  
"I'm sorry anyway," he said and leant into him, the top of his head touched Iantos chest, Ianto ran his fingers through Jacks hair  
"Promise me we'll never go to sleep without ever making up after a row," said Jack  
"Cariad what's wrong?" said Ianto lifting Jacks head up so he could see his face  
"I walked away because you were mad at me and I didn't want you to be"  
"Cariad I wasn't mad at you, I could never be mad at you anymore, I was trying to make your coffee and you kept touching me and all I could think of was taking you there and then either that or scolding you with boiling hot water"  
"You weren't mad at me," he said  
"No Cariad I wasn't mad at you, promise me though when I'm handling hot liquid please try not to grab me like that"  
"Can I nibble your neck?" he said smiling  
"Yes Jack you can still nibble my neck"  
"Good"

Jack looked at his watch it was almost 7pm  
"Lets send everyone home," said Jack  
"They won't go, Tosh won't leave Martha neither will Owen, and I seriously doubt that Gwen wants to go home to an empty flat" said Ianto  
"But I want you" said Jack  
"That's never stopped you before," said Ianto  
"True, lets send Gwen out for Chinese, she's the only bound to walk in on us" said Jack pulling Ianto to his lap and kissing him with such hunger Ianto had to hold on to him to stop himself fainting from the passion in that single kiss. Neither one wanted to break the kiss; it seemed to go on forever, their mouths together as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Jacks hands still held him round the hips; his fingers gently crept under the fabric of his shirt and caressed the skin as they kissed.  
"Sweet tap dancing zombies" said Ianto when their lips finally parted  
"Sweet what" said Jack looking at him smiling  
"I don't know, it just popped in my head," said Ianto as their mouths met again.


	47. Chapter 47

As Ianto predicted not one member of the team would go home. Gwen did agree to go out for takeout though. She took everyone's order and left managing to prize Tosh away from Martha for a while.  
"Come on Tosh, you need a break" she said gently  
"I'm fine," said Tosh  
"Gwen is right Tosh, I'm alright I'm not going anywhere go with her I'll still be here when you get back" said Martha, she'd grown really close to Tosh quite quickly, it wasn't anything romantic just really good friends she'd told Tosh things she'd never told anyone before like the feelings she had for the doctor and her real reasons for not travelling with him anymore.  
Once Tosh had left with Gwen she asked Owen if she could talk to Jack and Ianto.  
"You need to rest Martha, can it wait?" he asked as he adjusted the drip in her arm  
She simply shook her head  
"Well alright I'll get them but a couple of minutes only, then I want you to try and sleep"  
"Thanks Owen"  
He nodded and pressed a button on his earpiece  
"Jack Ianto can you come down to medical, Martha wants you both"  
"On our way" came Jacks voice

A couple of minutes later they appeared in medical  
"Right I'll leave you alone for a few minutes" said Owen and left the room  
"Martha" said Jack crossing the room followed closely by Ianto  
"Don't worry I just want to talk to you both"  
Jack pulled up a seat next to her; he pulled Ianto down on his lap and wrapped his arms round him  
"Laying here I've had time to think and there's something I need to ask you Jack"  
"What is it sweetheart?" said Jack " is the baby alright"  
"Owen says she's doing ok at the moment but its her I need to talk about"  
Jack nodded  
"I don't want that monsters name on her birth certificate," she said simply  
"That's ok you don't need to put it there, you can leave it blank" said Ianto helpfully  
"I think that's even worse, I want her to have a father she can look up to, she needs someone to be there for her if anything happens to me" said Martha  
"Nothing will happen to Martha"  
"Jack you don't know that, all I know is that there's something different about you, the doctor would never tell me what it was but Jack its 3 years since we last met and you haven't aged a day"  
Jack swallowed hard; he wasn't ready to tell Martha.  
"What are you saying?" he said instead  
"I want your permission to have your name on the birth certificate Jack"  
"Me" he said surprised  
"Since I arrived both you and Ianto have done everything you could to help me, you've given me a job and the promise to help look after my daughter, I can't think of two people I'd rather have bring her up if something happens to me, please say you'll do it"  
Jack looked at Ianto  
"Yan, what do you think?"  
"Its your name Jack not mine"  
"But it affects both of us, I won't do it if you're not sure"  
Ianto nodded and kissed him  
When their lips parted Jack looked at Martha  
"Alright you can put my name on her birth certificate"  
"It'll be more than that Jack, I want to BE her dad, you too Ianto you've got to promise me you'll be as much a part of her life as if she were your own daughter"  
"Martha what are you trying to say?" said Ianto, he could sense something from her but he couldn't place the feeling  
"Nothing I just want you to promise me, both of you"  
"We promise," said Jack

"Alright that's enough, Martha you need to rest," said Owens voice from the door  
Jack and Ianto stood up; Jack pressed a kiss to Martha's forehead  
"Get some rest, we'll talk later," he whispered  
Martha reached up and grabbed Iantos hand before he could leave  
"Ianto" she said gently and looked at Jack  
"I'll be right behind you Jack," said Ianto  
Jack left medical as Ianto turned to Martha  
"What's wrong?" he asked her  
"Nothing Ianto, just promise me that you'll take care of Jack, he loves you so much"  
"I know he does Martha, I'll never do anything to hurt him"  
Martha nodded and closed her eyes. Ianto pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and tiptoed from medical.

Jack and Ianto sat on the sofa at the end of the hub.  
"Cariad" said Ianto  
"Yes Yan" said Jack  
"Remember when you kissed little Bronwyn when we left Scotland"  
"What about it?" he asked  
"I saw the golden glow on her skin, it disappeared before Cassie noticed"  
"You want to know what it was?" asked Jack  
"What did you do to her?" he asked gently  
"She had a hole in the heart, they never picked it up at the hospital, in time it would have killed her and I wasn't going to let that happen"  
"You cured her"  
Jack nodded  
"How?"  
Jack leant into Ianto  
"A little side effect of what happened to me, I can sometimes cure minor injuries and once I managed to bring someone back from the brink of death" he remembered the kiss he'd given to Ianto after the cyber woman had thrown him across the hub, he'd held his dying and broken body in his arms and kissed him. He wasn't going to lose him, he couldn't  
"Me" said Ianto  
Jack nodded  
"I'm sorry Yan, I should have told you"  
"Its alright Jack, I always knew you'd done something everything went black and then I was in your arms and you were kissing me but it wasn't like any kiss I've ever had"  
"Yan you're the only one I've ever brought back and the only one for whom I'd do it again, you wouldn't believe the amount of energy that takes," he said pulling Ianto to him  
"Why did you do it Jack?" he asked  
"Yan I …"

Just then the door slid open and Gwen and Tosh returned with the Chinese  
"Later" said Jack and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips  
"Just know that I will always love you"  
"I know," said Ianto as he forced his way into Jacks mouth, he needed him  
"When you two lovebirds have quite finished, we'd like to eat," said Owen, it still creeped him out to see them together openly but he was trying to get used to it and his way was always to take the piss.  
Jack pulled away from Ianto and opened his mouth to say something; Ianto stopped him with a touch of his hand  
"Let it go Jack, he's trying" he whispered  
Jack nodded.

The Torchwood 3 team sat round the conference table tucking into Chinese food. It was the first time since Jack and Ianto had returned that they'd all relaxed together.  
"So come on you two, how come you didn't tell any of us what was going on?" said Gwen  
"What do you mean Gwen?" said Jack laughing at Iantos face as he pinched the shrimp from his fork  
"I mean you two disappear off on holiday and come back to announce you got married, didn't it occur to you that we might have wanted to be there"  
"I bloody didn't" said Owen for which he got a kick under the table from Gwen  
"Ouch, what the bloody hell was that for"  
"You're supposed to be trying to be nice you prat" she said to him  
He looked at Jack and Ianto  
"I'm trying," he said  
"I know you are Owen," said Ianto smiling at him  
"It wasn't that we didn't want you there guys, we just wanted it to be private and personal" said Jack  
"We have some photos if you'd like to see them Gwen" said Ianto  
Gwen nodded eagerly  
"Owen" she said  
"What"  
"Wouldn't you like to see Jack and Iantos wedding pictures"?  
"Oh yeah great" he said with no enthusiasm at all  
Ianto got up and went next door to Jacks office where they kept their wedding album

He returned with the album in his arms. Owen grimaced as Jack sat up and pulled Ianto to his lap, he was beginning to think he'd never get used to them being together openly.  
Ianto settled on Jacks lap with Jacks arms wrapped round him, he placed the album on the table amongst the leftover Chinese food and opened it. He turned it so Gwen could see the pictures.

The first picture was the one Tosh had taken of them in their bedroom at 'border edge'. They were both wearing their suits with the single rosebuds in their buttonholes.  
"That's lovely, my god Jack you look so damn sexy in a suit," she said going red  
"Erm thanks I think" said Jack, turning the page  
The next picture was himself and Tosh  
"So that's where you disappeared to that weekend," said Owen suddenly taking interest in the pictures  
"I'm sorry Owen, Jack and Ianto asked me to drive up, I really had no idea they were getting married" she lied, not able to look Jack or Ianto in the face for fear of letting the stoic look drop on her face. Of course she'd known they called and told her.

They finished looking at the pictures as Jack pointed out their new friends, Andrew, Michael, Cassie and Aggie.  
"Shame we don't have a picture of little Bronwyn" said Jack  
"Bronwyn?" asked Gwen  
"Cassie, she gave birth to her daughter the night before our wedding, she's a pretty little thing" said Jack  
"Beautiful, with a mop of jet black hair" said Ianto smiling as he remembered the moment when Cassie announced she was calling her daughter after his sister.


	48. Chapter 48

Owen made his excuses and went to check on Martha. When he entered medical she was laying awake looking at the wall.  
"Martha" he said gently  
"Oh hi Owen"  
"Anything wrong?" he asked  
"I don't know, I haven't felt her move for a couple of hours"  
"Why didn't you call me?" he said rushing to her side  
"Lets do a scan and find out what's going on," he said as he helped Martha roll onto her back and he readied the scanner  
"Do you want Jack and Ianto in here"?  
Martha shook her head  
"Just tell me she's alright," said Martha with tears in her eyes

Owen scanned her abdomen and studied the screen as he slowly ran the scanner over her; his normal face broke into a massive grin  
"Martha she's fine, just asleep," he said  
"You mean"  
"Labour has stopped at least for now, she's fine, and I'd like to keep the drip going overnight though"  
"You sure she's ok"  
Owen nodded and suddenly found himself kissing her  
"Oh god, sorry" he said pulling away  
"Its ok, I don't know what to say Owen, you saved my baby's life"  
Owen smiled he was just about to switch off the scanner when he spotted something on the corner of the screen  
"Hold on that's not right" he said moving the scanner to what he'd seen  
"Owen, I know its there"  
"Martha?" he asked  
"Owen, promise me you won't tell the others" she pleaded  
"Martha is that what I think it is?" he said looking closely at the screen  
"It's a tumour, Owen when the time comes you're going to have to cut this baby out of me"  
"No, you can give birth if you want to"  
"Owen you know I can't, I know as well as you do where that tumour is. If I go into established labour there's a chance the cord could wrap around it, my baby could die"  
"So could you if I attempt a c-section"  
"Owen promise me, do the section as soon as she's grown enough"  
"That's why you came here to Jack isn't it"  
Martha started to sob and nodded  
"It showed on the scan I had done when I was 3months, they told me to abort the pregnancy and have chemotherapy but I couldn't, I know I'm going to die Owen just promise me you'll do the operation, I want to hold my baby before I die"  
"But Martha"  
"Owen please, I realise you don't know me but please, I've already spoken to Jack he and Ianto have agreed to take care of her if something happens to me"  
"But they don't know the truth" he said sitting on the side of the bed  
"No and you can't tell them"  
"No but you should, you can't trick them into bringing up a child"  
"There is no one else Owen"  
"What about your family, Jack always said you were close to them"  
"The man that did this to me is married to my sister, when I accused him of rape they turned their backs on me"  
"Oh Martha" he said and took her in his arms  
"Promise me Owen please," she sobbed as she held onto him  
"Alright I promise, I won't tell them"  
"Tosh was right," she said as she layback down  
"Tosh right about what?"  
"She said I could trust you, above everyone here she said that you would take care of everything"  
"Did she?" said Owen  
"Can I ask you something?" said Martha  
"Ok"  
"Why don't you know Tosh is there"?  
"I don't understand," said Owen puzzled  
"She loves you Owen and you don't even know she's there half the time"  
"She doesn't love me," he said laughing  
"Owen, do you remember kissing her 2 years ago on Christmas Eve"  
"Yes, we were all pissed"  
"She wasn't, she can remember everything that led to that kiss"  
"Oh Christ, I flirted with her"  
Martha nodded

"She really loves you Owen and you're screwing around with Gwen in front of her, its killing her"  
"I didn't know," he said suddenly every bit the arsehole Jack was always telling him he was  
"Talk to her Owen, get to know her"  
"Martha I "  
"Owen just go out and there and look at her, I mean really look at her and then tell yourself you don't like what you see"  
"But"  
"Owen I need some sleep" she said and closed her eyes

Owen left medical and went straight to his desk, Gwen tried flirting with him as usual. But he couldn't get what Martha had told him out of his head, he suddenly wasn't interested in screwing Gwen anymore.  
"Fuck off Gwen" he said as he sat down.  
"Fine" she slopped off to the kitchen

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the sofa, in each other's arms, eyes closed but not asleep. Blissfully happy.  
Owen tried to type his reports from the Weevil hunts but he couldn't. He could see Tosh from the corner of his eye; he glanced up at her and looked at her. For the first time he really looked, her pretty Asian face in a grimace as she frantically typed calculations into her computer. The way she stretched her back and tried to rub the tension from her own shoulders. The way she rolled her shoulders in a kind of massage to keep the muscles from contracting.

"I'm calling it a night," said Gwen looking hopefully at Owen  
"Yeah night Gwen" he said looking back at his computer screen, hoping she hadn't caught him looking at Tosh.  
Gwen grumbled something and headed downstairs to the set of rooms that were kept for the team to sleep in if they couldn't go home for one reason or another.

Owen turned back to his screen and began typing his report; he still had to do the autopsy on the kid killed by the Weevil. He found himself watching Toshiko again; she licked her lips and picked up her coffee cup. She downed the cold coffee and pulled a face. Owen jumped up and picked up his own cup  
"Coffee Tosh" he said crossing the space between them  
"Erm yes thanks Owen"  
He took her cup from her outstretched hand, as he did his fingers brushed hers and for a split millisecond they looked at each other, Tosh looked away and cleared her throat nervously.  
Owen went into the kitchen and started on the coffee. This new machine was easier than the last one, but Jack still wasn't allowed to use it. Not that he ever had to, Ianto had an uncanny way of knowing exactly when Jack and the rest of the team needed a coffee.

He headed back to the hub with 2 fresh coffees, he glanced across to the sofa, it was empty.  
"They've gone to bed," said Tosh without looking up from her computer screen  
"Oh" he said and walked towards her, he found himself looking at her lips. God she was beautiful why hadn't he ever noticed before. He suddenly felt sorry for her, Martha had been right he'd been screwing around with Gwen in front of her and the others. He had the gall to call Ianto names, Tosh had more reason to hate him than anyone in here but she was Tosh she never stayed angry with anyone for long it was against her nature. He smiled as he approached her workstation and she looked up, taken aback that he smiled, she hurriedly smiled back.  
"Here you go" he said and handed her the coffee cup  
"Thanks Owen" she said taking a sip before putting it down, she turned her attention back to her screen and tried to stretch out her back again.  
"Here let me," said Owen suddenly, he put down his cup next to hers and stood behind her. He gently began to massage her shoulders

"You don't have to" she said  
"Oh god that's fantastic," she added as Owen began to work the knots from her shoulders  
"Christ Tosh, you're so tense" he said massaging her shoulders, trying his best not to pull her long hair as he did so. He spotted a hair clip on her desk and reached for it  
"Owen"  
"Ssshhh" he said as he gently wound her hair into a knot and clipped her long hair away from her shoulders and leaving her neck bare.

He tenderly touched the nape of her neck as he massaged her shoulders, he gradually felt her relax under his hands. She leant back in her chair and let Owen work his magic on her tense muscles, she'd dreamed of Owen touching her for years and now here he was giving her a massage in the hub. His fingers grazed the back of her neck and she shivered, he stopped  
"Tosh you alright"  
"Perfectly, don't stop Owen that feels so good"

He smiled behind her and began his massage again; he could stay here for hours. He realised as he rubbed her shoulders that he did feel something for her, more than just friendship. He found himself wondering what she would be like in bed, and then mentally pushed it away. If she loved him then they would do this at her speed, he was not going to risk hurting her by dragging her off to his bed and shagging her for the sake of it. Besides he had to get rid of Gwen, since Rhys left she was clinging to him like a limpet he'd actually had to dump her outside her flat the other night. He didn't do fulltime relationships. At least not at the moment. He looked at Tosh' neck as he massaged, it was so soft and silky the colour of milk chocolate. Tosh closed her eyes, completely relaxed under Owens magic hands; this was easily the best massage she'd ever had. He seemed to know exactly to touch her and how to get her stubborn muscles to relax. Owen finally had to pull himself away and stop the massage before he lost control and did something he'd never forgive himself for.

"That feel better" he said taking his reluctant hands from the most beautiful shoulders they'd ever touched  
"It feels fantastic, thank you Owen," she said turning to him with a smile on her face that made his stomach lurch  
"Anytime Tosh" he said and picking up his coffee went back to his workstation  
"And I mean that" he added as he started on a report. He kept looking up and glancing over at her.

Tosh meanwhile was trying to slow her heart rate down. It was beating wildly; Owen had just given her the best massage she'd ever had. Her whole body was tingling from his touch. She tried desperately to concentrate on her screen. She was searching the records for any trace of Michael's sister.

She found herself thinking what it would like to kiss Owen, really kiss him not the drunken kiss she'd already experienced. Her brother had tried to introduce her to some men, he wanted his little sister happily married but she wasn't interested. She loved her job, so much that she'd forgo love and happiness if she had to. She wasn't the kind of woman to have one-night stands so she lived without. She was doing ok, apart from shagging an alien that time. But then this was Torchwood they'd all done it at one time. She smiled to herself and slipped a disc into the drive. She leant back in her chair, closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice that came through her speakers.

Owen watched her with her eyes closed. He listened to the music she was playing  
"Who the hell is that?" he said, not realising he'd said it out loud until Tosh answered him  
"Sorry Owen I'll turn it down"  
"No leave it, don't recognise the voice, who is it?"  
"It doesn't matter," she said switching it off. She stood up and left the hub  
"Tosh where you going its gone midnight"  
She didn't answer him


	49. Chapter 49

The door slid closed behind her. Owen sighed and got up to look at the CCTV. He finally found her, leaning over the railings looking out over the bay. He sat and watched her for about 10 minutes then realised that it was freezing outside.  
He made a fresh coffee and grabbed his coat and went out to find her.

Tosh leant against the railings and started to cry.  
"Why the hell do I have to love someone I can't have?" she said to herself  
"He's already got someone, he doesn't want me," she said out loud

She folded her arms over the railings; she began to shiver as the cold night air whipped through her thin silk shirt. Suddenly there was a warm coat round her and an arm around her waist.

"Tosh what's wrong?" said a voice  
She looked up, it was Owen  
"Just leave me alone" she sobbed  
"Tosh you're freezing" he said as he pulled his leather jacket round her  
"Owen please just leave me alone" she said still crying  
"Not until you tell me why you're so upset," he said  
"Besides I bought you a coffee," he added holding out the cup of coffee  
Tosh smiled and took it  
"Thank you, but would you please just leave me alone" she sobbed  
"Not going to happen Tosh, tell me why you're so upset"  
"Why you wouldn't understand," she said turning away from him and sipping the coffee  
"Try me, I'm a good listener"  
"Why would you want to listen to me, you should be in there with Gwen"  
"What, I don't want to be with Gwen," he said  
"Why not she wants you"  
"Yeah well I don't want her, I never did really it just sort of happened"  
"But you never stopped it" sobbed Tosh  
"I tried Tosh I tried but that woman is like a bloody limpet, she turns up in the middle of the night"  
"And you always let her in"  
"Where's this all coming from Tosh?" he asked willing her to tell him the truth but being Tosh he knew she wouldn't  
"I'm talking rubbish, ignore me," she said sighing  
"No, I want to know what's upset you so much, I've never known you to cry"  
"Haven't you Owen?" she snapped  
"No I haven't, Tosh have I done something to upset you"  
"It always comes back to you doesn't it" she screamed  
"Whoa, calm down what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Do you really want to know Owen"?  
"Yes I do, if its something I've done"  
"Where did you go after we came back from the brecon beacons"?  
"Home, why?"  
"You drove Gwen home, you left me to drive myself, didn't even occur to you that I was hurting too after what they did to me and Ianto"  
"Tosh I'm so sorry, I didn't think"  
"No you never do, you do things Owen and don't consider what you're doing to other people"  
"Tosh I don't know what I can do to make it up to you"  
"That's just it Owen, you don't know what you're doing. You screw up Gwen's life, and at the same time you screw up mine as well as my head and then tonight you ignore Gwen and start giving me a massage and don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me all night"  
"Tosh" he said  
"No Owen, just because you're fed up with Gwen doesn't give you the right to start trying to get me into bed because it won't work" she screamed the tears still flowing down her face

He took a deep breath and reached up to wipe the tears away from her beautiful face.  
"Don't touch me," she screamed pulling away from him  
"Tosh will you shut up and listen to me for a minute" he said sternly  
She looked at him  
"Tosh do you want to know why I screw around with everyone apart from you"  
"Oh go on throw it in my face, I'm not your type I know that already"  
"No Tosh, it's not like that," he said gently  
"Well what is it like Owen I can't wait to know, why you think I'm not good enough for you to screw around with"  
"Its because you're too good for me Tosh, you could do so much better than me"  
"Pardon"  
"Tosh, I respect you too much to screw around with you. If I'd have know kissing you 2 years ago was going to screw me up as much as it has or screw you up this much I never would have done it" he said  
"You don't even remember you were so drunk," said Tosh  
"No Tosh I wasn't, I thought you were drunk so I tried it on I had to know what it was like to kiss you just once" he reached up and this time Tosh let him wipe the tears from her face  
"I wasn't drunk Owen, I remember you flirting with me all night and then kissing me in front of everyone"  
"So do I, oh god Tosh I'm so sorry" he said, he really meant it, Tosh was the one person he wouldn't hurt. And yet all he'd done was push her away.  
"When I kissed you I wanted it to be so different but I had to pretend it was just a drunken kiss"  
"Felt pretty good to me" said Tosh as she pulled Owens jacket tighter round her, the cold had really got to her and she couldn't stop shivering.

Owen gently pulled her closer to him, she was shivering so much. She was going to get hypothermia out here.  
He bent his head and kissed her. He kissed her the way he'd wanted to 2 years ago but didn't have the guts. He wanted her so much but he didn't want to hurt her. All the screwing he'd done with Gwen and before her with Suzie had been trying to get her out of his mind; she was too good for him. He didn't try to prolong the kiss; he just wanted to kiss her properly without having a drink behind him to give him the courage to do it. His conversation with Martha had brought his life into perspective; he loved Tosh and had since she'd first joined them. Martha was dying and she knew it yet all she wanted to do was make sure that her baby survived. He'd loved Diane too, but deep down he'd known she couldn't stay in his time. But Tosh was here and always had been, he'd just been too pig headed to see it. He loved her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered  
"Owen"  
"Ssshhh" he pressed a finger to her beautiful lips  
"I do love you Tosh I always have and I'm sorry I'm an arsehole always have been"  
"Owen" she said again  
"You can hit me now" he said  
"I don't want to hit you Owen, I do want you to kiss me again though"  
"Really" he said surprised  
"Really" she said smiling.

Owen pulled her to him and wrapped his arms round her and kissed her again. This time she responded with such hunger he almost pulled away. Her arms wrapped round him. Their mouths finally parted  
"Can we keep this between us for a while?" she said  
"Whatever you want Tosh, I'm not going to rush you into anything" he said and pulled her close  
"Lets get you inside before you freeze" he said tenderly and led her back to the hub. This time they used the lift, once inside Tosh pulled his jacket round herself, the shivering was getting worse. He led her to the sofa  
"Sit here, you're freezing," he said  
"Owen" she said as he relinquished his hold round her waist  
"I'll be back, I want to get you a hot drink and a blanket," he said smiling at her.

Tosh nodded as he disappeared from view.


	50. Chapter 50

Before returning to Tosh, Owen popped in to check on Martha, she was sleeping soundly. He checked the tracing he was running permanently on the baby; she too was asleep and perfectly healthy.

Tosh was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest and shivering violently. She kept pulling at Owens jacket but it just wasn't big enough to huddle into and warm up. Suddenly a blanket was put over her and Owen was at her side.  
"Here drink some of this?" he said and held out a steaming mug of coffee  
She nodded and sipped the hot drink; she smiled as she could feel the heat running down her throat as she swallowed. Owen sat by her side watching as she drained the cup.  
"I'm so cold" she said  
"Come here" he lifted the blanket from around her and pulled her to his side, then wrapped the blanket round them both. At first Tosh just sat there letting him hold her, her hands tight against her chest  
"Relax Tosh, you need to warm up and body heat is the best thing" he said as he kissed the top of her head, slowly she relaxed and wrapped her arms round his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Computer night" whispered Tosh  
The computer obeyed and the lights dimmed down. She smiled as she huddled into Owen; he in turn tightened his grip  
"Try and sleep Tosh," he whispered, now he had her in his arms there wasn't a person alive who was going to take her from him.

Jack woke about an hour before dawn with Ianto as usual wrapped in his arms. Suddenly he had the urge to share something with Ianto just as he done with him, the first night they'd stayed together. He gently woke Ianto  
"Yan baby" he whispered  
Ianto stirred and opened his eyes, he smiled as he saw Jacks smiling face, and then he frowned as he caught sight of the time  
"Jack if you've woken me to tell me you've simply got to have a coffee, as much as I love you I'm going to have to shoot you"  
"Get dressed Yan, I want to show you something"  
"Jack its 3am," said Ianto now wide awake  
"And you call me grumpy" said Jack leaning into him to kiss him  
"Come on Yan please" he whined  
"Oh all right, but this had better be worth it" he said climbing out of bed.  
For once Jack was dressed and waiting for him  
"Hurry up Yan" he said impatiently  
Ianto sighed as he finally pulled on his coat  
"Where the hell are we going this time of the morning"  
"Do you trust me Yan?" asked Jack  
"You know I do"  
"No really"  
"Jack I love you and trust you with my life, what's this about?"  
"I want to show you the second most beautiful sight in the world"  
Jack held out his hand and Ianto took it, then he pressed a button on the wrist computer he always wore on his right arm.  
Suddenly Jack and Ianto were no longer in their bedroom in the hub, they were standing on the roof of the millennium centre. Correction they were standing right on the edge.  
"Christ Jack" screamed Ianto and gripped him round the waist  
"Ssshhh Yan, look" he said as he pointed out over the bay.

Ianto gasped as he saw the sun rising over the water, casting an eerie glow on the water. The scene was breathtaking  
"How often do you come up here?" asked Ianto  
"Not as often as I used to, this is the first time since I got that email from 1" he said pulling Ianto close to him  
"And before then"  
"Every morning, this is what kept me going"  
"What about now?" said Ianto still unable to take his eyes from the rising sun and the colour changes on the water of the bay  
"I wake up to the most beautiful sight every morning I don't need a simple sunrise anymore"  
"Huh?" said Ianto  
"You Yan, I can wake up to you every morning, I don't need this anymore"  
"And yet you thought it would be funny to bring me up here" said Ianto

It was then that Jack realised he was shaking, it wasn't because of the cold up here either. He was absolutely petrified of heights and he brings to the top of the tallest building in Cardiff and makes him stand right on the edge.  
"Oh god baby I'm sorry" said Jack  
"Jack just please get me down from here" said Ianto holding Jack tighter  
"Baby I'm so sorry" he said and pressed the button.  
Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as he realised they were back in their bedroom.  
"Yan" said Jack  
"Its alright Jack, but please don't EVER do that again" he said  
"Never I promise, I just wanted to show you"  
"Promise me something Cariad"  
"Anything" said Jack  
"Next time you want to show me something that involves me balancing on a 1 metre piece of concrete hundreds of feet in the air to see a sunrise, leave me in bed and take a bloody camera" he said laughing pulling Jack to him and kissing him  
"I promise"

Jack led Ianto into the bathroom and switched on the shower. They quickly stripped and stepped under the water. Jack pulled him close and kissed him, his erection poking Ianto in the side  
"Have you ever woken up not wanting sex in the morning" said Ianto in his ear  
"Not since I married you" he said kissing him, Iantos mouth opened to him, Jack broke the kiss as he turned Ianto to face the wall and reached up for the lube, the one in the bathroom was water resistant of course, he liberally coated his aching cock and gently entered Ianto. He thrust into him gently at first and then as they both became more aroused so the thrusts got harder. Jack nibbled Iantos neck as he reached round began to rub Iantos semi hard cock, it jumped at the attention as Ianto moaned  
"Oh god Jack please"  
"Please what Yan" he teased  
"Fuck me Jack" he moaned  
"Your wish is my command" he said and began to pump him harder and faster, quickening the pace on his cock too  
"Jaaccckkkkkk" he screamed as he came. Jack slid one hand to Iantos hips and held him still as he too came with a cry  
"Oh god I love you so much," moaned Jack  
"Love you too" said Ianto as he shakily turned into Jacks embrace. They spent the next hour soaping each other under the hot water, only getting out as the water started to cool off. Jack stood naked in the bathroom as he held out a towel for Ianto and wrapped it round his waist then wrapped one round him and they went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Ianto pulled out a shirt and a clean suit for himself  
"Yan it's Saturday" said Jack  
"I know but I thought"  
"No work today Yan, you and I are going upstairs to check on Martha and then we are going to spend the whole day somewhere else"  
"Who's going to look after Martha?" said Ianto hanging the suit back in the wardrobe  
"Owen won't leave her and somehow I don't think Tosh will either"

Ianto nodded and pulled on a pair of jeans instead. He also put on one of the t-shirts that Jack had bought him. Jack whistled as he pulled it on, figure hugging wasn't the word the t-shirt was enough to send Jack over the edge. It clung to Iantos every curve and showed his perfectly flat stomach to perfection.  
"Oh my god, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you now" said Jack quickly crossing the room just to demonstrate that he couldn't.  
"You bought it for me Cariad"  
"I know but Christ Yan," he said as he took his lips  
"Get dressed Cariad, I'm hungry" said Ianto smiling at Jack, who was still completely naked

Owen woke up to hear Myfanwy screeching  
"Oh shut up," he mutters, then remembers that he's slept the night with Tosh in his arms. Looking at her sleeping wrapped in his arms he can't resist but to bend his head and place and gentle kiss on her upturned lips. She stirs as his lips graze her; she looks even more beautiful asleep. As much as he'd like to stay this way he knows that they can't be found like this. Tosh would never forgive him. She wants him to herself for a while before they tell the team.

"Tosh" he said gently, she stirred but didn't wake up  
"Toshiko" he said and gently kissed her lips  
"Mmmm" she said still asleep  
"Sweetheart wake up" he said gently shaking her  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled

"Hi" he said  
"Did I dream last night or did you tell me you loved me," she said  
"It wasn't a dream, I held you all night" he said in such a loving tone it even surprised him  
"Why did you wake me?" she said cuddling closer to him, she was still cold  
"Because Ianto will be up soon and I didn't want them seeing us"  
"Oh right"  
"But I'm quite happy to stay right here if that what you want" he said  
Tosh shook her head  
"I'm not ready to tell them yet Owen," she said shivering  
"You still cold?" he asked  
"Freezing" she admitted trying to suppress another shiver  
"Right come on downstairs and into bed," he said standing up with his arms still wrapped round her. He ushered her downstairs to the suite of rooms they kept as emergency shelter. He opened the door and gently pushed her inside the room.  
"Get yourself undressed and in bed, I'll go and get you a drink"  
"Stay with me" she whispered  
"Tosh"  
"Owen please" she asked taking his hands in hers  
"Alright, get yourself into bed I'll be back" he said and gently kissed her  
Owen left her and went up to the kitchen; he just finished making 2 cups of coffee when Ianto walked in with Jack  
"Morning Owen, you're up early," said Jack  
"Yeah erm couldn't sleep"  
"So that for Gwen" said Jack smiling  
"Actually no it's for Tosh"  
"Tosh" said Ianto and Jack together  
"Yeah she's awake too, couldn't sleep much so we've been chatting" said Owen  
"About"  
"None of your business Jack" said Owen and picked up the cups, he walked past them both

Ianto watched him go and turned to Jack  
"He loves her," he said  
"You what, Owen doesn't love anyone but himself"  
"I don't know Jack, I just have this strange feeling"  
"You and you're feelings" said Jack hugging him  
"You're not interested are you" said Ianto looking at Jacks face  
"Nope as long as he doesn't hurt her and he's straight with Gwen"  
Ianto pulled him into his arms  
"Coffee and then we check on Martha" he said  
"Sounds good," said Jack


	51. Chapter 51

Owen went back to Tosh. She was in the small cot wrapped up in the blanket shivering like crazy.  
"Tosh" he said alarmed  
"I'm so cold Owen"  
He crossed the room and put down the cups of coffee and turned up the heating.  
"Drink this Tosh, it'll help the heating will too"  
"You said last night body heat was better"  
"It is," he said looking at her  
"Hold me Owen, please" she said and moved over as far as she could to the wall and made space for him.  
"Are you sure Tosh?" he asked  
She nodded, so Owen slipped off his shoes and climbed fully clothed into the cot. Tosh snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms round her.  
"Owen, what's going to happen about Gwen?" she asked suddenly  
"I'll finish it Tosh, I promise its you and want to be with not her it never really was"  
Tosh nodded and cuddled closer to him.

Gwen woke up and after getting dressed headed into the main hub, expecting to see Owen in medical. Only Jack and Ianto were with Martha,  
"Morning, where's Owen I thought he'd be here" she said  
"He went to bed a while ago, he's been up all night" said Jack  
"Oh maybe I'll just take him a cup of coffee, anyone else"  
"No thanks Gwen, and maybe you should leave Owen to sleep for a couple of hours he's already grumpy," he said

Gwen nodded and left to make herself a coffee. After this she was going to head to her flat, for a shower and a change of clothes. Saturday was a given day off unless they were called in. She knew Owen was on duty for the weekend, so she might just hang around after all she had nothing to go home to. All she had left was Torchwood now and the team.

It was almost 10am when Owen woke up with Tosh curled round him. He smiled as he lay and watched her sleep. He had to wake her before Jack or god help them Gwen came looking. He gently touched her cheek,  
"Tosh" he said gently, she murmured but didn't wake up.  
"Tosh" he said a little louder. She moved even closer to him if that was possible.  
"Tosh, honey you've got to wake up" he said as he gently stroked her cheek,  
Her eyes opened and she smiled.  
"Morning" he said  
"Morning"  
"We need to get up Tosh, its late" he said, he slid his hand down her arm. He suddenly stopped and looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" she said  
"Tosh you're naked" he said shocked  
"You were the one who told me to get undressed last night," she said smiling at him.  
"Yeah but I meant leave something on, Jesus Tosh" he said  
"Owen have you changed your mind about us" she said pushing herself away from him.  
"Of course not but Jesus Tosh, you're naked I don't wanna screw this up"  
"You're only holding me Owen and you're fully dressed"  
He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"We need to get up before someone comes looking down here for us" he said  
Tosh nodded.  
Owen slipped out from under the duvet, suddenly too scared to look round as he heard Tosh get out. Knowing she was standing behind him naked scared him more than he thought possible.

Tosh could tell he was scared; she quickly retrieved her clothes and got dressed. Owen stood with his back to her the whole time. Having nothing on her feet he didn't hear her approach and jumped as she put her arms round him.  
"Sorry" she said  
"S'ok" he said as he took her tiny hands in his. He turned round to face her.  
"God you're beautiful first thing in the morning" he said smiling, she had no make-up on and her hair was all tussled from sleep.  
"Yeah right" she said laughing and running her fingers through her hair,  
"You are, I never saw you without make-up before" and he kissed her.  
"Come on lets get up there, I want to check on Martha" he slipped his arm round her tiny waist and they walked down the corridor to the door that separated them from the main hub. Owen stopped and turned her to face him,  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
"Nothing, I need to kiss you again," he said as his lips met hers, she responded with such hunger that Owen had to lean against the door for support. He finally had to break the kiss.  
"I thought you wanted to take this slow Tosh"  
"I just don't feel like telling the others yet, I want some time with you to myself before we tell them"  
"Fine by me"  
"Owen you need to tell Gwen its over," she whispered as he opened the door to the hub.  
"Its been over for a while, but I'll make sure she knows I promise" he said as she walked past him. He caught up with her and ran his hand over her backside as he walked level with her, she just giggled.

Jack and Ianto left the hub before Owen made and appearance, leaving Gwen sitting with Martha.  
They were now walking though Cardiff city centre, hand in hand. Ianto was a little nervous but with Jack by his side he could cope with anything. Jack took him for breakfast in the café they often used.  
"Ianto, Jack. Haven't seen you for ages" said the man behind the counter  
"Hi George, we've been away" said Jack  
"Take a seat I'll bring your breakfast over"  
Jack smiled and led Ianto to their normal seat. Once sitting down next to Jack Ianto started to relax a little.  
"Calm down Yan, we're married we're allowed to touch each other in public" he whispered as Ianto froze when Jack took his hand in his  
"I know Cariad, I just can't stand the looks from people"  
"Let me worry about that," said Jack "I love you"  
"I love you too Jack" he said and squeezed Jacks hand  
George came over carrying two steaming mugs, tea for Ianto and industrial strength coffee for Jack.  
"Thanks George" said Ianto  
George smiled and then saw them holding hands,  
"Something wrong George," said Jack calmly  
"Nope not a thing, you let me know if anyone gives you bother in here, I prefer your company than theirs" he said tapping Jack on the shoulder.  
"Congratulations" he said nodding at their rings  
"Thanks" said Jack  
George walked away to cook their breakfast smiling.  
"See no-one is bothered Yan" said Jack  
Ianto nodded and relaxed. His fingers entwined with Jacks.

As Ianto picked up his tea, he noticed a young man with his son staring at them. He looked away and tried to ignore them, Jack stifled a giggle as the little boys voice reached his ears.

"Daddy look at those men, they're holding hands"  
He took a deep breath when he heard the reply.  
"Don't look at them David, they're bad men" he said  
Jack took the bait,  
"Oi, just because I'm a gay man doesn't make me a bad person," he shouted across the café,  
"Jack calm down" said Ianto tenderly, stroking his hand with his fingers.  
"No Yan, I'm sick of peoples attitude towards gay men"  
"Jack please" he said quietly  
Jack relaxed against his chair; he wasn't going to upset Ianto for a man that was ignorant. He might look relaxed but Ianto knew better. He took a deep breath and gently touched Jacks arm with his free hand, as Jack turned to look at him Ianto leant forward and kissed him full on the mouth, Jack was so shocked it took a second to respond, but respond he did. He opened his mouth and surrendered completely to his partners kiss. He heard the man tut and then Georges gentle voice  
"Please leave the café, I don't need your money," he said as he ejected the man and his son from the property. Then he calmly went back behind the counter and continued cooking Jacks breakfast. Jack had to break the kiss eventually.  
"What was that all about?" he said, tenderly touching Iantos face with his fingertips.  
"I suddenly decided that I needed to kiss you," said Ianto planting another gentler kiss on Jacks beautiful lips.  
"I don't care anymore Jack, I love you to much to care what other people think"  
Jack said nothing, he just smiled. Ianto had finally 'come out'.


	52. Chapter 52

Back at the hub Owen walked into medical.  
"Morning Owen"

"Morning Gwen" he said and turned to Martha.

"I want to do another scan before I stop the drip ok"

Martha nodded.

"Martha would you mind if I stayed I'd like to see the baby" asked Gwen

"I don't mind but its up to Owen" she looked at him.

"You can stay Gwen but move out the way" he said a little harshly, he looked at Gwen and noticed the tears in her eyes.

'Oh god, she's gonna cry' he thought,

"Sorry Gwen, I need to get there," he said a little more kindly.

Gwen smiled and got up, she moved to the other side of the bed.  
Owen busied himself setting up the scanner, Martha grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Do you mind?" she said

"Of course not, it'll be ok Martha Owen's the best doctor in Cardiff," she said smiling at him.

Owen forced a smile, he really had to talk to her as soon as possible and he wasn't looking forward to it. He gently pulled back the sheets from Martha and switched the scanner on, he placed the scanner on her swollen stomach and as he moved it around he looked at the screen. He kept it turned away because he wanted to take a closer look at the tumour and he didn't want Gwen to see it. After a couple of minutes he was satisfied everything was all right, the contractions had stopped and the baby girl was fine.

"Everything's fine Martha, do you want to see her?"

Martha smiled and nodded. He turned the screen round so she could see.  
"Oh that's amazing," said Gwen as Owen pointed out little arms and legs,

"Are you sure everything is alright Owen?"

"She's fine Martha," he said as he removed the scanner from her stomach.

"Right lets get this drip out and I'll help you into the hub for a bit" he said

"Fantastic I can get out of this bed"

"Yes you can, but I want you to take things really easy, sit down more than you stand up we don't need you to start labour again" he said smiling at her.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked

"Of course I'll ask Tosh to go with you," said Owen

"I'll go," said Gwen

"No I need to talk to you Gwen," he said

"What about"

"Later, let me go and ask Tosh to stay with Martha," he said leaving the room.

Tosh was sitting at her workstation finishing a report when Owen came up to her side.  
"Tosh could you keep an on Martha for me while she has a shower"

"Owen I am quite busy can't Gwen do it" she said looking at him.

"She did offer but I need to talk her while everyone is busy" he said planting a quick kiss on her lips, his fingers on the nape of her neck caressing her.

"Owen" she said he pulled away.

"I know Tosh but I need to tell Gwen its over"

"Are you going to tell her about us?" she asked nervously.

"Do you want me to?" he asked still caressing her neck.

Tosh just shook her head.  
"Then I won't, I'll tell her I've met someone that means a lot to me"

"Don't be too hard on her Owen"

"I won't I promise" he quickly kissed her again.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She got up from her workstation and turned towards medical, as she walked in front of Owen he ran his hand over her bottom. She laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Behave," she hissed at the doorway,

"Can't help it," he whispered in her ear.

"Morning Martha, Owen says you'd like a shower"

Martha nodded.  
"But I'm apparently not allowed on my own"

"Only because we care about you, come on I'll show where they are," she said as Martha edged herself off the bed with Owens help. Tosh put her arm around her for support, touching Owens hand as she did and a shiver ran down her back.

They left the room, Gwen and Owen were alone. She crossed the room and put her hand up to his cheek, he caught her hand and pulled it away.  
"Let's a coffee Gwen we need to talk," said Owen leading her from medical.


	53. Chapter 53

Owen led Gwen to the sofa in the hub and sat opposite her.  
"Gwen we need to talk" he said

"I know now Rhys has left we can"

Owen stopped her.  
"Gwen, there is no us never will be"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Gwen it was good, while it lasted but its been over a while now we both now that"

"But"

"No buts Gwen, we had a good time just remember that"

"I thought that we could you know"

"Gwen, god this is harder than I thought," he said looking away from her.

"You found someone else haven't you," she said quite calmly.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have Gwen"

"You're seeing someone else and still sleeping with me, you bastard," she screamed at him.

"Gwen we haven't slept together for weeks"

"What do you call the other day then, downstairs in the shower"

"That was a good fuck but that was all it was a fuck"

"Is that all I was to you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"To be honest Gwen, we were good together but its over it has been for a while we both know that and its time to accept that" he said kindly.

"You're just saying that because you're screwing around" she screamed the tears falling.

"I am not screwing around Gwen, I've someone I really want to be with but I need you to accept that whatever we had is over"

"Where does that leave me?"

"That's up to you, we still need to be able to work together I was hoping you take this differently"

"Owen, Rhys left me and you fucked me in the shower the same day and now you want me to let you walk away from our relationship too"

"We never had a relationship Gwen we were fuck buddies that's all, you know that"

"But I thought with Rhys gone"

"I'm sorry Gwen"

Gwen looked at him the tears still streaming down her cheeks and slapped him hard.  
"You bastard" she said and got up. She grabbed her coat and bag and stormed from the hub.

"Gwen where are you going?" he called after her.

"Home" she said without looking round. Owen sighed as the door slid shut after her.

That didn't go as well as he hoped; he put his hand to his still stinging cheek. He walked into his autopsy room and opened the freezer door that contained the body of the child killed by the Weevil.  
He gently laid the body on the table and looked at her.  
Poor little thing, she couldn't be more than 10 years old. She didn't look too bad, considering the ferocity of the attack. Sure she had some chunks of flesh missing from her upper torso but the rest of her body wasn't too badly mauled. He inspected the damage to her young body. He didn't want to do an autopsy on her unless it was completely necessary after all he knew how she died he was there when she died. He held her in his arms as she took her last breath. He forced the tears back as he remembered that he'd lied to her.

"Am I going to die Mister?" she'd asked him, her tiny body in his arms the life bleeding slowly from her.

"Course not sweetheart, I'm going to make you all better," he'd answered as her breath caught in her chest and her body went limp.

The last thing she did was smile at him. That cute smile from an innocent kid. The kind that melts your heart. It broke Owens heart, but what was he supposed to do, tell her that yes she as going to die any minute.

"I'm sorry kid," he said to the body before him.

"I'm really sorry," he said as he pulled the sheet over her head.

He put her back in the freezer. He'd promised Jack he'd find some way of returning her body to her parents, but how. There was no way he could let them see her, they'd never forget what she looked like, her face was all cut up from where she'd been struck and thrown to the floor by the sheer force of the Weevil attack on her tiny body. Sighing he went back to his workstation, he needed to find out who she was. He started to search the missing persons reports for children fitting her description. Last seen in that area of Cardiff, it didn't take long before he found a match.

MISSING

Danielle Wiseman, age 8 ½ years. Long blonde hair, blue eyes. Last seen wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, white Nike trainers.

The missing person report was dated 2 days ago; police had no leads on her at all. Like she just vanished. He knew how Ianto felt; it was normally Iantos job to come up with cover stories to explain the disappearances of people killed by aliens or their technology. But it was down to him and he couldn't make her disappear he'd promised to come up with something.

He was sitting staring at the picture of the little girl he now knew was called Danielle. He was still there when Tosh re-appeared with Martha.  
"Feel better Martha" he said smiling at them both.

"Yes thanks Owen for everything" she said.

"Come sit down I'll make us all a coffee," he said getting up.

"I'll do it Owen," said Tosh.

"No its my job remember, I'm supposed to be Iantos job as punishment"

She laughed.  
"Oh yeah, well I'll come help"

She followed him into the small kitchen, leaving Martha sitting on the sofa smiling.

Once in kitchen, Owen took Tosh in his arms and kissed her tenderly.  
"Did you talk to Gwen?" she asked as their lips parted.

"Yes, she went home, she really thought I was going to get with her now Rhys is out of the picture"

"Would you have done if we weren't you know"

Owen shook his head.  
"No it was never like that, she was just there I guess, she could talk to me about work without me freaking out"

"Will she be alright" said Tosh genuinely concerned for her friend and colleague.

"She will be once she calms down and realises what I said was true"

"Which was"

"Doesn't matter Tosh, come here" he said and pulled her into his arms. He didn't kiss her this time, just held her close.

Ianto opened the door to their flat and pushed Jack inside. The door was barely closed before Ianto had Jacks coat off and started unbuttoning his shirt,

"What's the hurry Yan?" he asked as his shirt followed his coat on the floor.

Ianto didn't answer he just pulled Jacks t-shirt over his head and then kissed him.  
His hands going to the buttons on Jacks trousers and then undoing the zip. Jack wiggled his hips and stepped out of them. Without breaking the kiss, he slipped his hands between the fabric of his boxers and his skin and caressed the skin. Jacks cock immediately jumping at the sudden attention, Ianto laughed as his hand slid under to cup Jacks balls in his hand. He played with them for about a minute and then gently drew his hand up Jacks shaft, gently pressing it flat to his stomach. As his hand reached the tip he gently ran a thumb over the tip and Jack moaned. He smiled as his mouth slid from Jacks mouth down his throat and kissed the dip next to his adams apple and continued downwards. Ianto sucked a nipple into his mouth and gently nipped it with his teeth, and then he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment then moved his mouth downwards, kissing every inch of Jacks torso as he went. He dipped his tongue briefly into Jacks belly button. He smiled against Jacks skin as he moaned again, the moans were getting louder but Ianto was not to be put off, his continued his slow leisurely kiss and lick journey down until he reached Jacks erect cock. He ran his tongue from the base right to the tip and back down.

"Jesus Christ Yan"

Ianto giggled as he licked Jacks again then suddenly took his balls in his mouth and rolled his tongue over them. This sudden attention nearly drove Jack to the edge as he screamed.

"For the love of God"

Ianto let his lovers balls drop gently from his mouth and took Jack instead. Jack bucked his hips.

"Yan I can't last much longer" he moaned.

"Yes you can Cariad, I haven't finished yet"

He released Jack from his mouth and stood up.

"Stay there" he said as Jack leant against the wall for support.

"Don't think my legs are going to work anyway" said Jack as he watched Ianto disappear into their bedroom.

He returned a minute later with some lube. He slowly removed what remained of his clothes whilst Jack could do nothing but watch. Then once naked he knelt in front of Jack and again took him in his mouth, as he sucked he squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and gently pushed a finger inside him, he moved it in and out a few times then added another. He expertly matched the rhythm of his fingers to that of his mouth. He felt Jack growing close to climax and at the moment Jack began to shoot down his throat he applied gentle pressure to Jacks prostate.

"Oh my god, oh my god" was all Jack could manage as Ianto released him from his mouth and removing his fingers he stood up to kiss Jack.

His mouth opened as Iantos tongue pressed his lips for entrance. Jack smiled into the kiss; he could taste himself on Iantos tongue. Suddenly and without warning his legs gave out completely and he fell to the floor taking Ianto with him.

"What in the hell was that?" he moaned as he wrapped his arms round Ianto.

"How do you feel Jack?"

"Who? What? What?" mumbled Jack.

"That would be blowing you brainless," said Ianto against his shoulder.


	54. Chapter 54

Martha walked up the stairs to the tourist office. Owen had decided she could open up for a few hours, as long as she kept her earpiece in and called him if she didn't feel well.

"I promise, Owen, I just need to do something," said Martha, smiling.

"Just don't overdo it up there, Martha," he said.

"I won't."

Martha left Owen sitting at his workstation and Tosh at hers. As soon as the door rolled closed, Owen was up and crossing to Tosh's workstation.

"God, I've missed you," he said as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Owen, not here," she whispered, but opened her mouth to him as his lips touched hers.

Their lips parted and he walked behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Tosh had pinned her hair up that morning because she had been running diagnostics on the mainframe computer and that involved fiddling around with loads of wires and her hair tended to get caught on them. His fingers touched the nape of her neck and she shivered. As he massaged her shoulders, Owen allowed his fingers to roam down her back and occasionally they slipped over her shoulders to the soft skin just above her breast line. Every time he touched her bare skin she shivered and giggled.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she giggled again.

"Nothing, it's just that every time you touch me it sends a shiver down my spine, that's all," she said, relaxing against the back of her chair as Owen's hands massaged all the knots from her muscles.

"Owen," she said, tipping her head back to look at him.

"Yes, Tosh?"

"Do you think Martha will be alright on her own tonight?" she asked him, smiling at him.

"Probably, but I don't want to risk leaving her for too long," he said, bending down and kissing her lips.

"I need to be with you," she hissed as their lips parted.

"I need you, too," he whispered.

Before Tosh could reply, Martha's voice came over the airwaves into their earpieces.

"Tosh, Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm here Martha, what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly really concerned for her friend.

"Nothing, I feel fine, I was just wondering if I could borrow your car for a while."

"Where do you want to go? I could drive you," said Tosh.

"I need to go back to your flat, I just want to rest for a while. Would that be alright?" she asked.

"Of course, give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you by the car," she said and looked at Owen, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Tosh," said Martha.

Tosh pressed the button on her earpiece to turn it off and looked at Owen.

"She will be alright, won't she?"

"She'll be fine. She wants to rest, which is what she needs. I'll walk to your car with you and make sure she's alright," he said as he spun Tosh's chair round so that she was facing him.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too, Tosh and I'm really sorry I didn't say it before," said Owen, as he knelt in front of her and slid his arms round her slender waist.

"You've said it now and that's what matters" she whispered as his lips met hers and her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Upstairs in the office, Martha was sitting at the small desk in the front of the tourist office. She was talking to a young couple that had just walked through the door. They were looking for some tourist sites to visit. Martha recommended the Millennium Stadium and showed them some pamphlets they had in the office. Although Ianto had told her this office was a front for Torchwood Cardiff, it was important to keep all the pamphlets up to date as people did occasionally drop in.

"I must say I expected this place to be run by a Welsh person" said the gentleman.

"I know, I just started here but I promise you won't be disappointed with these places, the Millennium Stadium at the moment is hosting the rugby internationals and also some concerts."

"Well, thank you for these, we'll certainly check out a few of them," he said as he steered his wife to the door.

Martha stood up and stretched as she walked over to the door and flicked up the catch. She turned over the sign in the door so that it now read,

'CLOSED'

She went out of the back door that led directly into the underground garage and waited patiently by Tosh's car.

Back in the Hub, Tosh pulled out of Owen's embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I don't want to keep Martha waiting in the garage; it's not exactly warm in there," she said, standing up.

"Come on, I'll walk you up" he said and slipped an arm round her waist. Toshiko leant into him and smiled.

When Tosh and Owen reached the underground garage, they found her leaning against the car with her hands on her stomach. Tosh was immediately at her side.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Tosh, she's just moving about a bit that's all," said Martha, smiling.

She took Tosh's hand and placed it on her stomach so she could feel the baby moving.

"Oh wow, that's fantastic," said Tosh.

Martha smiled.

Tosh unlocked the car and Owen helped Martha get in the passenger seat. Tosh was about to start the engine when her private cell phone rang.

"Toshiko Sato," she said into the phone.

"Toshiko, it's Hiroshi."

"Hiroshi, I'm sorry I forgot to call everything has been a little hectic at the office."

"That's not why I phoned, little sister, the kimonos you asked me to make are finished."

"Hiroshi thank you so much, I'll come by the house this afternoon and pick them up."

"I'll be waiting, little sister, I have someone I'd like you to meet," said her brother.

"Hiroshi, not again," she said, smiling.

"You are my little sister, come by and will tell you about him, he's a very nice man from a good Japanese family."

"Hiroshi, I know you are my brother but stop trying to get me married off."

"But Toshiko, I promised our mother I would take care of you."

"I know, but I don't need your help in my social life, Hiroshi," she said, smiling at Owen.

"Just come, little sister. I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, brother, I have an errand to run, then I will be at the house in, say, an hour," she said, shaking her head in disbelief at her brother.

"I look forward to your visit Toshiko," he said and hung up.

Tosh turned to Martha.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I'll drop you back at the flat but then I have to rush off to my brother's place," she said.

"That's fine, I just feel like I need to lie down on a proper bed and get some sleep."

"Just promise you'll call the Hub if you need anything," said Owen.

"Are you going to be here then?" asked Martha.

"Yes, I'm on duty for the weekend. Unfortunately," he answered.

"But if I do leave for some reason you can get hold of me on this," he said and handed her a card with his cell number on it.

"Ok thanks, Owen, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, taking the card and slipping it in her purse.

"I'll be back sometime this afternoon, Owen, I've got some work I need to finish."

"All right Tosh, I'll be here," he said smiling.

Tosh started the car and drove out of the underground garage. She drove Martha back to her flat, which she now shared with her.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" asked Tosh.

"No, I haven't got a clue, I was going to talk to Jack about it."

"Why Jack?" asked Tosh, confused.

"Didn't he tell you?" she asked.

"No, tell me what?"

"I asked Jack if he would consent to put his name on her birth certificate, I don't want 'Father Unknown' on it."

"And he agreed to that?" said Tosh. She was a little taken aback but not really surprised, that was the sort of person Jack was.

"Yes, he did," said Martha, biting down the urge to tell Tosh the rest.

Tosh pulled up outside their flat and helped Martha out of the car.

"I'll come up with you, I need to grab a few things and change my clothes," said Tosh.

Twenty minutes later, Martha was settled on her bed with a coffee.

Tosh had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She had also packed a small overnight bag that now laid waiting by the front door; she wasn't planning on returning to the flat that night.

"I don't know what time I'll be back Martha, make yourself at home and just relax. You have all our numbers if you need us," she said as she stuck her head in Martha's room.

"I'll be fine, Tosh, you have work to do," she said, smiling at her friend.

Tosh nodded and left. She picked up the bag as she walked out the front door, closing it quietly behind her.

Tosh was almost at her brother's house when she changed her mind and headed for the Hub instead. She slipped her earpiece in.

"Owen can you hear me?" she said out loud.

"What's wrong Tosh?" he answered.

"Nothing. Can you meet outside in 3 minutes?"

"Of course, I'm heading up now." He left the workstation and headed up using the lift.

As he stepped off the lift he saw Tosh waiting by her car. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to come visit my brother with me," she asked nervously.

"I'd love to but what about the Hub?"

"It's fine, I can instruct the computer to notify me of any Rift activity" she said, smiling.

"Please Owen, I want you to meet my brother," she said slipping her hand into his.

Owen leant into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Then of course I'll come. I'd like to meet your brother, but we'd better use the SUV, just in case," he said.

Tosh nodded and climbed back into her car. Owen slipped in beside her and she drove back to the garage, where they changed vehicles. Tosh went to get into the passenger side of the SUV.

"Thought you always wanted to drive," said Owen.

"You never let me, you always say that if I drove and there was an emergency you'd jump in and everything would be in wrong place," she said looking at him.

"Yeah ,well I can change my mind, can't I?" he said as he changed sides with her.

Tosh smiled and slipped behind the wheel. She started the SUV and sped off out of the garage.

"Jesus Christ, Tosh!" said Owen as the wheels screeched onto the road.

"What?" she said, laughing at his face.

"And I thought Jack's driving was bad," he said as his head hit the window when Tosh sped round the corner.

"Ouch!" he said as he hit his head again.

"Tosh for crying out loud will you slow down?" he screamed, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry," she said and slowed down to a more sedate 60mph.

"We're here," she said as she screeched the SUV to a halt outside a really nice house on the outskirts of Cardiff.

The door was immediately opened as a rather good-looking Japanese man came down the steps towards the SUV.

"Toshiko, where did you learn to drive?" he said as he pulled Tosh into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Why brother, do you forget you taught me?" she said, smiling.

Tosh pulled herself out of her brother's embrace and grabbed Owen's hand.

"Hiroshi, I'd like you to meet Doctor Owen Harper," she said, pulling him to her side.

"Owen, this is my brother Hiroshi," she said as she slipped her arm round Owen's waist.

Hiroshi held out his hand, Owen smiled as he shook it.

"So, little one, this is why you asked me to stop trying to find you a husband," he said, smiling.

"Hiroshi, I know you love me, but please leave my love life to me," she said as she followed her brother into the house.

She paused at the front door and slipped off her shoes. She turned to Owen.

"Owen, my brother's house is a traditional Japanese family home, no shoes are worn past here," she said.

Owen nodded and slipped off his own shoes, leaving them next Tosh's on the doorstep.

He followed her into the house. He looked around him. The house looked like a normal American family house until he entered a room behind Tosh. He stood in stunned silence gripping her waist. The room was completely white, with only a very low table set in the centre of the room. Tosh's brother Hiroshi motioned for them to sit at the table.

Owen was unsure of what to do, he looked at Tosh.

"Its ok, Owen, relax, just kneel at the table," she said, gently lowering herself to the floor, neatly tucking her legs under her.

Owen copied her; it wasn't as easy as it looked. It was very uncomfortable sitting on his knees.

Hiroshi laughed.

"Owen, you may sit with your legs crossed if you'd prefer. My sister and I are used to the Japanese way."

"Thank you, Hiroshi," he said as he altered his position to sit with his legs crossed.

It still wasn't comfortable, but it was better than kneeling. Owen shifted around until he was about as comfortable as he was going to get.

"Toshiko, will you prepare the tea please?" asked Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, not the tea ceremony," she moaned.

"Toshiko, Owen is a guest in the house, we must perform the ceremony for him."

"Hiroshi, it's not necessary," said Tosh.

"But Toshiko," he argued.

"Hiroshi, please not today. I'll prepare the tea but not for the ceremony," she said, getting up from the floor.

"Very well, little one, I will fetch the kimonos for you," he said and disappeared through a sliding door at the other end of the room.

"Tosh, what's the tea ceremony?" asked Owen once they were alone.

"A very boring and completely unnecessary Japanese custom, we'll be here all afternoon if I let him do it."

"What's it for?"

"It can be done for any reason, but my dearest brother finds any excuse to get me dressed in traditional clothes and perform the ceremony for guests."

"I've never seen you in traditional Japanese clothing," he said, smiling.

"Another time, Owen, we don't have time today," she said as she poured hot water into a delicate china teapot and placed it on the centre of the table.

Hiroshi came back into the room carrying two exquisite looking kimonos.

"Those are beautiful," said Owen as Hiroshi showed Toshiko the garments he had made.

"They're perfect. Thank you Hiroshi," she said as she hugged him.

"I am very surprised you did not ask me for one for Owen," he said, smiling knowingly at his little sister.

"Hiroshi, Owen and I haven't been together very long."

"So this is not the Owen Harper you talk so much about," he said, winking at Owen.

"Brother, are you trying to embarrass me on purpose?" she said, going red.

"Of course, little one, is that not what older brothers are for?" he said, laughing.

"Could you wrap those for me Hiroshi? The tea is nearly ready."

Hiroshi nodded and disappeared through the door again.

"Tosh, who are those for?" asked Owen.

"I asked Hiroshi to make them for Jack and Ianto," she said, smiling and sitting down next to him.

She leant forward and gently kissed him. He slipped an arm round her waist as he opened his mouth to her kiss. Their lips parted as Hiroshi re-entered the room and cleared his throat. Tosh pulled away from Owen.

"Sorry, brother," she said.

"Do you love my sister ,Owen Harper?" he asked.

"Yes Hiroshi, I do very much," said Owen a little nervously.

"Then you have my blessings, watch over her and protect her," he said.

"I will, I promise."

Hiroshi placed two beautiful Japanese boxes on the floor by his sister.

"Are you ready for the tea Hiroshi?" she asked.

"Yes, little one, I will be back in a minute," he said.

Toshiko knelt forward and poured the tea into small delicate little tea bowls. She passed one to Owen and showed him how to hold the bowl in cupped hands. Hiroshi reappeared and took his seat opposite his sister at the table. Toshiko poured his tea.

"Thank you, little one," he said, bowing his head to her slightly as he accepted the cup from her.

"Hiroshi, can I ask why you call Tosh little one?" asked Owen.

"Because it annoys me," said Tosh, smiling at her brother.

"I call Toshiko little one because she is my little sister; it's just because I love her."

"And because you know I don't like it Hiroshi, I'm not five years old anymore," she said.

"But you will always be my little one," he said tenderly.

Toshiko could never be mad at her brother. When their parents had died, she was all he had and he had brought her up. For that she would always be thankful.

"Yes brother," she said.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Hiroshi.

"I'm afraid I can't, Hiroshi, we have to get back to work."

"Your nieces will be very upset they missed you, Toshiko."

"I miss them too, brother, but we have to return to work," she said.

"Very well, sister, but I will expect you and Owen for dinner during the week," he said.

"If we can make it Hiroshi," she said, smiling.

Tosh replaced her cup in the centre of the table and stood up. Owen followed her and took the packages from her.

"I'll take these to the SUV," he said.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Toshiko, a minute before you leave," said Hiroshi.

"I'll wait in the SUV," said Owen. He bowed slightly to Hiroshi.

"Good to meet you Hiroshi," he said.

"You too, Owen Harper," said Hiroshi.

Owen left Toshiko to talk to her brother and went out to the Torchwood SUV. He decided he was driving back to the Hub, his head still hurt from being smacked on the glass on the way here. He moved the seat back to accommodate his long legs and made himself comfortable behind the wheel as he waited for Tosh.

"Are you sure about this Hiroshi?" said Tosh.

"Little one, you love him too, yes?"

"Yes, brother, I do".

"Then this is for him from your family," he said, handing her the mound of silk.

"At least let me pay you for it, brother."

"Do not insult me by offering money, little one."

"I meant no insult, but this is your business; you can't just give this Owen," she said, trying to argue with her older brother.

"I want him to have it, Toshiko, now please do not argue."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged her brother.

Owen closed his eyes as he waited for Tosh. They snapped back open when Tosh's Rift monitor went off. He picked it up.

'Multiple emergency calls, strange lights over the bay. Local police asking for assistance.'

"Shit," he said out loud.

He pressed the button on his earpiece to activate it.

"Tosh, we gotta go" he said.

"Coming, Owen," she answered.

Hiroshi looked at her.

"It's Owen, Hiroshi, blue tooth" she said pointing to the strange earpiece.

"Toshiko! We got to go NOW!" he said again.

"Bye brother, I'll call you about dinner," she said as she ran from the house.

"What's up?" she said, jumping into the back of the car with the silk kimono in her arms.

"Strange sightings over the bay," he said as he roared off, back towards the Hub.


	55. Chapter 55

It was late when Jack was woken by Ianto crying out in his sleep and thrashing around. He hadn't had a nightmare for weeks. He relaxed as Jack reached out for him and pulled him into his arms. He kissed his neck.

"Ssshhh, it's alright, baby, I'm here. No one can hurt you," he whispered.

"Please god NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"It's alright, Yan, I promise anchor to me baby," he said in Ianto's ear.

He sighed as he felt Ianto's mind touch his, he nearly screamed from the sudden onslaught of pain coming from his partner. He saw himself tied up with chains hanging from the ceiling of metal grating; his body covered in wounds made from various weapons. His feet barely touching the metal grating that served as a floor, his arms were pulled taut above his head and secured with metal shackles to the same kind of grating his feet were barely touching. His head hanging loosely, his eyes staring dead ahead. He thought Ianto wouldn't remember, the Master lied to him. He told him Ianto was on Earth when he'd died from the torture he received from his insane captor. Ianto wasn't supposed to have been there when time reversed itself, he wasn't supposed to remember. Jack could feel the tears burning his cheeks as he held Ianto close to him. He focused his mind and took the pain away from Ianto, pushing deep into his own mind, filtering away what Ianto could feel. Once the pain disappeared, he focused on the beach, he placed himself and Ianto hand in hand on the beach. It wasn't even a memory but he inserted it into Ianto's mind. He felt him relax into him, the shaking stopped and his breathing slowly returning to normal. Fighting his body's reaction to throw up, Jack pulled Ianto even closer and forced himself to steady his breathing. He finally closed his eyes and slept.

Now it was his turn to dream.

"Good morning, Freak," said the insane voice of the Master.

Jack refused to answer him; he would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know what the torture was doing to him. He refused to open his mind to the Master. He wouldn't give him what he wanted; he would NEVER hand over his team to this madman.

When the Doctor had sent Martha to walk the Earth, Jack had managed to tell her a message. One he knew no one but his team would understand.

****

Martha was also dreaming.

Martha walked the Earth, telling people of the Doctor and that, when the time came, they were to say his name out loud in prayer, billions upon billions of people all saying his name at the same time right across the planet. Strength the Doctor needed to recover and defeat his archenemy and friend.

Martha reached Cardiff, she walked through the streets. Careful to avoid the curfew police; news traveled fast and people knew she was coming and hid her when she needed to be hidden. In return, she told them stories, stories of an alien who'd saved the Earth before and needed their help. The stories passed from her mouth to others and word spread. She walked into the tourist office and, just as Jack had told her, she found Ianto Jones sitting behind his little desk. Blissfully unaware of what his lover was going through on board the Valiant. Captain Jack Harkness had vanished without trace, but Ianto knew he was alive. His heart would tell him if that changed. He knew he'd come back, he just didn't know when.

"Can I help you miss?" said Ianto in those beautiful Welsh tones that Jack loved so much.

"I don't have much time, I can't stay," she said quickly,

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto.

"Please just listen, don't ask me how I know but Jack sent me, he's alive, Mr. Jones".

"Jack, where is he? Is he alright?"

"He said to find you and give you a message."

"What's the message?" said Ianto, eager to know what Jack needed them to do.

"Send the team to the Himalayas in search of 4, you are to stay here with the Rift"

"Where is he?" asked Ianto.

"Don't go looking for him, he's an enemy of the country and you're known to them. If they catch you, you'll ruin everything," she said, then turned and left.

For three more months she walked the Earth and spread the message. Then the time came. She stood with the people and whispered a single word.

"Doctor".

All around the world at the same time, millions and millions of people muttered the same word.

*****

Jack woke to find Ianto watching him, the tears still fresh on his face. Ianto reached up and gently wiped them away.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yan?" he asked.

"What? That I remember everything, I remember the Master torturing me and killing me and torturing you til you died and came back and starting over while I was forced to watch the one I loved dying repeatedly in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop him?" said Ianto, the tears now running down his face.

"You made me tell you everything when I came back," he said.

"You had to tell someone, Jack, who better than me? It was going to consume you," said Ianto, the tears still coming.

"You said no secrets, Yan."

"I know, Cariad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's me who should be sorry, Yan. I should have just told him what he wanted to know," said Jack, pulling Ianto to him.

"Jack you couldn't, if you had told him how to open the Rift you would have been responsible for the deaths of thousands of people, you did what you had to do."

"But I was responsible for the death of someone who meant more to me than I wanted to admit then," he said, sobbing.

"Jack, I'm fine," said Ianto gently.

"I know, no scars but you have the memories. Why didn't you tell me Yan?"

"I should have. I'm sorry, I've never dreamt about it before; it's always Lisa," he said.

"I told Martha where to find you. If I hadn't, you never would have come looking for me," said Jack.

"Jack, I would have still looked for you, I looked every day. I scanned the hospital records for any trace of you."

"You never did tell me how you found me."

"After Martha gave me your message, I knew where you were. Once the rest of the team were safely on their way I broke curfew, I knew the Master was looking for me. I knew he'd take me to you."

"But Ianto, I specifically told Martha to tell you NOT to look for me. I needed you safe I needed to be able to come back to you."

"I know, but I needed to be near you Jack. I didn't care what happened to me I just needed to know you were alright."

"Oh, Yan," said Jack, the tears still falling as he held him to him.

Ianto placed a tender kiss on Jack's lips. Jack's mouth opened immediately to Ianto's probing tongue. The kiss seemed to go on forever as they held each other, the tears still falling down both their faces. Jack could taste the tears in their kiss; it was a bitter taste but he wouldn't break the kiss. He needed to feel Ianto, he knew he was safe. He had been since time reversed and the Master died, but Jack just needed to reassure himself.

Ianto wouldn't break the kiss either, much for the same reasons. He'd never told Jack the truth and that hurt. When he came back he'd made him tell him everything. Forced him to tell him everything that happened, even though he remembered it. Jack needed to talk before the feelings he had consumed him. He knew Jack needed this kiss and he wasn't going to be the one to pull away. 


	56. Chapter 56

It was late when Jack was woken by Ianto crying out in his sleep and thrashing around. He hadn't had a nightmare for weeks. He relaxed as Jack reached out for him and pulled him into his arms. He kissed his neck.

"Ssshhh, it's alright, baby, I'm here. No one can hurt you," he whispered.

"Please god NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"It's alright, Yan, I promise anchor to me baby," he said in Ianto's ear.

He sighed as he felt Ianto's mind touch his, he nearly screamed from the sudden onslaught of pain coming from his partner. He saw himself tied up with chains hanging from the ceiling of metal grating; his body covered in wounds made from various weapons. His feet barely touching the metal grating that served as a floor, his arms were pulled taut above his head and secured with metal shackles to the same kind of grating his feet were barely touching. His head hanging loosely, his eyes staring dead ahead. He thought Ianto wouldn't remember, the Master lied to him. He told him Ianto was on Earth when he'd died from the torture he received from his insane captor. Ianto wasn't supposed to have been there when time reversed itself, he wasn't supposed to remember. Jack could feel the tears burning his cheeks as he held Ianto close to him. He focused his mind and took the pain away from Ianto, pushing deep into his own mind, filtering away what Ianto could feel. Once the pain disappeared, he focused on the beach, he placed himself and Ianto hand in hand on the beach. It wasn't even a memory but he inserted it into Ianto's mind. He felt him relax into him, the shaking stopped and his breathing slowly returning to normal. Fighting his body's reaction to throw up, Jack pulled Ianto even closer and forced himself to steady his breathing. He finally closed his eyes and slept.

Now it was his turn to dream.

"Good morning, Freak," said the insane voice of the Master.

Jack refused to answer him; he would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know what the torture was doing to him. He refused to open his mind to the Master. He wouldn't give him what he wanted; he would NEVER hand over his team to this madman.

When the Doctor had sent Martha to walk the Earth, Jack had managed to tell her a message. One he knew no one but his team would understand.

****

Martha was also dreaming.

Martha walked the Earth, telling people of the Doctor and that, when the time came, they were to say his name out loud in prayer, billions upon billions of people all saying his name at the same time right across the planet. Strength the Doctor needed to recover and defeat his archenemy and friend.

Martha reached Cardiff, she walked through the streets. Careful to avoid the curfew police; news traveled fast and people knew she was coming and hid her when she needed to be hidden. In return, she told them stories, stories of an alien who'd saved the Earth before and needed their help. The stories passed from her mouth to others and word spread. She walked into the tourist office and, just as Jack had told her, she found Ianto Jones sitting behind his little desk. Blissfully unaware of what his lover was going through on board the Valiant. Captain Jack Harkness had vanished without trace, but Ianto knew he was alive. His heart would tell him if that changed. He knew he'd come back, he just didn't know when.

"Can I help you miss?" said Ianto in those beautiful Welsh tones that Jack loved so much.

"I don't have much time, I can't stay," she said quickly,

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto.

"Please just listen, don't ask me how I know but Jack sent me, he's alive, Mr. Jones".

"Jack, where is he? Is he alright?"

"He said to find you and give you a message."

"What's the message?" said Ianto, eager to know what Jack needed them to do.

"Send the team to the Himalayas in search of 4, you are to stay here with the Rift"

"Where is he?" asked Ianto.

"Don't go looking for him, he's an enemy of the country and you're known to them. If they catch you, you'll ruin everything," she said, then turned and left.

For three more months she walked the Earth and spread the message. Then the time came. She stood with the people and whispered a single word.

"Doctor".

All around the world at the same time, millions and millions of people muttered the same word.

*****

Jack woke to find Ianto watching him, the tears still fresh on his face. Ianto reached up and gently wiped them away.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yan?" he asked.

"What? That I remember everything, I remember the Master torturing me and killing me and torturing you til you died and came back and starting over while I was forced to watch the one I loved dying repeatedly in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop him?" said Ianto, the tears now running down his face.

"You made me tell you everything when I came back," he said.

"You had to tell someone, Jack, who better than me? It was going to consume you," said Ianto, the tears still coming.

"You said no secrets, Yan."

"I know, Cariad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's me who should be sorry, Yan. I should have just told him what he wanted to know," said Jack, pulling Ianto to him.

"Jack you couldn't, if you had told him how to open the Rift you would have been responsible for the deaths of thousands of people, you did what you had to do."

"But I was responsible for the death of someone who meant more to me than I wanted to admit then," he said, sobbing.

"Jack, I'm fine," said Ianto gently.

"I know, no scars but you have the memories. Why didn't you tell me Yan?"

"I should have. I'm sorry, I've never dreamt about it before; it's always Lisa," he said.

"I told Martha where to find you. If I hadn't, you never would have come looking for me," said Jack.

"Jack, I would have still looked for you, I looked every day. I scanned the hospital records for any trace of you."

"You never did tell me how you found me."

"After Martha gave me your message, I knew where you were. Once the rest of the team were safely on their way I broke curfew, I knew the Master was looking for me. I knew he'd take me to you."

"But Ianto, I specifically told Martha to tell you NOT to look for me. I needed you safe I needed to be able to come back to you."

"I know, but I needed to be near you Jack. I didn't care what happened to me I just needed to know you were alright."

"Oh, Yan," said Jack, the tears still falling as he held him to him.

Ianto placed a tender kiss on Jack's lips. Jack's mouth opened immediately to Ianto's probing tongue. The kiss seemed to go on forever as they held each other, the tears still falling down both their faces. Jack could taste the tears in their kiss; it was a bitter taste but he wouldn't break the kiss. He needed to feel Ianto, he knew he was safe. He had been since time reversed and the Master died, but Jack just needed to reassure himself.

Ianto wouldn't break the kiss either, much for the same reasons. He'd never told Jack the truth and that hurt. When he came back he'd made him tell him everything. Forced him to tell him everything that happened, even though he remembered it. Jack needed to talk before the feelings he had consumed him. He knew Jack needed this kiss and he wasn't going to be the one to pull away. 


	57. Chapter 57

Martha woke with a start and for a few seconds she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered she was in Cardiff, her hands closed round her baby. She had to see Jack and Ianto; she had to tell them the truth. Owen was right, she couldn't ask them to take care of her baby without knowing the truth. Martha knew she would be lucky to live for 24 hours after the baby was born; the tumour was still growing and would continue to grow until it suffocated her body. It was already threatening the life of her unborn child and she knew she would never make it to term. They deserved the truth. She swung her legs out of bed and headed for the shower.

****

Jack had been the one to break the kiss, Ianto collapsed in his arms, gasping for breath. They both lay in bed just holding each other.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," said Ianto.

"Doesn't matter Yan, you're here and you're safe."

"But still, I should have told you."

"You had your reasons not to. I know I wasn't ready to hear that you remembered everything."

"I love you, Jack," he said suddenly.

"I love you too, Yan."

Jack stopped the conversation by suddenly ducking under the covers. Ianto screamed with laughter as he felt Jack's tongue flick across his belly button. He was so ticklish and Jack knew it. They both needed some light relief from their respective nightmares. Ianto screamed again as he felt Jack's tongue trail down his leg.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" he said as Jack's tongue reached his ankle

"Licking you," he said, his voice muffled from the duvet.

"I know that, but why?" asked Ianto, totally turned on by Jack's tongue on places it has never been before.

"Because I've never done it before," he said, his voice still muffled.

"Fair enough," said Ianto and laid back, enjoying the erotic sensation of Jack's tongue on his skin,

Jack started at the bottom. He took each one of Ianto's toes and gently sucked them into his mouth; then, as he released them, he carefully traced the base of each one with his tongue. Then he followed the vein on the top of Ianto's foot with his tongue until he reached the ankle; gently lifting his foot from the bed, Jack licked his ankle all the way round and then gently let his foot drop back to the bed as his tongue moved up his leg.

Jack's tongue moved to Ianto's inner thigh and he traced the line all the way to the top. At this point, as Jack's tongue neared his groin area, Ianto was squirming on the bed. But Jack completly ignored the throbbing cock on the side of his head and skirted round it. His tongue casually going upwards, across his lover's stomach and abdomen, again pausing slightly to dip into his belly button. Ianto giggled but Jack ignored him and carried onwards, licking all the way. Again Jack paused to take each nipple in turn into his mouth and gently nibble it. Next was Ianto's neck and throat, he spent ages here licking and nibbling. He traced the line of Ianto's arteries with his tongue, paying particular attention to the little dip in Ianto's neck.

Ianto moaned.

Jack knew that kissing him here always brought him to the edge; his intention was to bring him over the edge with his tongue. By the increasing tempo of Ianto's breathing, Jack knew he was close. His tongue left the little dip and Jack licked up the side of his throat and behind his ear, playfully biting his ear lobe. The Jack continued his licking up the side of Ianto's face to his hairline, his tongue followed Ianto's hairline right across his forehead and down to his other ear and nipping it. Jack could feel Ianto was extremely close to climax; he suddenly stopped his licking and took Ianto's mouth with his. The kiss was so full of hunger and passion that Ianto moaned loudly and as Jack tenderly touched his cock, he came immediately in his hand.

"Jesus Christ, Jack," said Ianto as he fell back on the pillow and their mouths parted.

"I think I might do that again," grinned Jack

"Please do but I don't think I could take you licking my entire body like that everyday," he said as he pulled Jack into him for another kiss.

****

Martha sat on the couch and picked up Tosh's house phone. From her bag, she pulled out the piece of paper that Jack had given her with all their numbers on it,. She found the number for their place and dialed it. She waited patiently for someone to answer.

Ianto sighed and reached over Jack's naked body to get the phone. Shouldn't have been as hard as it was, but Jack grabbed hold of him and held him on top of him while he answered the phone. He tried to be calm but all he could feel was Jacks raging hard-on digging him in the ribs. He giggled as he answered the phone.

"Ianto Harkness-Jones," he said, stifling another giggle as Jack decided to nibble his neck.

"Ianto, it's Martha."

"Martha, is everything alright?" he asked, trying to shove himself off Jack, but his arms were wound tight round him, refusing to let him go anywhere.

"I'm fine, I know it's Sunday, but I was wondering if I could possibly talk to you and Jack," she said, sounding uncertain.

"Of course you can. Ask Tosh to drop you off here," he said.

"Tosh has gone into the Hub, she had work to do. I'll get a cab," said Martha.

"Alright, do you have a pen and I'll give you the address," he said.

Ianto waited while Martha found a pen and paper and then gave her the address.

"Thanks Ianto, I'll call a cab now," said Martha.

"Ok, see you when you get here," said Ianto and put the phone back in its cradle.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, finally paying attention to the phone call.

"I don't know. Martha said she wanted to talk to us about something, she's on her way over," he said planting a gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

"So much for spending the day in bed," moaned Jack as he released Ianto from his grip.

Ianto continued to lie on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Cariad."

"It's not your fault, Yan. Why don't we take a shower before Martha gets here," he said, winking.

"I think there's something else that needs taking care of first," he said. He gently wrapped his hand round Jack's cock.

"I need you, Yan," groaned Jack in a hoarse whisper.

Ianto nodded and rolled off him. Jack rolled over and reached for the tube of lube on the table by him. He liberally coated himself and squeezed some into Ianto's entrance. The sight of his partner on all fours in front of him, waiting for him, excited Jack every time he saw it. He'd never grow tired of making love to Ianto, just as he knew Ianto would never grow tired of him. He gently slid a finger inside the hole and pressed Ianto's prostate; he almost screamed. Jack wanted to push straight in but he would take his time, nothing would make him hurt Ianto. He gently added another finger as he felt Ianto's muscle stretch.

"Oh god, please Jack," moaned Ianto.

Jack smiled; he always waited for Ianto to plead with him to enter him. Gently, Jack settled himself behind Ianto and eased his cock inside, a little at a time. Always gentle. As Ianto became more aroused he started bucking himself back onto Jack, forcing him deeper inside him. Jack felt himself close, he gripped Ianto's hipbones and held him still as he thrust harder and faster until he came, leaning into Ianto as he did. Gently pulling himself out, he turned Ianto in his arms and their mouths met.

"Now we really do need a shower," said Ianto, smiling, as he broke the kiss between them. 


	58. Chapter 58

Martha got out of the cab and headed to Ianto's flat.

Ever the flirt, Jack went to open the door with only a towel wrapped round him.

"Jack, you could at least get dressed," said Ianto, smiling at the sight of his partner strutting down the hallway to the door, wiggling his bum suggestively as he did so.

"Come on in, Martha," he said, opening the door to her.

"Ever the flirt, Jack," she said, laughing.

"Told you Martha wouldn't mind," he called out to Ianto, who had disappeared to put some clothes on.

"Don't ever change Jack," she said lovingly as he hugged her.

"I won't, now why don't you go through to the lounge while I go put some clothes on before Yan tells me off again," he said, smiling.

Jack returned to their bedroom. Ianto was already dressed and setting out Jacks clothes for him.

"You know I can get my own clothes, Yan," he said, winding his arms round his lover's waist.

"I know, Cariad, but I like doing it for you," he said as Jack pulled on his underwear.

"I'll make a coffee," said Ianto, turning away from the sight of Jack getting dressed.

"I love you," said Jack as he slipped his braces over his shirt.

"I know," said Ianto as he left the bedroom.

Ianto went into the lounge.

"Hi Martha, would you like a coffee?" he asked.

"I'd love one Ianto, and I'm so sorry to barge in on a Sunday."

"It's no problem," he said, smiling, and turned towards the kitchen.

Jack headed for the lounge and then at the last second changed his mind and went into the kitchen. Ianto had just put the kettle down. Jack leaned into him and nibbled his neck, his hands resting on Ianto's hipbones, barely touching him. Ianto leant backwards slightly into him, Jack's hands slipped round his waist.

Ianto turned in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" said Jack, pulling his Sad Face.

Ianto giggled.

"Yes, Cariad, we have company," he said and turned back to pick up the drinks.

Jack nodded and followed Ianto into the living room.

Ianto set the tray down on the small table and sat down on the opposite couch. Jack flopped beside him, Ianto immediately leant into him. He rested a hand on Jack's thigh; Jack took it in his and entwined their fingers together. Martha watched and smiled.

"So, Martha what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Jack.

"I need to tell you guys the truth about why I came," she said.

"Sounds ominous," said Jack.

"Jack, just promise me that when I've finished you'll make sure that you'll always be there for my daughter," said Martha.

"Martha what's wrong?" asked Jack, gripping Ianto's hand tighter than he meant to.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Yan," he said and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Promise me, Jack?"

"I promise, now tell us what's going on?" he said.

"I came to you Jack, because you're the only person other than the Doctor I can trust. I won't be here for long after the baby is born and I need to be sure you'll take care of her as if she were your own child," said Martha, a tear appearing in her eyes.

"Martha we said we would, what's going on? You're not going to abandon her are you?" said Jack.

"Not out of choice Jack, soon after she's born I'm going to bleed to death and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it," she said as the tears fell, she hastily wiped them away and carried on talking.

"I've got a tumour and it's big. I had to make the choice: my life or my baby's. I chose her life; I've lived mine and loved every minute of it. She deserves that same chance."

She stopped talking at looked at Jack and Ianto.

"What sort of tumour, maybe Owen can help?" said Ianto.

Martha shook her head.

"He knows there's nothing anyone can do. Once it's safe for her to be born, Owen has promised to deliver her; the tumour is still growing and taking space she needs. I estimate I've got about two months left before Owen cuts her out of me."

"We could just wait for you to deliver naturally, it would be much less traumatic for you," said Jack, letting go of Ianto's hand and taking both of Martha's in his.

She shook her head.

"If I go into labour I won't be able to deliver her, the tumour is sitting at the base of my pelvis. I won't dilate and she'll die; there's no other way," she said, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Why me? You only met me the once. You traveled with the Doctor for over a year."

"The Doctor has Rose, he can have a family with her someday. Besides, I don't like the idea of my daughter traveling for her whole life in the TARDIS, I'd rather she was brought up on Earth."

"What about your family, surely they should have a say in this?" said Jack.

"No, they made their choice. My choice is you, Jack, and you, Ianto. Will you bring her up as your own daughter, together?" she asked.

Jack and Ianto both nodded.

"We'd be honoured Martha," said Jack.

She smiled and pulled her hands free from Jack's, she picked up coffee and leant back against the sofa.

"So what are you going to call your daughter?" she asked with a smile,

"Martha she's your daughter, too, you choose her name."

"No, she won't even know who I am. You're going to be bringing her up; she's your daughter not mine," she said and the tears fell.

Ianto was immediately on his feet and pulled Martha into his arms.

"Thank you Martha Jones," he said.

"For what?" she asked as she pulled herself together.

"For trusting us with your child."

"There's no one else I would rather have bring her up."

"I promise she'll grow up knowing how much her mother loved her," he said as he gently laid his hand on her belly. 


	59. Chapter 59

Tosh descended into the Hub via the lift from the plaza. She was expecting to see Owen in the main area, but the lights were still set at the night setting, just as she'd left them. The lift stopped and she stepped off.

"Computer daylight," she said and the lights brightened.

She looked around, but there was no sign of Owen.

Smiling, she crossed the Hub to autopsy, but instead of finding Owen, it was empty. Tosh walked back to her workstation and put her earpiece in and switched it on.

"Owen, can you hear me?" she said.

"Yes, Tosh," came his reply.

"Where are you?"

"In the Hub, where else?" he answered.

"I'm in the Hub; you're not," she said.

"I'm downstairs in the archive basement."

"What are you doing down there?" she asked.

"You never go down there," she added.

"Ianto wanted me to archive some stuff so I thought I'd do it while I was alone."

"Want some help?"

"No, almost finished, wouldn't mind a coffee though. I still can't make a decent coffee with that new machine," he said.

"I'll make it, how long you going to be, Owen?" she asked.

"On my way back up now, I'm just locking the doors."

"Alright," said Tosh and went into the small kitchen.

She laughed when she saw the line of four cups with what could only be described as coloured water in them. Owen had obviously been trying to make a coffee and failed miserably. She washed up the dirty cups and then set about making a coffee for them both. As she waited for the water to heat up in the machine, she pulled the clip from her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard the door from the basement close and she smiled.

A minute later, she felt arms encircle her waist; her tiny hands closed over the larger hands of Owen. She leant against him and felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She felt his lips press a tender kiss to her neck. She turned in his arms and her mouth met his. His kiss was warm and tender; he nibbled her lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Tosh opened her mouth to his kiss and his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss changed from tender to hungry and passionate. She moaned as his tongue darted round her mouth tasting every millimetre, her tongue doing the same to him. Her hands wandered up his back as he pulled her close to him, until she could feel his chest moving against hers.

******  
Ianto closed the door of the taxi and waved as the car pulled away, taking Martha back home. She needed to rest. He walked back into the flat he now shared with Jack.

Jack was lounging on the sofa, looking at the TV but not watching it. He was deep in thought about what Martha had told them. He had tears in his eyes; Iantos' heart nearly broke to see his partner so unhappy. He wanted to hold him, but knew Jack needed a little time on his own, so he went into the kitchen. Ianto made a fresh pot of coffee and took one through to Jack.

He was still sitting on the sofa, the tears now falling down his cheeks. Ianto couldn't take anymore; he put the mug of coffee on the table next to Jack and knelt on the floor in front of him, his hands resting on Jack's knees.

"Cariad," he said gently.

"Why her, Ianto? Why Martha? She's got so much left to give and it's almost over for her."

"I know, Cariad. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yes she does. I travelled with them and met the end of the world head on. It was her that saved the world, Yan, not me and not the Doctor. She walked the earth completely alone for a whole year just to spread the message to help us."

"I know, Cariad, I remember," he said as his hands slid up Jack's thighs and wound round his waist.

Jack dropped his head to Iantos shoulder and let the tears fall. Ianto held him as he cried. Jack's hands slid round Iantos waist and he just held on to him; he needed to be close to him. He knew what he was going to have to do at some point in the next three months and he wasn't looking forward to it. Ianto pulled away slightly and took Jack's head gently in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"You're going to have to call him, Cariad," he said gently.

"No, I will not call him, Yan. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"But Cariad, he deserves to know she's dying."

"No, Yan, she saved him, she saved me and he just let her walk away. He never went after her. He should have gone after her, but he didn't. All he could think about was that bastard. He killed you and me and all the Doctor wanted to do was give him a proper burial. I'll never forgive him for that, for letting me suffer. I held you as you died, Yan, and he just stood and watched. He didn't do anything to help me."

"Jack, he couldn't, you know that. The Master was insane, the Doctor was locked in a cage."

"I know, Yan, but never once did he tell him to stop. I can't remember how many times I died. All I remember is that he tortured you in front of me and the Doctor did nothing, NOT a thing. He didn't tell him to stop."

"Cariad, STOP IT!" he yelled.

Jack looked at him in shock. Ianto never raised his voice.

"I know you went through a lot, Cariad, we all did; but how would you feel if something happened to Rose and he didn't tell you?"

"He'd never do that, he'd tell me."

"But you're willing to let Martha die without telling him."

"Point taken, Yan, but I'm not calling him until I have to, he's not going to whisk her off somewhere."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" asked Ianto.

"I'm not giving him the chance; Martha chose me over him," he said as the tears again appeared in his eyes.

"Cariad, let's get changed and go out for dinner," said Ianto, trying to take Jack's mind off everything.

Jack nodded and Ianto pulled him to his feet as he stood up himself. Ianto led him to their bedroom, once there he kissed him.

"Come on, Cariad, let's go out for dinner and maybe we can discuss some girls' names for our daughter," he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

At the mention of the baby, Jack smiled and became himself again. He took Ianto in his arms.

"We're really going to be daddies, Yan."

Ianto smiled and nodded.

"So unless you want our daughter to be known as 'baby' for the rest of her life, we'd better start thinking about a name for her."

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Ianto were walking into Cardiff to a restaurant, and discussing girls' names.

"What about Victoria?" said Jack.

"It's alright. I like Cerys," said Ianto.

"I love it when you talk Welsh," said Jack, slipping his arm round Iantos' waist.

"Jack, I only said 'Cerys'."

Jack pulled Ianto to him.

"That settles it; she has just got to have a Welsh name. Just make sure I can pronounce it."

Ianto laughed.

They were eating dinner when Ianto made Jack jump with a sudden idea for a name.

"What about Rhiannon, Jack?" he said.

"Rhiannon," said Jack slowly.

"What do you think?" asked Ianto.

"Rhiannon Martha Harkness-Jones," said Jack as a smile spread over his face.

"Yan, it's perfect," he said.

"So, we settled on a name then, Cariad."

"As long as you like it, Yan."

"I do, I didn't think of putting Martha's name as her middle name."

"I think it's the least we can do. She'll never be able to meet her, but we can tell her that she has her mother's name," said Jack.

Ianto nodded, he slid a hand over Jack's and squeezed it as he saw the tears appear in his partner's eyes.

Losing Martha was going to be hard on them both, but especially Jack, he'd travelled the universe with her. Ianto had only met her a week ago and now he and Jack had promised to bring up her unborn child. When he'd registered their union with Torchwood, they'd had the courtesy email congratulating them. Ianto couldn't help but wonder what the email would say when they registered a newborn baby as their daughter.

"Jack, we'll have to get a solicitor," he said suddenly.

"What for Yan?"

"We have to get adoption papers drawn up."

"Why, Martha wants us to bring up the baby."

"I know, Cariad but we still need to adopt her legally, otherwise Martha's parents could take her away."

"That's never going to happen, we've got to stop that, Yan."

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll find a solicitor in the morning." 


	60. Chapter 60

Martha couldn't remember much about the last few days. She now sat at her desk in the tourist office. Jack and Ianto had got the adoption papers written up and she had signed them. She said that Jack Harkness was the father of her unborn child and it was her wish that he and his partner Ianto Harkness-Jones bring up the child after her death. The solicitor had tears in his eyes as she told him about her imminent death. He signed the papers and promised to get them before a judge. That had been just under a week ago, the papers were now in Jack's safe, signed by a judge. As soon as little Rhiannon was born she was Jack and Ianto's daughter. Martha had signed away her parental rights before even giving birth to her child.

The tears fell as she leant back in the chair and laid her hands on her swollen stomach. She wanted nothing more than to be able to see her daughter grow up but that wasn't going to happen. She'd had to make a choice and, as she told Jack, she'd lived her life and loved every minute of it. She wanted the same for her daughter. She knew that Rhiannon would be well looked after by Jack and Ianto and loved more than anyone would think possible. She smiled as she thought about her little girl growing up around the Torchwood team. Owen Harper would take care of her when she was sick, Toshiko Sato would help her with her schoolwork, and Gwen Cooper would be the lovable auntie always there when you need a hug. Then there was Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones. Her two daddies, no child would ever grow up more loved than this one.

Martha wiped the tears away as she felt her baby move inside her.

"I will always love you, Rhiannon," she whispered to her child and gently stroked her stomach.

****

Gwen helped Owen move the body of little Danielle from the freezer into the back of one of the Torchwood SUV's.

"What are you going to do with her Owen?" she asked.

"I've already rigged up an abandoned warehouse with explosives, I'm going to put her body nearby and blow it up. She'll get hit with debris and it'll look like she was killed in the blast."

"But Owen, she's been dead for two days. Won't they find that out in the autopsy?" questioned Gwen.

"No they won't. You see, when the police arrive, they'll find some odd pieces of machinery on the floor and call us in."

"Then we get her back again," said Gwen, confused.

"Yes but then I release her body to the family with a death certificate stating she was killed by flying debris from the explosion," he said, smiling.

"Very clever," said Gwen.

"I try," he said, smiling at her.

Gwen watched and sighed as Owen drove off alone to set up little Danielle's death. She really thought that when Rhys left she and Owen would get together, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. She turned and went back inside the Hub.

Gwen walked in the Hub, Toshiko, as usual, was at her desk tinkering with a bit of alien technology. She didn't even look up as Gwen walked past her desk on the way to her own. Sitting down at her workstation, Gwen switched on her computer and began typing up a report that Jack had asked her to do.

****

Owen pulled up outside the deserted warehouse and got out to set the charges and 'plant' some alien objects from the archives that had been catalogued as broken by Ianto. He walked through the warehouse carefully, setting charges just large enough to throw some debris and cause a large enough fire for someone to call the authorities. Then he returned to the SUV and to little Danielle's body. He carefully looked around to make sure that no-one was around to see him plant the little girl's body just close enough to the warehouse for it to look to the untrained eye that she had been killed in the explosion.

Owen gently laid Danielle's body down and returned to the SUV and headed back towards the city. He pulled up a mile away from the warehouse and stared at the explosive remote control on the chair next to him. The tears stung his eyes as he reached for it. He took a deep breath, as his thumb pressed the button; milliseconds later there was a large explosion a mile down the road. Owen started to cry as he drove away waiting for the call from the rest of the team.

****

Tosh jumped when the phone on her workstation rang.

"Torchwood," she said as she picked it up.

"This is the Cardiff Constabulary there's been an explosion and we think you will be interested?" said a male voice.

"Ok, where?" said Tosh and wrote down the details given to her.

She put the phone down and touched the earpiece she was wearing,

"Jack there's been an explosion!"

"Ianto and I will meet you at the SUV, where's Gwen and Owen?"

"Gwen's with me Owen left about 3 hours ago."

"Call Owen, tell him to meet us there," said Jack.

Tosh did as she was asked and called Owen and told him to meet them at the site. She didn't know he was already there waiting for them to call him. The only one that knew was Gwen.


	61. Chapter 61

Martha was getting more and more uncomfortable by the day now. Her stomach was swelling due to both her advanced pregnancy and due to the growth that was rapidly increasing in size. Jack had forced her into taking her maternity leave although she was still visiting the hub for Owen to check her out. The baby wasn't due for another month yet but Martha knew she wasn't going to make it that far, when Owen had checked her last week he told her the growth was now dangerously close to the placenta. Martha was still staying with Tosh; she walked into the kitchen to make a drink. Tosh was as usual at the hub but had insisted that Martha wear her earpiece so she could call the team immediately if anything happened. As she waited for the kettle to boil she laid her hands on her stomach.

"Not long now Rhiannon" she whispered

Martha gently eased herself into a chair and sipped her coffee; she smiled as Rhiannon moved inside her. She already knew that Rhiannon was lying with her head down but couldn't engage because the growth was blocking her. She sighed as she looked at her watch. Another 10 minutes and she'd start the 30-minute walk to the hub. It was now mid July and the weather was really warm, so Martha had decided to walk along the bay to the hub.

* * *

Owen was in medical preparing the scanner he was going to use to scan Martha when she arrived. Jack and Ianto were in Jack's office. Jack was talking to the PM while Ianto busied himself with the monthly report on the rift for Torchwood 1. It was also getting close to when Ianto had to return to Torchwood 1 to turn in the budgets for the past year, he also had to have a full physical by the medical team to check his brain wave patterns because he was a grade 1 empath. He wasn't looking forward to it; he had nicknamed the procedure the 21-pin salute because 21 tiny probes were attached to his skull. It didn't hurt, but after the battle at Canary Wharf Ianto could barely cope with the thought of having to return every year to the scene of such carnage. He could feel the left over emotion and raw energy from everyone there. This time, though Jack had promised he would be with him both for support and as his anchor. He sighed as the thought of returning to Torchwood 1 hit him again; he knew Yvonne Hartman was no longer there but many of her cronies were and he hated everything that they stood for.

"Yan, you ok?" asked Jack as he put the phone down and leant back in his chair,

"I'm fine".

"Then why the sigh? Are you bored?" he said, smiling

"No, just thinking" said Ianto

"Can't be anything nice to make you sigh like that" said Jack

"I was just thinking about next month when I have to report back to Torchwood 1."

"Yan, I promise I will be right next to you. I'm not letting you go into that place alone, I've come to close to losing you before and I'll be damned if I'm going to let those goons touch you without me there," he said and flashed a smile at his partner that made him go weak at the knees

"I love you," whispered Ianto as he crossed the office and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips, and then moved away before he could respond.

"I love you, too. Now why don't you work some coffee magic?"

Ianto smiled and left Jack's office and walked into the hub.

He was just coming out of the small kitchen area with coffee for everyone when the lift activated.

"Jack, Martha's here," he called.

"Ok, be there in a minute," Jack called from his office.

Ianto handed out the coffees as usual and took Owen's through to the medical room.

"Martha's here," said Ianto as he put the coffee down on the small desk in the corner.

"Right, thanks, Ianto," said Owen not even looking up from the monitor.

Ianto shrugged and left the room. Sometimes Owen actually talked to him like a normal person, but most of the time he didn't even register the fact that he existed.

When Ianto walked back into the hub he found Martha leaning on Tosh's workstation talking to her.

"Hi, Martha. How are you feeling?" he asked

"Just tired," she said, stretching her back

Just then, Jack walked down from his office.

"How you feeling Martha?" he asked, slipping an arm round Ianto's waist.

"I'm okay, just really tired now," she said.

"Ready for the scan?" he asked.

Martha nodded and the three of them walked towards the medical room where Owen was waiting for them.

"Right, Martha, you ready for the scan?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said as Jack helped her onto the exam table.

Martha lifted her t-shirt and exposed her swollen stomach and Owen began the scan. Firstly, he checked the baby over.

"She's doing fine, Martha. I would like to do a test on her to see if her lungs are strong enough for her to survive outside the womb."

"Ok" she said, sounding really nervous.

"It won't hurt, but you need to lay very still while I insert the needle," said Owen.

Martha nodded.

"Once I've done the test I'll scan the growth," he said as he readied the needle.

Martha lay as still as she could while Owen inserted the needle into the protective sac around her baby and withdrew some of the fluid. He pulled out the needle and transferred the fluid to a sterile container and turned to Martha.

"I want you to lie still while I run this," he said.

Martha nodded. Jack and Ianto moved back to her side as Owen moved to the other side of the room.

Owen inserted the fluid into the machine and while the computer was analysing it he went back to Martha.

"I need you to lie still for at least an hour while the computer analyses the fluid and then I'll scan the growth."

Martha nodded.

"So what happens if the test shows Rhiannon's lungs are strong enough?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I can deliver her and she'll survive," he said simply.

"Will Rhiannon need to go to hospital?" said Jack

Owen nodded.

"Yes, she will be in hospital until her due date. I can't keep her here, she'll need specialist care."

Jack and Ianto just nodded. Martha lay on the table determined that she wasn't going to cry, her time was nearly over and her daughter's was just beginning. She was determined to keep her inside her for as long as she could before the growth interfered too much and endangered her daughter's life; only then would Owen take her out.


	62. Chapter 62

Tosh and Gwen sat at their workstations, neither doing any work. They kept glancing towards medical; waiting for any news on Martha and her unborn child. Tosh was dreading the day she would have to say goodbye to Martha, she'd become really close to her since she moved into her flat. It was good to have someone else there sometimes. She smiled when she thought of Owen, she needed everyone to know about them and be happy. She made a mental note to talk to Owen about it when they went out that evening.

Owen looked at the computer screen and smiled to himself. Little Rhiannon's lungs were strong enough, now he had to scan the growth and decide whether or not it was urgently required to remove her from the safety of Martha's womb. He wanted to leave her there as long as he could; the longer she could stay there safely the stronger she'd be when the time came that she could no longer remain inside her mother safely. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as the thought came to the front of his mind that as soon as he delivered baby Rhiannon he was signing a certain death certificate for her mother. He turned to face Martha, Jack and Ianto.

"Well," said Martha.

"The test shows she is strong enough to survive outside the womb," he said quietly.

"Well, this is it then?" said Martha taking her deep breath as tears appeared in her eyes.

"No it's not; I'm not willing to do the C-section until it is absolutely necessary," he said, coming to stand at her side.

"You promised that as soon as she was strong enough you'd deliver her," said Martha.

"Martha, as soon as I deliver her, I'm signing your death warrant; and that I won't do that unless I have to."

"Owen, you promised" she said.

"I know and I'll keep my promise, but I will not deliver her until she cannot survive inside you any longer. Now relax and let me scan the growth," he said and picked up the small scanner again.

Twenty minutes later Owen put the scanner down on the table and pulled up a chair.

"What can you see?" she asked

"The growth is definitely getting bigger, but at the moment there is no rush to deliver Rhiannon. I would like to scan you everyday from now on though so I can keep a close eye on it."

Martha nodded.

Owen stood up and turned to Jack.

"I'm going to get some air," he said and practically ran from the medical room and through the hub.

Tosh jumped as Owen whirled past her and out the door of the hub.

"OWEN," she called, but he didn't answer.

Tosh followed him outside. He leant up against the railings that sat at the edge of the bay.

"Owen," she said gently as she slipped her tiny arm round his shoulders. Then, without warning, he turned and laid his head on her shoulder and cried.

"What is it Owen?" she asked quietly as she gently stroked Owen's hair.

"She's going to die, Tosh, and there's nothing I can do to stop it," he sobbed.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Two, maybe three days, then I have no choice but to deliver Rhiannon. But in doing it I'm going to kill Martha," he sobbed, his crying becoming more and more hysterical.

"I can't do it Tosh, I can't kill her," he said suddenly, lifting his head and wiping his eyes.

"Owen she knows she's going to die, it's her decision. She wants you to deliver the baby here, not in some hospital. Martha wants all of us there," said Tosh as the tears now appeared in her own eyes.

"It doesn't make it any easier, Tosh," he said simply.

"I know it doesn't, Owen. All we can do is be there for her and for Jack and Ianto when she's gone; they'll need all our help with Rhiannon," she took a step forward and stood on her tip toe and placed a gentle kiss to Owen's lips.

Owen pulled Tosh to him and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that," he said as their lips parted.

"I know," she said and slipped her arm round his waist.

***

Gwen stared at the CCTV footage in front of her.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" she said to herself as she saw Owen and Tosh kissing on the Plas outside. She quickly switched the monitor off as they turned and walked arm in arm back towards the hub.

***

"You sure about this, Tosh?" asked Owen as she grasped his hand and they walked into the hub

"I don't care what the others think anymore, I can't bear not touching you when I want to," she said, smiling.

As Owen and Tosh walked into the hub, Gwen was putting on her coat.

"I'm off home, let me know about Martha" she said and walked straight past them. Tosh could see the tears in her eyes and went to go after her.

"Leave her, Tosh."

"She's upset, Owen."

"She'll be alright, Tosh, she just needs some time," he said.

"Who needs time?" said Jack, coming out of medical, then stopping as he noticed Tosh and Owen holding hands.

"When did this happen?" he said, nodding towards their joined hands.

"Erm, the night we thought Martha might lose the baby," said Owen.

"And you've managed to keep it a secret for that long? You two are good," he said, smiling.

"It's not quite a secret, Martha knows," said Tosh.

"But I didn't and I'm supposed to know everything that goes on around here," he said, smiling.

Owen changed the subject.

"How's Martha doing?"

"She's asleep. Ianto is sitting with her," said Jack.

Owen turned to Tosh

"Could you keep an eye on Martha for me, Tosh? I need to speak to Jack and Ianto."

Tosh nodded, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and walked into medical. A couple of minutes later Ianto came out.

Owen took a deep breath.

"Let's go in the conference room" he said and turned. Jack and Ianto followed him.

"Alright Owen what's going on?" said Jack, closing the door behind him.

"Jack, sit down. You too, Ianto," he said, looking at them both.

Jack sat down in his seat as Ianto pulled his next to Jack and took his hand in his.

"It's Martha isn't it?" said Ianto.

"Yes, I didn't exactly tell the whole truth earlier," he said leaning against the doorframe.

"How long?" said Jack.

"Two to three days and that's just a guess, but it won't be any longer than that. The tumour has attached itself to the placenta, if I leave her in there much longer it will eat into the placenta."

Tears appeared in Jack's eyes

"I'm sorry Jack but there's nothing I can do. I'm going to call my friend at the Cardiff Royal and let her know we'll be bringing in a newborn in the next couple of days."

"Won't she ask questions?" asked Ianto.

Owen shook his head.

"No, I've already told her to expect a call; she'll take care of Rhiannon, no questions asked."

Jack nodded.

"I'll tell Martha in the morning, let her sleep for tonight."

Owen nodded.

"You do realize, Jack, that as soon as I start the C-section, she will start bleeding and there's nothing I can do to stop it. She's going to bleed to death within the hour."

"As long as she survives long enough to see her daughter, that's all she wants," he said as the tears fell.

Ianto leant over and pulled him into his arms. Owen quietly left the room and went into medical.


	63. Chapter 63

The day dawned bright enough, but Owen had a heavy heart as he dressed in a black suit.

The tears fell as he watched the funeral from the trees. He was close enough to hear the vicar speaking but far enough away not to be noticed. He felt an arm around his shoulder as the tiny white coffin was lowered into the ground.

"Why this one Owen, what's so different about her?" asked the male voice.

Owen turned to see the arm belonged to Ianto.

"How do you do it Ianto?" he asked.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Hub," he said as he gently steered Owen towards the car park.

Ianto looked round for Owen's car.

"I walked," said Owen quietly.

"Good job I didn't then; it's a long walk back to the hub," Ianto said, smiling at Owen.

"Why you doing this, Ianto?" he asked climbing into the SUV's passenger seat.

"Doing what?" replied Ianto as he got behind the wheel.

"Being nice to me."

"Because I know what you're feeling right now; the first one I did took me weeks to get over. I went to the funeral and even returned to put flowers on the grave," he said as he remembered the first body he returned to a family.

It had been a 32-year-old man; his wife had just given birth to twin girls and had a three-year-old to cope with, as well as the sudden death of her husband from a car accident.

"How do you cope?" asked Owen as Ianto drove the SUV from the cemetery car park.

"I talk to Jack. It helps, Owen," he said gently as if willing Owen to open up and talk to him. Owen, however, remained quiet. He wanted to talk about it, but he didn't know where to start.

***

Jack was taking Martha a light breakfast in medical; Owen had asked her not to leave medical. She didn't mind as she didn't feel like walking round anyway. Her stomach hurt this morning; she knew it was the tumour taking over.

"We need to talk, Martha," said Jack as he handed her a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"I know I don't have much time left Jack," she said, nibbling the toast.

"Has Owen spoke to you then?" he asked.

"He didn't need to–it's my body, remember? I know what's going on; I've lived with this tumour for the last seven months, I know it's eating into me."

Jack just nodded.

"So how long?" she asked.

"Not long, Martha," Jack said, not actually wanting to say it.

"Jack, tell me. I need to know."

"Two to three days Owen said, but he could be wrong," said Jack with tears in his eyes.

"Jack, don't," Martha said, reaching up and wiping the tears away.

"This is my choice, Jack. I want my daughter to have the chance of life."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I need you to do something for me, Jack," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Anything," he answered.

"I want you to call the Doctor when it's time; I need to see him before I die," she said.

Jack nodded. The Doctor was the last person he wanted to call, but he'd promised Ianto he'd call him and now Martha had asked to see him before she died.

"Want me to do it now?" he asked.

Martha shook her head.

"No, call him when Owen says it's time," she said.

"Anything else you need me to do?" he asked, part of him hoping she'd say to call her parents.

"I know what you're thinking, Jack, and no, I don't want you to call my family. They made their decision when they called me a liar. All I need is you and the rest of team here. And the Doctor, of course."

Jack nodded again and left Martha to eat her breakfast alone. He walked into the Hub.

"Tosh, I need to see everyone in the conference room when Ianto and Owen get in," he said. Without waiting for her to answer, he walked to his office and closed the door.

Tosh just nodded to his retreating back.

***

Ianto parked the SUV and got out.

"Come on, Owen, let's get you inside for a nice coffee," he said, gently steering Owen towards the entrance.

Tosh looked up as the doors rolled open. She was immediately on her feet when she saw Owen. He looked ill, pale and drawn.

"Ianto what's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

"It was that little girl's funeral today," he said.

"DANIELLE, HER NAME WAS DANIELLE!" screamed Owen.

"Owen, it's ok," said Tosh as she took his hand and squeezed it.

"It might be for us Tosh, but it won't ever be the same for her parents, will it?"

"No, it won't; but it will get easier," said Ianto.

"Jack wants to see us all in the conference room," said Tosh, remembering Jack's earlier request.

"Where is he?" asked Ianto, looking round for him.

"In his office. He walked out of medical, said he wanted to see us all then closed the door; he's been there ever since," she said.

Ianto nodded.

"Tosh, do me a favour and take care of Owen," he said, smiling at her.

Tosh nodded and slipped her arm round Owen and led him to her workstation.

During all this, Gwen just sat at her workstation and watched, not saying a word. She still had to get used to the idea of Owen and Tosh.

She picked up her mobile and texted Rhys:

Rhys

Why won't you answer my calls?

We need to talk,

I love you.

Gwen

****

Ianto opened Jack's office door without knocking; he was the only one that could. He walked, in expecting to see Jack sitting behind his desk, but he wasn't even in the room. The trapdoor at the back was open; Ianto walked over and climbed down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he could hear a gentle snore. Jack was asleep on the bed. Ianto walked over and looked at him–there were dry tears on his cheeks. Ianto kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed and took him into his arms. Jack turned in his sleep and pulled Ianto to him.

"Jack," he said quietly and planted a gentle kiss on his partner's lips.

"Yan," he said, opening his eyes.

"It's me, Cariad."

"Where did you disappear to?" he asked, snuggling into Ianto's arms.

"To fetch Owen; he went to Danielle's funeral."

"Why?" asked Jack, sitting up.

"Because he wanted to say goodbye. Jack, I went to the first funeral," Ianto said as he too sat up and cuddled up to Jack.

"I remember it hit really hard didn't it?" he said.

"Yes and it has for Owen, but I can't get him to talk. I thought maybe you could talk to him."

"I'll try. Right now, I need to talk to you before the rest of the team."

"About Martha," said Ianto.

"Yes, I spoke to her this morning and told her what Owen said. She's asked me to call the Doctor when Owen decides it's time for the operation. She wants him there," said Jack. He didn't hide the fact that he wasn't happy about it.

"If it's what she wants, Jack, you have to do it."

"Yes, I know. I just need to make it clear to the others that they are not to question the Doctor about anything; it's not why he will be here."

"You mean Owen?" said Ianto, smiling.

"Yes, I mean Owen," he said, also smiling.

Every time Jack had mentioned the Doctor, Owen's eyes lit up. He wanted to get some blood from him and run it through the computer, but Jack wouldn't let him even ask the Doctor. Owen knew Torchwood was originally set up to protect the earth from the Doctor and Rose Tyler. He also knew that they had been knighted by Queen Victoria in 1849 and then subsequently banned from ever returning to the earth. Which was kinda hard for Rose to comply with, as she hadn't even been born yet. And just as impossible for the Doctor because he loved the earth. What Jack was trying to hide from Owen was the one fact that no one except he and Rose knew: the Doctor was half human.

***

Apart from Ianto, Tosh was the only member of the team that could make a half-decent coffee. So after settling Owen at her workstation, she left him with Gwen at his side while she went to make them a coffee. She came back to find Owen was actually smiling and laughing with Gwen.

"That's better," she said handing him a cup of coffee and passing one to Gwen.

"I feel better. I should never have gone to Danielle's funeral, I had no right to be there," he said, looking at Tosh.

"Yes you did, you gave her body back to her parents so they had something to bury and mourn," said Tosh, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

***

Jack and Ianto walked out of his office hand in hand and Jack smiled at his team.

"We need to talk in the conference room," he said, and then seeing they all had coffee added,

"Where's mine?"

"I'll make it, Cariad," said Ianto, letting go of Jack's hand.

"Don't be long I want to get this over with," said Jack so only he could hear.

"I won't be."

The team stood up.

"I'll just check in on Martha and I'll be right up," said Owen, handing his coffee to Tosh.

"I'll be two minutes," he said to her, smiling.

She nodded and headed to the conference room with both her coffee and his in her hands. She was closely followed by Gwen.

"So, Tosh, when did all this happen with you and Owen?" she asked.

"The night we thought Martha might lose the baby. We didn't mean to hurt you Gwen," she added, smiling at her friend.

"I know, what with everything with Rhys I know I've been a bit out of it lately," she said.

They all filed into the conference room and took their normal seats around the large oak table. The seat immediately to Jack's left was left empty for Ianto, as was the seat immediately to his right for Owen. Gwen sat next to Ianto's chair and Tosh next to Owen's. Jack sat down and they waited for the other two team members. A few minutes passed before Ianto walked in, followed by Owen. Ianto put a mug of coffee in front of Jack and sat down. Owen remained standing.

"Owen, what's wrong?" asked Jack.

"We don't have much time, Jack. The baby is starting to show signs of distress," he said.

"Is it urgent?"

"Can we get this finished so I can prepare for the surgery? I'll have to do it today," he said with a heavy heart.

Jack nodded.

"This won't take long."

He motioned for Owen to sit down.

"As you all know, Martha has asked that we all be present when she gives birth to Rhiannon. Everyone she trusts is in this room, apart from one person and she has asked me to call him when Owen says it's time. It's only fair that I tell you all who this other person is."

He paused and looked round the room, Tosh was the only one with a slight smile on her face. She had correctly guessed that Jack was talking about the Doctor.

"Martha has asked me to call the Doctor; she wants the chance to say goodbye to him. When he arrives, I just want to remind you all that he is here simply because Martha wants him here, he is not here to answer any questions or perform any medical tests," at this last bit he looked directly at Owen.

"What, all I want is a sample of his blood," he said.

"Well, you're not going to get it so quit asking," said Jack.

Owen hung his head and nodded. The Doctor was coming for Martha's sake, not for his. Besides he'd never give Torchwood a sample of his DNA. He hated everything Torchwood stood for, the only reason he tolerated Torchwood 3 was because of Jack.

"Is there anything else, Jack?" asked Owen.

"No, that's it. I just wanted to keep you all up to speed," he said, smiling.

"Right then. I'd better go and call Sara at Cardiff and ask her to ready a side room with an incubator."

"Owen, I've arranged for a private nurse to be with Rhiannon at all times while she is in the hospital," Jack said.

"Jack, Sara can cope."

"I know she can and I trust her because you do; I just don't want too many people asking questions about Rhiannon. The room will be completely closed to everyone except us and Sara, is that clear? No one but Torchwood 3 personnel enters that room."

The team nodded. They all knew the questions that were going to start about a side room being closed off containing a newborn baby and the word 'Torchwood' on the door.


	64. Chapter 64

For the first time in nearly two years, Rose and the Doctor were not running for their lives. Rose was lying on the purple sand wearing a pink bikini and looking at the Doctor's indignant face. He was also lying on the sand and wearing a pair of blue shorts. He was not amused at being half naked.

"I don't see why I couldn't wear my normal clothes," he was moaning.

"Because, Theta, we are supposed to be on holiday and getting a suntan and you can't do that in a suit."

"But Rose, I don't want a suntan," he moaned.

"Well, I do and you agreed we could have a proper holiday. We've only been here two days and most of that has been in the TARDIS because it was raining. This is the first nice day we've had and we're spending it on the beach together," she said with such finality in her voice he dared not argue with her.

"Yes, Rose," he said and tried to relax on the bright purple sand.

"I don't see why the sand has to be bright purple, it really clashes with my shorts," he said after a while.

"Shut up and rub this on my back before I burn" said Rose, tossing him a bottle of suntan lotion.

***

Everyone left the conference room. Jack went through the side door to his office, followed by Ianto. Jack sat at his desk and stared at the phone, his hand resting on the receiver but not actually gripping it.

"Come on, Jack, you've got to call them," Ianto said, coming to his side and perching on the desk.

"I know, but what do I say? I mean after what I said in Scotland."

"The Doctor will understand, Martha is his friend."

Jack nodded and picked up the phone.

***

Rose rolled over and plucked her phone from the bag at the side of her. The Doctor had finally relaxed and gone swimming in the sea. Rose laughed as she looked at him. This planet was amazing: purple sand as far as the eye could see and a blood red sea. She could just make out his chocolate-coloured hair bobbing around in the sea.

"Hello, mum, you'll never guess where we are," she said, laughing as she answered her phone.

"Rose, it's not Jackie," said Jack.

"Jack, I thought you didn't ever want to see us again," she replied bitterly.

"Rose, this is an emergency I need to speak to the Doctor."

"Well he's swimming at the moment," she said watching her life partner bobbing around in the red sea.

"Rose, please," pleaded Jack.

"Alright, I'll call him."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and called him. He came out the water immediately.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, flopping at her side

"Theta, Jack wants to talk to you," she said holding the phone out to him.

"Well I don't want to talk to him," he said loud enough for Jack to hear as he took the phone from Rose and shut it off.

***

Jack replaced the receiver and looked at Ianto.

"He hung up," said Jack.

"Try again," said Ianto, gently touching Jack on the shoulder.

Jack redialed Rose's number.

"You've reached the answer phone of Rose and Theta, please leave a message after the beep."

Jack hung up.

"I got the answer machine," he said.

"Jack, you need to keep trying, Martha wants him here," said Ianto.

"I know, but he won't even talk to me. I don't know what else I can do," he said, laying his head on Ianto's chest, the tears falling hard.

"I should never have told him I didn't need him anymore," he said softly.

"It's ok, Cariad," said Ianto gently.

"No, it's not. Martha wants him and he won't even talk to me anymore."

For a minute or so, Ianto never said anything, he just held Jack in his arms. Then he gently pulled Jack's head up to face him.

"What about the TARDIS, Jack?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you once tell me you could communicate with her?"

Jack hugged Ianto.

"You're brilliant, Ianto Harkness-Jones. No, you're beyond brilliant," he said and started tapping numbers into his wrist computer.

Ianto heard a gentle hum in his mind and he looked at Jack.

"It's ok, it's the TARDIS" said Jack and then spoke to the TARDIS.

"Hello, gorgeous."

Ianto heard an angry hum.

"I know, I'm sorry, but listen old girl. You remember Martha don't you?" he said.

The TARDIS answered with a gentle hum.

"Yes I know you liked her. Listen old girl, Martha is dying she wants to see the Doctor but he won't even talk to me. Do you think you can get him here for me?"

The TARDIS hummed again.

"Good girl. You can materialise right inside the Hub."

She hummed again.

"It's an emergency old girl, Martha doesn't have much time. I need you to get him here now," pleaded Jack.

She hummed again.

"Good girl, I'll see you soon," said Jack and he cut the link with his old friend's time machine.

He turned to look at Ianto.

"That was amazing Jack. I could only hear humming, but I understood what she was saying."

"I know, most people only hear humming. She knows how special you are to me so she entered your mind, too."

Ianto smiled and leant forward. Their lips met and they kissed.

Owen knocked on Jack's office door.

"Come in," called Jack as he pulled away from Ianto's lips.

"Jack, I need to start this operation now. Rhiannon is beginning to show signs of stress again."

"Is Martha awake?" asked Jack.

"Yes, she's asking for you and for the Doctor."

"He's on his way," said Jack as he stood up and took Ianto's hand in his.

The three Torchwood team members walked into medical, where the others were waiting.

Jack and Ianto took the chairs next to Martha, so she could see them both. Gwen and Tosh were gowned up, ready to help Owen. Martha looked at Jack.

"It's ok sweetheart he's on his way," said Jack gently.

Martha nodded as Owen spoke.

"You ready, Martha?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

Ianto reached over and wiped them away.

Owen took a deep breath as Tosh passed him the scalpel and he began to cut into Martha's skin. 


	65. Chapter 65

The Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS; no sooner had Rose shut the door than the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Hey thought you said we were staying?" Rose said angrily at the Doctor.

"I didn't do anything Rose," said the Doctor, rushing over to the console.

"Where we going?" asked Rose going over to him.

"Earth, by the looks of it."

"Where about?" she asked, snaking an arm round his waist.

"No idea, there's no co-ordinates."

"Then who's flying if you're not?" asked Rose, concerned.

The TARDIS hummed.

"Why are you taking us to Earth?" the Doctor asked his old friend.

The TARDIS remained silent.

"What have I done now?" the Doctor asked her.

Still she didn't answer and remained silent.

"It must be bad if you won't tell me where you're taking us," he said.

This time the TARDIS gave an angry hum and violet sparks shot out of the console straight at him. He jumped back, pulling Rose with him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

The TARDIS didn't answer. Instead every light in the console room suddenly started to flash an amber colour.

"Wherever we're heading, it must be urgent; that's the amber alert," said the Doctor.

"I thought mauve alert was urgent," said Rose.

"Amber alert is one down from mauve; mauve means imminent danger."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," she said, remembering the last mauve alert, when she had met Jack in war-torn London in 1942.

She suddenly had a thought and focused her mind on talking to the TARDIS.

"You're taking us to Jack aren't you?" she asked.

The TARDIS almost purred in response and Rose knew she was right.

"At least she's talking to one of us," said the Doctor.

"Well I haven't done anything to upset her," said Rose as she lovingly stroked the console.

The TARDIS' reaction was the sweetest purr-like sound that Rose had ever heard come from her.

"Hey, what about me old girl?" said the Doctor, gently touching his ship.

Another shower of sparks flew out at him, making him jump back.

"She's really annoyed with you, Theta," said Rose, trying not to laugh at his face.

"All right I give in, what have I done this time?" he asked.

A holographic image of Jack appeared in the console room.

"You're annoyed because I won't talk to Jack. Listen old girl, he was the one who didn't want us anymore."

The image of Jack was replaced with one of Martha, laughing.

"What's Martha got to do with Jack?" he asked, confused.

"Oh my god," said Rose suddenly, tears appearing in her eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" said the Doctor, rushing to her side.

"It's Martha. Jack called about Martha," she sobbed.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's dying," said Rose as the TARDIS materialised. 


	66. Chapter 66

Owen passed the tiny baby to Tosh, who immediately wrapped her in a blanket and took her to a small table set to the side. Tosh started doing basic checks on her; everything seemed fine.

"Talk to me, Tosh," said Owen as he began to try and stem Martha's heavy bleeding.

"She seems okay. She's breathing on her own for now," she said as she clamped the umbilical cord and cut it. Then she wrapped baby Rhiannon up in a couple of clean blankets and carried the precious bundle to a waiting Jack.

"She's okay for now, Jack," Tosh said and gently placed Rhiannon in his arms.

Tears appeared in Jack's eyes as he looked at his new daughter. Ianto put an arm round his partners' shoulders and looked at Rhiannon.

"She's gorgeous," he whispered as he gently touched her cheek.

"Just like her mother." He looked at Martha. She was still conscious but for how long they didn't know.

"Martha, can you see her?" he asked as he turned the tiny bundle in his arms towards her.

Martha managed a weak smile. Jack stood up and gently laid his daughter on Martha's chest. She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.

"Take her away," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Jack turned and passed Rhiannon over to Gwen. "Gwen, take her straight to special care baby unit and ask for Dr. Sara Mills; she's expecting you and Tosh," said Owen.

Gwen nodded and Tosh walked up next to her and wrapped another blanket around the tiny baby.

Jack turned to Tosh. "You have the number for the private nurse I gave you," he said.

"Yes, Jack. I'll ring her on the way to the hospital."

"Ok. Ianto and I will be there later, will you stay with her until we get there?" he asked Tosh.

"I'll be there with her, Jack. Don't worry, she won't be left alone for a second," said Gwen, knowing that Tosh wanted to come back and be with Martha.

"Thanks, Gwen," said Jack, smiling at her.

********

Gwen and Tosh arrived at the hospital and walked straight to the special care baby unit. Gwen was cradling Rhiannon in her arms when they got to the security door.

Tosh reached up and pressed the buzzer for access. A nurse answered via the intercom.

"Can I help you?"

"Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper, we're with Torchwood," she said.

"Yes, Doctor Mills is waiting for you," the nurse said and buzzed the door open.

Tosh and Gwen walked into the unit and a young woman approached them. She had bright red hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing jeans and trainers.

"Toshiko, I'm Sara, good to meet you. The side room is ready. Come this way and I'll check the baby over," she said and immediately led them to a side room.

Tosh waited patiently with Gwen for the next 30 minutes as Dr. Mills examined Rhiannon. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped and turned to them both.

"Ok, she is a premature baby, correct?"

"Yes, by 7 weeks," Tosh said, then added, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, considering she is premature, she is doing quite well. I'm going to put her on a heart monitor, just as a precaution. Also, as her oxygen levels are lower than normal due to her lungs having to work harder than normal, I'm going to put a tube in her nose with oxygen to help her out a bit. Other than that, she's fine."

"That's great news, I'll tell Jack and Ianto," said Tosh.

"Tell Jack I'll stay with Rhiannon until either he or Ianto gets here. I won't leave her for a second," said Gwen.

"Thanks, Gwen, I know it should be me but…"

"It's alright, Tosh. Tell Martha I said goodbye," said Gwen.

****

The TARDIS doors opened and Rose and the Doctor stepped out into the inner hub of Torchwood.

They looked around and couldn't see anyone, then heard voices from the autopsy bay.

The Doctor walked in the room, not looking at what was in front of him and spoke.

"All right, Jack, what was so damned important that you had my own ship kidnap us and bring us here?" he said angrily.

"Because Martha asked him," said Ianto, standing up and striding over to where the Doctor and Rose stood.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout. In case you haven't noticed, Martha is laying on the table dying. She asked to see you before she passed, though God knows why. Jack tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. We had no choice but to ask the TARDIS to get you here because you sure as hell weren't going to come on your own, were you, you self centred arrogant pig!" ranted Ianto.

When he'd finished ranting at the Doctor he took a deep breath and went back to Jack and Martha.

"Do you feel better now, baby?" asked Jack, slipping his arm round Ianto's waist.

"Doctor," Martha said weakly.

"I'm here," he said and crossed the room to Martha's side. He took her hand in his.

"What happened?" he asked gently, looking at Owen.

"Jack will explain later. Martha wanted you here before she died," said Owen.

"'Died'? Don't be silly. Help me get her into the TARDIS; I can get her somewhere where they can save her," he said.

"No, Doctor, I've had enough," said Martha, squeezing his hand.

"But..."

She shook her head.

****

Tosh sped through the streets back to the Hub. She needed to say goodbye to Martha. The SUV had barely stopped moving before she was out and slammed the door. She ran down the stairs to the Hub and into the autopsy room.

Tosh ran down the stairs to Martha's side, not even noticing the Doctor and Rose.

Jack and Ianto moved to one side slightly so Tosh could see her friend.

"Martha, I'm here," she said, taking her hand.

Martha smiled as Tosh squeezed her hand. "Look after my baby, Jack," she said and slowly turned her head to the Doctor. "Thank you for everything," she said and her eyes closed.

The heart monitor sounded a long alarm.

As the tears rolled down Tosh's cheeks, Owen stepped to her side. "Come on, baby," he said and led her away.

Jack and Ianto leant over Martha's body and they both kissed her cheeks. Ianto led Jack away, leaving the Doctor to say his goodbyes.

He stood for a few minutes just staring at Martha's body. The tears falling, this was the worst part of being a Time Lord. Having to say goodbye to friends. Rose stepped up to him.

"Come on, Theta," she said gently.

The Doctor nodded, he kissed Martha on the cheek and allowed Rose to lead him away from her.


End file.
